Highschool Lies and Secrets
by Casseeinamirror
Summary: Serena goes away for the summer holidays.Where she meets her school tormenter.Will they get along? Can Darien get over his Peer Pressure and acknowledge Serena or will he walk passed her again? Or perhaps, he will lose her to Diamond. DarSereMalMina
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: i dont own Sailor Moon.**

**A/N: This is a repost of the first chapter. I've done it over and think I made it better. This has not been Beta'd so please excuse mistakes.**

**Chapter 1 - Darien Shields**

In South Africa for the holidays, the beautiful little town of Knysna was where my grandfather's holiday house resided. Though I was living in Tokyo now I hadn't always. I was notpure Japanese; my father was Japanese and my mother half Japanese and half South African.

I had been born Serena'Bunny' Johnsonin Japan and we had lived in Tokyo for four years, but then we were asked by my mothers dying father to come to South Africa until he died. He had an advanced form of cancer, that should have killed him far quicker then it did, as it was he died slowly and in acutepain. He gave up one rainy day three years ago, after a gruelingten years. After he was gone we took care of his affairs and moved back to Tokyo my father's home.

I had no problem speaking Japanese because my parents had spoken it at home in South Africa, to keep us all in practice. The only problem was I spoke certain syllables of Japanese in a slight South African accent, having to speak English out of home for ten years. My charming way of speaking was cute as my friends told me but it singled me out.

Summer holidays had arrived and it was the last holidays we were ever going to havebefore senior year commenced and there were no more holidays after that, they became 'study breaks'. We had come to my grandfather's old house that he had left to us in his will. I was happy to get away from Tokyo for a while; away from the people and school. School had become unbearable not only was I labeled 'teachers pet' but I had a strange attracting force, not a good one, one which made me the brunt of every joke, sneer, insult and maliciousness. Little did I know that I couldn't get away from it even here. Japan is half a world away, what would the odds be that not only could I not get away from it I would be forced to spend the entire summer holidays with my worst enemy? Darien Shields or more commonly called 'Dare'.

Yes it was an unwelcome twist of fate when he suddenly popped into my life, but one that would change everything for me.

0000

A week into the holidays and I was in my favorite place in the world, beautiful Knysna. Holiday houses in a little retirement village with other little holiday houses, a community pool, tennis courts, and bowling green, strictly for the use of the holiday guests and residents.

It was by this pool that we met again for the first time.

Not that anyone would know it but I had a very toned body that I was immensely proud of,my cornflower blue eyes sparkled with inner fire and the long blond hairI had inherited from my mother's side of the family fell down below my waist.I bought a new bathing suit especially for this holiday. A very small brown bikini, and I self-consciously exalted in, an original _Roxy_ bikini. Flattering every where necessary.

On a beautiful summer day I donned the tiny bikini and made my way with a towel, book, deck chair, sunglasses and sun-cream. I had no intention on going in the water. Fortunately there was no one there yet, well except for a very tanned, very muscled young man at the other end of the pool. He had his back to me so I didn't see his face, and he didn't see me. I sighed as I sat down on a luxurious wooden deck chair vowing silently that I would not be caught up in a summer fling with some guy that only wanted a distraction. Squirting liberal amounts of sun-cream into my hand I spread it onto my body, massaging it in. Completing this I lay back put my sunglasses on and picked up my book.

Time went on and I blissfully lay there tanning myself and immersed in a fantastic novel of a girl in another social class to a man, but they break it down for their love. I sighed again I wished something like that would happen to me. It seemed unfair that that sort of thing only happens in books, because, I reasoned that it would solve a lot of problems in schools;namely mine.

Whilst I was happily involved with my book, the young man had noticed me. Unfortunately he also recognized me. He crept up next to my chair, which was calamitously close to the water, and did a bomb dive straight over my chair and into the water. I looked up alarmed when I saw his shadow loom over me, then stood up in fright as the water cascaded over me soaking me, my book and my dignity. I stood with my hands on my hips glaring at the back of the young man that had trashed my tranquility, and suddenly, too suddenly he turned around and I was abruptly eye to eye with a laughing Darien Shields. My school tormenter.

I was so shocked I promptly sat down again. Fortunately I hadn't moved away from my deck chair.

"You!" I yelled out in disappointment, and promptly burst into tears.

He looked completely taken aback by this if not amused.

"I came to South Africa to be rid of you! If just for the summer and you're here too? This is so unfair!" I cried out to any god that was listening and probably laughing in the heavens. Gathering my drenched things I ran to my grandfather's house, tears of disappointment still streaming down my face.

I am glad I wasn't aware that Dare was watching every move I made, because I knew that even he couldn't be completely oblivious of how pleasing my back view was.

How unfair could life be? Not only was I stuck with him, but also he was still as gorgeous as ever.

Not that I'd noticed.

I dried my eyes and put more makeup on to disguise the red puffiness that follows crying. Then looking at myself critically in the mirror I made a snap decision. I decided that I would play tennis that afternoon,

_I will not sit in the house and not have any fun just because he is here. He will just have to avoid me._

I got into my tennis whites and grabbed my tennis racket. There were plenty of people that I could play with at the tennis club.

As I walked to the tennis club, I felt the heat of the sun beat down on me, and sighed deeply it was going to be a scorcher; I definitely had to swim after my tennis game.

When I got to the club, another woman volunteered to play with me, and we matched up and began to play. 10-love to her, 10-5 10-10 eventually we hit deuce. And I as we started to play for the last point, my companion served I heard an obnoxiously sexy voice behind me.

"Hello Serena."

I whirled and effectively lost the game.

"Dare!" I all but screamed, "did you have to talk to me right now? I lost the game because of you."

I walked up to the net and shook my opponent's hand. Thenstalked back to where he was standing. I stood close to him insinuating myself into his personal space and said "it was a complete fluke that you and I would be in the same place this summer let alone the same country. So I'm not going to let you ruin my holiday, you are free to avoid me I really don't care. Even if you make my life a living hell at school there's no reason to do it here, no-body to impress with your childishness."

I turned around and stormed to the opposite sideof the court, far away from him,to gather the tennis balls. I was therefore startled when hebegan tospeak, i had hoped my rudness would give him a hint. If he had gotten it, he was stubbonly ignoring it.

"Oh well that's fine, I don't want to avoid you. In fact do you want to play a game of tennis?"

I turned slowly and deliberately. "You want to play tennis with me?' I asked disbelief written clearly over my features.

"Yeah why not, I mean we're stuck here, we might as well make the best of it."

_This has to be a trick, this has to be a trick_ I thought as I stood opposite him ready to serve. But it wasn't we played tennis and he was actually really good. We played 3 games each me winning one and him two respectively then decided to stop. We were both hot and tired.

"I'm going for a swim" I announced and walked out, not caring whether he heard or not it wasn't an invitation.

I went back to the house and got back into my bikini. Grabbing another towel (my towel was still wet from earlier that day) I went back into the pool. He was already there. I frowned "are you going to follow me round the resort?" I asked annoyed.

"You know, me being in the pool has actually nothing to do with you being here at the same time, it just might be that I was hot and wanted to swim after wiping the floor with you at tennis." I bristled angrily at that, he was so damn arrogant.

"You did not! We only played three games and if we had played four it could have been equal, or you could have beaten me again, then you could say you wiped the floor with me. I think its hardly fair…" I broke off realising he was baiting me and I had fallen for it.

He sighed and pulled himself out of the water.

"Well if you really can't stand my company I'll leave." He said with mock hurt lacing his tone. He walked over to his towel and started drying himself. I sighed in defeat and determination.

"No don't do that, I promised that I wouldn't let you affect my holiday and I suppose I can expand that to yours too. No, stay I'll be civil."

He smiled a charming smile and jumped back into the pool. Clearly he thought he had won a victory over me. I sighed again, and hung my towel on one of the hooks designed for that purpose and dived in cleanly. The cold water felt fantastic as it ran over my body I felt my every nerve end tingling. I came up for air and pushed my hair out of my face. Darien was watching me. I studiously ignored him and swam a few laps, then relaxing floated on my back, my eyes closed against the sun.

"You know for someone that's sixteen you have a really good vocabulary" his voice came from somewhere on my left.

My eyes opened and I looked down then abruptly lost all ability to float when I saw how close Darien was. He was standing right next to me in fact if I had moved my fingers a millimeter they would have brushed his bronzed-god body. I felt streaks of heat go through me and to my annoyance I realized that I was blushing. Thankfully Darien hadn't noticed, or so I thought.

"Serena you're getting burnt." There was definitely smug amusement under the sincere-sounding words.

I glared at him and swam to my towel and grabbed some face lotion methodically rubbing it in. Darien stayed silent during this. I turned back to him and said "I read a lot, and please don't call me Serena it makes me feel weird call me Sere or Rena" and then I dived again, swimming past him and into the deep water. I dived deeper and touched the bottom, smiling as I twirled on my fingers, then came up for air. I laughed when I got back to the surface, completely forgetting that Darien was there. He didn't seem to have moved. I looked over to him, he looked straight back at me and unexpectantly he asked "Are your parents here?"

"Yes, but they don't come to the resort until Friday because they went to Cape Town first to see to some business. Are your parents here?"

"Yeah they are but they…" he paused as if looking for a word, "kick me out of the house in the morning so they can have some peace." He said it with a slight bitterness and his jaw tightened noticably. I felt curious but didn't want to pry into his family problems.

"Why did you come to South Africa?" I changed the subject instead.

"Because"

That's all the answer he would give me he dove under the water towards me, came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder, I turned he grinned, "you're 'it'" he said and started swimming hurriedly away from me.

I laughed, this was not happening _I'm playing 'it' with Darien Shields? Oh well_ I dove after him and we had fun trying to catch each other and trying mostly unsuccessfully to maneuver out of the way. Just being normal teenagers, just having fun like they didn't normally hate each other any other time of the week.

I was chasing him when he abruptly stopped and I plowed into his back, not a bad feeling I noticed dreamily, the haze cleared fast however when he turned and grabbed my wrists. I was unreasonably scared. He saw the fear in my eyes and his tone was soothing.

"I'm not going to hurt you"

"Duh!"I snappedbut he had seen a weakness. He tightened his grip before I could wrench my hands away.

"Serena, Sere, I want to apologise" I stared at him confused at the abrupt subject change.

He continued ignoring my confusion. "I'm really sorry for the way I've treated you since you got to Tokyo, I know I must have made life difficult to adjust into, and I'm truly sorry." I wrenched my hands away and stared at him in disbelief, confusion and rising anger.

"You're sorry? Just like that?" I snarled furious, "somebody seems to have grown a conscience, isn't it a bit late? I mean I've already been branded for life as a 'loser' and 'teachers pet' but have you any idea how hard it really is to come from a different country and culture and then try to fit in? And as for the teachers, I respect my elders, teachers are special human beings, they must have the thickest skins or like me they had to grow one, to withstand the torture every single day a school day is."

Then to emphasise the point I burst into tears, surprising him, and swam for the side. Climbing out of the pool I grabbed my towel and ran for the house. That was twice in one day that I had burst into tears in front of Darien Shields.

A/N: Thank you to all those people who read and review and let me know what they think.

Cassee


	2. Friends?

I dont own Sailormoon

This chap has been redone. I left a lot of the old stuff but added a lot more. enjoy!

Chapter 2

Friends?

A knock on the door. I rose from the couch to open it putting my book down as I did. The knock came again, 'Coming' I yelled as I walked towards it. I opened it and abruptly closed it again. He knocked again. I opened it again, preparing myself for the attack. It didn't come. I stood there glaring at him, while he stood there scanning my face.

'Well?' I asked my eyebrow raising slightly with the question. Darien remained silent but his eyes kept flickering over my shoulder in a voiceless request. Moving aside and opening the door wider he stepped past me with a grateful smile.

I shut the door behind him. 'Do you want something to drink?' I asked, surprising myself.

'Yes please' he replied and looked around him whistling softly 'nice place' he said more to himself then to me.

It was nice, white washed walls and spacious living areas. Big open windows letting in light and air. I didn't answer, I walked to the kitchen around the corner then nervous about him not being within my sight I called out to him. 'Come into the kitchen' he came and leaned awkwardly on the middle bench. I opened the fridge and gestured at a row of softdrink, 'take what you want'

I watched dully as he made his way towards the fridge, he chose a coke and I mirrored him. We walked back into the lounge and sat down.

'What do you want?' I asked my tone revealing nothing it made me sound bored, good for me, but I was curious.

'I want to talk about what happen at the pool.' He said and took a sip of his coke.

I sighed and looked away, I didn't want to talk about it, he had gotten to me and I had promised myself he wouldn't.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I replied sharply and started to rise to show him out, he stopped me with a raised hand.

'Is it really that bad?' he asked me,

_Is he totally oblivious of me that he doesn't know what he or his friends do?_

'Well let's put it this way' I said conversationally 'I used to _cry_ everyday when I got home from school' I dropped my tone into a snarl and didn't break eye contact. His eyes flickered away from me in what I hoped was guilt. I maintained my silence by taking a sip of coke and watched him sort through the different avenues he could take to help keep this flammable conversation for exploding. I could almost see the wheels turning it made a sardonic smile come to my face.

He finally found something to say, and he cleared his throat eyes on the coke held between his legs. 'You used to…?' he tried again shaking his head slightly and looked up at me, 'Have I made your school life so unbearable?'

I didn't answer straight away. Darien seemed to be talking to himself more then me, he looked closed but his eyes relayed what he was thinking, it was a mixture of things, I could identify two concern and revelation. I felt a welcome emotion well up inside me, indignation, why was he feeling so much when I was the victim? I looked down away from his eyes and fought not to say anything.

'It's fine now I've learnt to deal with it'

He reached over and tilted my head up to see my eyes and I drew away from his touch irritated. My head and eyes were down for a reason, I didn't want him reading my thoughts. He had seen my irritation I saw a hint of amusement flash through his eyes and it made me angrier. Then gave me a small smile and I wanted to hit him.

'I'm sorry, I really am I didn't realise it was so bad.' I threw him a scathing look, I was not feeling charitable, it made him pause, 'I really want to make things right between us. I'm a dick at school, you know that.'

'Obviously' I mumbled under my breath and it pushed a charming smile from him.

'-but,' he continued, 'I really do want to change this, I don't enjoy making people cry, especially girls,' he flashed me his white teeth again but quickly sobered, 'honestly I want to apologise and make things right.'

I responded to his serious tone by looking up and searching his eyes carefully reading every thought he let me. He was being honest, he really did want to make things right between us. I sighed and closed my eyes waiting for my soft heart to bring out the forgiveness. I didn't have to wait long. When it came to forgiveness it was easy for me, providing there was a sincere apology in exchange. Darien hadn't moved he was still patiently watching me with serious eyes. Flashing him a smile I watched his posture and eyes relax.

'I choose to see my tormenters as insecure, and lacking in humidity.' I told him with a careless smile, 'always have.' He laughed and the happy sound lifted the mood.

'And that includes me?' Darien's light mood didn't fall when I raised an eyebrow at him. 'Really?' he asked again knowing the answer. Well what he thought was the answer.

'Not anymore, I used to think that you were just as bad as your friends, but you seem to have a backbone, it can't have been easy to apologise to someone so below your school social status.'

He didn't say anything to that, but suddenly and quite abruptly he changed the topic to something totally unrelated.

'I really like the way you speak it's funny.' I looked at him strangely

'I…what?' I asked completely at a loss. He laughed at my confusion.

'You're an interesting person to talk to because of your walls and defense systems, you're sarcastic and sassy, and I like that.'

I was definitely looking at him strangely because he laughed again; but got serious quickly.

'I am really sorry for what I put you through and I will try to stop it when we get back to school, because it's like I just woke up. Outside the school environment you really are just a normal girl, just someone who has fun.'

I interrupted 'Oh so glad you noticed' I said with sarcasm, amusement flickered over his face and he continued

'Well I was hoping that we could put the past behind us and start again as friends?'

My incredulous brain was having an issue with that thought process. It had happened so fast._ Did he just ask me to be friends with him? _I asked myself _this can't be this has to be some sick joke_

Yet there Darien was looking at me his mysterious smoky eyes pleading with me in such a way I was finding it difficult not to thaw, actually to tell the truth I was finding it hard not to melt into a puddle.

I relaxed and smiled, 'I accept your apology and will be a friend'

He held out his hand and I shook it, closing our agreement.

'Right friend what do you want to do now?' he asked with a grin

'Anything you want' I answered in kind and we smiled at each other. Standing up he held out his hand to me with a low bow. I put hand lightly into his, and he tightened his grip and said while looking up at me from his bow 'let's go to the main hall and play pool?'

I nodded I liked the pool tables in this resort.

'Only if you don't cry when I wipe the floor with your ass' I laughed and gamely let him pull me across to the main hall.


	3. Icecream

Disclaimer:I dont own Sailor Moon obviously, and disclaimers really suck.

Chapter 3

Time moved slowly for us here in South Africa, we grew to be friends for we learned to actually stand each others company. And every day that we spent with the other seemed to fly by till it was weeks that went by instead of days and we didn't even notice. We were just happy to be together with someone we knew and who was roughly the same age.

The day dawned bright, clear and sizzling hot. I stretched and yawned my cotton pajamas slightly lifting. I stared at my ceiling and smiled, I was at peace with the world. The sunshine filled my room and the whitewalls looked like gold. I yawned again and still lying down fumbled with the window latch above my head. The window let in its clean and early morning freshness. Then suddenly Darien's head popped through the window. I screamed in fright

"Good morning to you too." He quipped.

"Dare!" I said laughing, "That wasn't funny, and I'm not dressed what would have happened if I was getting changed or something?"

"Well?" He asked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively and I laughed again,

"Go away, I'll meet up with you later…speaking of which where do you want to meet?" He thought for a moment.

"Um, how about we meet in your lounge in about half and hour?"

"Perfect." I told him.

He smiled in reply and then his head withdrew from my window. I hummed as I headed towards the bathroom.

Darien closed his eyes as he lent against the wall next to her window, Serena had looked adorable with her hair sticking up all over the place and with no make-up on. She looked young and vulnerable without her walls and guards in place.

He sighed and made his way back to his house. His parents had kicked him out hours ago but he wanted to get a drink from the fridge. He quietly opened his front door and tip-toed to the kitchen his parents were still in their bedroom, so he was going to have to be quick. He reached into the fridge and as he reached his hand in to grab a coke he upset a small glass jar balancing on another bottle and it landed with a sickening crash on the tile floor, Darien flinched and swore quietly he tried to clean it up but suddenly he heard the bedroom door open and his father stomped out swearing loudly.

Darien abruptly dropped the glass he was holding, his father came into the kitchen took one look at Darien and snarled, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get out today!"

Darien swallowed then straightened his spine in defiance.

"So what if I'm back I just wanted to get a coke, its not like I was breaking and entering I live here too you know."

His father glared at him and suddenly said softly, "Oh yeah? Well you don't live here when we tell you to get out. So either you get out or I'll throw you out!"

Darien stared at his father in disbelief then ducking his head he bent to tidy the rest of the broken glass but his father took a step forward.

"Leave it, your mother will do that, now get OUT!" He screamed the last part.

Darien quickly grabbed his coke and ran out of the house, he past his mother by the door, she looked at him with sympathy then her face closed up and she scowled, "Don't come back for dinner." And then turning she shut the door in his face.

Darien shook how could his parents be so cold? He shrugged and wiped a hand over his face and was surprised to fine he felt a tear. He had been crying? Had his father seen? Darien took a deep shaky breath and looked at his watch he was about 10 minutes late for Serena he ran to her house and knocked at the door.

I waited impatiently in my lounge for Darien he was late, I was slightly nervous and started to question myself again about the wisdom of being friends with Darien Shields.

Then suddenly a knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I opened it and saw Darien standing on my doorstep with slightly red eyes and his mouth turning down in sharp angles, I started as his chin quivered slightly.

He looked into my eyes and there in his beautiful azure eyes were deep feelings of misery and despair. It was so over whelming to see pain like that, that I felt tears building up in my throat. Then his handsome face shifted, it was as if a curtain had closed over his cloudy eyes and blocked all his emotions from me.

"Well are you ready?" He asked with the same old arrogance returning to his voice, a sound I hadn't heard in days.

I blinked and then pushing it behind me I smiled, "Sure, um where are we going?"

"I thought we could go walk down to the pier." I nodded and began walking instep beside him.

We walked in silence for a while then suddenly he began to talk. It wasn't really talking it was more rambling, like he was trying to fill the silence with conversation he started on the weather then quickly switched to sailing and the beach.

I got the feeling that he would talk about everything but what had happened that morning. I chipped into the conversation when he took a breath and in that state we reached the pier.

Being morning the pier was full of pedestrians. Little children holding their parents hands, old couples with gray hair and walk aids, young people wearing bathing suits, middle-aged businessmen, all types of people attracted by the holiday state.

My attention was caught by a little girl no more then five years old, she was wearing a bright pink bathing suit with a picture of 'The Little Mermaid' on the front she was holding her father's hand and pointing to the water, her father laughed and picked her up swinging her high on his shoulders the little girl squealed with delight.

Then when she was safely settled on his shoulders, her father began showing and talking to her about the fish in the water, but the little girl had lost interest in the fish and was now playing with her father's ears.

I smiled and looked up at Darien he had the same heartbreaking look on his face he had, had earlier as he watched the father and daughter. His attention was so engrossed that he didn't notice as I was watched a single tear trickle down his left cheek. I reached up mesmerized and touched it, he looked startled and then realized that he was crying he tried to pull away but I held his head and said in a soft but firm voice, "No, don't pull away."

I gently pulled his face towards me and kissed the tear's path, then his forehead. I moved down and only hesitating for a moment I kissed his mouth.

Suddenly there were no more people around us, it seemed like we were alone in a bubble. He didn't seem to respond, I suddenly wondered if it was such a good idea. I almost fainted in relief when I felt Darien's strong hands go round my waist and cup the back of my neck, his lips suddenly softening under mine and returning the kiss. We gently kissed and just enjoyed sharing the others companionship.

It was sweet and nice, and about to drive me mad. His taste was driving me insane with pleasure; savory saltiness from his recent tears were on his lips but I could taste something more something I couldn't define and but I knew I wanted it. As if he could tell what I was feeling he opened his mouth slightly and I took advantage, slipping my tongue into his mouth I tried to find the taste I knew was there. When his tongue connected with mine I had found it. It was a mixture of bittersweet, hardship and pain. As we kissed the taste changed, it softened and sweetened.

I felt heat streaking through me, emotions I had tried to shut out surfaced again. Unconsciously I wanted more, I groaned against his mouth and he pulled away slightly. I roughly pulled him back and he held me more tightly against him. Then suddenly, a voice pushed rudely in to our bubble.

"Excuse me…but do you mind? I've just had breakfast and I really didn't come to the pier to see you two youngsters trying to suck each others brains out."

I surfaced and blushed slightly, I looked over to the direction of the rude voice. It belonged to an overly large man in a loud Hawaiian shirt.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked politely, the man glared at me then started to retell his complaint. I nodded and said, "I understand but if you don't want to see it then don't look, you know there is a whole big pier here and you really don't need to stand around us. Go on I give you permission to move."

The man stuttered his face turning an odd shade of red. Then he suddenly turned and walked away mumbling. I turned back to Darien and encountered his deep, ocean blue eyes slightly glazed from our kissing session looking into mine.

He said nothing he just took my face into his hands and kissed me so softly his lips hardly brushed mine. I sighed softly then taking his hands in mine I held them tightly and asked the question.

"What's wrong Darien? What happened this morning?"

I couldn't have asked a worse question, his whole face closed again he yanked his hands out of mine and looked away.

"Nothing I don't want to talk about it."

I exhaled loudly through my nose, he looked surprised at my act of annoyance but didn't budge. I knew it was useless to argue with him so I gently took his hand again and said, "Let's get some ice-cream?"

He smiled then and then frowned slightly but he had a twinkle in his eyes, "You want to eat ice-cream in the morning?"

I nodded and gave him an impish grin he laughed and then grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Okay then we'll get you ice-cream in the morning." He looked around for a vender but didn't see one. Laughing I tugged him in the direction of ice-cream shop around the corner.

Five minutes later we each had an ice cream and were making our way down the pier again, this time to the end. When we got there an A-frame presented a timetable for a boat ride on an antique ship.

I looked up at Darien and grinned.

"Want to go?" I asked, "My treat."

He laughed and then seeing I wouldn't be persuaded otherwise he reluctantly agreed as long as he could buy me another ice cream when we got back.

We waited in silence for the boat to arrive, each wanting to talk about the kiss each wanting to leave it in the past. It got to the stage where there was a distinct awkwardness between us I opened my mouth and started to say something about it, when suddenly Darien spoke up.

"Sere about that kiss…" He started.

I sighed _finally_ and looked away waiting for the worst, but he gently turned my face towards him, his cloudy eyes suddenly held a worry that puzzled me.

'W_hat if she was just pitying me? Why did she sigh? Does she not want to talk about it?_'

But he knew his doubting thoughts weren't true, he had felt the awkwardness as acutely as I had. He searched my crystal eyes for some regret or worse pity and he found none. He breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at him then down but said nothing.

"It came at a really good time, I was feeling… fragile…thank you."

He lifted my head again and looked into my eyes again. He saw a longing he couldn't describe, nobody had looked at him like that before it made him feel nervous.

I wanted him to kiss me again and not treat it like it was only a salve to take away the pain. I wanted him to trust me to tell what made him so vulnerable. It was at the tip of my tongue to ask him, beg him, if he wanted to kiss me again when the boat arrived.

We let the subject rest as we got on board the ancient ship and I paid the fare. We stood at the railing as the ship cut through the water the spray lightly hitting our faces. We stood side-by-side and after awhile he gently took my hand in his I looked up and smiled warmly at him, he smiled back and held my hand for the remainder of the boat trip.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewersI love you all. And a Massive THANK YOU to my new Beta PointlessRambling you rock!You make my writing readable. lol

Selen-moongoddess01:Thanks I'm enjoying writing it.

Hi my name is...what: No lol shes exactly the same Serena we know and love, she's white and has blonde hair.

ffgirlmoonie:Thanks for the encouragement, its really needed sometimes.

Harlyx5-657: Hey Hannah-Chan! lol reading it over i think it can go both ways! humidity as thye are cold, cruel peope and humility as in Bastards! lol Thanks for the review

and ifI missed anyone im sorry. but Thank you fior reviewing anyway.

Please Read and Review, flames included, andespecially anything that will improve my writing.


	4. Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon,I just like using them for my evil plots. lol **

**Chapter 4 ****Threat**

It was mid-afternoon when we came back, it was nearly thirty-seven degrees and we were slightly burnt but very happy. The boat ride was exactly what we needed to relax. Our faces hurt from laughing and the fact that they were rosy from not using sun block. We were sweating and sticky but we didn't care, there was a calmness that had settled over us a serenity in each others company, a deep bond had been formed that afternoon as we spent the day together. It was another step towards a better friendship.

Darien decided that we needed the ice creams he owed me so we went to the ice-cream shop again and he bought us double flavored cups. I had chocolate and orange, and he had chocolate and raspberry. Then with our ice creams we made our way to a bench and sat there and ate our cool treats. Even though our sun burns would probably get worse we didn't care, we were having too much fun to worry about anything.

We sat there long after we had finished our ice creams and just basked in the warm glow of the sun. Realizing we were starting to get really burnt, really fast it was a unanimous decision to go shopping, although I think Darien just barely agreed as I dragged him off towards the commercial area.

We started off to the local village and there we found a market going on. I was in my element, we went from stall to stall looking at tie-dyed clothing, Inca necklaces and just simply crafted jewelry, I looked but didn't buy. Finally I was shopped out and had seen every store and what they had to offer.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked Darien turning around but he wasn't there, I looked around and suddenly and found he was in front of me.

"Where did you go?" I asked he smiled.

"I got sidetracked by another store and when I looked around you weren't there so I had to look for you." I nodded my head in acceptance to his explanation.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked again.

"Um, why don't we go back to your house and watch television or something?" He asked.

I nodded again, "Okay lets do that."

I led the way to my house, not catching the looks of gratitude Darien was sending me,

'_To think that she used to be beneath my notice, she's grown into a friend and right now my best friend._ _She saw me when I was crying and she didn't laugh, she comforted me. Darien you don't have a friend that would do that, your friends would laugh at you if they ever saw you cry. She doesn't pity you either, there was no pity in her eyes there was another emotion; Compassion; 'love'_ A small voice wafted up to his head from inside. '_No way she cannot possibly love me, she hates me…' _Well he had to be fair_ 'she doesn't hate me anymore she likes me like a friend. Doesn't she?'_ He didn't have an answer.

Then suddenly another thought hit him she had called him Darien, nobody called him that everybody just called him Dare not that he minded but in all honest truth he didn't want Serena to call him Dare he wanted her to call him _Darien _his real name because she had seen the real Darien Shields

He walked beside me occasionally glancing at my face, I seemed to be feeling the same twist of emotions. Several were flowing silently over my face. I was unguarded so he watched; enjoying this rare luxury of being able to read my face.

'_What's the matter with me?'_ I asked myself, I felt furious for feeling what I was feeling about Darien. '_I'm not suppose to be falling in love with him, he's just a friend.'_

Unfortunately it wasn't helping. Every nerve ending in me was focused on the boy walking beside me.

'_He will never feel the same, I'm a distraction for him, something to occupy his time while he's stuck in a country where he can't go out and party. I mustn't fall…in…love.' _Too late, I looked at him and saw him looking back, my heart did a flip flop. I felt that indescribable force pulling our mouths forward into a kiss.

Just before we kissed, mere millimeters away Daniel whispered a secret

"I think I'm falling for you."

"I have already." I whispered back and we kissed each trying to say how much we meant to each other.

Time past slowly for us in our bubble for every one else it seemed to be passing at an alarming rate. In no time at all it was sunset and we were still deep with in our own bubble of happiness.

Only when the slightly cooler temperature caused me to shiver did we submerge. We looked about us and saw the there was no one in the pier but us. I sighed and leaned back against Darien's chest. He put his arm around me as we sat on a bench and watched the last few minutes of sunset.

It was dark when we finally stirred, I was mindful of the fact that it was dangerous to be out alone at night in South Africa. I quickly grabbed his hand and whispered that we had better go home and walk really fast, not stopping for anything.

He looked at me strangely, "Why?" He asked.

"Just trust me." I whispered back furiously.

He still looked confused but he nodded and we began to walk faster to the extent that we were power walking our way off the pier and on the road home. A car went past us and slowed in front of us I stopped dead and Dare stopped and stared at me.

"Why did you stop?"

I nodded towards the car that was still sitting on the side of the road with its brake lights shining.

"Oh no sweat, we can ask these people for a lift." He said and he started to walk to the car.

I lunged forward and dragged him away.

"Darien you have no idea the danger we are in right now. Why has that car stopped? I don't know but it can't be good for us okay? So let's go…"

He laughed at me, "what are you afraid of?" He asked still perplexed.

"We're not in any danger…" He began but was cut short by the occupants of the car, having got tired of waiting for us to reach the car had emerged.

Three black men wearing dark clothing and holding deadly looking switchblades got out and started towards us. I groaned and grabbed Darien's hand in fear.

"Still think there's no danger!" I hissed, I knew exactly why they had stopped.

He looked frozen with surprise.

I squeezed his hand hard digging my nails in, my eyes never leaving the approaching the group of men. I looked around quickly searching the area for a restaurant, café or house anything to get us away from the men.

A small café was just to our right, I silently thanked God.

"Darien now!"

I said as I pulled him there, we got inside and hurried to the counter, there was a tough looking man standing behind it.

"Please phone the police." I asked him, "There are some men outside that are waiting for us to come out."

The man lifted his eyebrow.

"What did you do?" He asked, I glared at him.

"Absolutely nothing, and if you don't call the police they might come in here."

That got his attention.

"Ya, okay just hang on a sec…" He picked up the receiver of his phone and dialed the number.

I turned away and looked at Darien. He still looked slightly surprised.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I should have watched the time, I didn't realise it was so late."

He nodded at me and pulled me close, "I'm just glad we're okay…" He began but I interrupted.

"Don't be so sure, they might decide to come in and get us anyway." He paled at that.

"Is this what its like here?" He asked, I grimaced.

"Um, pretty much, it is too dangerous to go out at night, but I think if you were on your own you'd be okay but because I'm with you they want to bother us."

"But why?" He asked quietly.

"Because," The man behind the counter answered for me putting down the receiver, "They want her." He nodded in my direction.

I cringed again, comprehension dawned on Darien's face. He turned to the man.

"You mean they want to rape her?" He asked and then looked at my scared face.

"Of course where do you come from? She's pretty and no offence kid but you don't look hard to take on." Darien glowered at that.

Then he turned to me, "And you used to live with this?" He asked in disbelief.

I nodded, "I was never allowed out after dark, and never allowed to be on my own even in the day time. It seems strange though that this is happening in Knysna I mean its always been so safe." The man nodded.

"It is usually but there is a new gang in town and they aren't really a nice bunch of people. The police should be here soon though…"

He was cut off by the tinkling of the bell above his door. He reached behind his counter and put his hand on the shotgun he kept there just in case. It was one of the men, he had on a black jacket, dark jeans and he wore a black balaclarva so we couldn't see his face.

In his hand was the knife, I instinctively moved closer to Darien and we both edged behind the counter. The man behind the counter didn't take his hand off his gun but left it there out of sight. The masked man looked around quickly, professionally locating the cameras and exits.

I shivered, 'J_ust my luck I'm to be raped by a professional'._

The mans eyes finished scanning the room and they alighted on me. I saw them light up in a horrible way, he slowly looked up and down me I resisted the urge to vomit

"_Great…and I just had to wear my miniskirt today. No doubt that's what attracted him in the first place.'_

I was spared any more thoughts like that as the wail of a police siren filled the air. The masked man smirked at me. Turning he ran outside got into the car and raced away, the police cars arriving split seconds too late. I breathed a sigh of relief. Then broke down crying the scare finally catching up with me, Darien pulled me close and held me whilst I cried. I looked up at him he was glaring in the direction that the man had gone, I was startled at the look of hate that twisted his features.

"Darien?" I whimpered out quietly.

He looked down abruptly and smiled at me then tipping my chin up he kissed me again and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry," He murmured into my hair, "I've never felt so helpless in my life. I'm so sorry."

"I know," I replied, "Its okay you have never been faced with a situation like that before. You could not have know how to act, and I'm fine really he didn't hurt us, its just the shock."

I hugged him then pulled away and looked into his eyes

"It wasn't your fault." I told him, he nodded then looked at his watch it was nearly ten o'clock.

"Do you think we can get a lift with one of the policemen?" He asked me I shrugged.

"I don't know ask them." I replied.

He walked off and I turned to the man behind the counter.

"Thank you." I said, "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't here." He nodded and turned back to the policeman that was interrogating him.

The police were just finishing up when Darien came back.

"Come on Sere I got us a ride home."

I nodded and gladly followed him to the patrol car.

* * *

A/N: ok so that was chapter 4 hope u enjoyed it. As you can see its not a Sailor Moona and Tuxedo Mask fic, just a normal Darien and Serena. lol so reveiw and let me know what you think. 


	5. Dreaming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon seriously I don't even have one episode! I cant afford it blush see so I'm not doing anything wrong and you cant sue me

**Chapter 3 –Dreaming?**

Sunshine streamed through my window and illuminated my bed working its way up until it reached my face. I groaned and turned over burying my head under the covers desperate to go back to sleep. Suddenly the memory of yesterday's events hit me and hit me hard. I sat up and groggily rubbed my eyes trying to wake up.

"_I think I'm falling for you." _

"_I already have." _

The words resurfaced and blinked, '_Did we really say that? Did he really say that? Did I?' _I asked myself staring at my ceiling, I slid off my bed and walked over to my dressing tables mirror. Distracted I picked up my brush and gently ran it through my hair in long even strokes while thinking of the events of yesterday.

'_Darien Shields, did he really say he's falling for me? No way did he mean it.' _

A photograph of my parents stuck in the corner my mirror caught my eye. I smiled happily today was the day my parents came back from Cape Town. We had already been to Cape Town to see family and friends but work had required that they go back for a couple of weeks. That's why I was home alone, but today they were coming home, then we were going to go back to Tokyo. The idea of leaving South Africa had a saddening affect on me. I loved my country; bad and all, and Tokyo equaled school, and that was something I was not looking forward to.

'_It might be different now that Darien knows how you were treated, maybe school will change now that your friends,' _the voice of reason went off in my head

'_Maybe so_,'I thought back, '_or maybe it will go back to the way it was.' _Then a happy thought crossed my mind. '_Mina's still in Tokyo…and her cousin Seiya_,' my eyes narrowed with an evil glint when I thought of Seiya. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

I hurriedly grabbed my pink bunny covered dressing gown and flew down the stairs. I opened the door to see a tall handsome Darien smiling at me, I smiled back. His eyes moved downwards and his eyebrow cocking up in amusement as he took in my pink bunny covered dressing gown, pink pajamas and fluffy pink slippers. His eyes moved back up to my face grinning, I blushed.

"What?" I asked defensively, "do you have something against bunny rabbits?" He laughed.

"No, I was just admiring the pink." He teased his eyebrow going up again.

"Funny, no seriously you really are funny." I said archly back. Annoyed at how my knees seemed to want to drop me right there and embarrass me beyond all comprehension. Then again Darien might catch me….hmmmm. I stepped back holding the door for support. An awkward silence fell.

"Um, do you want to come in?"

"Um yeah sure," suddenly we were both very inarticulate. I desperately searched for a topic, I really wanted to talk about yesterday but I was too scared to bring it up. So I was left fishing for a topic. Finally I had one.

"Um Darien, my parents are coming back tonight", he looked at me gratefully.

"Really that's great! Are you excited?"

"Yeah I am, but it'll suck not to have the house to myself anymore. I like living alone, its quiet and I can play whatever music I want whenever I want and how loud I want."

I smiled naughtily, "I can dance around in underwear whenever I want." Darien cleared his throat and stopped laughing, the awkward silence fell again.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should not have brought that up! _I berated myself as Darien tried not to look at me clearly embarrassed by whatever picture was going through his mind. I tried to pick up where I left off.

"Well anyway, um, do you want to meet them?" Darien swiveled his head in my direction he had a smile on his face.

"Sure I'd love too. When can I meet them?" His eagerness was really touching; I felt that now familiar feeling bubble up around my stomach.

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Your parents are coming back tonight, don't you want to spend time with them?" He cocked his head slightly. He was just too cute.

"Um yeah they arrived this afternoon, and I will spend time with them, and it's only been two weeks since they left. Really, I want you to come to dinner tonight," I put two fingers up, "Scouts honor." He laughed then smiling sexily at me he asked,

"Okay. What you want to do then?"

I tilted my head slightly thinking, "How about we go and play pool?"

"Yeah sure," There was that grin again. I grabbed his hand and started pulling him out the door.

"Whoa Bunny! Aren't you forgetting something?" I stopped.

"What did you just call me?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Bunny," His eyes lit up with mischief as they traveled down again an I suddenly remembered that I still had my pink bunny covered dressing gown, pink pajamas and pink fluffy slippers on.

"Whoops." My face coloured red with humiliation, "I'll go change and meet you in about twenty minutes?"

"Yup see you then," He flashed that sexy grin at me again and walked out the door. I sighed as I closed the door, then blushed with embarrassment. I had just talked to Darien Shields in my pajamas. Giggling madly to myself I ran up the stairs, and to the shower.

I immerged fifteen minutes later dressed in black leg hugger jean, cute brown suede boots scrunched down over the bottoms of my jeans; my top was long-sleeved peach coloured knit off-the-shoulder jersey. My blond hair was pulled up into a messy high ponytail. Confident I looked cute I started walking to the great hall to play pool with Darien. It wasn't a long walk, barely five minutes, but in my eagerness I made in three. I opened the door and the first thing I saw was a beautiful brunette talking to Darien. A flash of jealousy hit me as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and smiled suggestively at him. My heart dropped suddenly as he smiled back, it hurt, and I started backing out of the door when that small voice came.

'_Okay what are you doing? What's wrong with you? So what if he's flirting with another girl. You don't own him...yet, just go over there and show that bitch up.' _

I smiled to myself, that little voice that scolded every silly thought out of my head was a really good thing to have. I squared my shoulders and marched towards the pair.

"Hi Darien are you ready to play?" I chirped when I got in hearing distance.

"Yeah, hey Sere, that was quick," Turning back to the girl he smiled, "Sorry I have to go. It was nice talking to you."

The brunette looked at him in surprise, then turned venomous eyes on me. I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. The brunette glared back then turned back to Darien.

"Yes it was very nice to talk to you too. I hope we can do it again soon." She purred seductively. Darien's eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Yeah we'll see. Bye," He took my hand and walked towards the pool tables.

I started laughing I couldn't help it. He looked back at me his eyebrow cocking up in amusement.

"What's so funny?' He asked as he looked at my giggling face.

"That was so funny. That girl was so into you and her face when you shut her down; Priceless!" I started laughing again, Darien joined me.

"Man I thought you were never going to show up. I was just sitting there and she came up and started talking. I couldn't get rid of her." I smirked in amusement at the picture of any boy trying to get rid of the seductress.

"Well she was beautiful, maybe you didn't mind so much." I teased aware of the stab of pain that went through me at those words. But eased with his next words.

"Her beauty was only skin-deep; she looked at me like I was a conquest. I hate girls like that, all predatory. It's so unattractive." I smiled at him and he blushed slightly. It was so adorable.

"So are we playing or what?" He asked covering his embarrassment. I nodded and grabbed a cue, chalked it and lined up to break.

The cue-ball streaked forward and broke the triangle of coloured balls cleanly. Darien smirked, the game was on.

* * *

A/N: Hey Hey! Well here's the next installment of Highschool. My beta is right in the middle of exams so the next chap might be a little late. But I'm sure you'll bear with me… Voice echo's in an empty room

Well I hope u enjoyed it, oh and as a little appetite wetter. Darien and Serena get together in the next chapter and Darien has to meet DADDY!

C u there!

Cassie-chan


	6. Daddy!

A/N: Ok people finally I love this chapter probably my fav so far so enjoy. Oh and thanx to my wonderful Beta PointlessRamblings for doing this for me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, man I hate disclaimers they force you to tell the truth. This is Fanfiction people! FICTION being the operative word here

**Chapter 6- Daddy**

"So what time were you thinking of tonight?"

"Hmm, how about seven o'clock?"

We were sitting comfortably side by side on a nice squashy couch in the communal lounge sipping drinks and just relaxing. We had finished playing pool ages ago and were now just enjoying each others company.

"Yeah that's fine," Darien said nodding his head and giving me a smile, "What time do your parents come back?"

I tried to maneuver looking at my watch, which was hard with a drink in my hand and a couch that caved in every time I moved. I eventually gave up. "They should be here soon, and don't worry," I said noticing a slight doubt in his voice, "They'll love you, I mean I like you and I'll just tell them that you've changed." Darien's head swiveled so fast his neck cracked.

"You told them about me?" I giggled at his reaction.

"Of course, how else do you think I made it through that time? I tell my parents everything," then I added as an afterthought, "Just watch out for daddy, he might not be too pleased to see you." Darien's face paled.

"What? Why?"

"Daddy doesn't like boys. He thinks they all want to take his precious little girl away." My voice had a slight bitterness to it that spoke of experience, and Darien could see that he was one of a long line of boys wanting to see Serena.

"Ahem," A voice behind us brought us out of our thoughts, turning we saw an employee looking at us expectantly.

"Miss Johnson, your parents have arrived, I took the liberty to tell you…" he didn't finished, I was already up and running.

"Thank you Richard! Darien seven o'clock." I yelled over my shoulder as I ran, this time the distance took me about a minute, excitement made me run faster. As I came round the bend and saw my house, I saw a car with a figure leaning in to gather bags.

"Daddy!" I shrieked and ran full tilt into his arms.

"Hello little girl did you miss me?" He asked with dry humour, I hugged him tightly then let him go. "Where's mom?" Not waiting for him to answer I streaked indoors.

"Mom!" I through myself into her arms and hugged her hard the force knocking her back a few steps.

"Serena my darling! How are you?"

"Great now your back!" My face beamed with a smile that threatened to crack my face in half.

"Oh good, your father said you wouldn't have missed us, shall we go outside and tell him how wrong he was?" she started moving towards the door, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her gently back. She looked at me confused.

"Um mom?"

"Yes Serena?" Her face full of amusement.

"Um I kind of invited a friend over tonight to meet you two." I finished in a rush.

"Okay, I'm sure we'd love to meet her." She smiled again and started to walk back outside.

"No mom!" She turned back again.

"Serena what is it?" I could see her patience was getting a little short now.

"Myfriendisaboy" I said quickly.

"Pardon Serena I didn't catch that, please say that slower." I took a deep breath.

"My friend is a boy." There I said it. My mother's eyebrows connected in a frown.

"But Serena you know how your father feels about…" She cast a look around to make sure her husband wasn't listening, "_boys."_ I blushed I couldn't help it my mother as treating the word like it was a big naughty word.

"Please mom, I really like him and I really want you to meet him, he's coming at seven exactly." I made a puppy dog face that I had perfected with years of practice. My mother sighed at the use of the face. Then pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yes Serena, if it means that much to you he can come, but we are not to tell your father until he gets here, and then we are to try and keep the two apart for as long as possible okay?" I beamed and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much!" Then I was out the door again to help my dad get the bags.

"Ah Serena I hope you know what your doing." Irene said quietly into the kitchen.

* * *

At seven o'clock exactly the doorbell rang, my mother got up to answer it. My father didn't move he had been told that we were to have a guest but he didn't know it was a very handsome male guest. I stood in fidgets I fiddled with my sleeve I fiddled with my hair and I almost started to fiddle with my clothing when my mom came back into the room followed by Darien, he looked pale scared even. I felt a warm feeling going through my stomach as he bravely walked into the lion's den. My father hadn't looked up yet and I was relieved I got up and hugged Darien.

"Hi." I said awkward with my parents sitting there, my father hadn't noticed but my mother's eyes were sharply honed with interest.

"Hi Sere." Darien said and hugged me back, at a male voice my father looked up and frowned a very dangerous frown. Before we could say anything he was on his feet and was standing to his fall intimidating 6ft4 in Darien's face, who if possible paled even more.

"Daddy!"

"Ken!" Both my mother and I spoke at the same time in the same tone of voice, if the situation wasn't so deadly I would have laughed to ease the tension. I stepped smoothly between my enraged father and frightened Darien, but before I could make any introductions Darien rallied his bravery and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Johnson. My name is Darien Shields, I'm a friend of Serena from school and we just happened to meet again in this country…" He trailed off under my fathers glare but surprisingly my father took Darien's hand and shook it cordially.

"Well I'm sure you come from a good Japanese family?" he said it like a threat, Darien winced.

"Yes Sir, my father owns Shield Security." Amazingly my father actually smiled, I looked shocked Shield Security was the biggest Security company in Japan, Darien must be rolling. I shook my head to clear it of its dollar signs I was not a gold-digger.

"Ah yes, they did some nice work for us a while ago." Approval given we all sighed in relief.

My father sat down again and picked up the paper. I grabbed Darien's hand and dragged him outside. There I proceeded to double over with laughter Darien held me as I laughed unable to keep myself up. Between my laugher I managed to relate to Darien just how lucky was to still be standing there. Most boys I brought home didn't make it past the front door, over time I had learnt not to tell my father a boy was coming over, and under no circumstances let him answer the door. Darien laughed with me and our laughter ran out in the warm night. Then my mother came to the door to tell us that dinner was ready.

"Ready?" I asked Darien smirking.

"With you by my side I can conquer anything." I blushed at his insinuation and led him back inside there we sat down to have dinner, I put Darien as far away from my father as I could manage, but he was still in view and so he was still vulnerable to my fathers scrutiny.

We were half way through the meal when my father started his interrogation. Among my information to Darien this was one thing I knew and warned he would do, so hopefully he was prepared for what came next.

"So Darien, what are your intentions with my daughter?" I choked on my food and yelled "Daddy!" and the same time as my mother yelled "Ken!" Darien looked embarrassed I_ was_ embarrassed.

"No its ok," Darien said silencing us he looked my father squarely in the eyes and said "Sir I intend to make her happy." I felt like melting into a puddle right then, my mothers keen, intuitive glance passed between us my flushed happy face, and Darien's determined hard face. Then to my father, whom to her surprise didn't say anything, he just nodded.

"Make sure you do, but if you hurt her you will have me to answer to." A silent agreement passed between the men something they were only privy to. My mother and I looked at each other in confusion. My father suddenly broke their eye contact and spoke to his wife.

"Irene, get the desert, the kids can have it on the Veranda." Flabbergasted my mother did as he bid and returned shortly with bowls of chocolate ice-cream. We took the bowls and hurried out of the dining room, as we got outside I felt myself relax slightly out of my parents prying eyes but I knew my mother could stoop so low as to listen so I took his hand and we walked away from the house and found ourselves in the Bowls court.

Beautifully cut grass that glittered slightly under the bright full moon. We sat in the middle of the court cross-legged and ate our ice-cream. It felt right but there was something hanging over us something that needed to be addressed if we were to continue to be friends. Not knowing how to bring it up I waited and hoped that Darien would take the initiative. It was only after we had finished our ice-cream and were lying on the grass looking at the stars that the subject was broached.

"I meant what I said you know." He began quietly, I blushed thankful it was too dark for him to see, "I do want to make you happy, I know it seems like an eternity since yesterday with those guys but I want you to know that I meant what I said then too." He said turning on his side to face me, and I rolled onto mine so he could see my face.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday?" He asked anxiety lacing his words. I moved closer and lifted a hand to stroke his face.

"I meant every word. The reason I haven't brought it up was because I was afraid you didn't mean it and just wanted to forget about it. But I meant it, I have fallen for you. You Darien Shields… what a contradiction," He looked at me confusion and joy lighting his features.

"Why a contradiction?" He asked puzzled I rolled back onto my back again and stared at the moon it had a calming effect on me.

"It's a contradiction because I hated you, and now I've fallen in love with you. And you, the king of the school have professed your intention to make me happy. Me, so below your social status, before this holiday you didn't even notice me. You didn't care what happened to me, you didn't acknowledge my existence except to trip me or say something mean. And now you say you have fallen for me. That is a contradiction."

Darien didn't say anything for a few minutes we just lay in silence suddenly in a whisper Darien caught my attention again.

"Sere; don't think so hard of yourself, the social structure in our school is all fake, and the faker you are the more popular you are. You're not superficial not in the least, you're not below us you're above us. Always remember that okay? If ever I can't protect you from that world, just remember that you are above them all."

He rolled over towards me until he was holding himself above me; gently he lowered himself on his elbows on either side of my chest, which hitched at the close proximity.

"Sere I love you and I do want to make you happy. I'm really sorry for all the hurt and pain I caused you at school. If only you know how sorry I was, I'm literally crying inside," His eyes blazed with an intensity I felt searing my skin, "I want to make it up to you. Will you go out with me? Become my girlfriend and let me make it up to you?"

I hardly breathed while he talked, all sorts of emotions were coursing through me, what he was saying and the close proximity was making it hard to formulate my thoughts; I could only hear one single thought going through my head and I said it quietly.

"Yes,"

Joy leapt into his eyes and he lowered himself more so he could brush his lips with mine. I brought my arms around from under him and looped them loosely around his neck, gently pulling him down so he was lying completely on my chest with his elbows taking some of the weight so he didn't crush me.

And we kissed, slowly and softly just gently exploring, tongues sliding over each other in a delicious race to finish in ecstasy, and as they battled they got faster and our fist kiss as a couple got more and more passionate. We both gently pulled away at the same time, his unfocused eyes gazed into mine, my swollen lips pulsed from kissing.

Slowly I smiled and he followed suddenly we were laughing "Wow!" I breathed out; "If every kiss is like that I'm going to have to marry you." Darien's eyes got a wicked glint in them he started getting up.

"I'll go ask your father immediately."

"What no!" I hurriedly got up and wrapped my hands around his waist trying to prevent him from going anywhere,

"Another kiss might stop me." He grinned wickedly and I laughed at his persuasiveness.

"You make a good argument, but you see if you went and asked my father you wouldn't come back alive so I think you'd better stay with me where its safe." I leaned up and kissed him softly.

Breaking it he replied, "Safe with you? I don't think so, you and your wicked tongue…" He didn't finish because I had kissed him again using my 'wicked tongue' again to explore his, I couldn't get enough of his taste it was heavenly. Gently breaking the kiss Darien cocked an eyebrow, "See?" He said gently teasing me, I not so gently hit him on the arm.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked in mock horror.

"Yes! Now act hurt so I can kiss it better." I smiled wickedly at him and he took the bait.

"Ouch! Ouch! You're a horrible girlfriend hurting me like that…" And then he was being kissed again.

* * *

A/N: well I thought it was about time they got together man and it's only the beginning of the story. Its still gotta go back to Tokyo! They should go back to Tokyo in the next chapter, I'm getting sick of the whole holiday thing, the plot is moving really slow so I'm going to speed it up a bit. thanx to my wonderful Beta PointlessRamblings u rok I don't know what I would do without u!

Review thank you's

Sailor Moon Serenity: lol ya i do plan to finish it, it just takes time, coz of school

SailorSerena141: lol ya i thought it would be different to have her South African, but it will go back to Tokyo

ffgirlmoonie: hey! lol ya thanx, I luckily didnt have any exams thissemester but all my friends did lol. but i go back to school tomoz:( not happy aboutthat

lina: ya thanx for reminding me i hadnt thought about it... ya definately hmmm...

reihino417: no prob heres an update

HarlyX5-657 : hey Hannah-chan! ya so much fun! um we have to start our story soon i know i said that i would start writing it but i didnt :( so i'll have to start during the week, we can plan it in lit... lol


	7. Darien's Terrible Truth

**A/N: Hey all, ok this is a very depressing chapter we get to see into Darien's life with his father... so warning bad language and a little bit of violence. hope u enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon only this story plot and Dariens parents**

**Chapter 7- Darien's terrible truth**

Finally the last few days of my South African holidays were here, and with only a week or so left until school started I had to go back to Japan and settle in again.

'It would be strange' I thought, 'to go back to Japan.' South Africa had suddenly become a refuge and a good place where good things happen. I didn't want to leave.

The afternoon light shone through my window and lit up the end of my bed and my feet warming them. As I looked at them, I thought with dread about the long flight home that would play the same movie over and over again driving me mad. The cramped seats, with no legroom and chairs that hardly went down at all. I spread out on my bed, my muscles already protesting about the stress the travelling had on my body.

As I pondered about the evils of airplane seats and the non-existent legroom, another thought occurred to me. I was going back alone, Darien would not be going back to Japan for another week he was due to arrive the day before school got back, so I wouldn't be able to spend any time with him.

I sighed we had only separated at night and sometimes not even then, we would just stay in the bowling green the entire night talking or kissing, which had become our first favorite pastime. And with that memory, my thoughts were drawn to his smooth lips being pressed gently to mine in slow passionate fire. Familiar warmth pooled in the bottom of my stomach, as it always did when I thought of Darien Shields my former enemy and now my handsome boyfriend. I shook my head slightly in amazement.

How was it possible for the drollest girl in school to get the King? It was something that happened in stories, fairytales and yet it had happened.

_Be my girlfriend_

His words echoed back to me, I smiled a smile that slightly bordered a smirk as I thought of the faces of all the girls that wanted him. B_ut what happens if we go back and he doesn't want you anymore. What happens if it was just an act? _My smile faded as the now constant doubt entered and took hold of my heart. Its icy cold fingers gently squeezing making tears spring to my eyes.

_Stop this you stupid girl! You're just making yourself panic! _That fabulous voice known as logic yelled at me as I wallowed in doubt. Heeding the voice I shook myself out of my rut and rolled on to my stomach. My legs swinging in the air as I idly flipped through a schoolbook I was currently trying, but with little success, to read. The words kept dancing on the page, who knew that Henry Lawson could be so boring?

I sighed in aggravation. The only reason I was not with Darien was because his parents had decided that they were going into town and that they needed Darien for something or other. Darien had not mentioned to his parents that he had found a girlfriend. He was afraid that they would ban him from seeing me, for doing nothing but being around the house for too long or not making tea as fast as they wanted. So his parents had remained in the dark and that's why we were separated.

I sighed again this time with annoyance. I couldn't even turn on the radio because my parents were sleeping in the room next to mine and the walls were paper-thin. So sighing one last time I resigned myself to finishing the book.

**:Earlier that morning:**

Quickly, deciding that if he didn't get out of the house he would surely go mad. He tiptoed past his parent's door, down to the stairs. Gingerly he stepped on the steps right on the sides avoiding the middle so it wouldn't squeak. As he got to the half way mark, the step he stepped on squeaked long and loud. His stomach dropped, completely silent he waited holding his breath dreading and hoping that his parents hadn't woken up.

Nothing there was no sound.

He breathed out and carefully and silently he made his way down the rest of the stairs. He got to the bottom with out incident and proceeded to the lounge area. As he put his foot through the door a plate hit the wall above his head. He ducked and protected his head from the falling glass with his arms.

"What did I do?" He asked panicking his head not leaving his arms.

"You little shit! Making all that noise while your mother is sleeping. Don't you have any respect for your parents? We clothe you, feed you and give you all that you desire and all we ask is that you respect us and try and stay out of our way. And you make a noise when one of us is sleeping! Is that gratitude? You inconsiderate bastard!"

Darien lowered his arms to look at his father who was sitting at the dining room table his face red with rage. Suddenly his father picked up another plate from the table and hurled it at him, Darien had time only to put up his hands to protect his face before the hard ceramic plate hit him and shattered pieces of glaze staying imbedded in his skin.

He felt the familiar feeling of sadness and pain slither up his body and end in his eyes, as he lowered his arms staring at the pieces of glaze still stuck into them. Slowly he started to take them out one by one and let the pieces fall. His face turned away from his father tears fell unheeded down his cheeks why was he treated so badly?

He had seen how Serena's parents loved her and cared for her, her father's reaction to Darien was proof that he loved her, but why didn't his parents love him? His now glass free hands closed into a fist and he turned back to his father who was watching with an amused smirk on his face that didn't reach his hard eyes.

Darien took a breath in and suddenly didn't want to go on with this charade.

"Why don't you love me?" He asked his indifferent father, "Why do you hate me?"

A tear rolled down his cheek and he felt a small stinging, lifting his hand to his face his fingers brushed a small cut caused by the glass, drawing back he saw blood. Darien looked up at his father again, he had gotten up and was now towering over Darien. Darien took a timid step back and connected with the wall, he stayed there as his father's face creased over into a scowl again.

"You want to know why?" He said letting out a growl, "You were an ACCIDENT!" He screamed as he lashed out and his fist connected with Darien's jaw knocking him to the floor. Darien stared up at him with frightened, shocked eyes his hand covering his bruised jaw.

"A mistake?" He whispered the words that no child should ever hear from a parent.

"Yes a mistake. That woman, your _mother, _refused to have an abortion. You should never have been born, you interrupted everything for us. Even your mother regrets having you now. If only she had listened to me! You would never have been born and we would have been free to do what we wanted."

He stared into space as he said this. His face clearing for a moment and a wistful expression crossed his face. Darien felt wretched and heartbroken, he stared up at the man, his father, and the very same man who didn't want him.

His father looked down again and his face went purple suddenly with rage, "You ruined everything!" He yelled and kicked his unwanted son in the stomach, all Darien's air went out with a whoosh and he struggled to pull in another one. His father kicked him again and he coughed out a little blood. He was crying freely curled up in the fetal position his breathing hitching with his sobs.

"Please no more. Please." He begged his voice muffled by his tears and blood.

Disgust written all over his face Darien's father spit on him and walked out of the dining room and up the stairs to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Darien lay there crying his father's cruel words swirling around his head driving every happy thought out of his mind and causing his sobbing to intensify.

Slowly as time ticked away so did his sobs. He now lay on the floor silent staring blankly through the legs of the dining room table and chairs. Heavy footsteps were heard on the stairs Darien curled up tighter determined that if he was going to be kicked again his father wasn't going to get to his sensitive torso. He closed his eyes and listened to the footsteps get nearer. Closer and closer they came until they stopped at the door of the dining room.

"Get up you worthless shit and clean yourself up. Stop acting like a child, your mother wants you to come with us to the market to get groceries. So hurry up we are leaving in ten minutes exactly."

With that the footsteps receded and there was silence in the dining room again. Darien pushed himself into a sitting position and wiped the blood from his mouth and face. Using the edge of the table he pulled himself up and limped to the downstairs bathroom. There he wet a washcloth and cleaned the rest of the blood off. Slowly he rubbed the tears and blood away wincing as he passed over the cut and bruise.

_I'll have a scar,_ he thought as he examined the cut, _oh joy yet another reminder that I'm not wanted. _He pulled off his shirt gingerly trying to avoid moving much because of his sore ribs. Before ten minutes were over he was waiting in the entrance hall careful to keep his face blank of all expression.

His father came downstairs with his mother, dressed in stylish and obviously expensive clothing. They hurriedly herded Darien out of the house, his mother locking the door behind her, got into their rented BMW and drove off.

* * *

A/N: See i told u it was depressing, but heres something thats not REVIEWERS! omg u guys rok my sox. it makes me feel so happy that out of 600 or something hits u guys are the only ones that cared enough to review. wow u guys make it worth slogging away at the computer. and u keep me writeing lol if i didnt have u i wouldnt write. so there u go if u want me to stop then just dont press the button... wait scatch that if u want me to stop writing press that button. a little of reverse psychology... lol

THANKS TO..

Well my beta Pointless Ramblings because she is a wonderful wonderful beautiful person and everone should send her candy.

**ffgirlmoonie:** lol i neva mind talking to people about their lives.. im kinda strange that way lol thanx for the review uv been with me since the beginning. so thanx for ur encouragement. 

**ttMai:** WOW i have never had a reviewer that reviews every single chapter as they read it! u are so cool! us authors need more reviewers like u. Oh and im very very sorry, i know u dont like long chapters but i think this one is worth it non? review and let me know what u think ;) 

**Sailor Moon Serenity**: Thank you so much, lol i love ur reviews they are are so sweet and encouraging. 

**aQuA rHaPsOdY**: lol ya theres no reason why shes South African, im South African, and the plot called for them to meet in another country and i thought that there are too many Serena goes to America fics so i canged it. lol hope u dont mind. 

**Lizloe**: Hey thanx for ur review, ya hope u enjoy this chapter. 

**keepoath**: lol Ya i didnt make Serena's father come out but Darien 's dad got the spotlight, in a very bad way. Thanx for ur review 

**baby12:** Thanx for ur review... when i was procrastinating ur review kept comming back and i was like. omg i have to write so i dont take to long ;) 

**HarlyX5-657**: Hey Hannah-Chan, lol well it is me writing it so the way i speak to my parents would probably come through! lol idecided to write an angst chap ihope u enjoy it. 

**lina**: U my dear are the reason i wrote this chapter! lol u gave me such ideas when u asked to hear more about Darien and his family issues. so i hope u enjoy it ;)

Omg is going all weird so the reviews thanx are not comming out right, and i lack the patience to get it right so u'll just have to bear with me ;) Well now thats finished please **_review_** as i said it makes me feel special, hell even flames make me feel special, lol anything to do with my story makes me feel special... i have an authors complex. AHH HANNAH HELP! runs off to find logical/unlogical friend 


	8. Fire Pokers

**Disclaimer:I dont own Sailor Moon, **

**A/N: Steamy chapter. My Wonderful Beta PointlessRamblings has gobe on holiday so my Amazing friend Hannah-chan has stepped in and Beta'd this chap for me. +HUGS 4 HARLEY-CHAN+**

**Chapter 8 -Fire Pokers**

Lying on my bed again the next afternoon, my feet swinging in the air, I was still trying to wade my way through the book as my parents were having another afternoon nap when suddenly the doorbell rang. I joyfully leapt off my bed and slid past my parent's room and ran soundlessly down the stairs, sliding slightly as my sock-covered feet hit the smooth wooden floors.

A lean shadow was leant up against the glass and something about it's stance let me know who the figure was.

"Darien!" I sang as I flung open the door. He stood there, slightly sagging at the shoulders, but in my thrilled state I hadn't noticed. He managed a smile for me.

"Hey Sere can I come in, or am I going to stand out here all day?" he teased cocking his head to the left, his bangs falling over his sexy eyes. I stood fascinated, watching his mouth turn up into another of his sexy grins. I was broken out of my dream state when he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Serena. Serena? Are you there? Come back to this world sweetie."

"Huh?" I asked stupidly blinking my eyes as my mind docked back on earth. "Oh. Right, sorry," I laughed, "come on in." Grabbing his hand I yanked him inside and pulled him up to my room. I hadn't noticed that my actions had caused a wince to creep across Darien's face. The stairs squeaked with the added weight on them. I whirled around.

"Shh! My parents are sleeping, we have to be quiet." He nodded with another wince. This was eerily familiar.

Ushering Darien into my room, I shut the door and turned back to where I left him, standing in the middle of my room looking a little lost. I grinned it was just so cute.

"What's the matter Darien? You look a little lost…" I trailed off as I suddenly realised that he was indeed lost. He had never been in my room before. My father had strict rules about my bedroom and boys. Well he was asleep now so what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Lawson?" Darien mumbled, as he picked up my discarded book off the floor, "Don't tell me that's the set book for English this year?"

"Actually it is. Thank goodness I speak English as fluently as Japanese. It's a very boring book so you saved me from dying of inevitable boredom. My Hero." I flung myself onto him in a tight hug. Darien drew in a sharp breath of pain, and let it out slowly. Finally I noticed that something wasn't quite right. I let him go and stepped back, scanning him with my eyes. His shoulders were humped over and not as arrogantly straight as the usually were. His eyes seemed very dark and stormy like he was upset and there was a definite downward turn to the corner of him mouth. Why hadn't I noticed it sooner? I reached out with my hand to touch him and he shied away falling abruptly onto his back on my bed. Another gasp of pain. Concerned I walked over to the bed. Gently, I started pulling his shirt up. He moved slightly away from my hand,

"No," I whispered softly but sternly, and lifted his shirt up over his chest, head and arms that he held obligingly up for me. My eyes travelled back down his firm tan skin, over his muscled shoulders and down over the ripples of his well-defined six-pack, onto large purple bruises tinged with yellow across his stomach.

"Oh…" A gasp escaped, I couldn't help it, "Darien, who did this to you?" he turned his head away and said nothing. His silence spoke volumes. "It was your father, wasn't it?"

Darien turned his head back to me and stared intently over my shoulder, avoiding my eyes, and slowly nodded, tears creeping into his onyx eyes. I felt my throat tighten and tears well up in my own eyes. Compassion gripped me and I leaned forward and gently pressed my lips to his. Hungrily he leant into the kiss, his right hand coming up and rested behind my neck holding my head gently in place. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip begging entrance to a more passionate kiss. I parted my lips and met his tongue with mine. The kiss was not a war ground designed to be a fight for dominance, it was comfortable, loving, and sympathetic on my part. Breaking the kiss my eyes slightly unfocused I raised my hand and cupped his left cheek wiping a stray tear away with my thumb.

"I love you." I said quietly. I raised two fingers and placed them over his lips when I saw he was trying to reply. "Hush. I didn't tell you to get a reply. I just wanted you to know." I looked at him lying shirtless and tanned on my bed, leaning against my pillows. Lust wound its way around my waist and moved leisurely upward, filling me with disturbing warmth and visions of ripping my clothes off. I gently stretched out two fingers and ran them over the ripples of his six-pack, goose-bumps rose wherever my fingers touched leaving Darien shivering slightly with reaction. I licked my lips slowly distracted briefly from his body as I realised that my mouth was completely dry. I didn't let it distract me for long. Not taking my eyes from his body, I reached over him letting my body brush his already sensitive skin and grab a glass of water from my bedside table. Taking a sip I glanced at his face, it hadn't left mine and I could see the desire in his eyes. Hurriedly I replaced the glass and returned my gaze to his body. Then suddenly with out warning I ducked my head and pressed my lips to his stomach careful to avoid the bruised areas. I started kissing my way up until I got to his left nipple, at which I started licking and nipping gently. I felt his body contract in reaction and shock, a muffled "Sere?" was heard, but I kept going. His hands found my shirt and slid under and connected with my smooth skin. I was again distracted from my goal and looked up. Darien's eyes were intense with desire. He looked deeply into mine and asked the question; "Are you sure you want to do this?" I nodded, hesitating for a split second. Darien picked up on it, "Stop when you don't want it to go further. Understand it doesn't matter about me, if you don't want to continue then stop and tell me. I don't want to force you into anything ok?" I nodded again touched that he would think about something like that. In one smooth motion I had straddled him and my hands were again playing with the tan skin of his stomach. His hands that had been in my t-shirt were currently at its hem and lifting. I raised my arms and let him slide it off, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor revealing bright yellow lacy bra. Darien raised his eyebrow at the sexy underwear.

"Were you expecting me to take your top off?"

I laughed, "No, I just like sexy underwear, but I don't mind you taking my top off, anytime you like… well except if we're not on our own."

Darien joined in my laughter, then started to move his hands around, massaging my smooth skin. Up and down, his hands and fingers brushed over and over, my skin sang with sensations. Lowering myself over him I started to suck on his collarbone. His hands moved up and brushed over my bra clasp. I shivered with anticipation, but he didn't unclasp it. He instead wound his right hand into my hair, copying my movements as I kissed and sucked on his collarbone. His other hand slid its way round to my front and massaged my right breast through the material of my bra. I gasped in amazement, his hands were arousing feelings I had never had before, and my lips lost hold of his collarbone. I relocated to his mouth and without breaking the kiss Darien managed to turn us over so now I was under him. He seemed to have forgotten his bruises and I wasn't about to remind him. Breaking the kiss he looked down on me and I was subjected to his searing look. I blushed from the heat of his gaze. And leaned up to take his lips again.

A low moan escaped my throat. Darien had moved onto my neck, his hands running softly up and down my warm arms causing little bursts of electricity in my stomach.

* * *

"What was that noise?" 

"Ken I forbid you from going into Serena's room"

"But, I…She's" he floundered

"That's none of our business, its hers and she is old enough to make her own choices." My mother replied firmly

"But—"

"But nothing! Get down stairs right now and leave your daughter in peace. We will talk to her when she comes out and after Darien goes home."

Putting two and two together atthe mention of my boyfriend's nameand comming up with fourmy father's face went purple with rage, after glancing at my mothers face however, he quickly decided that he had better not push his luck and sulkily make his way downstairs. Stomping on every single of the 10 steps hopefully attempting to dislodge my interest from Darien. It didn't I was completely engrossed with my boyfriend on my bed.

We didn't go further then that. No more clothing was taken off and hands didn't ever wonder to other territories. Tearing myself away from Darien for a second I glanced at my digital alarm clock on my bedside-table. It was close to 6 already. I panicked. My parents would have been up long ago.

"Darien its 6'Oclock!"

"What?" he gasped out, shocked. He hurriedly untangled himself from me and located his shirt, handing me mine. Looking at him I could see his pale complexion. "Damn! I was supposed to be home by 5:30." Now it was my turn to pale.

I turned to him, "Will you get into trouble for being late?" Darien looked out the window for a second then turned back to me smiling.

"No it's ok my parents aren't home yet but I have to go and start getting dinner ready before they get home." He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm, "Lets go."

He dragged me quietly out of my room and down the stairs trying to not let any squeak. As fate would have it we stepped on the same step as before and a long loud squeak broke the silence. I cringed as I heard my parents start moving in the next room. "Run!" I hissed and we took off still trying to be as quiet as we could be. As we got to the door my father ran out brandishing a fire-poker. "OH NO YOU BASTARD! STEALING MY SWEET, INNOCENT DAUGHTER'S VIRGINITY. NO! STOP! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

Darien took one look at my enraged father swinging the fire-poker recklessly and leant down kissing me quickly before running for his life.

"DADDY!" I shrieked as my father swung the sharp metal and impaled the door. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! HOW DARE YOU TREAT DARIEN LIKE THAT!"

My mother came out of the lounge area, red faced and angry.

"KEN HOW DARE YOU? I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF IT. WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO DO KILL THE BOY?"

My father suddenly got a hunted look in his eye, his back to the door he was confronted by two very angry women. _Shit! _He fumbled for the doorknob and finally locating it he opened the door and ran out into the night. My mother and I looked at each other, a smile crept across her face and one made its way onto mine. Then we were laughing together. My mother closed the door, careful to keep it unlocked for when my father would come home. Yanking the fire-poker put of the door my mother carried it back in the lounge still laughing. I dragged myself back up to my room suddenly tired. Tired from both the physical and emotional side of seeing my boyfriend that afternoon.

A/N: hello! thanx to all my reviewers u are the only reason i write this, without u there would be no story... so thanx again +hugs every special reviewer+

**Sailor Moon Serenity **

**saillorSerena141 **

**keepoath **

**onebadarrowshootingirl-** I think every one thinks that about their parents at least once in their life lol I know I do.

**Saior Dream **

**baby12 **

**HarlyX5-657**


	9. Inflight surprises

**A/N: I am truely sorry about how long its taken me to update this. but besides the normal excuse of writersblock- which i still have- i just graduated from Highschool and had tons of engagements to go to, and on that note i went away for a week with friends to a house with no computer and no internet. i finished this chapter on my laptop whilst there inbetween getting a tan and swiming. o and another thing, i think the rating with change after this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I will never write another disclaimer for this story. just refer to past chapters and this one... For the last time. I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 9 – Flight Surprises**

"Attention all passengers," A woman's cultured voice that held no trace of accent squawked over the loud system.

There was a pause that seemed to never end in the hustle and bustle of the airport. But it lasted literally three milliseconds. I, however sat up in one of the scratchy blue waiting chairs and listened. "Flight number 402-747 one-way Tokyo Japan is now boarding from Gate 11."

"I guess that's us." My father sighed as he reluctantly got up.

Got up is a mild word for the desperate pull against gravity that my father had accomplished. I performed the same action with as much effort. Finally standing, my father stretched all of his 5ft 9 frame and picked up his small, green carrier bag.

I grabbed my blue carrier bag–the one I had just had to have, because of its many pockets that I could place anything in- and glanced around the airport. It was exactly the same, but completely different. The shops always had about the same amount of people in them, and there were people everywhere with luggage and saying tearful good-byes.

But the one thing that was different was the people. No two were alike. They were all heading in different directions and the ones that were going on the same plane were going for different reasons. Completely separate and yet there was a similarity.

I felt a headache start between my eyes. It was time to join with the other two hundred passengers on a ridiculously large plane that housed us like sardines. Oh joy.

We were just heading off when a man in a blue steward uniform appeared next to me. I jumped, was he just that quiet? Or was I just preoccupied in remembering the nightmarish seating arrangements?

"Excuse me. Are you the Johnson family?"

I'm sorry to say it but he was the stereotyped air-steward, if the hand movements and voice hadn't given him away it was definitely the way he stood. One leg slightly extended and his right hip up in the air. I was really tempted to ask whether it was comfortable standing like that.

I wasn't against effeminate men or homophobic in anyway, in fact I had two girlfriends in Tokyo that were together, but seriously the way he was standing could not have been comfortable. My father looked very confused as to why the steward was addressing us.

"Yes we are the Johnson's. Is there a problem?" the man smiled very charmingly, it went beautifully with his blond hair.

"No not at all, I was just instructed to give you your tickets."

"Tickets?" my father looked down at the 3 tickets held in his own hand. "There must be some mistake. These are our tickets."

The man smiled again flashing perfectly white teeth, like he had been in this situation many times before. "Oh yes Sir, those were your tickets for Economy, your Business class tickets I have right here."

"Business class?" my mother stuttered talking for my gob-smacked father. I wanted to lean over and close his mouth but I was also feeling a little surprised to say the least.

"Yes Ma'am. You have been bumped to Business class. Here are your tickets, please make your way to the boarding gate, Gate11." She nodded dumbly and took the tickets the man offered. I nodded at him.

"Thank you very much." He nodded back

"My pleasure." He returned winking at me as he walked off and I was left to contemplate the way his uniform looked like it belonged in some parade trilling a little pennywhistle to the tune 'Postman Pat'.

Somehow we managed to get to the Gate11 without too much incident. The air-stewardess smiled that award wining smile- that's actually a job requirement, seriously it's in the interview- at us and we instantly felt better.

Airhostesses were amazing. She took our tickets and read our name, if possible her smile widened. Wow, the effect was dazzling. Her next words were very confusing however, and it kind of toned down her smile a bit to me.

"Wow you're Serena Johnson? You are so lucky. Have a great flight." That was the extent of the sentence very confusing, oh and she also winked at me. Ok now I was getting freaked out. First we get bumped up to Business class then I'm getting cryptic knowledge from the airhostess.

Business Class is enormously different from Economy. The seats are huge and leg space seems endless. In each seat there is a phone, modem and radio plug and in the back of each seat is a small plasma screen that shows crystal clear imagery. There are little tables in the back of the seats beneath the screens and the moment we were seated we were given complementary champagne for my parents and coke for me.

I sat in the comfortable leather and sighed deeply. This was the life. I wondered vaguely how far back the seats would go and pressing a button on my right side-the aisle side- the comfortable black leather seat moved smoothly until almost prone, oh wow. I heard my parents exclaiming excitedly over all of the above goodies included in the Business Class experience.

I idly sipped my coke as I half-listened to the airhostess give the emergency procedures and glanced around the cabin. Businessmen, businesswomen, rich people, Darien, air-steward –the same one that had given us our tickets-, airhostess. Wait a moment, my gaze swiveled again and met with two stormy blue eyes and a familiar sexy grin.

"Darien!" I shrieked and hurriedly placed, no dropped my coke on the table ad launched myself over the distance that separated us –two seats- and hugged him, interrupting the airhostess mid-speech and startling the composed Businesspeople in the process. Over my shoulder Darien winked and smiled at the airhostess and she smiled back before continuing.

"Darien why are you here?" I asked composing myself a little and desperately trying to get rid of the blush on my cheeks.

"I wanted to be with you," was the simple reply, tears stung at my eyes- what had I done to deserve this? Leaning forward I kissed him oblivious to the stares of people around us. The airhostess had finished and we were the main attraction now. Suddenly a shout pushed its way into our happy bubble. It burst with an almost audible pop as we landed in reality.

"Ken no!"

"I'm going to kill that S.O.B!"

I rolled my eyes at Darien who laughed a little high-pitched, his eyes wide as he stared at my enraged father. Snuggling to his chest I let the sounds of 4 air-stewards restraining my father roll over me, just happy to be with my boyfriend again. Maybe going back to Japan wouldn't be so bad.

Eventually my mother got my father calmed down… with the help of the 4 air-stewards and a sedative and a flight doctor they had in case of emergencies. Which it was, my father was going to burst a blood vessel if he went psycho whenever Darien was nearby.

Silence fell over the cabin as everyone took in a sigh of relief. Still sitting on Darien's lap I gazed up at his pale face, my father had scared him more then I thought. It was a pasty white, his blue eyes were cartoon wide –I had thought that it was impossible to get eyes that wide but apparently it was quite plausible-. The impossible blue stood out stunningly against the pale backdrop and his midnight hair, slashes of black that accented his face in a fashionable tangle. I lifted a hand to cup his cheek, my thumb stroking his lower lip drawing his attention away from my fathers sleeping form and onto me.

"Darien?" I whispered gently, "Are you ok?" At the touch of my hand his face flooded with colour again, my breath caught when his eyes locked onto mine.

"I missed you," He said suddenly, a blush rose up and tinted my cheeks a pale pink.

"I missed you too."

Leaning up slightly I closed the gap between us and kissed him, a small brush of lips and lips. Gentle and maddening at the same time over and over we just pressed butterfly kisses against each other. Until I felt like I was going to explode.

Suddenly, I moved my hand from his cheek and moved around to the back of his neck, I pulled his forward into a harder, passionate kiss.

Almost frenzied I kissed him with abandon, my tongue slid in and out of his willing mouth connecting with his own tongue that felt so smooth and wet beneath the bombardment of mine.

We needed to breathe and he reluctantly broke the kiss. I heard a soft sound from the left and turned my head. There was a neatly pressed businessman with a pristine black suit and power tie, shiny head where his hairline had receded and his mouth hanging open in complete and utter awe.

"Wow" he said then he shook his head slightly as if trying to get rid of other images. I felt that blush come back again. He seemed to have regained composure because he smiled at us both.

"Well I think that position will get tiring soon, so if you like I will change seats with you miss?"

I smiled at the man thrilled. "Really you don't at all mind?"

"Certainly not, I'll jut collect my stuff. You were in seat 7 were you not?"

"Yes that was it. Thank you so much Sir."

"You kids have fun now," he winked as he transferred himself and his carrier bag and laptop to my seat.

With one last kiss I slid off Darien's lap and onto the now vacant seat beside him, I missed the warmth of his body immediately. Darien took my hand and kissed it gently. We lifted the armrest up and I snuggled up against him he placed his arm around me and entwined his remaining hand with mine on my knee. This is where I was supposed to be.

We suddenly started moving, the feeling taking me by surprise and made butterflies fly around in my stomach. I loved flying but taking off well I always felt like I had left my stomach somewhere back on land.

We watched several movies as we sat like that, eventually we needed to sleep and we set our seats to the lowest it would go. I suddenly realised that this was the first time I would be sleeping with a boy. Not just any boy but a boyfriend. It was kind of scary and definitely embarrassing.

I suddenly wondered what the protocol is for it. Did we sleep side by side? Facing each other? Back to one another? Darien solved the problem, when he gently turned me onto my side with my back facing him and then spooned me.

I was shocked for a second, my body molded perfectly into his and reacted with the close proximity. His warm breath on my neck made things tighten low in my body. I wanted to kiss him again. I didn't move for fear of what that would lead to.

I felt a faint shift at my back and a warm mouth was pressed to the nap of my neck, warm and moist it traveled around to my throat where it gently kissed and nipped. It moved down to my collarbone and softly sucked.

I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my throat. I was suddenly aware of his hands on my stomach, his fingers made patterns on my now sensitive body and gave me tingles. I felt the hands move under my shirt and onto naked skin and his fingers felt like fire.

Another moan escaped me and with that came the knowledge that I was lying in a cramped cabin with no less then 50 other adults including my parents and making sex noises. The hands started traveling upward and I reached down and grabbed them. Pulling them out of from under my shirt. Oh how I wanted to put them back and let them carry on their dance of fire.

"Darien," I whispered my voice a little breathy, "Not now, there is a time and place. My parents are in this cabin too."

Slowly my heart was slowing down and some of the tingling had left. I felt his lips move against my bare neck again and his hot breath raised goose bumps that had nothing to do with temperature all over my body.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself, you are just so sexy."

I giggled quietly

"Nice one Dare, but you ain't getting anything tonight."

He rose up and the momentum carried me onto my back with him over me, a dark shadow in the shape of my boyfriend.

"Is that a promise for another night?" his voice was teasing but I knew it held a tinge of seriousness. I had to quickly think about an answer to that. Was I really ready to give up my virginity to him? Was I ready to have sex? The answer…

"Yes, another night. But not this one and not soon." I thought I saw him nod. I felt his feathery hair touch my face before his lips touched mine. "It's a promise then."

I felt him draw away and knew that I had just given myself to him. I had made a promise to give myself to him. That was a promise not to be taken lightly. He lay on his back and I snuggled up to him and placed my head comfortably onto his strong shoulder. Inhaling the scent of him. There was no doubt about it, I was his.

Sleep claimed us as we crossed time zones and came closer to home…and school.

**A/N: Okay, thank you so much to all those who reviewed my story, you guys mean a lot, i would have given up this story long ago if i didnt get reviews asking me to update. **

**Like in the the top A/N i mentioned im suffering from writers block which is very true, im halfway through the next chapter and cant find a way to finish it. but i swear i will get it to you after Christmas. i should be over it then, and maybe i will beable to update my other fics as well. sorry im such a neglectful wretch. **

**Please Review even if you dont feel like just like leave a word, because honestly it means the world**


	10. Promises

**A/N: Im really sorry that this is so late, i actually had this finished on the 10th of december... but ya it didnt get here till now. sorry. But in other news WOW I HAVE 80 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! omgomgomgomgomgomgomg sorry !blush! i just had to hyperventilate there... um yes well uh heres Chapter 10**

**and thanx to my Beta PointlessRamblings**

**Chapter 10 – Promises…? **

_"Mmmm" she moaned lightly as she tossed on her bed, the sheets had pulled down to reveal a long line of smooth thigh that came out of a white mans business shirt- one of her fathers throw-outs- that was unbuttoned down the tip of her cleavage._

_Moonlight crept through her open window along the floor and crawled onto her bed bathing her in its silvery glow._

_She moaned again as she turned unconsciously away from the steady, unwavering ghostly silver as it highlighted her curves and cast strong shadows along the insides of her body._

_With the moonlight came the dreams._

_Dreams of war._

_Dreams of white dresses and balls and courts, and dreams of love, a love that lasted a thousand years._

_She tossed and turned with the disturbing dreams as she replayed dancing, then fire and a brilliant white light that chased all shadows away and melted everyone in its path._

"Noooo!" I screamed as I woke suddenly the tingle of the white light still on my skin.

I looked fearfully around my room. Nothing, it was just a nightmare. Nevertheless, I felt unreasonable fear creep tingly along my skin.

Untangling myself from my remaining covers that had bunched up around my feet I walked to my moon baked window, and looked across the expanse of Tokyo. The bright lights were muted strangely by the force of the moonlight. We were not a rich family like Darien's but my fathers company paid for our apartment and so we were able to live in style and in the city. Living in condos was expensive and we were very lucky. We could have had a suburban home that was small and quaint and packed much like a sardine can with other houses that would look identical or we could take the condo.

I was the only child, so why the hell not? We took the condo. We were on the 12th floor of the Musaki building. Darien oddly enough lived in the directly opposite building- the Shield building, his dad owned it- on the 20th floor where they got entire floors to themselves, from the 15th floor upward to the 20th floor the condos were entire floors.

I sighed heavily, as I looked at the lights of thousands of people still awake and busy at 3am. This was the city that never sleeps, I know that was a catch phrase for New York in America but it worked in this city too.

There was 2 more days until school started, basically the weekend then it was a 6 day week, excluding cram school. I pulled my eyes away from the busy city below and turned them, closed, upward to the full moon.

My face bathed in bright silver, the dreams played behind my closed eyelids and I opened my eyes again trying to get rid of the images. There was a light on high above me in the opposite building. And I wondered idly if it was Darien's room. Wouldn't that just be ironic?

I sighed again and turned away from the window. Looking outside my window had calmed me, and stilled my frightened heart. I could go back to sleep now, but still just in case I reached up and slid my window down shut. Locking it firmly. Locking it was a bit redundant as we were on the 12th floor. There was really no reason to have locks in the windows at all, but at that moment I needed to lock the windows and barricade myself inside my room safe from the outside.

I went back to bed pulling the covers up to my chin, I hadn't put any light on due to the moon being so bright and so I just closed my eyes and drifted off hoping not to fall into the nightmares again.

ooooo

Morning broke with the bright sun that invaded my sleep byturning the blessed black of the back of my eyelids into an obnoxious orange. I woke bleary eyed and grumpy, due to my panic waking at 3am.

I stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, my parents looked up from their coffee and newspaper and beamed at me. Not smiled, beamed. I felt my bad mood increase dramatically, anyone who could be that cheerful in the morning should be shot… well not shot exactly, more like sawed in half and fried. Yep I was in a great mood.

"Good morning sweetheart," my dad sang at me as I passed him to get to the coffee maker. I like coffee, so sue me. "Hmph," was my heartfelt reply.

"Sweetheart, Mina called while you were sleeping and wanted to talk to you." My mother beamed at me again but I didn't mind with the news she had given me she could have been scowling.

Mina my best friend and flirty, ditzy adorable half. We had been friends since I came to the school straight from South Africa, I met her in my first class, English, and she had immediately snatched me up so she could practice her English on me.

She was pretty good, fluent in fact, she was surprisingly intelligent under that deceptively blonde exterior. We had remained friends since. Mina along with Ami and Lita and myself formed a foursome of epic proportions. We were all so different but very good friends. Mina was the flirty of the bunch, Ami the smart, brainy one, and Lita was physically amazing and she could cook to raise the dead.

Those were my friends, I was the complicated one of the group. There was no figuring me out apparently. According to Ami who had tried once to give me a detailed psychoanalysis. I think I scared her… not really, I was the fun one, I made jokes and clowned around occasionally being a klutz and ditzy enough to embarrass even Mina, who was the worst of us all. That brightened my mood, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Thanks mom, what time did she phone?"

My mom frowned at her coffee in concentration, "it was about 8 o'clock I think, oh and Darien phoned about half an hour ago." She cocked a knowing eyebrow at me I blushed I couldn't help it.

It was awkward that my parents knew that Darien was my boyfriend, they had loved that he had gotten them into Business class when we flew back from South Africa but they –my dad actually- had serious issues with their little girl having a boyfriend.

My mom was more the thrilled mother that finally had a teenage daughter. I must confess I hadn't done much dating until Darien, I just didn't think I needed a boyfriend. I sipped my coffee unhurriedly. It was strong with lots of milk and sugar. Nothing like a sugar rush to get you going in the morning.

"I'm going to go for a run later, after my coffee and will have breakfast when I get home. Is that ok?" I asked my mother knowing already that it was ok, it had always been my routine when in the condo, I needed to get rid of some of the energy that I got during sleep. It also helped clear my head and I loved the fresh morning air. It always set the mood for the rest of my day, it was a good run then I was in a good mood, if it was a bad run… well the bad mood was a given.

I finished up my coffee and went back to my room, I would call Mina when I got back from the run, but I would call Darien now to see what he wanted. I dialed his number as I got into my running clothes. It was early only around 9 o'clock so it would still be chilly outside as the sun took its time to climb higher into the sky. I heard the phone on the other end pick up.

"Hello?" Darien's voice was adorable over the phone.

"Hey Darien, its Sere." I tied my hair up in a ponytail with the phone held on my shoulder between my head and shoulder.

"Hey Babe, what you doing?"

"Getting ready for a run." I replied tying my shoelaces, "want to join me?"

"Sure just let me get my running sweats on." I heard rummaging around and took that opportunity to quickly brush my teeth.

"Ok I'll be out in a couple of minutes ok?" his voice came back over the line

"Yup meet you out front." I replied and hung up. Then realised I hadn't said goodbye, oh well I was going to see him in less then five minutes anyway.

888

The sunlight glittered against the windows of both buildings. It was beautiful and blinding, I shielded my eyes and looked at the rapidly changing from the grey dawn to midmorning. Leaning against a ring of platform around the base of a tree, I did leg stretching exercises taking great pleasure in the stretch of each leg.

I did a couple of step climbing, onto the bench but found it tired me out quickly. _Not as fit as I was, _I thought dryly as I felt a tiny twinge in my right side. Suddenly two strong arms grabbed me around the waist, a whiff of lemon, pepper and under that the clean smell of boy soap told me it was Darien.

That, and the fact that grabbing me around the waist was one of his favorite tricks. Grabbing a South African when she is unawares is dangerous… that's why he did it. It annoyed the crap out of me. I whirled in his arms and just this once didn't get angry for being surprised. It was just nice to be in his arms again.

"Hi Babe." There was a smirk on his face, one that I wanted to wipe off, fast.

"Hello Dare. You want to stop being obnoxious and go for a run?" a tinge of humour coloured my words and took the bite out of them. He grinned back at me, obviously having caught the humour.

"Not before my good morning kiss," he teased and leaning in brushed my lips with his then pulled away and started stretching.

"That's it?" I asked offended.

Darien looked up from his stretching, his blue eyes glittered with laughter through his black hair that tumbled over his forehead and cut unevenly across his eyes. Damn he was sexy, my first impulse when I saw him was to immediately jump him and do numerous unmentionable things to him and his hot body. But of course I was a good girl and good girls don't think about such things… bullshit.

"You want more?" there was more then just a tease there. It was a definite trap, designed to do exactly what I planned on doing to him.

"Yes."

It was a short, curt word that just slipped out of my mouth before I grabbed the front of his sweater and dragged him forward, forcing my lips onto his. He responded with a small happy moan that came from deep within his throat. The sound made my stomach flip-flop in an ungraceful tango. All jerks and dips.

I felt hands slide around the back of my head and around my waist, a tongue asking entrance. I let it in and suddenly I was no longer in control of this kiss. Darien had full control and he ran with it, just as I pulled him forward with my grasping hands that were still attached to his sweater. Time seemed to stop, as it always seemed to when in a kiss. Especially the mind-blowing, ultimate finale, orgasmic kiss that was happening between my boyfriend and I. Eventually we had to breath and reluctantly pulled our lips away from each other. Dammit.

"So," Darien cocked his eyebrows at me, "do we still have to go for that run?"

His breathing hadn't slowed down yet and I smirked knowing mine wasn't that much better. But I needed to run it set the pass for my day.

"Nope sorry Darien, but I have to run. You don't have to come if you dot want to." I bent to stretch again

"What are you kidding?" Darien asked indignantly, "I might just earn another of those kisses if I stay around you long enough. So I guess you're stuck with me."

I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish I know but fun nevertheless. Darien did the same and I jerked forward and lightly sucked on it, I couldn't help myself. Really. With that said, before he could recover I took off yelling, "Catch me if you want the end of that kiss!" over my shoulder at him.

Darien shook his head in amusement, counted to five and took off after me. He caught me and claimed the rest of that kiss.

A/N: well i have chapter 11 ready and waiting for my BETA to see it, hmmm my favorite chapter is the next one... sobear with me and the slow updates ok? im actually staying with a friend at the moment, so im constantly writing while she reads fanfic its the best thing, but ya i write on a comp that has no internet and there is no network cableto connect the comps so i have to go home to getthe chapters off my comp and onto hers... ya long process but it shows how devoted i am to you guys. the fun is just beginning.

Please Review

Cassee


	11. She will be Mine!

**A/N: Ok this is the last chapter before they go back to school, amazing its taken me so long to get them there. im so sorry. the last chapter was very irrilevant so i decided to post this chapter today. um yes this hasnt been Beta'd so please excuse anything. **

**Chapter 11- She will be mine!**

A lone figure watched with covered curiosity from beneath a shadowy tree while the young couple frolicked around the park together, pausing in their running to lightly kiss, or playfully fight. He noticed with amusement that the girl with the long blond hair caught up in a ponytail seemed to control all the action with a teasing, alluring aura that had even him watching with a dry mouth.

He was tall, but obviously young, dressed in a long black trench coat against the chill of the morning air. The elegant outfit of black slacks and a white zip up jersey betrayed the money the young man had. Shockingly pure blond hair that almost gleamed silver ordained his head, it was icy perfection styled to cut unevenly over his forehead and travel down to a little below his shoulders in a short pony tail. He had sharp, pale features that contrasted stunningly with his dark mahogany eyes and a pouty lower lip produced an irresistible kissable mouth.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched the vixen play with the boy with amazing technique. She was amazing, and completely unaware of it.

_Well not for long, _the young man thought as he watched her, _she will be mine. _With a determined nod in the direction of the oblivious couple he turned on his heel and sauntered with agile grace away from the park back to his apartment to get ready for the next day; he needed to plan.

"So tell me about your holiday!" Mina sang at me, leaning over the table and blinking long black lashes over clear blue eyes.

"Oh you know, the usual. Got a tan, met a boy, came home." I replied airily as I glanced pointedly at the menu.

Mina's jaw dropped.

"You met a guy? Ohmigod tell me all!" I looked up again

"Mina, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Aw Serena please." She pouted, it was adorable, and so like Mina. I laughed

"Um I don't know Mina, what will I get in return?" I asked wiggling my eyebrow and laughing in the joy of teasing her.

"Serena," she whined, "_Please._"

"Fine. I'll tell you," I consented, "I was at my grandpa's holiday house and well, there was a guy the same age as me also down for the holidays." I stopped to peer at the menu again.

"Is that it?" she said looking at me indignantly. "What was his name?"

"Well funnily enough his name was Darien." I didn't look at her, so I felt rather then saw her jaw drop again.

"Ohmigod, his name was Darien? Was he as hot as our Dare?"

"Oh I think he was hotter." Came my reply

Mina squealed. I sighed, it was true he was hotter because with Darien's sudden personality gain he had become so much more then just looks in my eyes.

Just then the waitress arrived and we ordered. I had a chocolate milkshake and Mina had a strawberry one. We also ordered a small plate of chips to share. As soon as the waitress left Mina turned to me eagerly again and I looked down at the table suddenly finding the blue table mat very interesting.

"So tell me abou…"

I looked up at her broken sentence, and saw my friend's eyes fixed on something over my left shoulder. I glanced ostentatiously over my shoulder and spotted a guy about Darien's height, with blond hair and dark brown nearly black eyes. It was Mal and probably the only guy that Mina had been crushing on since the beginning of our senior year, today he was with a leggy brunette in small black shorts and a stylish blue top and wide white belt.. I sighed as I turned back to Mina, she hadn't taken her eyes off Mal and wasn't likely to until he had disappeared. I smirked and waved my hand in front of her eyes and she didn't even blink. That made me laugh. Single minded devotion was rare especially with my pretty friend.

"Earth to Mina? Hello? Mina come in." I waved my hand frantically in front of her face trying to get her attention off her heats desire. I snapped my fingers in front of her and her blue eyes snapped back to me. A faint blush rose at my knowing smile, but it was pushed back down with the anger that suddenly evaded her eyes.

"Why is he with her?" Mina wailed quietly, "he has always hated that bitch and now she's hanging on to his arm like it's the only think keeping her up…"

"Ya well it probably is, Tina has obviously lost a lot of weight, she looks anorexic now. Shame she used to be so hot." I interrupted Mina's despair. "Mina come on, I know you like him but has he shown you in any way that he knows you exist?"

Mina shook her head sadly. Not since the last day at school, when he bumped into me and apologised and help me pick up my books."

I was betting that she had made a total fool of herself, falling over herself to make conversation, she had always been obvious and not the best at being inconspicuous. "Mina don't lose hope, he has to see more then a stick-like figure, like Tina, you have a models body, you should make him want to have you. Don't be so obvious with your attraction. Let him wonder why you ignore him or something… I don't know just don't make it so obvious that you like him. Guys like Mal don't like to be persuade they enjoy a chase, so give him one."

Mina smiled brightly at me, "thanks, I'll give it a try… but when did you become such an expert in this?"

I smiled secretively, "I've always known how," I laughed, "I just didn't want to use it. I didn't want a boyfriend, so what's the point in using a skill when you don't want the outcome?"

Mina shook her head in dismay. "have I taught you nothing: _Position_! That's the reason. With a skill like seduction it would make you so popular, all you'd have to do it make the guys want you and the rest would be easy."

"Um no, I'm not a tease. I don't want to be popular, can you imagine the state of my brain cells after just one afternoon with those people?" I shuddered to conclude my point and Mina laughed.

We were not popular but we were not classed in the geek section either. We were right in the middle, kind of an invisible line or bit of space more like 3 inches between the geeks and the Populars. There weren't many who made it to this status, for this status was the invisible and there was no-where to go from here. It wasn't bad. In fact it was much better then my original status, the one before I met Mina. I used to be a class A teachers pet. Someone else now owned that title and I had become invisible. Well apart from the immature actions sometimes directed at me for my former status…I dressed trendy and had a hot body but cared more about school-work then the latest addition of _Cosmo. _Thus labeled an outsider and not worth talking to, but worth being ridiculed. It was fine by me, I didn't really care about the immature games played in school. No my goal was of higher value, I planned to graduate and then go on to Uni, hopefully getting into Chemical Engineering, my goal set I worked hard.

Just then Mina gave a low whistle and looked pointedly over my shoulder, I turned to look in my seat, and saw five very familiar people coming my way. Darien in the lead, he walked with agile grace, dressed in Blue jeans and a white tee-shirt that was tight enough so I could see some muscle.

I felt my mouth go dry. That was mine, I could just lay my hands on that chest any time I wanted and he would welcome it. I felt really lucky, until I noticed the rest of the group. Mal, Mina's crush and Tina the anorexic brunette was there and Andrew, Darien's best friend, and lastly Rei. Rei was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, she had long, straight black hair that was tinged with purple highlights that caught in the light of the mall, it came below her waist and was shimmering against the white mini dress she had on. It had a zipper all the way up the front and no sleeves the neck came up high but she had unzipped it a bit to show some cleavage. Flat roman sandals that laced up to her knee and tanned body completed the stunning girl. That just left her face. Rei's face was tanned and open and appeared innocent, appearances were deceiving. She had wide purple eyes, (I happened to know they were contacts, one had come out at school on day, here eyes were actually brown) that were framed with dark lashes, her lips were red and full, and her nose perfectly straight. She had high cheekbones that were highlighted lightly in rose blush nevertheless making them stand out and frame her face. She was beautiful, but she knew it and her arrogance made her mean and ruthless. She was cruel in every way she could be, but everyone accepted her, as she was the queen of the school. No one was going to dethrone her, if they tried they would die socially in the attempt.

But my attention had already switched back to Darien. I watched as he walked past the little coffee shop we were in. He hadn't seen me but I had seen him, and now I wanted to talk to him. An overwhelming desire to kiss him bubbled strongly in my stomach and I tried to force it down. It was ridiculous to feel this way about Darien, he was a boy not a drug. But that's exactly what he was, he was a drug to my system one I needed to have, desperately. _This is pathetic, _my mind whispered, _that you cant even go a couple of hours without wanting to kiss him. Really pathetic. _"Shut it," I whispered quietly, and Mina looked up

"Did you say something Sere?"

I shook my head

"Oh ok, then what were we talking about before?"

"Um don't remember." I feigned confusion, I knew exactly what we had been talking about. It was a subject I didn't want to go into right now. Not while the subject was wondering around the mall in that sexy outfit that made my heart race and… _you're doing it again,_ my mind admonished, I blushed.

At that moment the food and milkshakes arrived and we occupied ourselves with eating and talking of mundane things, mostly school. Meanwhile my head raced with ways I could talk to Darien, could I just walk up to him in front of every body? In front of his group? Yes. Could I do it so as to not gain notice from Rei? No. _Um ok, that means that you have to take pot-luck. When your finished just try and time it so you're standing in the middle of the walkway when he walks past again. then if you are in his way then he has to acknowledge you. You're his girlfriend and he has to at least smile at you. _That was a plan, if I was just in the right place at the right time he would have to speak to me, even with his friends there. I mean they would have to know we were going out sometime right? Right? Somehow my heart wasn't so sure, I was scared.

Ten minutes later, it was obvious by the hovering waitress that we had finished and it was time to pay and get out. We paid and went to look at a book sale going on next door.

There were two tables just outside the shop, Mina went in I stayed outside to look at the books and wait for Darien. I didn't have long to wait. Soon I could hear Tina's shrill voice and Rei's womanly laugh, it was now or never. I backed slowly into their pathway averting my eyes so that it seemed like I hadn't seen them. Then when they were almost abreast I turned and looked Darien full in the face, I smiled in greeting. It was now or never. It didn't happen. I felt him brush past me without so much as a look, he had avoided my eyes staring straight ahead, and the group carried on walking as though I hadn't been standing there. Darien had ignored me, I had been standing right in front of him, and he ignored me.

Hurt welled up from deep within my sheltered heart. I willed my tear ducts to not let loose the tears that suddenly wanted to form.

_Well I had asked for it I suppose, I was just a distraction to him in South Africa, now he doesn't even want to acknowledge that it had happened between us_.

That's what I got for caring.

_I'm such an idiot! _My mind screamed as it replayed the events of the last 5 minutes, _of course Darien just used you as a distraction, I mean look at the girls that he has hanging around him. Rei is in every way the queen to his king, why did I think it could work between us? _

**_But he was so different this morning, _**a different voice came up, my reasoning voice.

_Ya well now he's gone back to what he used to be. I expected it to be this way. I was right to think that. _

_**Maybe give him a chance to decide what he wants to do. **_

_I'll talk to him tonight and ask what the hell happened… are you satisfied?_

For now 

_Good. _

Just then Mina came out of the shop holding a newly purchased book, it was the latest _Anita Blake, Vampire Hunter _novel, and one that I had been waiting to read for ever.

"Hey where did you get that book?" I practically screaming, forcing down the pain of rejection.

"In the shop silly, but this was the last one," Mina winked at me, "but you can have it once I'm through."

I laughed, Mina read the books but didn't keep them, she bought them, read them, then gave them to me. This was done strictly to keep up appearances that she was a popular and didn't read anything but _Cosmo. _She did buy that magazine every month to put on her shelf, but hardly ever read it, it was just for show incase she ever had one of the Populars in her room. Unlikely, but that's the way her mind worked. For Mina nothing was more important then to be friends with the Populars, she was still such a geek at heart. Me? I didn't see why she would want to, they were so… dumb for the lack of a better word.

But now I had other problems, problems that concerned my boyfriend and I. Things that would only be rectified tonight.

All through the confrontation he had watched. Sitting on a chair at a table in the very same restaurant the girls had just vacated. He saw the dark headed boy ignore the girl, the same couple that had been all over each other just that morning were little more then strangers. The girl had looked longingly after the group and the boy had walked away and he saw the pain of rejection in her eyes be replaced with anger. She was amazing and she was going to be his.

_You, are going to be mine, _he promised silently as a plan formed into his mind, _as the boy ignores you and you grow resentful I will step in and take your pain away. Soon, I promise you. _

He admired the way the girl with the long blond hair and sapphire eyes pulled herself together and abruptly begin carrying on with her friend as though her heart hadn't just been smacked about.

_I hope that boy knows what he is about to lose. _He thought idly as he sipped his full cappuccino and watched the girls leave the scope of his vision as they walked away. Feeling no need to follow her, he just sat and thought about his plan.

Tomorrow 

He promised again a smirk twisting his kissable lips in the most diabolical fashion.

ooooo

"Come on, Come on. Pick up damnit." I paced the length of my room with the phone placed to my right ear and a scowl of my face. I stopped abruptly in front of my open window and gazed at the red, orange and blue hues that graced the sky as the sun said goodbye, I could almost hear it "so long suckers I'm off to Hawaii." _Smug Bastard, _I thought annoyed. Oh yes I was in a great mood.

The dial tone beeped maddeningly in my ear as it had done for the past 30 minutes and with a cry of frustration I through the phone and it sailed through the air and bounced off my closed bedroom door.

Three seconds later my mom knocked on the door, "are you ok honey?"

"Fine mom, I, uh, dropped the phone."

"Ok, dinner will be ready in about five minutes."

"OK mom," I sighed, walked over to the phone, picked it up and dialed again. this time I got a different message… "The number you have just dialed is unavailable or disconnected. Please try again later." I felt despair welling up. Why was his phone off? Darien never turned his phone off. Even in movies it was on silent, it didn't even go off when he slept. Why was it off now?

_Because he saw you, _came that annoyingly smug voice. I had to deny it, to agree with it would break everything. All the faith I had put in Darien was resting on what he would say when I asked him about it. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice my cellphone was ringing. It gave up and the phone rang in my hand, I yelped in surprise and then laughed at my stupidity, honestly getting scared from the phone ringing.

I pressed the talk button, "Hello?"

"Hey Sere." It was him, I felt a small hole opening in my chest as his voice poured over me.

"Darien," was all I could manage.

"So what you do today?" I gaped I couldn't help it. He saw me today didn't he remember?

"Um I went to the Mall and had lunch with Mina," I tried desperately to collect my shattered thoughts.

"Oh really? I was in the mall too today. Did you guys have fun?"

The confusion I was feeling suddenly switched to anger and disbelief. _He saw me I know he did. _

"Darien, you know I was in the mall today. You walked past me, I was standing in your path and you ignored me."

"What? Sere I swear I didn't see you at all today, except for when we went for a run this morning." I swear under all the indignation I could sense guilt.

"Darien cut the crap," I snapped, "I know you saw me. I was standing in your way, you in fact brushed past me without so much as a glance. Nothing. I don't know what game you're playing but its not funny anymore." I was fuming, absolutely furious with him.

"Sere, I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't pass you, I didn't even see you. Are you sure that it was me?" his voice was all sincerity.

I laughed coldly. "Ya it was you. you were with your friends. _Rei_ included." I spat her name out with as much venom as I could. He ignored it.

"Well I was in the mall with them today." He said, then he suddenly realised that he should be doing something to pacify me. I was furious and he knew it.

"Sere, I'm sorry I didn't see you, but that wasn't my fault. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, but I honestly didn't see you and so didn't intentionally hurt you, and Sere, about Rei, she is one of my friends. And you have no reason to be jealous. She doesn't even want to be my girlfriend and is happy to be a friend. You however are my girlfriend. Please trust me, I didn't mean to hurt you." he sounded upset. And I felt my heart melt. He honestly didn't want me hurt, or jealous over Rei. That was sweet of him.

"So you didn't see me?" I replied in a whisper.

"No I honestly didn't." I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, but I was standing right in front of you and I guess I jumped to conclusions. Are we still going running tomorrow before school?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. So seven right?"

"Ya that's right, I'll meet you downstairs. I have to go have dinner now so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye love you."

"Ok see you then. Love you too." And he was gone and the dial tone was in my ear again. A thought crossed my mind, _why had his phone been off? _I had forgotten to ask him, _oh well I'll ask him tomorrow. _

That said I went down to dinner, placing the phone into its cradle as I went.

A/N: Thank you to all those who have stood by and patiently watched and reviewed as this story has shuffled slowly along. thank you for your support and encouragement.

Please review

Cassee


	12. School

Disclaimer: I dont own Sailor Moon.

**A/N "**well here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! the one where they go back to school... and just note well that this hasnt been Beta'd so please excuse all the mistakes that are going to be in there. Grammatically and probably spelling too.

And THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY. 100 reviews! im still in shock, thank you all so much for sticking around and supporting me.

**Chapter 12- School**

First day of school and there was a ball of iron sitting in my stomach. Not only was it my last year and most important, but I was now the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school and it scared me. What would his friends say? But more importantly, what would _my_ friends say? I wanted to believed him when he said he hadn't seen me, and I wanted to believe that he would acknowledge me at school, so I pushed all doubt from my mind and concentrated on me.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself again in the mirror at my ill-fitting uniform. School skirt that was worn above the knees, and a white button-up blouse, it looked very schoolgirlish, but at least we didn't have to look like sailors. Our uniform was more American the Japanese, but it didn't matter I still looked terrible. I don't know what the Populars did to make their uniforms fit so well maybe they took them to tailors to get them to look good. I sighed in depression, my parents would never agree to that so I was stuck with a uniform that made my body look terrible.

That morning Darien and I had gone for a run around the park as usual, nothing had been amiss, we had been the perfect couple, and as usual I had fallen for Darien all over again. Now out of his arms and away from his kisses and encouragement I felt my insecurities hit me like a ton of bricks.

_What are you doing?_ I asked while staring dully at myself in my full-length mirror. _This is not a good idea. Not only am I going to be shunned by the entire school, my friends included, but he is as well. I have to have faith he will come through for me we will support each other through this…_

"Serena! Come on your going to be late!"

My mother called breaking into my thoughts, I sighed again and taking one last hopeless look at myself and grabbing my bag I went down to the car.

8888

"Bye mom! Darien will walk me home ok?"

"Bye Darling, yes that's fine. Have a good day."

"Ok bye!"

I waved as my mom pulled away and took a deep breath _here we go_

I walked into the gate of our school. It was a nice school very clean and had nice corridors and very nice grounds outside. In the center of the school was an area where there were benches and people sat in their groups. We had a cafeteria but it wasn't that big and mostly people only came there when it was raining and the beginnings of recess and lunch.

"Sere!" I heard my name called, "Serena!" several more voices joined the first. At least I knew I had friends. I felt the warmth of acceptance uncurl in my stomach and turned.

It was Mina, Lita, and Ami, the friends I knew would hate me once they found out. Theydespised the 'Populars' even more then I did.

"Hi Guys," I hugged them all enthusiastically. "Had a good holiday?"

"Yeah it was good… well except that we missed you." Lita tossed her long brown hair out of her eyes and grinned at me. The warmth increased and made its way to my cheeks.

"Aw you guys," I blushed with pleasure, "thank you, I missed you all too. South Africa was nice, very hot and I got a tan!" I displayed my finely tanned arms for them to see.

"So Sere, any boy action while you were there?" Mina asked slyly remembering our interrupted conversation from yesterday. I sent her a not-so-subtle glare, she laughed (there was just no point in glaring at Mina she just didn't get it).

"I wonder why they get so happy to see such a geek?"

The taunting voice pushed into our midst and we all turned to look at the attacker.

"Oh look girls, it's an asshole." Lita observed and we laughed at Andrew, one of Darien's friends and one of the worst jerks in the school, a laugh came from Andrew's right. It was Darien, a smile on his face making it light up in a way that I found completely enthralling.

I unconsciously stopped breathing and stared at him. Mina sent me a quizzical look, and I blushed, her eyes sparkling with interest she turned her full attention on Darien and I. I ignored her.

Darien looked at me and I smiled and waved. Then my smile slipped off my face as he looked at me then through me and waved, calling out to someone behind me. I turned my head and saw Rei Hino sauntering up looking as perfect as usual, in a school skirt that was perfectly fitted to the white blouse that had the first four buttons undone showing smooth tanned skin beneath.

I turned slowly back to face Darien, it felt as though he had hit me in the stomach. It flip-floppedin a mydrid of emotionsas he walked towards me. I straightened, lifted my chin defiantly and looked him in the eye. He looked back, his ocean blue eyes grazed over mine. His face blanked, evidence that he had seen my pain, however, he didn't stop. He brushed by me and hugged Rei. I turned and watched, not missing the way Rei's pefectly maicured fingerslightly ran over his bodypossessively.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I couldn't stand to watch them anymore, I turned around again to encounter Andrew'sconfused stare and Mina's calculating gaze, she was figuring it out. I squared my shoulders and glared back at Andrew daring him to say anything, he didn't, and I walked on.

Lita and Ami talked and laughed amongst themselves, they hadn't noticed anything, only Mina had been aware and as usual very shrewd.

I could tell that she was insanely curious as to what I had just done, insanely curious to know if her deduction was right. Mina had a strange gift with love, she saw everything with her calculating gaze and was usually very accurate in her predictions. I ignored her glances, I wasn't going to talk to her about this right now. I was too preoccupied by the behavior of my boyfriend.

_Well what was I expecting? I'm nobody, unworthy of notice, just something to toy with, just a distraction over the holidays. _The tears almost spilt over when I thought of the promise he had made on the plane.

"_I promise that nothing will change between us when we get back to school..."_

I blinked rapidly getting rid of the tears and looked up straight into Mina's sympathetic eyes.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing,"

I started to walk faster, but she grabbed my arms and turned me around again, "what happened? You were all happy until you saw Darien Shields, he brushed you off, which by the way is not unusual, he doesn't even know you exist. So why are you so upset? Do you like him or something?" she asked me curiosity glinted in her eyes. I swallowed, she _knew._

"You don't understand," I began, "we became friends over the holidays because we were both in the same holiday place. I…um… guess I forgot thatit wouldnt matterwhen we got back to school."

Mina looked at me with a strange look in her eyes, a mixture of sympathy and hate, "I told you he was an asshole." She said over her shoulder as she walked away to join Ami and Lita, leaving me to think.

Feeling numb, I followed my friends as they walked happily through the courtyard of the school. I shook my head and tried to lift the depression, Darien was supposed to walk me home we could talk about it then.

_He must not have seen me again. _I tried to rationalize.

**_You believe that and you are going to get hurt, _**that little voice spoke up from the back of my mind. The one that you generally push away and ignore, but it's usually right.

_Shut up_, _he wouldn't do that to me again, I believe that it was a mistake the first time, and this time must be as well_.

I heard the voice laughing at my stupidity, and my heart agreed with it. I was going to get hurt. _Too late… _I thought, absentmindedly thinking of how he had brushed past me to hug Rei.

I pushed the picture far into the back of my mind and rallied my spirits. Linking arms with my friends we strolled up to the main building just in time for the firstbell to go causing us to run to our lockers and different classes, Mina luckilywas with me.

8888

He watched from the shadows of the school as the stupid boy rejected _his_ girl again. For every time the idiot hurt her, he was making her His. Laughing softly he turned and slinked into the school to go to the administration and pickup his timetable and directions to his first class.

_That idiot has absolutely no idea what he's doing. _

A smirk twisted his lips adding a touch of arrogance, but he was still so devastatingly handsome. He passed a few stray female students in the corridor and was unconscious of their covetous eyes following him or the whispers. All he could think about was her.

8888

"Class this is Diamond Reef, a transfer student, he's going to be joining this class for the year. Please make him feel welcome." The teacher droned in complete bordom, it was our fist class and he was already bored. Well at least it set the precedence for the rest of the year.

The class clapped politely, I looked closely at Diamond he was gorgeousI had to admit. He had long blond hair that was so light it looked white and deep mahogany eyes.

Those eyes have to be contacts, they are just too red to be real. I thought as I watched him.

I noticed that he had a confident stance, feet comfortable apart and one hand in his pocket, he was very sure of himself. Arrogant, he would be friends with the Populars. There was something else indefinable about him that I just couldn't make out. Looking around the class there were dreamy looks on every single girl's face, they were all drawn to him. I looked back at him and his Mahogany eyes clashed with my own blue orbs. Instant connection, his gaze made me feel warm and beautiful.

That's it, I thought as his gaze still locked with mine, it's his eyes, they are mesmerizing and so mysterious.

Diamond hadn't moved from the front of the class and the teacher cleared his throat. Startling us out of our staring. Diamond nodded once to the teacher and moved towards an empty desk. Girls moved over to let him have room next to them, all the girls but me. I didn't move and he sat behind me with, surprisingly, Mina.

8888

The day passed quickly after that, I loved my subjects and liked all my teachers. I had the usual obnoxious jerks in my classes but only had one with Darien; Math. In that class I sat down next to Lita, Darien sat just behind me, I knew he was there, I could feel he was there with every fiber in my being.

All through the lesson I was surreptitiously sneaking peaks at him over my shoulder. He was just so sexy. A couple of times he caught the look and half-smiled back. Whenever it happened I felt almost giddy with happiness. However, sometimes Darien would be looking somewhere else and instead I would encounter the heated gaze of Andrew. I would look hurriedly away and smile at Diamond who, sure enough, had been accepted into the Populars like a duck to water and was sitting next to Andrew and Darien, but he always smiled back at me.

Diamond Reef was everything the Popluars' idolized. He was handsome, mysterious, witty and best of all rich. His father was head of the DarkMoon Ltd, a company that produced successful horror films. Most of them had been hits on the America and Europe tracks. Yes Diamond was very rich, and coupled with his stunning looks he made the perfect boyfriend for any of the girls in the Popluar group, as they always loved having a rich, handsome boyfriend to show off. It lowered my respect for him a bit, but then again Darien was also popular and that meant that I couldn't judge them too harshly however, each had given me good reason to think them superficial.

I glanced up at the clock, it was 3:13 and that meant that the end-of-day bell would ring in just 2 minutes. Darien would then walk me home and I could talk to him about this morning and hopefully get the kiss I had been longing for all day I could almost feel his lips on mine.

The bell rang in time with my heart, and I could barely hear the teacher screeching about placing the chairs on the desks. By passing my locker, as it was the first day we didn't get any homework, I was waiting by the gate, waiting for Darien to walk me home, but he didn't come. Ten minutes went past but still he didn't come, fifteen, twenty, and twenty-five. Finally after half an hour went by he emerged but he wasn't alone, his friends were with him.

I forgot to breath surely he wouldn't do it to me again?

_He wouldn't. He wouldn't do it to me again...would he?_

He did.

Darien walked right by me without a word, almost without a glance until he heard me mutter a curse, he glanced at me and was rewarded with a searing glare and a hissed "Bastard".

He quickly turned his head again and then laughed uproariously at something Andrew had said, and I noticed he didn't say anything discouraging when Rei linked arms with him and whispered something into his ear.

I waited until they were nearly out of sight before I let the tears fall. With my tears came anger.

_What a bastard! Mina warned me about him, I knew he wouldn't change. But who can blame him compared to Rei, who am I? _I shook myself out of that thought, _hang on a second, I'm his freaking girlfriend and he's letting Rei hang off him? Even if he's going to ignore me at school I won't tolerate that tart hanging off him, and him? letting her in plain view, who the hell does he think he is?_

"Just wait until we talk next, oh boyfriend of mine. You just wait" I whispered a fresh bout of tears beginning to fall silently.

I felt arms encircle around my waist and a tissue was given to me, using it to dry my eyes, I looked up at the person holding me. It was Diamond. I quickly stepped away from him with a gasp of surprise, I had thought the arms belonged to Mina or one of the girls, but now that I thought about it, Diamond held me almost exactly like Darien did, like a lover.

"What are you doing?" I asked taking another step back

"I'm comforting a friend who is crying." He replied and stepped forward again.

"You consider me your friend? You don't know me"

"You smiled at me, that's enough for me to get to know someone to decide whether I want to be friends with someone."

"What about your new friends? I bet they had dazzling smiles to give you." I replied bitterly, trying to ignore how his words touched me.

"Yes but none of them are crying right now."

He took another step forward and enveloped me into his arms, I smelt a touch of cologne, and it was nice, subtle and masculine, just like him. I had to go home now, he was being too nice to someone he just met, and I was heading into dangerous waters. I pushed away and smiled up at him, 'thank you," I said gratefully, "I have to go home now, I'll talk to you later."

I waved over my shoulder as I started running missing the triumphant smirk that crossed his face.

"You are going to lose her Darien," Diamond sang quietly, then whistling a nondescript tune he strode, with his hands in his packets, to his waiting White Cobra classic and drove off.

A/N: just a quick note to tell you all that i have absolutely No idea what Diamond looks like. haha ive heard so many different accounts that i just decided to make it up as i go along. if someone could tell me i would be grateful, or better just send me a picture...

please review.

Cassee


	13. Tryst

Disclaimer: i dont own sailormoon

**A/N:** this has not been Beta'd so please excuse every mistake.

**In response** to a concern/flame by someone, she knows who she is... I am South African and I am proud to be, i was going to change it but i went back and reread it and really there is nothing in what i said that has a hint of racism, for Serena is beautiful and just happens to be white, and if she was black i would have put, "shes the same beautiful black Serena we all know and love."And just so you know, if you had read the entire passage you would have seen i wrote that in response to very concerned reviewers that thaought i had changed Serena too much.

**Thankyou toCelestiall for standing up for me and my fellow South Africans**.

and thank you to all those who have reviewed!

**Chapter 13- Tryst**

That evening I lay on my stomach on my bed with my head buried deep within my pillow. My tears had all dried up and now I just rested tiredly in darkness. The phone rang and I lifted it from its cradle limply and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" my voice was hoarse and depressed.

"Hey babe how are you?"

It was him, I sat up and felt the heat of anger rush to my face.

"I'm a little bit upset right now." Sarcasm laced my voice with bitterness.

"Oh really? What happened? Did you have a fight with your parents or something?"

He was avoiding it, ignoring his actions pretending nothing happened.

"No _Dare_ I didn't, you know _exactly_ why I'm upset." I was sure I was going to spit sparks soon, 'how dare you play innocent with me? You completely ignored me again! After everything you said on the phone yesterday, what of your promise? '_I promise that nothing will change at school between us.' _What the hell was that? What was I? Just some entertainment for you over the holidays?"

"Whoa hang on Sere I have no idea what you're talking about, I looked for you at the gate but you weren't there I waited for about 15 minutes but you didn't come so I went home. And you were and still aren't some entertainment to me, I'm still the same guy I was over the holidays, if I seem different it must be the stress of our final year. You're very special to me, and I promise to make it up to you tomorrow. Can I walk you to school?"

He was lying, he had seen me when he walked past, and besides it was only our first day back year 12 was not that stressful, but why was he lying? I didn't know what to do and disappointment crept up into my heart. I thought about what I was going to say back, staring at the reflections the city lights made on my white ceiling. The lights made themselves into a picture of Rei hanging off Darien. It was almost like a dance the way the picture swirled and blurred with my tears. At my silence Darien cleared his throat nervously.

"I'm sorry."

It was little less then a whisper more like air escaping, but I heard it and felt tears come back to my eyes.

"I… I cant deal with you now. You can pick me up at 7:30, forget the run and we'll talk about it them."

I clicked the phone down in its cradle and got up slowly. I sighed that was enough, I was tired and I had a huge headache from all the tears I had shed today. Walking to the bathroom I turned the taps and filled the tub. Lighting a few candles and dropping bath salts into the warm water I got in and closing my eyes against the world I lay my head back and sank gratefully into the darkness and heat.

8888

The next morning I woke up tired, my eyes felt as though they would never stay open and consequently kept closing whilst I was dressing and having breakfast. I yawned loudly and my mother looked at me in concern.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked, "you look exhausted what time did you go to bed?"

I yawned again, "um I went to bed at about 10:30, I just didn't sleep very well." I was speaking perfect truth, my dreams had been crowded with images of Rei laughing triumphantly at me whilst Darien kissed her neck.

I shivered as I thought about those dreams, they seemed so real to me. I sincerely hoped they weren't prophetic. I yawned again, then the realization that Darien would be here at any moment and I hadn't brushed my teeth, catapulted me out of my chair and hurled me into the bathroom. I was unsuccessful at avoiding the mirror and grimacing at myself, with my hair tied up in its usual buns and encased in an ill-fitting uniform I looked a sight. I reached up and unclipped the clips holding my buns in place and my long blond hair fell around my shoulders. I ran a hurried hand through it and caught sight of my watch. _Shit!_ I brush my teeth. Hearing the doorbell ring I quickly finished up and was running for the door, I just missed tripping over the carpet.

And tripped over the cat instead as it ran frantically trying to avoid my heavy school shoes, I fell flat on my face with a muffled curse.

"Serena are you ok?" my mother called

"Yes mom I'm fine just tripped over the cat." I called back as I opened the front door.

"Are you ok?" Darien asked as he looked at me with concern taking in my disheveled appearance.

"Yes fine I tripped over the cat." I replied and looked up searching his eyes. We walked, as strangers, slowly together down to the lobby and out of the apartment building. I put a hand on his arm when we were far away from the towering skyscrapers, and he turned to face me.

"Hi." I said shortly, trying to analyze why I was so afraid.

"Hi yourself" he replied then leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips, I moved closer and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to place a kiss of my own. Strangely he didn't respond the normal way instead of holding me and kissing me back he just stood there. I stopped and looked up at him, "is there something wrong?" I asked with a frown

"No, nothings wrong I…I don't know," he looked around then back at me, his mouth hardened and then he pulled me towards him and kissed me, but it was hard and not filled with the warmth that was usual with one of our kisses. He broke it and quickly looked around again. I inhaled in annoyance, scowled and brushed past him, "we really need to talk" I told him, I heard him sigh, felt him come up next to me and taking my hand, we started walking.

There was silence for a moment then I suddenly asked, "Darien do you still want to be with me?"

It seemed to me like he hesitated for a moment, then he said "yes of course I do, I don't want anyone but you." There was a pause for about 4 heartbeats as his statement echoed in our ears, he pulled me around and lightly gripped my shoulders.

"I don't want anyone but you" he repeated firmly.

I didn't respond he tightened his grip slightly and I cringed as my shoulder twinged in pain, he released me.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

I nodded not able to speak past the lump in my throat.

"I know I have been unfair and ignoring you, but it doesn't mean anything. I'm just finding it difficult to adjust to school again, you know? Don't worry I'll find my medium soon."

I nodded again then blurted thought that had been parading through my head since yesterday, "do you want to keep us a secret?" I didn't miss the look of relief on his face.

"Only if you want to." He hedged and I smiled bitterly at his diplomatic answer,

"Yes I'm sure it must be hard working around the class system," I said with some bitterness, but my tone changed as I realized that this was for the best. "I think it will be easier on both of us." I continued, "however, do you think I have to be completely invisible to you again, can we speak and be friends? You can just tell your friends that we were at the same holiday place, which we were, and that we became friends, which we did."

Darien nodded, "yes that's ok I guess," my words sank in and a smile lit his face, "in fact that's a great idea." He reached over and kissed the top of my head, "you are always full of them," he joked. "By the way your hair looks gorgeous out, like spun gold. You should wear it out more often."

I flushed with pleasure and hugged him, inhaling his scent and relishing his nearness.

"I'm so glad we worked this out." I said into his chest, he responded by tipping my chin up and kissing me deeply. I sighed happily and relaxed into his embrace, _this is how it should be_ I thought as we broke the kiss together, and goofy smiles spread over our faces, then started walking again, hand in hand.

"Darien!"

A voice called behind us and we sprung apart. It was Andrew, Darien looked at me and I nodded and started walking faster soon I was a couple of meters ahead of him, I turned my head slightly and saw Darien greet his friend. I couldn't hear their conversation so I continued walking. Soon I drew near to Mina's house and as I was walking up to it, Mina came out looking flustered, I called her name, she turned and waved enthusiastically, waiting for me to catch up.

I looked behind me and noticed that Darien was far behind with Andrew, it seemed that several other friends had met up with them and they were walking in rather a big group. I grinned happy and started walking with my friend. Confident that when I next passed Darien I would get acknowledgement from him.

88888

It was fourth period, I stood outside my business management class and saw him coming towards me, I watched Darien closely reading his body language afraid to smile, afraid that he was going to pass me again, but he didn't. He stopped right in front of me and started talking. I didn't hear half of it because I was in a happy blur, _he's talking to me? He's keeping his promise, YES!_ I smiled charmingly at him and began to have a conversation. It was unbelievable we were talking in school and he wasn't ignoring me. All good things must come to an end.

He casually looked over his shoulder and saw his friends coming, he gave me a wink and smile that made me sure I had melted into a puddle and whispered "meet me by the bus stop at lunchtime". I nodded and he turned around and went to greet his friends.

At lunchtime I could hardly contain my excitement, why did he want to meet me? _Who cares _I thought. I was sitting with Mina, Lita and Ami and couldn't sit still.

Eventually Lita got annoyed "What the hell's wrong with you?" she demanded irritably.

I smiled brightly at her, "nothing I'm going to the library to study."

Mina and Lita stared at me in shock and Ami immediately offered to join me. The other two girls rolled their eyes and mumbled something about us being study freaks but I didn't care.

"No thanks Ami, you enjoy lunch I'm just going to go over something for my next class. See you guys later!" I sang, grabbed my bag and walked quickly towards the bus stop trying to stop my heart from beating too fast.

I got there and he was waiting, before I could say anything he put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to follow him. I cocked an eyebrow but followed at a slight distance so that it didn't look like we were walking together.

He led me across the road into a quiet road then led me around a corner away from the prying eyes of the school. As we turned the corner he took my hand and we walked along together. I sighed happily as we reached another street and turned down it, satisfied that we were alone Darien took me in his arms and held me.

Raising myself on my tiptoes I kissed him hard on the lips, breaking the kiss Darien looked at me curiously

"What was that for?" he asked, I sighed happily again and put my head on his chest.

"That was to say thank you for talking to me and not ignoring me." I said, "you have no idea what it feels like to love someone and they ignore you its like a part of you gets ripped out and tossed away every time it happens." I continued in a whisper, my face nuzzled into his chest I didn't see his startled look.

_Is that what she felt every time I ignore her? I'm such an asshole. _Thoughts whirled around his head as he held me. He tipped my chin up and looked into my eyes, "I'm sorry" he said simply but I felt it resound within my own heart.

I nodded and lifted my face to receive his soft kiss, I parted my lips slightly letting him in, he traced my lower teeth with his tongue and I shivered in delight gently biting it as he explored my mouth. I felt him smile as we kissed and I couldn't help but smile myself, I was making him happy. His hands came up and cupped my head to hold me more firmly to him as we kissed. Sometimes his thumb would softly caress my cheek and I would get a shiver up my spine, one of my hands had tangled in the thick black hair that crowned his head and the other had moved onto his chest clinging to his school shirt. We slowly broke the kiss and held on to each other as we panted for breath. A lone figure turned and ran unnoticed by us.

She had long ebony hair with purple highlights and deep mahogany eyes that were always attractively lined thickly with black eyeliner making them seem like glowing rubies. But now they shone without help from the eyeliner, her eyes shone with tears. He was with_ her. _

_Serena my friend from preschool my best friend. She always got everything except popularity, my one triumph over her, I'm popular and she doesn't stand a chance. And damn it all! The bitch didn't even need it to get him! Darien Shields is mine! How did she do it? _Her mind screamed in anguish as it relived the scene of Darien and Serena together over and over again.

Rei Hino ran to the girls bathroom, the group of girls that was in there left as soon as they saw her smash violently through the doorway, but even that couldn't get a smile from her. Rei looked at herself in the mirror not seeing herself rather her traitorous mind showing her the same images. What had happened? She had been so close to having him, she had even managed to kiss him at a party the weekend before school had broken up for the summer holidays, everything about him screamed his desire for her; then he got back from holiday and he had changed. He no longer wanted her, she could feel it in the way he touched her. He was friendly but he was not intimate like he was before.

She let out a savage growl from deep in her throat. She would just have to break them up, but secretly. No one must know about Dare and Serenait would kill Dare's reputation and he would be useless to her,she would just have to find another way. Her eyes glowed deep red as the perfect plan formed in her mind, she let out a mirthless laugh of triumph mingled with pain and walked out of the bathroom not noticing the stares she was getting from the people she passed.

Still laughing quietly to herself, she didn't notice the other students getting out of her way scared of her. She walked down the path that everyone had hurriedly formed for her. Turning around she surveyed the scene before her, every student was staring at her fearfully she smirked and said quietly "Boo!"

They jumped and Rei started laughing again this time in disgust. The students looked at each other and hurriedly grabbed their bags and pretended nothing happened. Such was Rei's power over the students being the most popular girl in school they feared her and revered her, everyone except Darien Shields and Serena Johnson.

**A/N:** well that will make their relationship easier at school, but it will be by no means the end of their troubles at school. No haha Diamond and Rei are VERY involved in make hell on earth. thanks to all those who review.

Cassee


	14. Mina

Disclaimer: i dont own Sailor Moon. and this has not been beta'd so please excuse mistakes.

**Chapter 14 – Mina**

"Dare I just don't understand this sudden interest in Serena Johnson." Andrew complained over his plate consisting of a cheeseburger and fries. Darien sighed and leant back into the red backed booth where he andAndrew (who was on his break) were having lunch after school.

"I told you Andrew, Serena and I were at the same holiday place and became friends while there. That's all."

"Dare, this is Serena Johnson we're talking about here," he paused to pop a chip into his mouth, "you have a reputation to look after you know?"

A flush of anger made Darien's eyes go icy blue, a scary smile made its way to his face and he contemplated his friend across from him, who completely oblivious was gobbling chips up at a tremendous rate.

"Is it a problem for me to be friends with Serena Johnson, Andrew? Are you going to ditch me because I say hello to the girl?" Anger gave his words bite and Andrew looked up with his mouth full. He swallowed hastily as he realised that his friend was angry.

"No Dare," he back peddled quickly, "that's not exactly what I mean." He narrowed his eyes at Darien, _or was it? _His mind quickly fished for any way that would take his popular friend away from the outcast.

"There is one thing I will say, are you going to be friends with Serena knowing that Rei hates her? Rei will be furious and she will hate you." he raised his green eyes to look directly into Darien's blue ones. "She will _crucify_ you socially."

A lump formed in Darien's throat. Rei had been his friend for so long, they had even gone out a couple of times, and they had been together before school broke for the holidays. He couldn't just disregard all that she was to him. She was his friend, she was his ex, she was worth more then to be tossed aside, and she would do everything possible to make his life a living hell if he didn't do what she wanted. He would be a bigger outcast then Serena or even Melvin. That was saying something. He didn't want that, he liked being popular it was who he was, he loved the power and prestige he had being the most popular guy in school. He had hot girls panting at his heels and respect from the guys that mattered. He was liked by the teachers, especially the female teachers, and granted special privileges. It was his life and he wasn't about to give it up. Serena had completely slipped his mind.

00000

That same day I was walking home from school on my own, Darien had to have lunch with Andrew at the Crown Arcade. The day had gone well enough, we had seen each other, exchanged a smile and kept on walking. We spoke for a few moments between classes, about nothing important, and had not seen each other for the rest of the day.

"Serena!" a male voice called from behind me, I turned in surprise. Diamond was walking quickly towards me, his black uniform contrasting beautifully with his blond hair. The male uniform in the school was the standard Japanese style with high zipped black jacket over black slacks but the females were more American, with straight skirts and white blouses.

"Hi Diamond" I greeted him when he had caught up.

"Hey Serena, glad I caught you. Can I walk you home?"

I blushed this was very unexpected. "Um sure, you can walk me home," I stuttered confused and utterly baffled as to why one of Darien's friends would want to walk me home. He fell instep beside me and began to talk. It was a fluid and easy conversation, there never seemed to be an awkward pause between us, he always filled it confidently with another remark or subject. I learned that he was more then a pretty face, Diamond was very intelligent, he had keep views on every subject, ranging from politics to his favorite ice-cream sunday, which happened to be double chocolate fudge, the same as me. The time flew by and before we knew it we were outside my apartment building.

"Well this is it," I paused and turned to face him looking curiously into his blue eyes. He had beautiful eyes, they were blue but there was a hint of another colour in them, studying them I realised that the colour was violet, an unusual but beautiful colour. A sudden realization came upon me, he had led me home I hadn't given any directions. A small frown creased between my eyebrows.

"How did you know this is where I live?" I asked him and he looked down in what I assumed was guilt, then looking up I was struck with the intensity of his eyes, they made a small shiver run down my spine.

"Would it damage my relationship with you if I told you that it was because I was watching you?"

The frown between my eyebrows deepened, "watching me, why?" my breath caught sharply as he raised his hand to my face and gently smoothed the lines between my eyes.

"Don't frown, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile." he quoted the old saying while smiling softly down at me and moved in closer, I was suddenly surrounded by a delicious smell.

I froze under his ministrations and the nearness of him. His hand had moved down to my cheek and was now softly caressing the bone just beneath my left eye, with his thumb. Instinctively I closed my eyes and leant into his hand, then a face swam up through the darkness, Darien. I stepped back quickly, pushing Diamond's hands firmly away and the feelings he shouldn't have aroused in me.

"I have to go now, bye" I said in a rush, "thanks for walking me home!" I called back over my shoulder as I all but ran through the lobby.

Diamond lifted his hand in a silent goodbye and turning walked out of the lobby. Placing his hands firmly into his pockets a self-satisfied smirk snuck over his face. He felt the urge to whistle but squashed it, that would be just too cliché.

00000

Lying on my bed, on my stomach with my feet kicking thoughtfully in the air, I went over what had occurred in the lobby downstairs.

"Was he telling me that he is in love with me?" I wondered out loud and sighing with frustration I flipped over and lay staring at the ceiling. I scowled at it, white was becoming very boring, maybe I could paint a fresco or something, because all it seemed I ever did was stare at the boring, white ceiling in thought.

_Diamond is very complex person. He has only been in school a week and has firmly meshed himself in with the Populars. Why is he suddenly interested in me? And why did I react like that to him? I love Darien, I should never have felt that way in Diamonds arms. Never! I don't love Diamond, maybe I'm just getting distracted because of Darien. It seems all we ever do is fight or he ignores me, we seem to hurt each other so often. No… I'm not being truthful. Darien is always hurting me!_

I sat up angrily, that was true Darien was always hurting me, he was always ignoring me, passing me or saying things that would hurt. I knew he didn't do some of those things intentionally, but I was getting sick of him always ignoring me whenever he thought his popularity was at stake.

It had been an amazing week, Darien had not ignored me once, and he had been friendly, but only when we were on our own away from his friends. We had been almost strangers when he was with them, he became a whole different person, one to whom I was an acquaintance and not someone worthy to be called friend. It hurt, but I had asked him if he wanted to keep us a secret. However I hadn't meant that we became virtual strangers, just that we were friends at school.

_Maybe I should start paying more attention to Diamond and it would cause jealousy in Darien, maybe he will start paying more attention to me if he thinks he might lose me. Or maybe he won't care and just laugh at my attempts to get his attention. That makes me sound so desperate._

The thoughts whirled around my head not giving any sign of clearing up. I was frightened of where this was taking me, I could start a huge problem in my relationship if I started paying attention to Diamond. The repercussions might prove to be more then I would like to handle, however some good could come of it. Darien might start to pay more attention to me and treat me more like he was proud to have me rather then he was ashamed to be seen with me. An awful feeling rose up in me and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Why was it that every time I thought of Darien I ended up crying? It was the thought of losing him, the thought that he might be ashamed of me that made me cry. I knew I wasn't in his social sphere and was never likely to enter it, but I really wanted to make him proud to have me as his girlfriend, to be acknowledged and loved in public, not a dirty little _secret_ to be hidden away.

I fell back onto my pillow and stared at the boring white ceiling again, reaching out my arm I fumbled around for my stuffed bunny rabbit. When I was a child my grandfather had given it to me and I had named it Usagi, meaning bunny. In need of comfort I hugged the stuffed Usagi to my chest and curling up onto my side I stared at the digital clock on my bedside table counting the minutes away. Eventually my eyes got heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

0000

Mina had a secret. A big secret, not national news secret but one that she would rather never hit the school news grapevine. The secret? She loved to play chess. There were about a dozen or so chess tables in the city-park and Mina was a regular. She enjoyed playing with anyone that would sit with her, and she generally won. She had moved her way up the ranks to second in the park, second only to Kyo, an old man that sat in the park all day. In his younger days he had been fourth in the world, and had taught Mina much.

How was it that Mina was an avid chess player? In junior school Mina had the misfortune to wear braces, the obnoxious steel wires had shattered her self-confidence and she had hardly smiled. She had a pretty face but it was masked by a long fringe that she wore long and kept her head down to avoid attention. Her only refuge was Chess, a game that required no talking and little facial contact. By middle school she had had the braces removed and had her fringe cut back, she still kept her head down however and lacked self -confidence. What had given it back? A boy, usually boys take confidence away when they reject or just don't notice you, this one however was special. He still was to Mina, but no longer the same boy he had been in middle school. That boy was Malachite or Mal as everyone called him at school. In middle school he had been sweeter, not nearly as cold as he was now.

It had happened 3 years ago….

_Mina was walking through the silent corridors after school, she often stayed late to help some of her teachers clean up their classrooms. She walked silently with her head down, invisible and avoiding any area she thought remaining students might be. Head low she contemplated her latest victory in chess by the park. Watched proudly by Kyo she had beaten a man twice her age, and earned the title Second. A small smile lit her face and she walked unconscious to everything around her. Until she collided heavily with another body._

_"Oomph." The other body exclaimed. _

"_I'm sorry." She mumbled not looking up. She knew she was about to be yelled at. Seconds passed and it didn't come and she lifted her head slightly to see who she had bumped into. It was Malachite one of the most popular boys in school. Now she was really going to get it. She shied away from him as he stood up and brushed his uniform off carefully. _

"_Are you ok?" he asked her, surprised she looked up slightly. Malachite was looking directly at her with concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." _

_Mina still stared at him in shock. He waved a hand slowly in front of her eyes. _

"_Are you ok Mina?" _

_He knew her name? _

"_You know my name?" she finally gasped out. Malachite laughed at her incredulous face. _

"_Of course I know your name, you are top of our class." He tilted his head to the left and smiled an engaging honest smile at her, "you know Mina you have a beautiful face, you shouldn't hide it. Lift your head and let people see it. Smile once in a while, you would brighten someone's day." _

_Mina's head snapped up completely and her cornflower eyes were wide with distrust. Malachite smiled again and tilted her chin up. "I knew I was right, see you around Mina. I look forward to seeing you smile." Then he released her and continued down the passageway. _

_Mina stared after him for a long time, his words running through her head. He thought she was beautiful, and he wanted to see her smile? She felt warmth seep through her body, and felt something she had ever felt before, confidence. It filled her and she felt it sear across her fingertips and into her face forcing her mouth into a smile. She turned and caught sight of her reflection in the glass window. It was getting dark and her reflection was caught perfectly in the darkened glass. She was beautiful. _

_She started walking out the corridor and out of the school. She felt the confidence falter as she walked down the street but forced herself to keep the smile in place and her head up. Everywhere she turned she saw heads turning and looking at her, smiles breaking over them all as they saw the smiling beauty. Was it possible that she could be confident and people would really like to see her? It seemed so. A young collage student whistled as she walked past and she blushed prettily. Earning appreciative looks from other men. _

_If this was what it felt like to be beautiful then his was who she was going to be from now on. _

_She had never lowered her head again, and as she continued to smile her self-confidence built and she felt light, happy and free. _

It was all because of Malachite. However something had happened to him, he had changed from the nice caring guy he had been before to one that was cold and forbidding. Something had happened to him, and it worried her. After that day he never acknowledged that she existed. She didn't mind she was just grateful for helping her. By the end of middle school and the beginning of senior year her gratitude had turned to infatuation. His cold demeanor fascinated her; she wanted to know what had changed him. She also knew instinctively that he wasn't like that inside, she knew deep down under his moodiness he was the same boy that had saved her.

A_nd one day,_ she thought, _I'm going to save you like you saved me._

**A/n: hey ok thank you to all those that have read and reviewed, u guys mean the world to me. **

**Mina's story has been in my head for a long time, i really wanted to get away from this being only a Serena/Darien story and decided to add in Mina's romance as well. let me know what you think ok? **

**Thanks**

_**Cassee**_


	15. The Conspirators

**Ye gods im so sorry but this is going to have more mistakes then usual. see im trying to get a chapter to you every week, and suddenly uni started omg i have like no time for anything im in class ALL DAY! but im trying to write when im on the train (an hour journey) and when i have lunch break. so i will get the chapters out but please excuse the mistakes. i didnt have time to proof read it fully because i wanted to get it out to u tonight instead of thursday. **

**Chapter 15 – The Conspirators**

Diamond had gotten a small note earlier that day. Only a slip of paper, however the words had made a profound impact, as did the potent perfume that wafted enticingly from it. Sitting back on the park bench in a deserted park he contemplated the words again.

**Meet me on the third park bench from the south side entrance of City Park. **

**It's in your interests and mine to break Serena and Darien up.**

How had the woman known that he wanted Serena?

Eyes closed he tilted his face towards the sun, opening his senses to the area around him. Perfume, a faint whiff came from behind him, the same heady perfume that was on the note. He sat motionless and waited for the female to get to him. A delicate hand that hid surprising strength landed on his shoulder. He remained motionless as it traveled in caressing circles over his chest from behind. When it got to his taunt stomach he decided that was enough. He caught hold of her hand gently and squeezed in warning.

"Rei."

A delighted laugh sounded behind him, full of awareness, full of promised pleasure. It was Rei's predatory laugh. She circled the park bench and stood in front of him. She struck a subtle pose that highlighted her legs and pushed her breasts out, and flattened her already flat stomach. Diamond opened his eyes and took in to the pleasing figure of the beautiful girl in front of him. After all he was human and male and she was flaunting, it was polite to look. Rei smiled in pleasure, even if he was just looking at her for her body she felt the pull of adrenaline the thrill of the hunt, and the unique flutter of butterflies that came with the thought of a potential boyfriend, or casual fuck-buddy. Which she was hoping Diamond would be, he was just so sexy.

She would love to just let her hand wonder and feel all the taunt muscles of his body under his tanned skin, what she had just felt was very stimulating. With that thought in mind she sidled up to him and straddled his lap, a difficult feat as he was on the very unaccommodating bench. Rei managed it with seductive grace, she had obviously practiced a lot. It sent a quiver of excitement through Diamond, he didn't often find the advances of High-school Girls attractive, they were just far to inexperienced to make it elegant, but Rei was another matter. She oozed carnal pleasure and experience, it was part of her hold on the students of the school. She was naughty and seductive it was so easy to win favors.

Rei let a smirk play almost visibly on her lips, hungry and aroused she watched red fire eyes Diamonds thoughts flit behind his closed face. She could read them, of course she could, she had the same traits as he did, the same thoughts and mind. The same _experience. _

_Diamond and I are the same, we will go to any lengths to get what we want. _

She shifted in his lap to get her self more comfortable and to hopefully arouse him. He had iron fisted control of his little friend, Rei mentally frowned in annoyance.

Leaning forward she whispered her thoughts into his ear while peppering it with soft kisses.

"You and I are the same, we will go to any lengths to get what we want. I want Darien and you want Serena. It's a fair trade. We are," here she punctuated her words with a lowered voice husky and coy in his ear, "the _perfect_ partnership."

Diamond pulled back an amused smile curving his lips at the corners, "and what makes you so sure I want Serena Johnson?" a faint lift of his silver eyebrow sent thrills down her spine.

"I see how you look at her, you desire her for her fire. You want to break her, a conquest that you could brag about. The aloof Serena that you made beg. She is a challenge because she is so guarded, so secret, so wary."

Diamond laughed deeply in amusement, Rei was his perfect partner. No one should be able to read him, and yet she did with impunity. They were perfect for each other, and they both knew it. However they wanted what would be a conquest, they wanted what they couldn't have, they both wanted to win. Knowing that if they every got together they would be at constant war neither ever giving an inch. That would come later when they were tired of conquering then they would conquer each other.

"What's your plan, oh Lady of Mayhem?" He mocked her.

A wicked smiled twisted her lips and she leant down and kissed him hard. He returned the kiss with equal force and it quickly became a dominant battle, which would be the victor? Neither they both broke off at the same time.

"Oh a nasty plan have I." Rei remarked airily and tightened her legs on his waist, wiggling around and looking at Diamond with unveiled lust in her ruby eyes. Diamond smirked and let go his control now in the mood to dominate. Rei smiled triumphantly as she felt the evident desire in Diamond.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, breaking away Diamond started unbuttoning her school blouse. He got halfway and kissed the velvety softness of the tanned skin above her plump breasts.

"I'll enjoy making you moan under me." He hissed against her skin and Rei let her hands entwine with his silvery hair. "Oh no Diamond you will be the one under me." Diamond laughed softly at the challenge, violate eyes clashed with blood for a heated moment.

"We'll see." Abruptly he got up and walked away leaving Rei panting and aroused, staring after his retreating back with indignation.

"Bastard." She hissed spitefully.

00000

**The Next day. **

He passed by me again, I screamed inside. My eyes narrowed and I promised vengeance. He was gone and I was standing in the middle of a crowd again lost in my thoughts. It had been two weeks since we had agreed to keep our relationship a secret and just be friends at school. And it had been going well, he acknowledged me with a wink or a smile, occasionally talked to me in the corridor or classroom or when I happened to pass him. But lately had become withdrawn again, he didn't wink or even smile at me in fact he didn't acknowledge me anymore it was like someone had switched him off, he just looked straight through me, occasionally he even bumped into me and didn't apologise he just walked on as though he hadn't seen me. On more than one occasion I had dropped my books or bag. The thought of pushing him back hard always swept through me thoughts at these times. In fact any action of violence to get his attention was pounding into my head at the moment.

What had happened? But I knew it was so blatantly obvious. Darien was afraid for his damned reputation again. Andrew must have said something. What to do with a boyfriend that had severe Peer Pressure problems? Gods he needed to grow a backbone and I needed to both get rid of him and turn my back on everything I felt and wanted or continue like this, an outcast in love with the most popular boy in school.

The corridor was empty everyone was in class the doors closed, it was silent like a tomb. I was the only one in it, besides the dozens of lockers that line the walls their padlocks looking eerily like eyes. I walked as silently as I could to my locker and cringed at the noise the door made when I opened it. I felt, for some silly reason that I needed to preserve the silence. I heard footsteps behind me and turned out of instinct. It was him, it was Darien; I straightened and closed my locker door, crossing my arms I dared him to look at me. He didn't, he walked right past.

I abruptly lost my calm, grabbed his arm as he walked away and swung him forcefully around to face me. I stared into his eyes. There was silence nothing but the beating of my heart made any sound. He stared down at me for a second then he spoke.

"Serena we're not supposed to be together in school." It was a reproach. I scowled darkly at the use of my full name and the reprimand then roughly pulled his head down and kissed him relentlessly. For a moment he stood frozen in my arms not returning the embrace or the kiss, then he miraculously thawed, he placed his arms around my waist and lent into the kiss. Pushing me up against the lockers he threw himself wholeheartedly in the kiss. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he had missed me. A lock pressed into my back and it was painful, but right now I didn't care and eagerly kissed him back. A sudden realization seemed to come to his mind, we were still in school. He pulled away but didn't go far, he still held me loosely in his arms.

I smiled in triumph "I knew it!" I crowed, "you do like me" he shook his head in disbelief

"Of course I like you, you're my girlfriend."

I scowled again that sounded wrong, I didn't know why it just did he should have said somthing else, the 'L-word' would have been nice. He smiled slightly "don't do that," he whispered smoothing my forehead with his finger "it will ruin your pretty face." I was suddenly transported to another time another place where a young man had said almost the exact same thing to me. Diamond had just done the exact same thing Darien had done. Shivers ran down my spine as I remembered Diamond's cool hands on my face smoothing the wrinkles. However it wasn't Diamond's hand that was smoothing the lines between my eyebrows it was Darien's, heat swallowed the ice from the memory. He took my face in his hands and kissed me again, I sighed with pleasure and looked up into his midnight eyes. His dark hair had fallen over his forehead and lightly brushed mine.

"Even though we're not suppose to be together at school we are suppose to be friends and now you just walk by me and not notice, you even bump into me, the last time you knocked my books out of my hand and people stood on them. That's not the way friends act, especially not you, I know you're not like that. I'm willing to make it work but you need to meet me half way. I just… need to know that I'm not wasting my time with you. It seems every time things are going well you listen to your friends and you drop me. Sometimes I wonder who you are."

I kept my eyes fixed on his stricken ones, it hurt me to see him hurt like a twisting dagger that lived in my heart, I felt like I had betrayed him somehow by uttering those words. Nevertheless, hurt or no hurt, I was going to make him understand. The bell rang suddenly stopping his reply and with a touch of his hand on mine he was gone lost in the crowd of people. I sighed heavily and began to change my books for the end of the day my mind mulling over Darien, would I ever get answer?

0000

There she was again. Wherever Malachite turned there she was, constantly happy, never frowning, never sulking and as far as he could see she never cried. It was annoying and captivating Mina Aino was very real. He kicked a stone with his foot as he walked through the deserted park. It seemed she was in his every class, in his very mind whenever he turned Mina was there laughing her contagious laugh and he had to fight the smile that struggled to get free onto his lips. He had not had that compulsion since his parents had died quite suddenly at the end of middle school. The smile vanished that threatened to spill onto his lips vanished and now he had to fight a different compulsion, the compulsion to cry, scream and break something. He wrestled with the sadness and despair, forcing it down with brutally cold nothing. If he were as cold as ice he would be numb to everything. Emotions where the enemy, emotions made him remember a happier time. He couldn't afford to wallow in the past, no he had to look forward and crush his weakness that made him want to look back and cling, desperately, to anything relating to his parents and happy childhood. They were dead and gone and he had no one but Pookie. Thank God for his elder sister, he would have fallen into a deeper pit then he was in now if it hadn't been for her Saving Grace.

The park was nearly deserted as it looked like it was going to rain soon. Heavy gray clouds filled the sky darkening the world but it leant a certain beauty to it as well. Stillness that Malachite appreciated, the calm apprehension, the wait before a storm was how he felt. There seemed to be no one in the park but for the regular chess players that sat there day after day, rain or shine. When it threatened rain, as it did now, they all carried bright umbrellas under their arms to guard themselves and more importantly their games.

Malachite himself was a tolerable chess player and had sat and played a bit with some of the regulars on his breaks. It didn't happen often so he hadn't gotten exceptional. What was the ditzy Mina doing here? Sitting next to a regular that was old enough to be her grandfather twice over. He noticed that she sat next to him talking gaily with the old man played another old man. Both men seemed to enjoy her company, they were absorbed with their game but periodically looked up and responded occasionally laughing with her. A selfish wish made him long to hear what she was saying to make them laugh.

"Something probably stupid." He scoffed aloud annoyed with himself for wanting to talk to her. He continued to walk to work studiously ignoring the beautiful blond.

Work was much more then just a job for him, it was a way to pay back his sister for taking him in when their parents had died. Poki and her husband Kenki had taken him in three two years ago when Poki affectionately called Pookie and his parents were killed in a car crash involving a drunk driver.

They owned an ice-cream parlor on the fringes of the park. It was a nice place, clean and inviting. He enjoyed working there. The parlor got plenty of business, Malachite put it down to his sister's fabulous ice cream, it was in fact him that drew the hordes of female customers. His long pure blond hair and startling gray eyes, like clouds before a storm filled with pale and dark gray shadows were enough to bring in all the girls but his added magnetic mysterious attitude just made him irresistible. Where he just wanted to be left alone girls found it endearing and were always in the shop hoping to catch his eye or number.

Strapping on his apron he glanced outside again and saw that Mina had taken the place of the player. Her opponent was the same man she had been sitting next to. He smirked in amusement she was going to be trounced. She was way to stupid and ditzy to play a real game of chess and win. She was laughing cheerfully and casually making moves with what looked like little thought. He almost wanted to laugh she wasn't even thinking of her moves she was just randomly moving the pieces. He started to work ignoring everything else except the customers, which he sorely wished he could sometimes as most of the female customers left not-so-subtle hints, and simpered at him whenever he glanced their way. When he served one of them, the girl smiled snidely around to the other girls that had predatory, jealous looks on their faces.

A/n: thanks to all thatread andreview. you guys mean the world.

Cassee


	16. Seiya

**Chapter 16 - Seiya**

"Mina!" I sang as I walked between the desks in the math classroom to get to my seat next to my best friend.

"Hey Sere, you'll never guess what I have to tell you!" She was bursting to tell me, I raised my eyebrow and tilted my head.

"Well?" I didn't have to wait long.

"Seiya is coming back to Tokyo. He wants to see you."

"Really? It's been so long, when will he be here?"

"Not sure, the tabloids should be proclaiming it very soon." I laughed she couldn't have said anything that wasn't truer. Seiya was a famous musician, which was common knowledge, what was not common knowledge was that he was also Mina's cousin. She had introduced him to me before the band had really taken off and we had been close friends since. Though it was more than a friendship. Seiya and I played a game.

The rules were simple enough make the other person lose control and you win their submission. You see simple. It was a game of seduction and skill, we loved it. It was never serious and always fun, like any game there were lines that were never crossed and we were careful to never cross them. The stop rule was one we had never used; the stop rule was that if one of the participants said stop the other would stop no questions asked no complaints, Seiya and I were far too stubborn to ever call that rule into play.

To take the lewdness out of the game and keep it more skill and fun rather than something that could be twisted as something else we never did anything overtly sexual. Kissing, light caress and words were only allowed. We played whenever we could get out hands on each other, which wasn't often as I had school all day and he toured all over Japan and sometimes the mainland. Our clashes were few and far between but each time we met there was an unspoken vow that this time one of us would win.

"Sere?" Mina's voice pushed into my thoughts of the impending game I was soon going to play and brought me back to the present he wasn't here yet and I was in school and my best friend had been talking to me.

"Sorry what did you say? I got a little distracted." Mina smiled a knowing smile I fought the blush that was fighting to reach my neck and cheeks.

"I was saying that this time one of you might win and you guys would get over that intense sexual tension."

"Mina!" I gasped laughing and lightly hit her arm, "what I do with your cousin is none of your business!"

"I knew it!" Mina sang loudly and some students looked up from their conversations, we ignored them.

"Will you guys finally become an item? I mean you don't have a boyfriend and I know that Seiya is still single," she winked at me, "pining after you no doubt." Th rest of her words seem to fade away as one of them brought my world crashing down.

_Boyfriend, _That was something I had recently acquired, how could I forget about Darien so fast? Was it just the excitement of playing the game again? I hadn't played it like that with Darien, we had sparks and clashed then situation brought us together when he was fragile and I got to see the real Darien. I hadn't needed to use my skills it would be nice to see that I still had them, better yet I could even try them on Darien. The damper on all this was that I wouldn't be able to play with Seiya, which sucked. I had played the game with him since I had gotten to Tokyo, that is a lot of history, years worth of watching how they did it in the movies and the testing it out on Seiya. It also meant that I had to tell Darien that I played this game with the rock star. Then I had to tell Seiya that I had a boyfriend and I knew that was one conversation I didn't want to have, it would break our close friendship, trust and sometimes even love. It would be awful to try and explain the sexual tension that flowed around Seiya and I to my boyfriend, I was a little concerned he wouldn't understand, that he just might break up with me or laugh. Well out of all this I guess I really didn't know Darien at all.

The lesson started with the teacher sweeping in and I was forced to push both boys to the back of my mind as I was called upon to solve a math problem on the board.

00000

Thinking about Darien filled me with a hunger to see him and be held in his arms, so at lunch with hyperactive butterflies in my stomach I made my way over to the popular section of the school. Now let me explain something, about this school. It was a normal rectangle with two stories and the cafeteria and gym and band hall went off the sides in smaller classrooms. Behind the school was our oval, it was generally a football field until recess or lunchtime, then it became the place to meet. There were benches the entire way around the field and students littered them everywhere. The popular section of the bench was on the far side of the field, so they had a clear look of everyone, everyone had a clear look at them and they could smoke without being seen from the school windows.

There was something I had discovered while studying the populars, I admit that I did study their "superiority" fascinated me. I didn't want to be them but to study them was fun. This was what I had observed there was a major pyramid in this popular group, they even sat in this order on the benches as though it was orchestrated but I doubted that, the order went from the top bench of Rei, Darien, Mal, Andrew and the new addition Diamond. The next level was Zack, Tina, Jake, and Nathan, there were more rows but I don't even know their names, I doubted that even the rest of the populars knew their names.

I stood at the bottom of their bench in the throng of students trying to be noticed and watched them there was no doubt about it they were a set of really beautiful or rich people. All arrogant and self-assured even Darien. It was kind of scary how they had all grouped together when they only looked out for number one, it was like deep down they had some human desire to be noticed and liked for something other than their beautiful faces and daddy's wallet.

Then Darien caught my eye and my stomach plummeted. He smiled just a little, subtly, just for me and my knees nearly dropped me. All the people and noise melted away, everyone just became invisible to my eyes as my attention focused entirely on my boyfriend smiling at me. I smiled back feeling laughter bubbling up, just by smiling at me he had made me so happy I was completely smitten and never going back.

0000

_That's curious, _Mal thought as he watched the strange interaction in front of him, he had noticed Serena because she was the best friend of the blond ditz Mina who had interestingly enough been on his mind for a while, her smiles haunting his dreams. Serena had appeared and was covertly watching them and paying close attention to Darien, that was normal, frequently girls did exactly that hoping to catch his attention but not Serena Johnson she stayed clear of them all. _Its true then that they became friends over the holidays, _he watched the couple become completely engrossed into each other's eyes and a smile touched the corner of his mouth, there was so much more here than friendship on both sides how very interesting. Well it didn't really matter to him, Darien was his best friend and anyone was better then that witch Rei. Besides that he was also getting very concerned with how often Serena's best friend was in his thoughts. It seemed that everything reminded him of her smile and her readiness to laugh. He had started to dream about that day in the hallway when he had first seen her smile, he had noticed after that she had smiled more often and had kept her head up no matter what. He almost felt pride in his part of making her more confident, _idiot you're the reason she is so damn annoying with her continuous smiling and laughing and bright personality. Why didn't you just leave her alone to darken the world. You don't want happy people in your life, they are a burden always making you feel worse. _He decided to dismiss Mina from his mind forever.

0000

All this had happened in a minute, in a fragile minute that Darien and Serena had lengthened with their desire to stay in that bubble away from everyone else. Rei however got annoyed from Darien not responding to her talking and laughter and subtle flirting. It was a blow to her ego and also her heart strangely enough, she didn't want to figure out that little tit-bit and needed to get his attention back so she could pretend that he was hers right now. She touched his arm, no response, it hurt. Rei impatiently brushed it aside and tried again, what was he looking at that was so damn captivating that it would take his attention from her. She followed his gaze and saw Serena Johnson. Hatred for the girl wound its way up her body stiffening it, along with the pain of rejection. She needed his attention back on her, he couldn't be looking at another girl while he was with her, he was hers. Determination lit up her eyes and she fluidly got up from her seat and sat down in his lap. That pulled his attention from Serena to Rei.

0000

I blinked when Rei suddenly appeared into our happy bubble and blocked my view of Darien by sitting on his lap. It took me a couple of seconds to accept the fact that Rei was sitting in Darien's lap with her skirt riding up a little and was whispering into his ear so close it looked like she was kissing it.

The worst thing about being in love is that the one you love can lift you and send you high with just a look and with another look can send you to the depths of hell. It hurt that Darien hadn't pushed Rei off his lap it hurt even more that he had broken eye contact with me and hadn't tried to get it back it was like I had ceased to exist. Tears prickled behind my stubborn eyes and I turned away to go back to the school, why was it that every time he brought me up, he dealt me a devastating blow that knocked down so hard it was a struggle to get back on my feet again and not stay huddled in the fetal position crying.

-

Darien looked up and felt guilty he knew that she was upset, he knew that she was hurt and regret crossed his face as he looked at Serena walking away, but didn't she understand that it wasn't personal? He loved her he really did but she always took everything personally. Some things weren't his fault, like Rei suddenly sitting on his lap, that wasn't his fault it was Rei's. He couldn't push it off because it would irritate her and really he couldn't come up with a good excuse why she couldn't be on his lap, they had always been this close.

-

Mal's mouth tightened with surprise, Darien was an idiot. How could he let Rei manipulate this situation like that? Diamond's mouth twitched with delighted laughter, who knew that his plan would be working so well? Rei had acted perfectly, gaining Darien's attention and making Serena feel rejected. She was brilliant, he looked at her with admiration and caught something glowing in her eyes. Happiness, she was happy to be sitting on Darien's lap, _unbelievable she actually has feelings for this idiot. How very convenient, it works perfectly for me, she will now be even more determined to have him. Silly little Rei._

Right now however it was his turn, Serena was upset and who better to comfort her than the guy trying to steal her heart? Stretching Diamond got up and excusing himself he followed after Serena hoping that he wouldn't have to run to catch up with her.

Mal watched with quiet interest as Diamond went after Serena, what was it about this girl that would interest a guy like Diamond? Maybe it was the subdued shades of Mina that had rubbed off on her. There it was again, Mina was in his thoughts. Roughly he brushed her smiling face aside and concentrated on the current dilemma that Darien had found himself in. Keeping the Queen Bitch happy or keeping his girlfriend period.

-

"Serena!"

I paused recognising the voice, a hand landed lightly on my shoulder and I turned around to face a smiling Diamond.

"Hello Diamond," I said neutrally

"Hey Serena, I saw you at the benches and was hoping that you had come to talk to me." He put hope and tease into his tone making it flirtatious and light, it made me feel a little better and I liked him better for it.

"Okay you caught me, how could I stay away from your charms?" I batted my eyelashes at him and he laughed while putting an arm around my shoulders and steering me to an unoccupied bench. Sitting us down he nudged my shoulder with his, "so what did you want to talk about?" I laughed I couldn't help it he was just so charming and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

He had obviously observed what had happened with Darien, he wasn't a fool and I knew it was foolish to believe that he didn't want anything else other than friendship, he had made that point clear often. It wasn't in what he said or did that made me believe that and helped me not to entirely trust him, it was in his warm smile and engaging eyes that I saw the predator. He hid it well but he was rich, successful and very confident he loved the hunt and I was his prey.

I felt a tingle of excitement it all added up to something that I understood and that Darien needed to, I didn't have a boyfriend before Darien because I didn't want one, not because I couldn't get one. I enjoyed being single and enjoyed being hunted and occasionally hunting myself, true I was still a virgin but that was my choice and besides it was never evident in my hunts. How did I manage to do this and not give myself to anyone? Easily I played with them until they got bored with my games and left unsated for some other slut to get rid of their frustration, I wasn't going to give my body to anyone.

_You see Darien, I don't need you. I have guys all the time that would have me in a heartbeat. I fell in love with you but that doesn't mean I can't fall out of love, _I thought unhappily. Why couldn't it just go back to the way it had been in South Africa? He had been a different person then, a wonderful, real person who truly cared about me. Now he was just a shell and act that was getting old, fast.

Just wait Darien my love, I will get you back the exact same way you hurt me every single time. I will teach you that you cant flaunt girls in front of me without me doing it back, I'm going to make you so jealous that you will kill your fucking reputation to be with me.

But who would be the perfect person to act with to exact revenge on my boyfriend? Seiya.

I grinned unable to help it and Diamond's eyes glowed, I was going to do something to Darien and I felt my pride returning. Diamond knew my smile well it had been on Rei's face often enough. Inside he began to laugh while outwardly he entertained me with the inside jokes of the populars.

A/N: OK thank you to sereNendy and Shrouded Mist for getting my rear in gear. I did have writers block and had no idea where i was going with this story, i had it all then grew up a little and decided i didnt like it anymore so i changed the end and then had to find the middle which didnt want to happen. so im very sorry for not updating for so long, my other story took priority because i knew where i was going with it, but now i think i have found my story plot again and will try and update as much as life lets me.

The next chapter is my favorite hehe i love it when Serena screws Darien over its great and i promise to not leave it too long to update

Cassee


	17. Retribution

**Chapter 17**

**Retribution**

I left Diamond feeling happier than I had that day. He always went out of his way to make me feel better, beautiful, confident in myself and just happy in general. He didn't seem to care about reputation, that's probably what made him so popular anyway, the fact that he had no regard for rules even high-school society rules. I wasn't immune to his charms or to his regard for me, but I was going to try and get Darien's attention, why? Because he got there first, and because I loved him. And as mean as this sounds if I couldn't use Seiya then I would use Diamond. I'm a practical girl on the verge of frustrated desperation, don't expect me to be nice.

Before returning to Mina I went to the restroom. I waited in a corner until it was deserted except for a few stalls occupied then I went to the sink and quickly washed my face. Without makeup I looked young, my cornflower blue eyes innocent and my light blond hair seemed angelic. I gazed intently into my reflected eyes for courage, strength and the will to hurt the two boys that I loved. Sadness lurked in the depths of my eyes and with it desperation, I needed to be loved as I should. I watched with fixed facination at my refection change into a hardened woman as my courage and determination wound around my heart. It didn't matter anymore I was going to do it, and hopefully, one day Seiya might forgive me, even if Darien didn't. I reapplied my makeup and crossed to the door of the restroom, grateful for it remaining empty for so long. Mina was coming in while I was going out and we bumped into each other with apologies and laughter.

"There you are!" she exclaimed as soon as we had settled down again. Still standing half in and out of the doorway she grabbed my hands softly and hauled me out of the bathroom to one side of the hall so that the long line of students moving through the crowded passage could get through. "I wondered where you had gone off to."

It was now or never, I had to act now or I would lose my nerve.

"Mina," I said carefully holding onto her hands tightly, she looked down at them and then back at me sensing the seriousness of what I was going to say next. "Could you message Seiya for me and ask when he is going to see me?" I blushed and looked down, I was behaving like a bashful twit, "it's been so long and I'd love to see him."

A bright smile lit up her face and she squeezed my hands reassuringly, I felt a hot stone of guilt weigh in my stomach, this wasn't going to be easy. I studiously avoided looking up in case she saw something in my face, Mina wasn't stupid she was crafty and let everyone underestimate her intelligence. I didn't forget this fact and so avoided letting her read me. I could feel her study me, then came the one hole in my plan.

"Why don't you message him and ask him yourself? He would love to hear from you more than me."

"No!" I could feel panic welling up; I could cover this. Mina's eyebrow lifted at my adamant tone.

"No, please. I would feel so awkward messaging him out of the blue like that, please just do it for me, I mean he is your cousin." She was still studying me, and I was trying to put every bit of nervousness and innocence I could into my eyes, it worked. She smiled at me again placing my actions as shyness and took out her phone. The bell rang over the loudspeaker in the hallways and while Mina keyed in the message we walked to class. I eagerly awaited for his answer and it came just before we stepped into class.

"Well?" I asked excitement lacing my voice. Mina was frowning at the message and I could feel panic welling up again, what if he didn't want to see me? That alone hurt; forget about my plan.

"He says sooner than you think."

"Huh?" I asked confused, "what is that supposed to mean? He didn't give a date or time?"

"No, just that," Mina shook her head again and put her phone on silent. The final bell rang and we went in and took our seats.

0000

"I'm so glad that's over!" Mina exclaimed to me and stretched as we walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, man why does he always set such hard tests?" I complained referring the difficult history test we had just had. It had been on the French Revolution and our teacher had added questions that stretched even Marvin's mind. Outwardly my mind seemed to be full of relief from finishing school for the day and going home, but inwardly my mind was a whirl of ideas and thoughts.

How am I going to get Darien and Seiya in the same place, and then be with Seiya when he is watching? Would Seiya maybe come to the school? No he wouldn't do that, maybe I could make a date with both of them in the same place and then snub Darien and go off with Seiya.

Actually that wasn't such a bad plan, it would almost be identical to what Darien did to me in the mall.

I Serena Johnson will admit that I was still furious about it.

This however, was a good, solid plan and now all I had to was find out when Seiya was free and pencil Darien in. I felt a little guilty by the thought that I should be feeling guilty but I didn't feel anything about doing this to Darien. An icy weight had fallen onto my chest and I was just what I had always been told I am; a cold heartless bitch, the ultimate ice queen. Well I had a heart, it beat and loved and right now it was broken. I was not going to lie down and die in an undignified death of betrayal, no, I was going to stand up fight and if I lost him then I would regain my former attitude of him; Darien wasn't worth my time and I can't trust his type.

"What do u suppose is going on there?" Mina wondered out loud, breaking into my thoughts. A large crowd had gathered around something or someone.

"Maybe it's a fight?" I said and went onto my tiptoes to see over the heads of the people.

"No there doesn't seem to be much activity going on," Mina was also on her tiptoes. "Well there is only one way to find out!" she said grinning at me, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd shouting apologies as she went along.

We made it to the center ring and stopped short. In the small clearing that the crowd had made was a handsome young man with long black hair tied back in a pony-tail, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a simple black tee-shirt that clung slightly to his body. It was Seiya, I felt my heart start pounding at the sight of him, he was here at my school signing autographs. There was only one reason he would be here. It was to see Mina and I.

My mouth went dry as I watched him with everyone, a smile curved my lips when I saw who was talking to him. Rei was standing brazenly close to the celebrity talking and smiling flirtatiously up at him. It wasn't even subtle. My smile faded as I took in the people around them, it was Darien, Mal, Diamond and a few others. My focus automatically went onto my boyfriend, Seiya almost seemed to fade when Darien was standing next to him, my heart was now beating fast, but it was now beating because Darien was in my line of sight not because of my guilty plans to hurt him. Those plans were still going to happen.

Now was the perfect time, even with everyone around him Seiya was the type of guy that focused on one thing and everyone one else faded. That's part of the reason he was famous he focused on his music when he was supposed to and when he was giving interviews or talking to fans it felt like there was no one in the room but you and him. Right now I wanted that focus on me.

We stepped a little closer and could now hear what Rei was saying. "You know you have the most beautiful voice, when I hear it I get tingles all over my body."

Mina and I looked at each other straining to hold in our laughter, we couldn't and it bubbled out of us loud and scornful. Darien, Diamond, Mal, Rei and Seiya all looked at us. Diamond smiled and waved openly at me, Darien half smiled until he saw Diamonds wave and he began to look at him with a very unfriendly eyes, my heart leapt with his reaction, he was jealous. Seiya's reaction was probably the most startling. He excused himself from Rei when she was in mid sentence about his music and with a cheerful, "Mina!" he walked up and hugged his cousin.

"Hey Seiya, when u said 'sooner' I didn't actually think you were going to come to the school." Mina greeted him hugging him back tightly. They were very close and had missed each other.

"Ya well that was half the fun, right Sere?" He winked at me and then turned back to Mina so they could talk a little.

I let my attention wonder over the crowd again the feelings of curiosity and envy coming from everywhere was almost oppressive my eyes danced over Darien and Diamond standing next to him, they were further apart then they had been, like Darien had moved away, maybe I wouldn't need to do this at all, maybe Darien would accept me now that he had seen how Diamond treated me.

A hand touched my arm and I turned to find myself swimming in Seiya's warm affectionate eyes. The crowd went silent, watching us, waiting for the next little piece of gossip. I felt like I was in a movie, I was the angsty heroine and the famous guy whom everyone loves comes in and saves, it was all right there in his eyes.

-

Mina stood slightly back watching us with a faint frown creasing her forehead, to the crowed she looked a little jealous, but she was actually worried. The moment she had stepped back and let us focus on one another our attraction had risen up and she could feel it tangibly coming off us in waves. She didn't want us hurt and there was something not right with this. She could feel it strongly but there was something underneath it; it felt desperate, it didn't seem to be coming from Seiya and that left me.

-

"Seiya," I whispered the name flowing softly out of my parted lips. His eyes if possible softened even more he raised a gentle hand to my face and touched my cheek. It was so tender I closed my eyes and leant into his hand. I suddenly was aware of all the people watching us, of one person in particular. I glanced around and saw that Darien had moved he was now adjacent to us. I could feel him studying us his heated gaze peering into our hearts as he assessed the situation. His weighted gaze fell on me and I half smiled at him letting the sadness I was feeling show in my eyes, it seemed to stop him visibly he looked startled. Good let him know this was his fault. I turned back to Seiya sucking the sadness down and filling them with heat that mirrored his own. I could feel the jealousy of the girls around me and strangely enough something which felt like anger. I dismissed it, and raised my arms to hug him, they slipped around his neck perfectly and he brought me forward into the cave of his arms and held me tightly against him. I felt safe there, the steady beat of his heart was reassuring, I idly played with the hair on the base of his neck it was so soft and silky, it was my favorite place to touch on Darien.

I shrugged off the image of my boyfriend roughly.

This was my moment, my triumph and I was not going to back down.

I pressed my body against Seiya's and settled it comfortably then I lifted my lips to his in a soft kiss. There was an excited gasp from the crowd and I ignored it focusing instead on the feel of his lips against mine, the feel of his heartbeat matching mine, the taste and smell of him. I felt so safe and was slightly mortified to find tears welling up in my eyes. I refused to let them fall and instead pulled back breaking the kiss. Seiya smiled down at me and stoked a hand down my cheek, his eyes hardened as he noticed the tears hovering in my cerulean eyes. He tucked me up in his arms and lowered his lips to my ear.

"What's wrong Sere?"

I didn't reply, instead I watched Darien over his shoulder. This had been meant to hurt him and yet it had hurt me more. He just stood there, I was kissing another guy and he just stood there, watching, angry, but stubbornly not doing anything to hurt his reputation. He didn't even attempt to raise an objection, he didn't want… me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, Darien's shaded midnight eyes watched its salty decent. He looked angry and shocked by my tears, and yet he did nothing. I looked him in the eyes letting him see my hurt and betrayal. My plan had backfired, he didn't care enough about me. I closed my eyes against my boyfriend and buried my head in Seiya's shoulder. He knew I was crying, he stood up tall and my head remained buried in his chest.

"Lets go Sere, I'm taking you home."

He steered me through the crowd shielding me from the people, as he passed Mina he whispered to her and she nodded and we continued through the crowd to his car that had been hidden by the people. He bundled me into it and I immediately curled up my head against the headrest my face hidden by the tinted windows.

I took Seiya a minute to wave goodbye to his fans. Finally he got into the drivers seat. He didn't say anything he just drove off with me. As the sports car took off I glanced in the side mirror and saw Darien stepping towards the car looking lost, confused and angry. It was too much, I began to sob against the car window. Grateful for the tinting and for Seiya for getting me out of there. A arm made its way around my shoulders and I leant into his shoulder over the tiny space between us. I cried into his shoulder and he whispered soothing words to me.

-

Mal was watching all this with interest and confused feelings, it had started when Seiya had brushed Rei off to speak to Mina. The way he had hugged her had aroused a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, so long he almost had forgotten what it was; jealousy was pounding unexplainably inside his heart, it was almost a vice. He had to pull back and check himself, close his eyes and search for any other reason that he was jealous any at all. There was no answering picture, but the one of Seiya holding Mina like he owned her, her beautiful face shining with happiness. She obviously liked Seiya, well who didn't really? He was successful, famous and handsome. Mal was moody and nasty most of the time, sure he was handsome but what was that compared with stardom?

"Enough." He said quietly aloud clenching his fists in denial as he watched Mina's face twist with what looked like jealousy. His mind stopped suddenly standing on one idea, one solution.

He loved Mina and was going to win her, knock Seiya out of her thoughts and replace them with him.

Simple? No, but that didn't matter, he was going to do it anyway.

* * *

A/N: ok i was having serious issues getting this chapter out, so i will leave what seiya says to the next chapter ok? im so sorry but life has been a mess and ive been writing this chapter for over two weeks and its just ... ya well u get the idea. this hasnt been proof read or beta'd ect.

Thank you to the overwhelming feedback on this last chapter! hehe..

thanks to:

Girl of Darkness, supersaiyanx, flower , Chibi Doo, udontnome, ffgirlmoonie, lynxygirl16, ViscountessKiera, Sailor Destiny Earth, gracious, Jessie, Lady Tristana Rogue, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, anangelslife, skyhighdreamer, raye85, HarlyX5-657, srsmoon, Small-lady19, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, serenitatis417 , Kawaii-CherryWolf, Shrouded Mist

I know you all hate me coz you wanted Serena to make Darien Jealous and get her own back and the plan backfired but this story is just one huge pile of fluff and angst lol they will get it together eventually but not until Darien pulls his head out of his a lol


	18. Bingo

**Chapter 18**

**Bingo**

The scenery leapt past and I watched it go from the passenger window of Seiya's sports car. His arm that had been around my shoulder had gone when he needed to change gears. That was ok however, I didn't really want his arm around my shoulders. I had used him and I was miserable enough to not be even a little grateful to Seiya for getting me out of the school. In fact all I wanted to do was blame this entire mess on him, if he hadn't been there then I wouldn't have used him and I now wouldn't feel so bad. It was all his fault. Tears scrolled down my cheeks never seeming to let out. Rationally I knew that is was all my fault, but I didn't care, it was just so much easier to bear the thought it being his guilt.

Darien's betrayed and judging face swam before my stinging eyes, his midnight eyes shone like a beacon through my blurring tears again and again I saw them hovering before me, condemning and final.

It wasn't right that he could hurt me without a qualm and I couldn't do it without tearing out my soul. He was connected to my very being and I couldn't let him go. It would devastate me when he broke up with me.

_Maybe I should just kill myself and save the heartbreak, _the thought was pleasing I never wanted to be as hurt as I was now. I watched odd trees fly by, we were in the country now, and contemplated the way I would kill myself. Maybe a less painful way like too many sleeping pills, or maybe it would be better to have a more painful death, like slitting my throat or hanging myself it would take away my heartache and force the pain into another avenue. Or maybe drowning, just go to the beach, and start swimming out to sea and give up everything.

_No_ that was stupid, I was _not_ going to give up my life and dreams and future over a stupid boy.

It didn't matter how much I hurt now he was not worth my life, never would he be worth taking my own life. I was not going to give up everything I had worked for on an adolescent, immature jerk.

Darien's eyes filled with blame and hurt wondered across my mind again and a whimpering started deep in my chest. I tried to stop it, placing my hands forcefully over my mouth and curling up into a tighter ball on the seat, but they got more frantic. Soon it was getting hard to breathe.

With a blur of skittering gravel Seiya had parked the car on the side of the road and his arms had slid around me, unwrapping me from my tight ball and against his chest. At the touch of his tender, protecting arms on my back and his warmth on my front I screamed wordlessly.

Seiya didn't let me go, he held on as the screams tore out my throat and tears streamed down my cheeks soaking his shirt. He didn't say anything, didn't make soothing noises did nothing but offer his body in protection and comfort and let me scream out my anguish until my throat was raw and the screams where now a dry wrenching. He let me go then to quickly get out and come around the car to help me out before I doubled over onto my hands and knees and threw up in the ditch by the side of the road. He caught my hair back and politely looked away as I emptied my stomach until there was nothing left to puke but water.

He efficiently tied back my hair and went to the car to get a water bottle, tissue paper and a box of mints. I accepted the gifts and he wondered back to the bonnet of the sports car and rested there still keeping his eyes averted. I cleaned myself up and now was grateful to him for everything. Grateful that it had been him that I had thrown up with, grateful for his comfort and no questions, grateful for his understanding and his love. I was also embarrassed obviously, but that was an emotion that wasn't high on my list of emotions right now.

I had thought my tear ducts would have dried by now, but they hadn't and I was still crying. Though the tears were slower they still crept down my cheek in a steady rhythm. I knew I owed him an explanation and that he was being very patient and understanding to not ask me the burning questions I could see in his eyes. I got up, brushed myself off and walked to the car until I stood in front of him. I stood with a bowed head and whispered, "I'm sorry." My voice was still hoarse from the screaming and the wrenching. He said nothing he just stepped forward and enveloped me into his arms again my head resting over his heart. My comforting, non-judging Seiya.

"I'm not going to ask you what is wrong, because I'll wait for you to tell me." He tilted my ashamed eyes up to look into his, while he searched me. "I've never seen you like this, what ever happened to put you in this state must have been heartbreaking. You never have broken in all the time I've known you. You have remained strong and independent. Something has happened that has worn you down to the breaking point. If I ever catch that jerk, I will kill him."

I gasped looking up into his face searching his eyes for the truth. He was serious, he would seriously hurt Darien if he found him. I let gratitude and sadness enter my eyes.

"Seiya, I love him and I know I'm just being stupid. I…" tears choked the rest of my sentence. I tried again, "I… will tell you what has happened if you promise not to hurt him. If you promise…" I looked up into his eyes again and saw hardness grow, "not to judge me, and not to hurt him."

His hard eyes never changed, his face was frozen. He was no longer looking at me, he was looking at Darien and he was imagining beating him. I was suddenly and inexplicably scared of him, I had never felt the violence in him before he had always just loved me and that was the end of it. He had always been quiet, polite, resourceful and when push came to shove immovable, but never did he hate. He hated now.

"Seiya," I whispered again, and raised my hand to his face, "please, you don't know him like I do, you don't understand what has happened. I know he is not like this, not really. Please."

Something in my tone and face caused his face and eyes to soften and warm up. He stroked a hand down my cheek. Running his hand over my tears and brushing his thumb over my lips, letting me taste my salty tears. He lowered his head and kissed me. I relaxed into his kiss, it was comforting and was meant to be so. Slowly my tears stopped and I felt warmer than I had the entire day. Caught in his warm embrace his lips on mine was exactly where I wanted to be right now. _I do love him, I know it and so does he, but I don't love him as I love Darien. _

We broke the kiss and I lay my head on his chest again.

"I love you Serena."

I looked up at him again my feelings echoed in my eyes as he continued, "I don't just love you though, I'm in love with you." He laughed at the startled look in my eyes, "and as much as I want you for myself and help you get over this guy, I will help you get him back."

"But why? If you love me, why wouldn't you fight for me?" this was becoming exactly the situation I was having with Darien, he said he loved me but didn't fight for me.

"I will help you because it will make you happy Serena. I want to make you happy, see you smile again. If this guy does that to you then I will step down for him, but if he hurts you again I will take you from him."

"Seiya," I raised my lips to his again, these were the words I longed to hear from Darien, the complete willingness to fight for me and my happiness. I didn't have to fight by myself anymore, Seiya would fight with me.

00000

_I hope everything turns out ok, _Mina thought her brow furrowing after the rapidly departing sports car containing her cousin and her best friend.

"I didn't know you knew Seiya of the Star Brothers." The male voice close to her ear made her start around, Malachite was standing close enough to touch, she could feel his body heat searing across her bare arms and neck. An involuntary gasp left her parted lips as she looked up at his handsome face so close to hers. The compulsion to kiss her was maddening, all he had to do was move a little closer, close the small gap between them and touch his lips to hers. He moved half a millimeter and Mina's eyes widened slightly.

_Is he going to kiss me? _Mina's heart sped up with anticipation and excitement, staring up into his icy eyes it looked like he was fighting with something. _Come on, _she pushed silently tilting her head upward to allow him better angle. _Kiss me, I'm yours. _

The opponent Malachite was fighting seemed to be winning, his eyes flicked from hers to the watching crowd- they had now turned their attention to him and Mina after watching Seiya and Serena ride off- and defeat flowed over his face quickly. As close as Mina was to him, however, she still only caught the end of it. He touched her hand and then stepped away from her severing all ties. He watched in surprise and confusion as disappointment and hurt welled up in her eyes, she quickly looked away from him forcing a light smile on her face. She looked around the crowd silently challenging anyone to say anything. Most of them looked very surprised but some looked on with smirks and laughter. Mina was slighted because they were in a crowd. She knew it and they knew it.

She looked at Malachite again was slightly startled to see him staring at her with a hopeless look in his eyes. Her own softened to see it but the hurt didn't disappear, was it possible that the cold and distant Malachite liked her but was afraid for his reputation to openly admit to his feelings?

_Why must we always be separate? _She thought angrily and frustrated.

He was so close to kissing her, so close she could almost taste him, even now her lips tingled slightly. They stared at each other for a moment, then a tanned being with long black hair floated between them and latched onto Mina's arm.

"Well Mina darling, I didn't know you knew someone so famous."

Rei was all purr and fluff, she began to guide Mina out of the crowd, that parted for her like water, talking about shopping and parties. Mina had only taken four steps on the beautiful girl's arm when she yanked her own out of the other girls and glared at her.

"Back off Rei, I'm not going to be your puppet so you can get your claws into Seiya." She looked directly at Malachite daring him to interrupt. "I am no one's puppet."

Malachite's mouth tightened in surprise, he could still see disappointment and hurt in her eyes, directed at him. Against his better judgement he wanted desperately to hold her and rectify whatever it was that he had done wrong. The feeling was squashed easily, she was hurting about something and he was betting it was something to do with Seiya going off with Serena. Besides he didn't need to make a fool of himself in front of his peers just yet. That would wait until he had wooed her enough to call her his.

He shot a glance at Darien still standing staring in the direction the car had gone his face tight with confusion and anger. _You fool, unlike you I will give everything to make sure that Mina always feels loved even if it costs me my reputation in this school._ He turned his attention back to Mina to find her studying him, and he studied her right back. Tipping the side of his mouth up in a half smile and was rewarded with her lips parting again as she gazed at his mouth. A pretty blush made its way to her cheeks making her perfect complexion glow. He watched captivated by the effect and she started to frown in confusion and suspicion, "what do you want Malachite?" her whisper was almost inaudible, he mostly read it in the air then heard her faint words. She then turned tired and confused, sick of being played with and left.

Malachite stared after her thinking about the words she had just said. He wanted to know what they meant, what they meant to her. He was aware that for several moments there she had shown what she was really like, she was almost as guarded as he was. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the crowd was leaving getting bored it was the perfect time to leave. Quickly he grabbed his bag, swung it over his shoulder, and sauntered off after Mina.

Careful to make it look like he wasn't following, he kept pace with her and always had her in view as she stalked down the busy streets of Tokyo. Finally she turned down a quiet street filled with top-end houses.

It was a nice area, the houses mostly two-story, whitewashed with Japanese wisteria or other flowers crawling up the walls. Obviously expensive he wondered idly why Mina hadn't been in the popular group all her life, she seemed the exact kind of person that Rei would try and latch onto.

Mina had walked up to a two-story house the front almost completely covered by the creeping Japanese wisteria the blue flowers were in bloom and it spread nicely over an archway above the front door.

Standing behind around a neighbor's hedge on the opposite side of the road he was concealed from her but could still see her through a small gap. He watched in amusement as Mina was greeted with a kiss from a woman that looked identical to the teenager, and was even more amused at Mina's enthusiastic hug, it nearly knocked the woman clear off her feet.

The two went into the house and he turned his feet home, fighting the impulse to smile. The slight smile that lit his face didn't escape his sister and her husband when he walked through the door, the looked at each other curiously. Malachite didn't even notice they were there, his mind was busily contemplating his plan to win Mina from Seiya.

_I hope her bedroom is on the bottom floor, climbing trellises may look romantic in fairytales but they are uncomfortable and unforgiving on clothes. _He thought to himself as he went into the bathroom to wash his face and change out of his uniform.

The cold water was refreshing and it put him into an even mood, he left his face dripping and leaning shirtless on the basin he looked at his face in the mirror.

"I will never let her feel unloved and neglected. Never again Mina, will you feel like you can't smile and can't keep your head up."

In his mirror he saw a past vision of her, she was walking down the hallway head down and hair over her face. People laughing at her in her wake, she heard them, he could see her flinching at every hurtful sentence uttered. His fist tightened on the basin in anger, he knew she had built up walls then, and keep people at a distance. True she was annoying now, with her bright smiles all the time and her ditzy behaviour but now that he remembered what she was before he knew that she wasn't really like that now, there was something else to her and he would find it out.

He would go back to her house tonight and coax her out so he could talk to her, one on one, and honestly.

The thought made him smile.

"Tonight I will scout around and somehow get her to come out." He smiled confidently and then in a bout of childish excitement splashed water onto the mirror from the running faucet.

000000

Darien paced his room in tight lines, he wasn't so much hurt as he was confused and angry. There didn't seem to be any justification for her to betray him. None. She just kissed Seiya and watched his reaction like she was trying to make him jealous.

_Why would she need to make me feel jealous? I am her boyfriend already its not like she doesn't know that I love her._

The entire episode didn't make sense to him, he stopped pacing and flopped onto his bed. Blowing his fringe out of his eyes he contemplated the ceiling just like Serena had done many times before. Darien went over the scene again the images playing against the white ceiling. He went back frame by frame watching Serena's face, mannerisms, kiss, tears and lastly the look of hurt and betrayal she had given him before leaving with Seiya.

_What was I supposed to do about it? She cheated on me, right in front of me! Aren't I the one that is supposed to be betrayed and hurt? Why did she seem so hurt? Unless…_

The thought made him sit up and closing his eyes he placed his face in his hand, elbow leaning on his knee.

_Unless I was supposed to save her… was that what it was about? She wanted me to get jealous and show that I cared enough about her to not tolerate her with another guy?_

Bingo.

"I'm such an blind idiot!" he cried out at the ceiling and flopped back onto the bed slamming his fist into the bedcover. He now knew what it was, Serena thought he didn't care about her anymore. She had been feeling neglected. In anguish he got up and paced to his window looking at her apartment building opposite his. He was about 20 floors up and the people looked really small below on the ground, but he thought he recognised that car. It was the same car that had taken Serena away that afternoon. Seiya was dropping her home.

Two people got out of the car and got really close. Darien couldn't see with his eyes but his imagination saw them kissing goodbye, then Seiya got into his car and Serena walked to the entrance of her building. Stopping, just before walking in, she looked up at his building. Darien jerked back heart pounding feeling guilty as though he had just been caught doing something wrong. He frowned and laughed at himself, there was no way she could see him this far up, and anyway how did he know what that tiny blond figure was really Serena? It could have been anyone. Shrugging the guilt off he stayed by the window watching.

"I'm an idiot Serena I'm sorry," he said outloud to her, "I'm sorry I didn't figure it out sooner, you really do deserve better you know?"

The last had slipped out without thought and he realised it was true, she did deserve better. He closed his eyes and saw Seiya holding Serena while she cried. It hurt. It was obvious that Seiya cared for her and he would never hurt her, not like Darien had. Maybe it would be better to break up with her so she could be free to have someone better someone like Seiya. He had to talk to her, soon.

A/N: Ok i apologise for the atrocious writing, especially the scene with Mina and Malachite, i just couldnt get it right.

thank you for the overwhelming support from you all:

Sailor Destiny Earth, lynxygirl16 , KatBlue, GinnyPotter0183, italianaglama, lunarianmaiden, srsmoon, ImmortalLight, Aisling Grehy, Matty N, Lady Tristana Rogue, moonbunny2, serenitatis417, hecate0808, klutzy, Serenity87, Shrouded Mist, Kawaii-CherryWolf, ViscountessKiera, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, supersaiyanx, jESSIE, Girl of Darkness, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, ffgirlmoonie, gracious, raye85, KiwiKol, Chibi Doo,


	19. Anger Vs Jealousy

**Chapter 19**

**Anger Vs Jealousy**

When darkness fell so had the temperature. Dressed in black jeans, black knit jumper and jacket Malachite stood behind a neighbor's shrub watching Mina's house. He had tied his long silver hair back into a ponytail that snaked halfway down his back and now his ears were cold. Sometime ago he had skulked around the house hiding in the extensive shrubbery and garden and looked for Mina's room, it was on the second floor away from the road and there was no trellis on that side. How was he going to get her to come out now?

_Its no problem I will just have to throw a stone or something and get her to come out that way. At least my clothes wont get dirty or torn climbing the trellis. _He smiled dryly and checked his watch. It read ten thirty-five. Looking up he noticed that lights were going out all over the house, her parents were going to bed already?

Oh well it was going well for him so far he had expected the family to go to bed around twelve.

Silence descended on the street and the only lights coming from Mina's house were from the bedrooms at the top of the house. Malachite's heart jumped and began to pound as first the entrance hall light went on then the outside light. Pushing himself further back into the neighbor's shrub he watched through a hole as two people quietly stole out of the house. There was a flash of long blond hair in the light then it was gone around the side of the house into the garden. It looked like Mina sneaking around her own garden. He followed the couple.

Silently he stole from bush to shrub to bush to shrub following them as they went further into the garden, it was a lot bigger than he had originally thought, there were paths of stone that he avoided and walked on the grass. He followed them to what looked like a grove of trees. There was a gazebo beneath them and there the couple stopped. They began to talk quietly standing close together, creeping behind some tall trees he could see the outlines of a young man and a young girl with long blond hair that looked like Mina's. The girl seemed to be getting agitated, and the young man placed his hands on her shoulders and said something to calm her. Her shoulder's slumped and she turned and walked away to the other side of the gazebo fiddling with something she swore quietly and Malachite heard the young man laugh at her. Suddenly a small light went on, then another. Several more went on, but the light was still so low that only the couple's faces were highlighted. Malachite's eyes narrowed in annoyance and his heart clenched, it was Mina and Seiya.

00000

"Tell me what happened with Serena today." Mina demanded as soon as she put the lights on.

"I think its Serena's story to tell, don't you think?" Seiya lifted his eyebrow at her

"Don't give me that, Serena should have told me if something was wrong, and she hasn't so she probably wont."

"Maybe she has a good reason not to tell you."

"I'm her best friend Seiya! I should have been the first to know if something was wrong." Mina's voice started to raise as she got more agitated. Tears began to swim in her eyes, she really had been hurt by Serena's lack of trust. Seiya saw the tears and knew his cousin felt betrayed.

"Ok I'll tell you, just don't cry ok, I don't know what to do about your tears." He lifted her chin up and Mina smiled at him, the tears still hovering but not near falling.

He began to tell her Serena's story, of how she net Darien in South Africa and they had fallen in love then when she had gotten back to Tokyo he had turned back into a jerk, and continued to ignore her and flaunt Rei at her. Mina's eyes brimmed over with tears of sympathy and they began to fall as she heard about her best friend's suffering. "This has been going on for weeks, why didn't she tell me?" Her voice was choked with tears as more of them fell. Seiya finished the story and gathered her up into his arms to comfort his closest cousin, like a little sister.

00000

Malachite couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Mina getting more agitated and eventually he could see tears slipping down her cheeks as she listened to the popstar. He leapt into action, the bastard was making her cry.

00000

"Gods don't you think you have made enough girls cry today?" Malachite stepped into the gazebo the couple turned at the new voice.

"First you drive off with Serena after kissing her in front of everyone and making her cry, and now you are with Mina alone in a garden again making a girl cry."

"I think you are misunderstanding something." Seiya began and stepped away from Mina, allowing her to gain a little composure, she wiped her cheeks and tried for calm then she turned to face Malachite. His expression was hard until it landed on Mina's tearstained face where it softened and he gazed on her tenderly.

_He's in love with her, _Seiya realised fighting back a delighted smile Mina needed someone to look at her like that.

"Malachite." Mina almost breathed his name, "what are you doing here?"

_Malachite, malachite, where have a heard that name? Wait… _a smile formed on his face, _Malachite's the guy that Mina's had a crush on for ages. _

"I'm here to take you away from this asshole. You deserve better Mina."

"What?" Mina was still having a hard time believing that Malachite was standing in her garden.

Malachite turned his attention to Seiya, "I want Mina, and I will fight for her if I have to."

Seiya lifted an eyebrow at him and looked down at Mina.

"Sure here you go," he said dryly and pushed Mina at Malachite. He caught her and Mina looked almost drunk being in his arms before she got confused and looked at her cousin.

"Seiya what…?"

"Take her I don't want her anymore. I have plenty of other girls."

"Seiya! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you to Malachite here, he seems nice enough. Goodbye. I'll tell mother you said hello." He waved airily over his shoulder as he walked off the way they had come.

"Seiya you jerk!" She yelled angry and confused. Silence fell again and she realised that Malachite was still holding her. She tuned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Why are you here? I don't exist to you. You haven't noticed me since that day in the hallway."

"I'm here because of that day and everyday after that you showed your smile. Mina I…" he traced her face with a hand feeling where her recent tears had made a trail, "I haven't stopped loving you, and it wasn't until I saw you with Seiya after school that I realised how deeply it ran. I'm in love with you."

"This is a dream, you would never say such wonderful things to me."

"Believe it."

He cupped her face and kissed her tentatively, then pulled back letting it sink in.

He was rewarded with a smile that took his breath away. She raised herself on tiptoes and wound her arms around his neck. "It was the most amazing thing when you told me I had a beautiful smile in hallway so long ago. You gave me my life back that day, I gained confidence and a reason not to commit suicide. I was very unhappy, but you made me happy. You have no idea how long I've wanted to say thank you." She kissed him bracing herself against his body.

Malachite was still a little surprised from her confession of suicide tendencies. If opened his eyes to just how unhappy she had been, how close he had come to losing her. It felt good having her soft body pressed against his, so delicate and fragile, he wound his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. He pulse hammered in his throat he hadn't felt alive since his parent's funeral and Mina was forcing it back into him, melting his ice and making him human.

One day he would tell her what she was doing for him, but right now he was holding the girl of his dreams in his arms and he was allowed to kiss her. So that is what he did he captured her lips again in a passionate kiss.

00000

The next day was a nightmare for me, usually I could make my way down the corridors easily occasionally stopping to talk to friends or waving hello to people, today I couldn't get though the people that were asking about Seiya. Every two steps I would be bogged down with another mob of fans, it was getting frustrating and thinking about Seiya also brought back some painful memories. Frustration turned to anger and I pushed rudely through the crowd people asking me about my relationship with Seiya. Eventually when I was stopped I just glared at them and told them very politely to 'get the fuck out of my way'.

My black mood was not made better with Darien avoiding me even more than usual. If he was walking towards me he would turn away and walk the opposite direction, and I desperately needed to talk to him, to explain myself, but he wouldn't come near me. It hurt.

The only thing that made it better was Diamond was constantly by my side making me laugh when the tension got to bad and fending off some of the people. He always knew the right thing to say to make me feel better, even when in a black mood. In fact Diamond had always been nice to me and treated me like a friend, he didn't seem to care about social status, not like that mattered anymore in regards to me, I was the famous Seiya's girlfriend everyone suddenly wanted to be my friend. I was no longer an outcast. Woopie.

Eventually people got the hint and stopped following me, Diamond and I were finally alone. I breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against a locker. We were in a seldom-used corridor, it was the way for the gym and the pool. I laughed as I let my head fall back and placed a hand over my eyes, "I'm so glad they finally got the hint. I don't think I could handle being famous."

"Well you are now you know." I opened an eye and peaked at Diamond through my fingers.

"Not on purpose, I'm famous by association."

"And yet, fame is fame," he replied stepping forward and leaning on the locker beside me.

"Yes fame is fame be it good or bad."

"So what exactly is your relationship with the star?" I opened my eyes fully and removed my hand giving him a look. He chuckled but didn't withdraw the question it hung between us.

"I'm his friend, a close friend. That's all."

"Really?" He smirked at me laughter sparkling in his eyes, "come on Serena, I was watching as well."

"Oh alright, I suppose you were. Seiya and I used to be love interests, I'm still his interest but I have someone else."

"Someone like Darien Shields?"

"What? How did you know?"

He shrugged, "It wasn't hard really, you look crushed every time he comes near you, besides I have seen you together before school started. I still don't understand why he is doing this. You are an amazing girl Serena and he doesn't deserve you."

He raised a hand to cup her face and she moved away a little disturbed by the touch. He raised his eyebrow at her and a slight smile tilted his mouth.

"Are you afraid of me Serena?"

"No," I laughed a little unstably, "why would I be afraid of you?"

"You're afraid I just might woo you away from Darien Shields, not that he doesn't deserve it." He said as he suddenly moved and was standing with his arms on either side of me. Caging me in, he was so close I could smell his breath, it smelt of apples and mint. So close his body heat was radiating through my school uniform and I was painfully aware suddenly how short my skirt was and how alone we were.

"Diamond I thought you just wanted to be my friend."

"I am your friend, I just want more then that. Serena, you have no idea how attractive you are. It doesn't matter how close you are to me, even if you are on the other side of the room I can feel you."

"You don't love me." I stated firmly, knowing it was true he didn't love me he just wanted me, and right now that was almost welcome, a purely physical relationship would be a nice change from all the emotional shit that a normal relationship had.

He laughed in agreement, "no you're right I don't love you, but I do care a little, I want you Serena." He moved a little closer and I felt my stomach drop, as bad as it sounds I wanted him to kiss me. I was very attracted to him, I always had been every since I first met him.

"I know, but at the moment I'm kind of having boyfriend troubles, you are not being very sensitive." I raised my eyebrow at him daring him to argue. He started to laugh.

"Ya I'm glad I amuse you, let me out Diamond I'm getting sick of being a toy." I was getting angry not exactly at him I was enjoying myself a little, but I was getting angry nonetheless, and right now I didn't want to be in a cage, didn't want to be touched.

"Not yet Serena, I'm still having fun." He moved the inch separating us and captured my lips with his. I turned my head and broke the kiss.

"Let me go Diamond, I really don't want to be touched right now." My voice had dropped it was tinged with panic, I was getting claustrophobic, I needed to get out, needed to breathe. He didn't move and I needed to get away. My hands that had been resting on his shoulders pushed him away and I slipped out of his grasp while he was off balance. He stepped back holding his hands up smirking at me, I took advantage of the space and felt the panic recede.

A slow clapping made us both turn around.

Darien was slowly walking down the corridor towards us. His face showed nothing but I could see his fury in his eyes and the set of his jaw.

"Diamond I suggest you leave us."

The man in question looked at him and smirked "and if I don't?"

"You will." The two men looked at each other for a while, challenging. Diamond looked away at me, I gave a small nod and Diamond sighed.

"Well it seems I'm not needed anymore. See you Serena."

I didn't reply my eyes were engaged watching the muscle in Darien's jaw twitch. Darien made sure that Diamond wasn't here before he spoke.

"Well Serena, you are turning into quite the little slut," he hissed at her, "two different guys in two days and all while you are supposed to be with me." His voice sounded restrained like he was fighting to hold back his temper. I should have been afraid but I was stung with his hard words. It wasn't exactly true but it was close enough to hurt.

"Oh you remembered I'm supposed to be your girlfriend? Oh thank you so much."

"What are you playing at? I thought I understood why you kissed Seiya in front of me, I think I still do, but kissing Diamond is completely different you did it when you didn't know I was around, you didn't do it because you wanted me jealous, you did it because you wanted to."

"Oh really, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me against my will."

"Don't lie to me Serena, I have been watching for a while, you didn't try and get out of his arms until it was too late."

_He's jealous, I finally got him jealous, but now what do I do? Apologise for cheating on him when he has ripped me to shreds for so long?_

Anger is a strong motivator and jealousy an even stronger one. I was angry and he was jealous, I knew who was going to win.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry I let Diamond kiss me. I'm not sorry for kissing Seiya. I wanted to hurt you just like you had hurt me so many times before. Every time I wanted to talk to you, get a little attention you would walk past me without a glance. All the times that you flaunted Rei in front of me, you knew I was there and still you let her hang off of you, sit on your lap and even kiss you, not on the lips I will admit, but I saw it every single time."

I watched his face letting everything I said sink in, his face if possible got colder.

"Seiya treats me like I'm special, he would never hurt me like you did. He loves me like you said you did. He treats me like he loves me, not like I'm a dirty little secret that needs to be kept hidden."

Within two steps he had grabbed my arms and pushed me against the locker, his lips pressed forcefully against mine. Angry I fought for dominance with his determined tongue, warring in a sweetest of places, and arousing many feelings. After so long we were kissing again and it was because we were fighting, and still were.

My hands ran over his back and slipped under his shirt, I ran my nails gently over his bare back before digging them in slightly, Darien gasped against my mouth and pulled back his eyes were confused with passion and mine were having as much trouble focusing. I removed my hands from under his shirt and ran them up his chest to behind his head. I pulled him closer and kissed him again softer this time. His mouth moved from mine and down my neck. Then he stopped and stood up straight again, pulling me forward he held me.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." I replied burying my head in his chest inhaling his familiar scent.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you when you wanted me to."

"I'm sorry I kissed Seiya and hurt you."

"I'm sorry you felt you needed to."

I smiled up at him finally at peace. I could call Seiya and tell him that it was ok, he didn't have to worry about me anymore. I was fine.

A/N: well ok tell me what you think, i know that in the last chapter Darien was all hurt and Serena was all hurt ect but i think that seeing Diamond and Serena together made him mad and he lost his temper. I know that this is very unreal but i think angry makeups are probably the most fun to read and write. lol let me know what you think.

Thank you so much to all my reviewers:

klutzy,lynxygirl16,GinnyPotter0183, anangelslife, sereNendy, tif, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, KatBlue , hecate0808, raye85,Lady Tristana Rogue, hatami, supersaiyanx, nancy n, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, Chibi Doo, serenitatis417, lunarianmaiden, Sailor Destiny Earth, Kawaii-CherryWolf, ViscountessKiera, Ayjah.

I LOVE you all!

Cassee


	20. Bass Beat

Im not dead, im back, i have written you an EXTRA long chapter. Happy? hehe

Chapter 20

Dance

"Rei!"

Diamond thundered up the benches where his friends sat with the subtly of an angry lion; smooth, predatory and very dangerous. With a flash of her white teeth and a faint raising of eyebrows Rei took in the powerful male coming towards her with careless lust.

"Yes?" She said sweetly getting up and brushing off her spotless uniform. Her hands stilled at the look of fury that hardened his eyes. Her eyes narrowed in concern; not for him, for herself.

"I have to talk to you." roughly grabbing her arm and ignoring her gasp of indignation and pain her yanked her down the benches not concerned when she almost lost her footing and fell, he steadied her carelessly and continued to pull her down the benches.

There was a sudden movement in the benches as Malachite got up. "Hey!" he called in surprise.

Diamond hesitated for a second and then shouted back, "chill she's fine." To prove his point he abruptly released her arm and grabbed her hand instead, but continued his harsh walking, she followed with a curious glance over her shoulder at Malachite.

There had been no other concern for her safety except for the twittering of "lovers spats" coming from some of the no names at the foot of the benches, the ones that longed to be noticed and given status. Malachite despised them. He followed the couple with his eyes until he saw Diamond relax his grip and Rei yank her hand back and they disappeared around the corner away from everyone. He sat down again, Rei could take care of herself, besides if Diamond did anything to her he was committing social suicide.

Silently he wondered why he had interfered, recently he had started sticking his nose into things, like jumping into Mina and Seiya's fight last night and now rushing to save Rei from Diamond. With a grimace he realised that he was developing a 'hero rescue the damsel in distress' complex. Not a big one, but since his feelings for Mina he had definitely got a stronger sense of how to treat a woman. Speaking of Mina, he wondered what she was doing at that moment.

_I don't have to wonder. I have no problem going to see for myself. _

He stood up and grabbed his bag and left the benches without a backward glance.

0

"What the hell are you doing?" Rei hissed rubbing her arm where he had grabbed her and glaring at the red mark that was rapidly forming. "That hurt!"

He brushed her complaint aside. "I thought you were taking care of Darien."

His voice was cold but for the undercurrent of dark fury, it set Rei's teeth on edge.

"I am taking care of him, he hasn't been to see her for a while. He walks past her, doesn't talk to her and is drawing closer to me." Defensive she lifted her chin and set her teeth, say what he wanted she was wining Darien, it didn't matter to her if he didn't have enough game to get Serena.

"Well I think we should reassess this, when I left they were fighting, Darien was jealous. Do you understand me? Jealous! Which means he still cares for her, and Serena?" he cursed in annoyance, "she was still resisting me, she still wants him. We are _losing _them!"

He whirled away from her and tried to get his temper under control. There was a soft sound behind him and he turned. Rei stood furious, hands clenched and tempestuous tears hovering in her beautiful eyes. He smothered his urge to smile, curious if he could dig the knife deeper he regained her attention by clicking his fingers, she glowered at him.

"Lets go see if they are they are still there." It was a command not a request.

Rei hesitated and Diamond took a step towards her. "Now!"

She jumped at his harsh tone and glaring stalked up to him took his offered hand, the news had made her furious. Darien it seemed had been playing her like he had been playing Serena, he was such a bastard. But, anger aside, she couldn't quell the pain that was pushing at her heart to be let in so she covered it with spite and anger.

_Idiot, she is just like everyone else _Diamond mentally sneered in disgust as he pulled the angry Rei towards the hallway between the pool and gym. He hoped the couple were still there in view of one of the windows.

00

I was fine. I was better than fine, I was feeling perfect. Darien's attention was focused on me and only me, how could I not be feeling like everything was going right? We had fought, quite spectacularly actually, and made up (which had been better than the fight), in real time we were still making up.

I could hear the beating of his heart through the thin uniform shirt he was wearing as he held me. A steady thump against my cheek that assured me that this was real. Every now and again it would speed up when I moved my fingers over the sensitive skin of the base of his neck. It made me smile. I drew back from his chest and glanced up at him, studying his strong chin, soft lips and deep blue eyes I was struck with awe anew. A soft blush made its way up to my cheeks as his eyes showed me a message and then he was kissing me again.

"God, I've missed you so much." He muttered against my lips and kissed me again. It was like a switch, it shouldn't have made me angry, but those words together had an instantaneous effect on me. I felt it twist up my stomach and smolder, melting my happiness. I pulled forcefully away from him.

"I never left." I spat, "I was here all the time." I had no idea where this aggression was coming from. It was so random, _and we were just making up_, _damnit, _I thought regretfully,_ things were going so well. _

Darien took in my flushed face with weariness, his eyes shutting down and darkening with angst. I felt a cold fear start in the pit of my stomach, I was no longer angry. He looked like he was tired, tired of us. He looked like he was going to break up with me. I took a deep breath to calm down my beating heart, _maybe it would be better… _

"Sere…" he started to say, and I fought not to cut him off before he could say something to hurt me.

"I left, not in the physical sense, but in my mind I left, I got distant and I'm sorry. I got distracted by everything and Rei and forgot how much you mean to me. But I'm here now."

He reached out and grabbed my hand tightly and pulling me towards him he lowered his face until we were eye-level. "I'm here now, can't you see that Sere? I, Darien Shields am looking right at you and holding your hand. I'm _here._"

I glanced down at our entwined hands, his fingers were going white and mine red with the gripping pressure, it hurt. The glance had given me time to process what he had said. He wasn't breaking up with me he was apologizing. I looked up, and the deep colour of his azure eyes struck me again as beautiful. A lump formed in my throat and I silently commanded myself not to cry. He was here I could see it in his pleading eyes, his entire soul was there, waiting, holding its breath, ready to shatter if I rejected him.

I took another deep breath and smiled a little. I kissed him, he was still eye-level with me, I only had to lean forward. I kissed his soft mouth and he pulled me close again, so close the buttons on his uniform were pushing into my chest. Pulling back from the kiss a centimeter, my eyes closed, I relished the four senses left to me. The scent of him so close to me, I could smell roses on his skin. The taste of our recent kiss in my mouth, it tasted cool and lemon. The touch of his hot chest beneath my flat hands, I could feel his heart. Lastly the sound of his breathing so close to me, slightly labored from the kissing.

"You are here."

I opened my eyes to behold his lightening. The heavy fog had gone and he looked at me clear-eyed and relieved.

"I think we need to talk." He said quietly, feeling like talking between us could shatter our new serenity.

"Ya," I sank gratefully into his arms again and he snuggled me up to his chest. There was a faint sound and I pulled away and looked around. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Darien asked also looking around.

"Nothing." I replied and sank back into his arms. "We need to go somewhere to talk, it's been so long."

"Ya I know," Darien shot the top of my head a look, "do you want to skip the rest of our classes and go back to my place and talk? My parents won't be back for hours."

"Ya, let's do that, I think its more important than school right now." I think I surprised him, he didn't say anything for a second then he laughed.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" he pushed me back an arms length and gazed at my face.

"Excuse me? Are you saying that I won't break the rules just once?" I teased looking up at him coyly from beneath my lashes, "besides I'll do the catch up tonight."

"… and here I thought that you had dropped the status of 'teacher's pet'."

I gave him a warning look and Darien grinned down at me.

"Lets go Sunshine."

Taking my hand he pressed it gently and we walked together out of the hallway, ignoring anyone we saw and walked out of the school.

Slinking around the corners we got to a hole in the wall I had never seen before, hidden behind some bushes. I wondered who had made the hole, it was only big enough for one person to go through at a time, and then that person had to squeeze through. I got through easily being shorter and a lot thinner than Darien. He pulled himself out after me and took my hand again. I didn't ask how the hole had gotten there.

"Lets go." He said and we took off fast down quiet lane until we got to the busy streets of Tokyo, we slowed down then and walked idly to our apartment buildings.

000

"Bastard!" Rei shrieked next to Diamond as they watched the couple get back together through a window in the hallway. They hurriedly ducked when Serena looked up and around.

"Idiot," Diamond hissed at the beauty next to him as he held her head down and out of sight.

"Sorry," she mumbled before shoving his hand off her head, and glaring, straightened the tousled black strands.

Diamond merely shrugged and hopped off the wooden boxes he and Rei had been standing on during their spying, landing with perfect balance he stood up and held out a hand to assist Rei down. She accepted and landed lightly beside him. Brushing off imaginary dirt from her uniform blouse she looked around. They were at the back of the school, there was no one around, not even couples trying to get away or people looking for a place to smoke. Turning back to him she felt his presence breeze along her skin. It was exciting.

"So what is your plan?" She asked him, doubtfully chewing her lip and playing with a piece of hair that strayed across her face.

"I think we should get involved in that relationship a whole lot more than we have been. No more subtly."

Diamond leaned back against the boxes and crossed his arms. He needed a cigarette.

"No more hiding in the shadows? Just take what we want?" Rei lifted a sardonic eyebrow and pushed the strand of hair behind her ear, fixing him with a look of skepticism, "you're joking right?"

"No. I'm not joking." A frown crossed over his face as he looked at her. "Don't you want Darien anymore?"

Rei glanced down, angry and humiliated by the couple getting back together. "I don't know." She replied frankly and looked back up at him. "They seem to belong together, and as much as it disgusts me I don't think I can get between them. I managed for a time, but all she needed was to get him alone."

"Don't you want revenge?" She looked up at him sharply, lips parting in surprise. It was a fetching picture, Diamond made a note to surprise her more often.

"Well do you?" He pressed her, knowing it was true. The knowledge was just hovering in her eyes, it mirrored his own intense desire to break the couple up.

"…And what better revenge but to break the couple up for good? If you still wanted him then you could have him, but I mean to have Serena, and I need you to break them up." He stood up, away from the boxes, and walk towards her, purpose in his strides. Rei tensed slightly, but not from fear. The man was a walking sex organ, he just oozed it out of every mannerism, the way he walked, spoke and looked. It was hard to deny him anything. What was worse, was that he knew it. Rei had met her match, they needed each other.

Slowly she nodded just as he got to her, and cupping her face, he kissed her. Just because he could. There was no feeling but control in the kiss, he wanted to dominate and the usual dominating Rei let him win her. She would relished a stronger kisser, a stronger man while it lasted. When he had Serena, and broke her, he would get bored and either come back to her, or move on to another school. It wasn't that she loved Diamond, or even liked him. It was pure sex and the will to command and dominate everything that draw her to him, she was the same, but Diamond had played the game longer and he wielded his power like a whip above her head, and for once Rei didn't mind.

0000

Standing outside his bedroom door, I was suddenly hit with the reality that I was going into my boyfriend's room. I had never been into a boy's room besides my brother, it wasn't exactly that I was a prude, I just preferred to stay in neutral areas of the house and keep myself out of a situation. Darien was different, I wanted to be in his room with him, and be damned the consequences. I had promised him I would have sex with him one day, and truthfully, I didn't mind it if was today. My mouth was dry as I stepped into the room and walked to the middle, I was a little uncomfortable. Darien shut the door behind me and walked over to the stereo. I glanced around me curiously it was clean and done in different shades of blue and gray. What boy's room is clean? Darien's was, it seemed, I took inventory. Desk, chest of drawers, bedside tables, lamps, double bed, and door equipped with heavy locks. Now that was interesting, I walked over to the door, there were three locks on it. A deadbolt, the normal lock and a chain. In a bedroom? It was just too weird, it was almost like he didn't want anyone to get out, or in. I turned and glanced at Darien, who was sitting on the floor, industrially flipping through CD's on the far side of the room.

"Darien?"

"Hmm?" he replied not looking up

"Why do you have so many locks on your door?"

Darien looked up then, a shadowed look crossed his eyes. "Sere can you lock them please, I didn't want to startle you but I would prefer them locked." I gave him a strange look but did as he asked. He visibly relaxed.

"Well?" I didn't really want to push, but I was desperate to know why the locks were there.

"It's to keep my father out."

There was no emotion, no infliction in his voice. He went back to flipping through the CDs.

"Oh." I said, sorry I asked. I said so and he just waved his hand.

"Ahuh!" he exclaimed as he found the CD he was looking for, putting it on he got up off the floor and walked towards me with a grin on his face and laughter in his eyes.

I knew the song, it was English but I couldn't remember the name of the singer or the song name. It was upbeat and full bass, one that was played in clubs, Darien was tapping his foot in time to it. I smiled up at him and lifted my hand my body already moving in time to the bass drum, he took it and pulled me closer.

We danced in sync.

Moving our bodies close together, so close our chests and hips touched. I fitted perfectly into his body and we were as one, the bass driving us ever closer. We lost focus on the place we were in and let the music take us out of the room and into a club, with no one around. Flashing lights, sweat, loud music and the excitement of doing what you wanted while nobody cared.

His hands clamped onto by moving hips and my arms closed the dancing position around his neck and we continued dancing. I looked up at him and he was staring at me, his blue eyes intense with desires I quickly realised were the same as my own. I tilted my head and our heavy breathing mingled as we got closer. His eyes were my whole world and we kissed, the bass drum driving the rhythm of our hips and lips. We danced with our bodies and with our tongues, in and out, touch, sway and caress. His hands moved down to my buttocks and he cupped them. I smiled against his mouth and moved my hands from around his neck to wonder around in his hair.

The music slowed and we slowed with it.

It slowed to a stop and we did the same, that is, our bodies stopped but our kiss didn't. I felt his hands going under my jumper and I lifted my arms so he could lift it off. Then suddenly with the pounding of drums the bass was back and we sped up. With frantic movement of hips and hands I had his uniform shirt unbuttoned and was working on mine. We shrugged them off at the same time and my bra and his undershirt were the only material between our bare skin.

The music stopped, but we didn't. The exact tune started again, Darien had put it on repeat and we immersed ourselves in the familiar beat.

With little problems I had gotten Darien's shirt off and we were dancing again, I ran my hands over his skin as we moved throwing my head back so Darien could kiss my neck. We moved close again and my hands moved under his arms and to his belt and I was unbuckling it. We were moving backwards towards his bed, the bass drums driving us, speeding up our hearts along with the touch of bare skin hyping our sensitivity to touch.

With no effort we were on the bed and I slithered up the pillows pulling on Darien's pants as I went. He kept himself above me and kissed me, then his lips were going down my throat, my chest, between my breasts.

"Off." I said gesturing to my bra and he nodded. Reaching behind me with delicate fingers he unclasped the bra and flung it somewhere over his shoulder. The beat was still driving us and the bass was speeding up, with it my heartbeat and my lust. Above me Darien was stretched, brown and muscled. His heated eyes grazed over me with adoration and I felt goosebumps well up where ever the heat touched me. Then it was his fingers, just two, he ran them down my face my neck between my breasts and down my stomach. My back arched slightly I wanted more of him on me. I reached down between us and unbuttoned the two buttons of my skirt and let down the zip. Wriggling my body I got halfway out of it, before Darien reached down and got the rest of it off me, now I lay in nothing but my underwear beneath him. I felt slightly vulnerable, he needed to take off his pants too if I was to feel better. I reached up again and unbuttoned his trousers. The zip caused some trouble because my hands were trembling being so close to what lay underneath.

I felt his warm breath on my neck and closed my eyes, shivering as his lips touched me. I opened my eyes to see him grinning down on me.

The song stopped, and began again.

I returned his grin. The nervousness was leaving, this was supposed to be fun. It was fun, I loved Darien and nothing was taking him or this moment away from me.

"You okay with this?" He asked concern in his eyes, they told me plainly. If I wanted to stop he would, but it would be hard.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied and began to move my hips to the beat again on the bed lying beneath him. He let out his breath hard and let out a surprised laugh. "You have no idea how unbelievable you look do you?" I smiled at him and let the heat I was feeling fill my eyes with smoldering lust. The poor man didn't have a chance. Darien was still lying over me, not touching me with a lot of room between us. I lifted my legs and pushed his trousers down. He kicked them off and was in his boxers, his excitement obvious through the thin material. I smirked playfully at him and using my legs pulled him down onto me tightly, we both gasped with reaction.

The song slowed down and we lay there for a second, it began to sped up and I forced us around until I was sitting on top of him, it was amazing view.

The bass began again and I lowered my head and did want I had wanted to do since I met him that day in the pool, I kissed and licked his chest, all the way down to his boxers. God he tasted good.

The song started and slowed down and stopped and always we kept in time with it, the bass driving our need and it's rhythm driving ours.

0000

Mal had been looking everywhere for Mina, everywhere.

He now was scowling in frustration, people in the hallways moved quickly out of his way, he didn't notice he was intent on one thing, long blond hair and a happy laugh. He couldn't hear it anywhere, when he didn't want to see her, she was everywhere. Figures when he was trying to find her she wasn't anywhere to be found.

He had a brainwave, try her phone. Irritated he hadn't thought of it before he pulled it out and called her, a bright happy sound started behind him and he jumped and turned around. Mina stood behind him with the huge smile on her face and her phone swinging (still singing) teasingly in her hand.

"Looking for me?" She asked her tone light and happy, he instantly felt a smile thaw his face, it was strange the way she always made her feel better.

"Yes, I was looking for you." He growled and stepped closer grabbing her gently around the waist and pulling her against him. Mina looked startled and awareness passed through her eyes, playful she tilted her head and stage whispered, "Mal aren't you afraid someone will see us? Aren't you worried about your reputation?"

"No." he replied carelessly and kissed her in the hallway just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Students poured in from everywhere most gave the couple a second look. Mal didn't like the sudden attention, but he wasn't going to make the same mistake that Darien had, he stopped kissing Mina though and laughed at her red face.

"What's your next class?" he asked her, she still looked a little dazed and kept blinking stupidly.

"Um Biology," she shook her head and looked dumbly at her hand when Mal reached down and took it.

"Come on Mina, Honey, wake up. We are going to Biology."

"Yes Mal." She replied happily, finally snapping out of the daze and began to chat happily away, while swinging their hands. Both were so intent with the conversation they didn't notice the gob-smacked looks they were getting from the other students of the school, or the teachers for that matter. What was even more peculiar was that everyone heard the masculine laughter coming from the static Mal, who never smiled or laughed. He had a nice laugh the students decided, and the teachers smiled in relief, they hadn't heard that laugh since before Mal's parents died.

* * *

I dont want this fic to be an R18 so i downplayed the sex.. but what did everyone think??? Please let me know. 

I finally got over my writters block and i hope to get more chapters to you soon.

Thank you to all who read and reviewed last chapter!

merangelgal, Chrissienuil, serenitatis417, GinnyPotter0183, raye85, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, WitchyWiccan, ffgirlmoonie, Ayjah, Sailor Destiny Earth, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, ViscountessKiera, srsmoon, Lady Tristana Rogue , lynxygirl16, supersaiyanx, sereNendy, lunarianmaiden, Dertupio, Kawaii-CherryWolf, hecate0808, ginchi16, kat blue.

Happy Christmas!!!

Hugs

Cassee


	21. Im trying to kiss you

**Chapter 21 **

**I'm trying to kiss you**

I wasn't asleep. I was lying comfortably in the warmth of Darien's arms watching his chest rise in slow even breaths. He was sleeping, and he was beautiful, like some fairytale prince, all dark and light. It was at the back of my mind that it was getting late, the sun had gone down a while ago, and that I should get home before my parents did, but leaving him after the magic we had just shared seemed wrong. I shifted slightly, my bare leg brushing his. It was a strange sensation I decided, as my heart lodged itself in my throat and then dropped down to my toes. Lying naked next to the person you loved most in the world was surreal. Knowing that if I just reached out my fingers I could trace his chest down to his stomach and lower if I wanted, it was all allowed now.

Darien stirred and I sucked in my breath, hoping he would remain asleep, but wanting him to open his deep-sea eyes and look at me. His eyes cracked open and I was enchanted by the slit of blue. Suddenly his eyes popped open taking me by surprise, not unpleasant, but a surprise nevertheless.

"What time is it?" He asked and hurriedly got out of the bed and pulling on clothes, "I have to get you out before-" he saw the time on the clock and stopped. All energy seemed to leave his body, he slumped and remained still, seemingly weighing his options. A sharp knock sounded on the door, and Darien reacted as though he had been shot.

"Darien, dinner time." His mother's voice came through the thick wood. I was suddenly nervous, why was Darien reacting so badly, why did he feel the need to hurry me out? Didn't he want me to meet his parents?

"Darien?" I asked doubtfully and got out of bed, pulling on clothes as I went. An uncomfortable silence fell, I was feeling used and frightened, Darien was scared. I could sense the fear coming off him in gigantic waves. It put me on edge and my chin lifted with stubbornness.

"Darien, I have to go home now." I might as well have been speaking to a brick wall. Darien was muttering to himself and I caught the tail end of the one-ended conversation, "sneak her out before anyone sees… after they go to bed?...she needs to go home" and it went on. I was now getting angry, I could feel the heat of it in my cheeks, was he embarrassed to have me in his room, worried what his parents would think of me? Ashamed of what we had just done? Grabbing my bag I marched to the door and undid the locks.

"No! What are you doing?!" Darien leapt forward to stop me, but I had unfinished them all and opened the door with a triumphant look over my shoulder. I frowned when I saw the look on his face, it was a mixture of panic and fear. I turned around slowly and saw a tall, handsome man standing in the hallway. His eyes were a mixture of Darien's blue and black, and his shoulder length black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail at the collar of his dark navy suit. He was smiling, but the smile wasn't reaching his eyes.

"Good evening Darien." His voice was pleasant, cultured like silk covered pearls.

"Good evening Father." Darien returned politely and subtly took my hand and pulled me back until I was level then took a step forward and placed me behind him.

"Oh now Darien, don't hide your friends. Its rude." His smile faltered for a second a clear message in his eyes for Darien to read. "Bring her out and let me meet her."

"Yes Father," there was anger and anxiety in his tone his had tightened desperately on mine as though a warning. He stepped back and reluctantly brought me forward.

"Father, this is Serena Johnson, my girlfriend." I won't deny that a flash of happiness went through me as he confessed those words. "Sere, this is my father Augustus Shields." I stepped forward and held out my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Shields."

"No, no." Augustus Shields took a long look at me, up and down, it made me uncomfortable and Darien placed his other hand on my shoulder. He took my outstretched hand and turned it, kissing the back all the while looking me in the eye, a message hidden there for me, "the pleasure is all mine I assure you." I felt dirty and as soon as he released my hand I snatched it back, but refrained from wiping it off on my uniform skirt.

"Why don't you join us for dinner Serena? My wife and I would love to hear all about you."

"I don't think that's a good idea Father." Darien stepped forward placing his body obviously against my back. "Serena has to get home to her own family."

Augustus glanced at his son dismissively, "I'm sure they can spare her tonight. Why don't you phone them and ask permission?" The question was directed at me and I didn't know what to say. Non-verbal was all I could manage; I nodded.

"Excellent!" He smiled smoothly at me, his gaze wondering over me again. "Darien go get the phone for Serena."

"She can use the phone in my room…" Darien began and was cut off rudely by his father. "Darien! Get he cordless from the lounge." A sinking feeling was starting in my stomach, when Darien left I was going to be alone with this smooth, handsome man that kept giving me very inappropriate looks. Darien couldn't leave me alone with his father! He seemed to be thinking the same thing I was, because he pressed himself almost desperately against me and put his arms loosely around my shoulders.

"Come on Serena, let's go phone your parents."

We made to get past Mr. Shields, but Augustus wasn't about to let his order be disobeyed.

"Come with me Serena, I want to show you my library." I glanced at Darien desperately and he looked helplessly back, "Darien can meet us there with the phone." He continued noticing our looks.

"As you wish Father." Darien bowed stiffly and in one more act of defiance tilted my chin up and laid a searing kiss on my lips, a claiming kiss, marking his territory and making me off limits. Mr. Shields merely grinned at him and offered me his arm, with no choice I took it and let him lead me away. Darien immediately sprinted off to get the phone.

"So Serena, my son must love you very much to defy me so." Augustus began and I was startled into silence, it was just so private. "You must love him enough as well, though I must say that you seem to have learned more manners than he has." He shot a glance at me and seemed amused by my shocked face. "You seem shocked? Maybe you are a little too innocent for my son Serena."

I said nothing and tried to quell my nervousness as we travelled further and further away from anyone else, away from everyone we were very _alone. _We reached a plain door and inside was one of the most beautiful rooms I had ever seen, it was covered wall to floor with books, a stray gas fireplace was sitting in the middle surrounded by leather chairs and lamp tables. There was little light, but enough to appreciate the shear opulence of the library. I felt like I was in an old mansion instead of the top floor of an apartment building. They were richer than I had thought.

My thoughts stopped as he lead me to one of the leather chairs and sat me down. I sat rigidly not liking the way his hand made small circles on my shoulders in familiar intimacy. What right did he had to touch me like that!? I shifted away from his hands and cleared my throat. A small chuckle began behind me and I resisted the urge to run far away.

"Relax Serena, Darien wont find that phone for a while, so we have more time to get to know each other." He moved around the chair- to my front- and put both hands on the armrests. Leaning forward, he invaded my space and I shrunk back horrified.

"But you are his father!" I tried to will the chair to swallow me up.

"I am, and being so am in the perfect position to tell you that you are too good for him." He lost his humour and frowned at me moving in again. "Hold still you silly girl, I'm trying to kiss you."

"No!" I all but shouted and tried to push him away, but to no avail, he was so much stronger than me. Disgust and desperation coiled in my stomach and I fought not to retch. Some primal part of me knew that he wouldn't come near me if I threw up all over him, but I had my pride, and he wasn't going to know how scared he was making me feel.

There was a soft knock on the door and Augustus drew back irritated.

"Yes?" He barked and moved completely away from me, straightening his blue tie and making his appearance innocent again. I remained where I was, shrinking and a fine tremor running though my body.

"Augustus, dinner is ready." The voice was soft, but had a delicate vein of steel underneath it. The woman was angry, but hiding it well.

"Be there in a minute." He replied and she began to close the door, Darien burst through the door and took in the scene in two glances. One at his father, standing away from me, slightly rumpled but relaxed and one at me, shaking, pale and shrinking into my fine leather seat. He dashed forward and grabbed me up, "Father I want to walk Serena home now, she's not looking well and her parents want her home for dinner."

"Very well, take her." Augustus waved his hand airily at us like he was dismissing the suggestion that it could rain on a sunny day.

I gratefully got up and made a shaky bow. I didn't forget my manners even though Mr. Shields had. We made a quick getaway, but he waited until we were downstairs and outside looking up at my building before he said anything.

A vile word escaped his clenched lips as soon as he hit the chilly air outside the building. His hands were firmly in fists and he was shaking with the force of his grip, he had moved away and turned his back on me.

I stood there not knowing what to do, not knowing what I would have done if it had been my own father trying to molest Mina, my best friend. I said the only thing I could.

"It's okay Darien, he didn't hurt me."

"It's not okay! He was trying…" words failed him and he gestured helplessly, "trying to kiss you." He finished in a whisper and hung his head ashamed by it all.

"But he didn't." I reached forward and touched his shoulder, "your mother came right on time."

"Yeah, go Mom." He mocked dryly head still bowed. He let out a harsh laugh. "Mother was probably standing outside the door listening to the whole thing. She waited to do anything, that Witch!"

I said nothing, it was probably true. I had been shown an ugly part of Darien's life I really didn't want to know. Well it was too late now, and my mind had other things to dwell on; things such as the wonderful hours we had spent together that afternoon.

"Well forget about it Darien, we spent some wonderful hours together this afternoon, I can't wait to do it again soon." I smiled letting warmth and promises fill my voice so he could hear it. He turned around with an exhausted smile on his face, "you really are something you know that?" He came back to me and took my hand in his looking at how our fingers meshed together; in the half light it looked like one hand. I smiled coyly at him and moved in closer to his body warmth, invading his personal space and loving the way his chest moved with every breath he took. I raised myself slightly, closed my eyes and lifted my chin waiting, he was smiling when he kissed me, I could feel it. The knowledge brought butterflies a flutter in my stomach and that clichéd lightning- that was so overused, but described the feeling perfectly- was shooting itself up and down my spine. I slid my hands up his chest, still awed that I was allowed to touch him like this, and locked them behind his head tickling his neck by running two fingers softly up and down the hard knobs of his spine.

We stopped kissing and just stayed close to one another.

"You know what?" I whispered against his lips.

"What?" He replied rubbing his lips over mine.

"I loved that kiss you gave me to tell your dad that I was yours." I was playing, but it was the wrong thing to say, he got upset again and stepped away from me.

"Well it didn't exactly work did it!?" He said angrily and I felt myself bristle. I forced myself not to get angry.

"It's the thought that counts. I'm trying to tell you that I appreciated the gesture."

Darien said nothing. In the dark I could barely see his outline it was impossible to see his face. I shrugged not really sure what to say, I hadn't meant to remind him, I was just trying to tell him that I loved that he was willing to lay his claim on me. It made me feel safer, but he wasn't going to let me say it. He saw his father's actions as his own fault.

"I wanted to say thank you, but you are being a jerk about it." My anger was coming out, I struggled to stifle it, it wasn't right that we were fighting over this. I swallowed my pride. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to remind you."

Darien took a deep breath in and out. Calming down and beginning to think rationally again he gave me a half smile, which I couldn't see in the dark but could feel by his presence; it wasn't as cold and guarded.

"I'm sorry too." He replied heartfelt, and I knew he was referring to everything that had happened lately as well as what had happened earlier.

"So we are okay again?" I asked knowing it was so.

"Yes we are okay again," Darien replied amusement lacing his tone with laughter. He stepped towards me again and claimed my mouth in a bruising kiss. We broke it laughing.

"I need to go now Darien," I said reluctantly and pulled away.

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, I want to have coffee with Mina tomorrow, why don't we meet up together in the mall." I tilted my head and waited for an excuse to not meet me in public.

"Sure, call me when you get the details." With one more quick kiss, which turned into four, I turned and walked back into my building. I looked back when I got to the elevators. Darien was still standing at the door, silhouetted and looking dejected. I knew why, I wouldn't want to return to the punishment Augustus would have for him after he defied him in front of me. I sent up a silent prayer for his safety and continued home. There was nothing I could do, Augustus would get hold of Darien anyway, and his punishment would be even worse if it was avoided. I was the catalyst and I felt terrible about it, it was my fault that Darien was going to suffer now.

I got to my room, after avoiding my family and their pleadings for me to have dinner, depressed and edgy I collapsed on my bed and cried into my pillow. I cried for Darien, I cried for the magic we had experienced that afternoon and I cried my fear from Augustus away.

00000

Darien waited until Serena was far away before he let the fear show on his face, his father wasn't going to be happy with him. In fact he was going to hurt him dearly for this insult and defiance. How long did he dare wait before going back? It had to be the right mixture, come home too soon and he would hit the still raw anger of his father, come home too late and Augustus would have had time to simmer into a blind rage. He had to get him in between. He gauged it was long enough and made his way to the apartment where he slept. It wasn't his home, it was a place to sleep and get money from, home was where Serena was.

He didn't hesitate outside the door; he just marched right in and was greeted by silence. That stopped him, drunken hope filled him as he wondered at the possibility they had gone to bed and he could escape his punishment for tonight. He walked stealthily in socked feet and opened his door. It was pitch black in the room. He turned on the light and started, his father was sitting on the bed.

"Father!" It was surprise and fear that caught up on the wake of the dashed hope.

"Darien!" his father mocked in the same tone, throwing up his hands for good measure. It looked comical on the cold face, but Darien never felt less inclined to laugh.

"You embarrassed me in front of a guest today Darien." He began still sitting on the bed not moving, save for his eyes, which restlessly moved over objects in the room. Darien's body went stiff and cold. This was going to hurt. He fell to his knees, forehead to the floor, desperate and afraid he squashed the self-disgust.

"I'm sorry Father, but Serena is special to me. I forgot my manners and the respect owed to you. I'm really sorry." Self-lothing was written on his face for prostrating himself before his father, but Augustus couldn't see it while his forehead was to the floor. It pleased his father to have his son completely pliable to his whim, bowing before him in an utter lack of self respect was a gratifying, powerful experience. Usually Darien still showed defiance and hate when he was on the floor, he had finally found something to use that would make Darien obey out of something other than fear for himself,- which was fun- but fear for someone else –which was so much more fun. Augustus lost the will to punish Darien, it was just so much more gratifying and nasty to gently pat his son on his bowed head and walk out. Patronising and confusing to the poor boy, but Augustus wasn't finished with Darien's punishment, no it would be fun to use Serena as leverage. Darien knew _nothing_ of pain, yet.

0000

It was only around eight when Serena got home and cried in her pillow. When she felt she could cry no more she picked up her cellphone and called Mina.

Mina answered on the second ring.

"Hello Sere!" she sang happily from her own bed where she was pasting up new pictures on her wall.

"Hi Mina, what you doing?" Serena put on her pajamas and got into bed, pulling the covers right up to her chin.

"I'm pasting new pictures up on my wall." Mina giggled as she grabbed the latest one of her and Serena. "My, we are photogenic."

"Lucky us," Serena sighed not really feeling into small talk. Mina picked up on the depressed note in her voice and put down the pictures. Plonking cross-legged onto her bed she switched the phone from her shoulder into her hand and concentrated.

"What's wrong Sere? You sound down."

I made a two second calculation, Mina didn't know about Darien, and it would be wrong to tell her about his family. I was not a gossip, but this was Mina, my best friend. I would tell her about Darien, leave out the family part.

"Darien Shield is my boyfriend." I blurted in a one breath, relieved to get it over with.

There was a pause then, "I know."

"You know!?" I could have been more surprised. "How could you possibly know?"

"Mal told me." Mina replied laughing.

"Mal?" I asked completely confused. "You mean Malachite?" This was amazing, she had had a crush on him forever!

"Yes, the one and only!" Mina's laugh was infectious and I felt my spirits rise.

"When? How?" I asked dazed and happy for my friend.

"The day before yesterday, I was talking to Seiya and he strode up and demanded that he was going to win me from my cousin." She laughed again, "Seiya said, 'sure here you go' and walked away."

"You serious!?" I exclaimed laughing with her, "that's hilarious. What did Mal do then?"

"He told me loved me, and then kissed me." Her voice went soft and wistful, "Sere I'm so happy."

"As you should be," I replied giggling, "You've had a crush on him forever!"

"Yes I have. Now tell me about Darien, how did that happen?" she changed topics smoothly, and my good mood vanished.

"We met in South Africa. We just got close there, and before we knew it had fallen in love. Darien is still irritatingly concerned with his stupid reputation and so ignores me at school. We had a massive fight this afternoon and then made up."

A soft sigh came over the line, and I blurted out the truth.

"I mean we really made up. It's now official."

"You… you mean you guys _did_ it?" she fumbled for the words.

"Ya, Mina it was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced." It was my turn to go all wistful. There was silence on the other end, not an uncomfortable one, more like an awed silence.

"Wow… wow Sere, that's incredible."

"I know isn't it?"

"Does it… you know… hurt?" Mina's embarrassment in asking the question matched my own as I answered.

"Yes it does, but you don't really feel it, when you are doing it with someone you love, the pain turns to pleasure so fast. Mina it was amazing, I felt like I saw heaven."

"Wow… wow." She repeated obviously dazed. I laughed at her and felt my spirits rise again, this was doing me good. I remembered that we were supposed to meeting for coffee tomorrow.

"Mina, do you still want to meet for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yes!" She gushed, "I want to see you so much! We have lots to talk about."

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "Maybe the boys can meet us later?"

"Sure, I'll call Mal. You know it's still amazing I can do that." She added giggling.

"I know what you mean." I laughed with her, then decided it was time to go to sleep, my crying had left me exhausted, not to mention my emotion filled day. Starting with Diamond then ending with Darien. I said a quick goodbye, after deciding on the time to meet and flicked my light off.

I fell asleep in a matter of moments, but only after sending another prayer up for Darien's safety.

A/N: Im sorry this took so long, but I'm back and have finished writing the next chapter out on paper, so hopefully it wont be so long next time.

References:

"I am, and being so, am in the perfect position to tell you that you are too good for him." He lost his humour and frowned at me, moving in again. "Hold still you silly girl, I'm trying to kiss you." -Based on Draco Dormiens (Book 1 of the Draco Trilogy) by Cassandra Claire.

Hi all! Wow its been so long. I finished this chapter on paper along time ago, but typing it in was another matter, and then I changed everything, so I did the thing from scratch :p So its here now.

**Ok very important: Does anyone feel up to Beta for this story? **

**A huge THANK YOU to all my readers and reviewers: **hecate0808, Eternally Sailor Moon, bethanie, serenitatis417, KatBlue, Gr33nJ3w3lRain, raye85, ViscountessKiera, Adem from Poland (Yes your english is very good : D ) lunarianmaiden, Lady Tristana Rogue, Baby Luna Kitty, Sailor Destiny Earth, GinnyPotter0183, Usagi Tora, sereNendy, ffgirlmoonie, Kawaii-CherryWolf, Shrouded Mist, merangelgal, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, inspire16, HarlyX5-657.

Wow i love you all!


	22. Breakthrough

**Chapter 22**

**Breakthrough**

Malachite was sitting in the back of a sweet, little coffee shop, sipping a white hot-chocolate and watching the crowds of Saturday shoppers. Every blond he saw attracted his special attention before he moved on, not finding the one he was looking for. The corner of his eye caught a flash of orange and his heart stopped for a split second. He turned his head and his heart began beating again, it wasn't her, just some other girl with an orange bow in her hair. He watched for a few more moments then got bored. He checked his watch muttering to himself that she was late, and picked up his book. He began to read, he was not 3 sentences in when a shadow moved over him. He looked up and saw no-one. Then he saw black as a pair of delicate hands moved over his eyes and the scent of Mina's perfume filled his senses.

"Guess who?" She giggled into his ear, the peach shampoo she used becoming stronger as a strand of her long blond hair fell over his face. He couldn't help but smile, Mina with her hugs smiles and optimistic personality had forced him to become human.

"Mina." He said firmly, and with an audible humph Mina removed her hands.

He looked up at her, and was greeted by her megawatt smile. She darted down quickly before he could say anything, and caught his mouth in an upside-down kiss. It was an experience for him, he had never been kissed upside-down before. He decided he liked it- as he liked every kiss from Mina- but, maybe not in public. He broke the kiss and turned around in his seat, so he was looking at her right-way-up. She gave him another smile and winked flirtatiously. Malachite felt another smile twitching at the corner of his usually firm mouth. He let it come and the smile spread joyfully over his face.

"Sit, Mina." He said, and gestured to the seat opposite him.

"What no more kiss?" Mina asked, pouting and dropped into the chair.

"Later, maybe."

Malachite shed his usual standoffish demeanour and returned her earlier wink. A pink blush spread across her cheeks, it always appeared when he did something romantic or unexpected. It delighted him to put it there.

Mina had changed his entire life, it still amazed him that she was his. She was sometimes annoyingly bubbly, but as he talked with her and got to know her better, he was finding that she was serious about things of importance. He had always known she was surprisingly intelligent. She had exceptional test and exam scores and had yet to come third in any test. Her chipper personality was more of a way to hide her intelligence, why she would want to do that, he didn't know. He wanted to know, badly. She fascinated him, her huge smiles hiding what she was truly feeling. Lately however he had learnt to read her eyes, which were nearly, but not quite adapt at hiding as her smile was.

"What?" Mina asked abruptly lifting one eyebrow and both blue eyes to his curiously. He suddenly realised he had been staring at her for a good few minutes, and not saying anything. Apparently she had gotten tired of it. A question he had been burning to ask her dropped onto his tongue and he let it continue out through his lips.

"Mina, I once saw you out of school in the park, playing chess with the old man, Kyo." Her lips parted in surprise and embarrassment. "I didn't know you played chess. Are you any good?"

Mina's face bloomed with the favourite colour of embarrassment, "I suppose so." She replied and after a pause lifted her head, the blush gone. She was not going to be ashamed that she was smart. "Yes, actually I can hold my own."

Malachite laughed quietly, she hadn't changed at all, she was still that smart, beautiful geek in the hallway.

"I want to play you." He said suddenly and Mina felt her lips twitch into a smile.

"Mal!" she joked leaning forward suggestively, "I hope you aren't going to play me, I would prefer if you remembered that you loved me and not go off and leave me at a drop of a hat."

Malachite's deep laughter caught her breath in her throat.

"I wasn't thinking of playing you like that, I was thinking of a more useful game to play. A game that would require you there."

Mina's eyes sparkled with amusement and fun, "Do I dare ask the name of this game?"

"Twister." Malachite replied deadpan, his eyes twinkling giving him away, and Mina laughed aloud, delighted with their rapid teasing.

"Back to chess, however," Malachite gave Mina a smile, "can we play sometime?"

"Sure," said quietly with a smile, falling in love all over again with his desire to like her for herself. Most guys she knew would be flabbergast that she even knew what chess was. Maybe it was because she was blond and outrageously happy most of the time. Nah, that wasn't it. The guys she knew liked girls to have big boobs and no brain at all.

Thinking of guys, Mina was suddenly reminded that she needed to meet Serena for coffee and gossip about their 'boys'. She glanced at her watch and stood up hurriedly.

"Sorry Mal. I have to meet Serena now. Meet us later okay? Darien is supposed to be coming. Why don't you meet up with him and then you can both join us."

"Okay," Malachite stood up as well and as Mina started to move away, he latched his arms around her slim waist and pulled her to him. She laughed at the abruptness of it, looking coyly up at him through her lashes, teasing him with her eyes.

"Do I get another kiss now?" She said softly, the knowledge that this was so flickering like a flame in her cerulean eyes.

Malachite looked down at the beautiful, lively girl he loved so much. Leaning down he gave her a soft kiss, letting it linger and making her smile again. Her eyes fluttered open and the emotion he saw there took his breath away. She really did love him. She pulled herself reluctantly out of his arms and blew him another kiss.

"Bye-bye!" She sang and then was gone.

Malachite sat down again and picked up his book, ignoring his cold coffee. He didn't get very far in his book: the letters had this irritating habit of forming a pair of familiar eyes and pretty, smiling mouth.

00000

**Hours earlier**

00000

Darien left his apartment early in the morning, earlier than even his father; who got up before light. So now he stood at the bottom of Serena's building stomping his cold feet and occasionally blowing his icy hands. She didn't know he was there, and he was trying hard to work up the courage to get up to her apartment and knock on the door. Well that wasn't the problem, the problem was working up the courage to brave her parents –especially her father- and to face her. Serena had seen him at his lowest, she been molested by his father and he hadn't been there to defend her. He must seem so weak to her. She had always been so strong, it didn't matter what he had done to her, she always seemed to bounce back –even take revenge sometimes.

Dejected and cold he sat on a stone bench hidden from the building's entrance by a tree. Shivering he pulled his legs up onto the bench and huddled them to his chest. Hands deep into his pockets and lips numb he sat and thought about Serena, waiting for a more suitable hour to go up to her apartment.

00000

I was, at that exact moment, lying awake in the darkness. My alarm clock proudly proclaiming in luminous red: 5:48am. I watched the eight turn to nine so fast, had I blinked I would have missed it. As it was, I was lying with my eyes wide and trying not to blink, hoping that it would make me tired and I would fall asleep again. No such luck, my eyes just got sore and teared up. I sighed loudly and turned over staring at the dark window. It was getting light, I would just see faint lightning strikes of light blue streak across the horizon. It was so pretty and fresh. A tingle of energy began in my feet and I couldn't stand to be in bed anymore. Pushing the covers back, I got up, stretched and walked to the window. I felt full of energy, I needed to go for a run, my body begged me for it. The muscles in my legs quivered when I thought about the exercise and my heart began to race with excitement. My desire to feel the crisp cold morning air on my face, smell the dew-soaked pavement and see the wet grass, pushed me to get into my running outfit. I pulled my long un-brushed blond hair into a ponytail and grabbed my keys and phone, placing them into my running pouch strapped tightly around my waist.

The apartment was quiet and still as I made my way through it. I grabbed an apple as I went past the kitchen, writing a quick note to my mother in case she came to check up on me, and left the house. I all but ran to the elevator, silently urged the lift to go down faster and out running through the apartment building's glass doors with a distracted hello nod to the Ken, the security guard.

It was freezing!

The icy cold lashed my face and filled my lungs with painful freshness. Running on the spot for a second, I began to stretch, loosening my muscles for the longish run ahead of me. Usually I would have called Darien to come join me, but it was a little too early to call anyone. We usually ran hours later. Just thinking about Darien made me want to see him, and be held in his arms. I took out my phone and opened my address book, looking for his number. I hesitated, it was really early in the morning, and if anyone had phoned me this early in the morning, I would have sworn like a sailor and hung up.

I agonised about it, should I call him, or shouldn't I? shrugging I decided to call him, if he didn't like being called this early to go for a run he could just hang up and I would run alone. I pressed the button to call him and instantly a familiar ring started up behind me.

I turned around startled, surely Darien wasn't out here this early!

"Hello?" Darien's voice was laced with a shiver and sounded double, like he was close by.

"Hi," I replied into the phone and started looking for him, I don't think he realised I was down here. I wondered around until I got to a stone bench behind a tree hidden from the building. He was sitting with his back to me, his knees pulled up to his chest in an attempt to keep warm. He looked cold, lost and sad.

"Nevermind." I said abruptly and hung up.

Darien still didn't realise I was standing behind him, he made a noise of confusion and looked at his phone, still open in his hand, with a furrowed brow. "What the…?" He mumbled and made to call me again, I let him. It would be fun to see his surprise.

My phone began to vibrate and then the tone started chiming. Darien twisted around so fast he lost his balance and almost fell off the bench. He hand managed to latch on to the back before he could crumple into a very undignified heap, at my feet. I laughed, I couldn't help myself, doubling over, sides already splitting with the welcome pain of a good wholesome laugh. I felt its warmth spread through my body from my toes all the way to the tips of my fingers. Darien recovered his balance on the bench and turned to face me. Through the dim haze of the beginning light, I could see a flush working its way over his neck on onto his face. I darted forward and kissed him on his surprised and vulnerable mouth.

"Come for a run?" I whispered against his lips, deciding quickly not to ask why he was out here so early in the morning.

He kissed me and let it linger, teasing me with a promise of more. "Just let me put my jacket away." He got up with a smile, leaving me wanting that promise.

We left the jacket with Ken in the lobby and stretched together. We ran until the first rays of morning sunlight touched the dark pavement and the world began to thaw.

000000

**Some Hours Later**

000000

"…and that was end of that. We said goodnight and I went home."

"Wow, Serena." Mina sighed and placed her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands, "that sounds so romantic."

"It was, very." I replied giggling and nursing a glass mug of chai latte. Mina and I were finally sitting down for coffee in our favourite coffee shop. I had just finished telling her the events of last night, nixing some things, of course, and censuring others. Augustus Shields, Darien's father, had remained a secret no one would ever know.

I continued where I left off. "And then this morning," Mina's head perked up with interest, "I couldn't sleep and it was still dark. I really just wanted to run. You know? I was full of energy." Mina was nodding her blond head, "I got downstairs, and outside, and guess who is on the bench outside my apartment." My eyes twinkled with mirth and Mina shot up in her seat excited.

"No way!" she giggled, "He was sitting there in the cold, outside your building?"

"Way," I winked and took a sip of chai.

Mina melted into a puddle again, "oh, that is _so_ romantic."

I dipped my head in agreement and ran the events of the morning over in my mind again. I was admittedly curious as to why Darien was outside my building in the dark, but I wasn't going to ask him. When he was ready, he would tell me. I didn't like him keeping secrets or hurts from me, it made me feel like he didn't trust me. I didn't want to think about that, and I realised we had only been talking about me. Mina had some news to share.

"So, Mina, you and Mal?" I asked raising an eyebrow and took another sip of my latte, they made the best chai latte here.

"Oh, Serena! I'm so happy!" Mina exclaimed twisting her hands together on the table and her eyes getting a faraway look in them. I giggled catching onto her excitement, I put my mug down and grabbed her hands, focusing her again.

"Don't leave me hanging, Mina. Tell me all!"

"It was all because of Seiya."

"Really?" I asked amazed, Mina's cousin had been zealous about Mina's boyfriends for a long time. He scared nearly everyone away, what made Mal so different?

"Wait. Actually, I think it was before all this with you and Darien happened."

"What?" I nearly shouted, "You've been together with Mal since before the summer holidays?"

"No, no." Mina laughed and motioned for me to lower my voice, people were looking. "Malachite and I started dating recently. What I mean is there is a time that you weren't here and I was different. I'm talking about before you got here."

"Oh," I said and leaned back in my chair, picking up my mug as I went and settled in to listen.

"I was shy, ugly, insecure and picked on by everyone. I had no friends and couldn't put a foot right in my school life. I walked with my head down, and prayed that no one would see me when I walked down the passages at school." I made a small noise of surprise and concern as Mina's face scrunched up with potent emotion, she was trying to hold back tears. She sniffed and smiled at me, "Then one day it all changed."

"Because of Mal?" I supplied and she nodded affirmation.

"Malachite was a sweet boy in junior high, Serena. He was nothing like he is now; he was kind and generous and laughed all the time." I nodded understanding; obviously something drastic had happened to change his personality so badly.

"It was late, I don't even know why he was still at school. I had been helping a teacher clean up a classroom and was walking down the hallway. I didn't see him and bumped into him. He fell over and I didn't dare look up. He got up and brushed himself off…" In her mind she saw the younger Malachite in a coal black uniform, white blond hair just touching the collar, getting up off the floor and lightly brushing his pants.

"…I waited for him to yell at me, to tell me that I was a stupid girl for bumping into him, but he said the one thing I never thought I would hear from anyone. He asked me if I was alright." She smiled at the memory, tears forming in her eyes. "Serena, it was like the sun broke through years and years of clouds. He apologised for not looking where he was going, and I nearly died of astonishment. It was what he said next that changed me forever." I leaned forward, this story was amazing, and I had no idea.

"He told me I had a beautiful face that I shouldn't hide it, it would brighten someone else's day. He told me that he looked forward to seeing me smile. He tilted my chin up and told me I was beautiful." She couldn't stop the tears of gratitude, and remembered feelings, from flooding over her lashes and run down her cheeks. "I was reborn that day, I remember stepping outside and lifting my head for the first time. I wanted to prove him right and I smiled, immediately I saw the effects. It was unbelievable, people who looked at me smiled as they turned their heads, I felt light and happy; no longer in darkness. It was Malachite who saved me. You know it was often so bad I wanted to commit suicide just to end the pain of being me." I started and she laughed gaily, "Not that I would have, though, I had just earned the rank of 2nd in the chess garden!"

I knew she spoke the truth, it didn't matter how badly her life had gotten, if she could play chess and win battles then she would be happy and complete.

"Wow, Mina. I can't believe I had no idea! That was when you began to crush, hey?"

"Serena, don't use the word 'crush' its so childish," Mina rebuked sending a glance around, then amended, "but I have been in love with Malachite since that day." She had wiped all her tears away and she looked perfect, I felt a twinge of envy, how come she was so genetically gifted?

I smiled wickedly at her, "and now you are together, and in love. That is so much more romantic then my story."

"What story? Serena, you realise that you haven't told me how you and Darien got together."

"Haven't I?" I said surprised, and Mina shook her head violently.

"I am dying to know how you, of all people, got Darien Shields, the most popular guy in school."

"You know, sometimes I'm not convinced I have him." I confessed and felt the mood sag, tossing my head I grinned playfully, "It's a long and boring story. Are you sure you want to hear it?" I ignored Mina's sympathetic look took a sip of my now cooling chai, not wanting our light mood to fall away.

"Yes I want to hear it!" Mina rolled her eyes and picked up her own mug of coffee, she took a sip and made a face. "Yuck, it's cold!"

I saw Malachite coming up behind her, with a finger over his lips. I averted my eyes, so she wouldn't think there was anything amiss a smile already forming on my face.

"What?" Mina asked suspicious. "Eek!" she yelled surprised by Malachite's hands covering her eyes.

"Guess who." He said, his mouth close to her ear, his deep voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Bob the clown?" She asked hopefully and Malachite and I laughed.

"No," He said and released her taking a seat next her.

"I thought I was pretty close." Mina teased and focused her entire world on Malachite.

For a few precious seconds I got to see the real people behind the masks. They were in love; it was so easy to see. What got to me was the honest and frank love I saw in Malachite's eyes and softening of his face and mouth. It made him seem younger and happy. He was in love with Mina and he didn't care who saw it, Mina was a very lucky girl.

"Hey Sere," Darien greeted me as he sat down beside me, looping a casual arm around my shoulders. I smiled back at him, "Hi, where did you come from?"

"I was just behind Mal," he laughed, I stopped off to get these," he handed me a small paper bag. I opened it and was delighted. He had gotten me my favourite sweets, from a little shop called _Sweets from Heaven. _

"Thank you, dear knight." I said playfully and went closer to kiss him. Maybe it was just me, but he seemed to hesitate for a second, before he covered the distance between us and receive my kiss. I put it down to him trying to burn his old way of thinking. I knew it was a learning curve for him, he had to shed his popular ideals slowly, but why had Mal been able to do it so fast? The kiss had less warmth and was over very quickly. I pulled away first feeling tense, I glanced at Mina and Mal, they were watching us. There was a pointed message in Malachite's eyes for Darien, I could see him boring it into my boyfriend. Hopefully he was telling him to pull his head out of his arse. Mina's face said something different, she was looking slightly angry; obviously both had caught the hesitation and lack of warmth in the kiss. Great, great we were doing a wonderful job as a couple. There was an awkward silence between us all, before Mina covered it by asking Mal if they wanted to share a piece of cake with her. They went off to look at the cake stand together hand in hand. We were left with the uncomfortable feeling that they had left us alone on purpose. Great now we needed couple counsellors.

Darien tightened his arm around me and moved it so his hand curved around my neck. His thumb gently massaged the back and I felt slightly calmer. We could do this, he was just uncomfortable with public affection. I relaxed against his arm and turned my head smiling at him.

"I found a new song I think we should try out." I opened flirtatiously and he laughed his thumb turning into a caress instead of a massage.

"Hmm, now that is an idea." He replied eyes already filling with heat, they glanced over me searing through my clothes and into my skin. He was definitely the only male I approved of undressing me with his eyes.

"I think we should get out of here and go try it out." I murmured moving my head and putting it on his shoulder, "Mina and Mal will be okay together," my lips brushed his ear as I tilted my head up off his shoulder. A fine tremor went through him.

"We could just leave, or write them a note…" I propositioned, letting my hand slide up his chest. I glanced over to Mina and Malachite; Mina was in raptures over a dark chocolate cake and Malachite was listening intently as she talked, loudly gesturing with her hands.

Darien decided it, he took out a pen and wrote on a napkin, _needed some alone time, talk to you later. Sorry to miss out on coffee._

I took the pen from him and made the final note, _Luvs and Hugs Sere and Darien. _

I got up and held out my hand to him, now was the true test; would he walk through the mall with me, hand in hand? There was only one way to find out.

I held out my hand to him, daring him, begging him to take it. He hesitated and looked down at it, hanging fragilely between us. A faint quiver along my fine delicate fingers made him look up to my face. It was a mirage of hope and dread. He looked down at my vulnerable outstretched hand and reached out his own. My breathing hitched silently in my chest as his fingers touched mine, a small caress of his index finger over my sensitive pads. He looked up and smiled at me, at the same time taking my hand in his tightly.

Never had anything felt as right as when my small hand slipped, fitting perfectly, into his. Relieved, I let my breath out in a woosh of air then coloured. Darien laughed at me and tightened his hand around mine,

"Let's go, Sere." He said and walked out of the coffee shop, pulling me along persuasively.

00000

"You're going to let them walk in the mall hand in hand, where everyone can see them?" Diamond's spicy cologne enveloped her as his deep voice purred along her ear rim.

A delicious shiver went down her spine and she moved back against his chest, red eyes burning an imaginary hole through the good looking couple laughing happily and walking close. Very close, too close.

"There is something different about the way they are together, don't you think?" he twisted the knife deeper. "It's almost like they crossed into a new intimacy barrier. Is itpossible they've done _it?_"Her blood began to slowly simmer, helped along by the dark fury in his voice.

"Go for it, Rei. Just like we planned." He gave her gentle push, and she clenched her fists; determined to do this right. She slowly released them, letting go of her anger and fixing a friendly smile on her lips. It didn't quite reach her eyes, but with Rei smiles rarely did.

00000

"Darien! Serena!" A foreign, familiar voice broke into our newfound level of happiness and Darien stopped short, I didn't have time to register my surprise before we were accosted by a leggy, tanned Rei walking towards us. She looked down pointedly at our hands and smiled widely. I didn't imagine the flash of anger go through her ruby red eyes, for an instant my hand slackened and I wanted him to let go. Rei's gaze was searing into my skin and I wanted to get my hands away from the hate-filled eyes, she stopped in front of us and smiled broadly again.

"Serena! Wow Hun, you are looking hot!" she hugged me, forcing our hands apart and kissed my on the cheek. I remained stiff in her embrace, confused and disgusted. I said nothing, and Darien cleared his throat nervously. What was Rei playing at? She hated Serena, and what's more, she had said nothing about them being together.

"So heard from Seiya lately?" Rei was all purr and fluff, the desire to make friends in every gesture. I wasn't fooled, and neither was Darien.

"No." I replied and looked to Darien for help. Rei was just letting go and I know I was eyeing her like she was a cobra, hood raised and dangerously hypnotic.

"Listen I'm having a party tonight, and I want you both to come." She slid between us and linked arms with us, forcing us to walk along with her. It was bizarre.

"No I don't think…" Darien began but was cut off.

"Don't say 'no' Darien, I know Serena wants to come."

"Actually I…" I began and Rei rounded on me, taking both my hands and bringing us all to a stand still in the busy mall.

"Please come, Sere! We used to be friends! Our parents are still friends! We were best friends in kindergarten," she looked down blushing slightly, "I want that again. I want a best friend I can trust." She looked up again, a shimmer of tears hovering delicately on her thick lashes. She had a point we had been best friends in kindergarten.

"Rei, I…" I was at a complete loss, if Rei Hino began to cry in front of me because I wouldn't be her friend I didn't know what I would do. Darien sent me a glance, it was filled with distrust. I trusted his judgement, I didn't really think Rei was being truthful. If she was, it was purely because I knew Seiya and she wanted to get her manicured claws into him. I wanted to believe the best of her though, I wanted to believe that she could change, people could change. I went against my better judgement and Darien's.

"Okay, I'll come." I said and looked pointedly at Darien, he didn't like it. He looked at Rei with dislike and distrust, I knew what he was feeling; I felt the same way about her.

"I'll come with you, Sere." He disengaged Rei from my hands gently and took one of mine back in a display of ownership and dominance, he laced his fingers between mine. Rei sent him a polished smile, "I'll see you two later then. Serena, I hope we will be the best of friends again!" She giggled and jerked forward to give me another one armed hug and a kiss on the cheek. She did likewise to Darien, and laughed mockingly at the displeasure in his eyes.

"7 o'clock, my house." Where her parting words before she sashayed off leaving the couple vaguely uncomfortable, Darien tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me closer to him. We felt like we had just been sprayed with ice water. Fingers of cold fear were stroking my spine in uneven upward strokes. I shivered and leaned into Darien.

"Are you sure about this, Sere?" He asked wrapping his arms around me, now unconscious of the people around us. We _really _had broken through in our relationship. His entire focus was on me and it was heating my cold boy up. I had forgotten how potent his eyes were, his attention was almost overwhelming. I loved it, however, and craved it when he took it off me. He sighed and checked his watch, glancing around and let me go, taking my hand again. His attention removed I could think rationally again, the world was no longer a rosy pink with gold trimmings.

"Yes I want to go, I need to believe she can change."

"You are being naïve, Serena." Darien told me firmly. "She's manipulative and is trying to get something from us."

"I know." I whispered and yet, I hoped.

"Well let's go shopping!" Darien suddenly announced.

"Wh.. What?!" I stuttered did my boyfriend just suggest shopping?

"I said, let's go shopping. We need to buy you a dress of some description so you don't feel out of place. That party is a place you need all the confidence you can get." Darien pointed out looking me up and down, I was too scared to be indignant.

"You look great to me, but…" he didn't need to finish that sentence.

With those comforting words and thoughts, I knew I had agreed to my ultimate nightmare; a popular party.

A/N: Okay who loves me? An EXTRA long chapter for you all... seriously 12 pages. I'm not going to apologise to you all for it being late, its bound to happen with my hectic life and you hear the same excuse everytime I update.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers!

BabyMoonPrincess, Champion of Justice, serenitatis417, Adem from poland(your reviews make me laugh so hard :P) diamondstar1808, Usagi Tora, raye85, ffgirlmoonie, supersaiyanx, merangelgal, Silent-Serinity-Girl14 , Kawaii-CherryWolf, sereNendy, KatBlue, Serenity87, Baby Luna Kitty, Baby Boo Angel, italianaglama.

I love you all so much!

Hugs

Cassee


	23. The Party

**Chapter 23**

**Party**

Rei Hino smirked at her reflection in her full-length mirror in the corner of her enormous bedroom. She made slight adjustments to her tiny, black, tightly-crocheted mini-dress, before breaking out with a satisfied smile. She looked good, but then again she always looked perfect. She frowned in concentration as she wiped with a practiced hand an out-of-place smudge from her artfully smudged black eyes. The colour highlighted her red eyes, to a glowing ruby. And her clothes brought out the natural tan of her skin. She finished the outfit with small four-inch heeled black stiletto heels _he'll have to notice me in this. Everything is going precisely to plan. Who knew that Serena would be so gullible to believe that I wanted to be friends with her? It's laughable. _She let out a small laugh as she contemplated the look on my face, _at least I got them to come tonight. Hopefully I can get Darien alone. _Her heart tugged painfully at the thought of Darien but she impatiently pushed it aside.

"I will get him."

She declared out loud to her mirror defying it to say otherwise, as it was an inanimate object it didn't respond to her challenge. She smiled satisfied…

000000

I looked at myself insecurely in the mirror, right now I wished I had never accepted the invitation to the party. I could have avoided her until she got bored. I scowled, my outfit was not working for me. I was wearing a tight figure hugging grey silvery dress made out of a shiny silk material, with a fairy skirt that fell just above my knees there was absolutely nothing wrong with the dress or the way it looked on me. I just felt naked in the tight material, if it wasn't for the brush the skirt made over my knees as I moved, I would have kept checking in the mirror to make sure I wasn't as naked as I felt. Mina had given me the dress to wear saying that she didn't fit it anymore. It fitted me though perfectly, too perfectly. I sighed again and turned to the side, then smiled prettily, I looked good. The dress seemed to be enchanted it hugged all the right places making me look so graceful and elegant. _That's it I'm going to spend more money on clothes, this dress cost Mina a mint, but I see why…_my thoughts trailed off as I looked at myself again. Glancing at my watch I inhaled sharply I had to hurry. I located my silver four-inch heeled strapped sandals and made slight adjustments to my subtle make-up and rolled a substantial amount of lip gloss over my lips then pouted effectively. I laughed in delight this was going to be a night to remember I couldn't wait to see Rei's face when I walked in looking like this.

The party was in full swing when I got there, I suddenly realised that the party had been going for ages already. I gulped as I looked at Rei Hino's house, it always intimated me whenever I went there, which wasn't frequent, but too many times for my liking. It was a huge, white mansion complete with bay windows and statues of…cherubs? I had never noticed them before _must be a new feature_ I grinned wickedly. I walked up to the front door, knocked nervously, and waited.

Nothing happened I let out the breath I had been holding maybe the music was too loud? I tried the door; it swung open easily into a white marble entryway. I sighed again the party would be in the entertainment area and garden I knew so I made my way there, occasionally having avert my eyes when going round corners to avoid knocking into couples in various stages of intimacy. I finally made it to the entertainment area and the first thing saw was people, lots of people all with some type of alcohol in hand. All dressed in the latest attire, all popular at my school in every grade excluding the younger ones there was no-one under 18 there, and by the looks of it over 24.

Where was Darien? He was supposed to meet me at the entrance, but I was early. He had offered to come with me, but I wanted to do this myself. I was stupid. I hugged a wall, nervously, suddenly feeling like I was _way_ out of my league. A couple walked past and eyed me; they knew I didn't belong… I was so, _so _stupid. I took my phone out, pressing in Darien's number in a flat panic. It rang and rang and rang and rang…and then went to voicemail. I was going to kill him.

A hand tapped on my arm. I turned and beheld one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen; Diamond. Dressed in full black, was smiling down at me through his white hair, he was the one person I hadn't thought of seeing here, I was so glad.

"Hey, Serena. What you doing here?" He asked tugging me away from the wall and closer to him, so he could hear me over the music.

"I'm waiting for someone." I replied grateful that I at least knew one person at this party.

"Me, I hope?" He flashed his grin again and I smiled back, Diamond always made me smile. Even after he had forced a kiss on me, he still made me feel safe in this alien world of glamour and prestige.

"Close, but no, not you." I responded looking casually over my shoulder, teasing him a little. I know that wasn't right to do, especially after what had happened between us three days ago. I couldn't deny my attraction for him though, and it was obvious that he still wanted me, by the heat in his hand as he gently gripped my forearm and the telling warmth in his gaze and smile. A thrill went through me, I hoped Darien found me now; the temptation of Diamond was becoming an avid fascination.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and it crashed through the spell. I shook my head slightly as if waking up from a dream. Unexplainably relieved, I didn't want Diamond to have so much power over me, Darien was the only one I wanted to be able to command my complete focus. I checked the message; it was Darien wondering why I had called, was I there and did I want him to come out to meet me? I smiled it was sweet. I sent one back telling him where I was and then talked to Diamond as I waited for my boyfriend. I kept my distance this time and made sure that I didn't look overlong in his face, not wanting to fall under his spell again. I felt hot fingers slid up the back of my silky dress and as Diamonds eyes became hostile, I knew my boyfriend had arrived.

"Hi babe, Diamond." Darien's voice held a challenge as he said Diamond's name. It was all very amusing and t the same time not; kind of like standing on the edge of a volatile volcano filled with clowns; I don't like clowns. I turned in Darien's arms and smiled up at him.

"Aren't I brave? I made it into the party all by myself." I touched his chest and beamed up at him, purposely distracting him from his testosterone contest with Diamond behind me. He gave Diamond one more second of his attention, and then turned it all onto me. The moment his blue eyes met mine and instant connection blossomed between us. The party, Diamond, obligations, social problems, etcetera, just faded away to nothing. There was nothing, but Darien and I. I was swimming in an ocean of dark midnight blue, the colour got richer and richer as he got closer and closer. I lifted my chin and parted my lips in preparation for the kiss he was going to give me, when Diamond began to laugh behind me. It startled me and I stepped away from the kiss, suddenly the music and people in the party fell on me I looked around. Between the flashing lights and booming music I suddenly felt very small, I laughed. Darien looked down at me and I smiled up at him determined to have more confidence than I felt.

"We are being rude, Darien. We don't need to exhibit in front of Diamond. He's my friend."

"Yes," Darien looked dubiously at Diamond. "I suppose you're right, but Serena." He put a pleading note in his voice and went down eye level with me, "do I get a kiss later?"

"Hmmm, maybe." I replied winking and then stepped away from him and giving a smile to both boys. "I don't know anyone, so it's up to you two to entertain me."

"As you wish, my lady," Darien gave a mocking bow and smirked at me, Diamond did likewise.

"I will get you a drink." He said and walked away leaving Darien and I alone.

"Wanna dance?" I asked sidling up to him, I felt a little more comfortable as the darkness concealed our faces, and apart from the occasional flashes of strobe we were covered and together.

Darien's answer was to pull me forward and engulf me in his arms holding me tightly in a not-so-innocent hug, I fitted perfectly into the curve of his body and we began to sway together gently.

00000

Diamond watched the couple, for a moment, from where he stood at the drink table. His maroon eyes boring through the tangible bubble surround them; they wouldn't notice his absence, or presence should he decide to go back.

Everywhere around him, colour and people, music and dancing. He was looking now for a particular person, a particular dancer. There! Her long black hair swayed as her body sensually engulfed the attention of a beautiful young man. They were dancing closely, but he could see that her ruby eyes flickered restlessly around the room over her partners shoulder. She was dancing with a boy, when really she needed a man, he smirked; just a slight lifting of his lip on one side, and started towards her. He was bored, she was defiantly entertaining, and besides, he needed to go over the plan with her.

"May I cut in?" He touched Rei's partner's shoulder and the couple broke apart.

"No," the young man replied trying to get in close to Rei again, "I'm dancing with her."

"No, you're not." Diamond replied coldly and yanked Rei out of the guy's arms.

"Hey!" The guy protested as Diamond moved Rei away, all he got in reply was an amused over-her-shoulder glace from Rei. Not willing to make a scene the young man left it, and let Diamond take her away.

"Poor, Satski." Rei's laugh was low and deep in her throat, causing a very promiscuous sound, Diamond sent a glance filled with awareness back at her, and continued to pull her away from everyone.

"Hmm," Diamond didn't really want to talk to Rei about her idiot partner, even if she was being catty and mean about him.

"Diamond, stop pulling me; we are quite _alone_ now." There was seductive pressure on the word 'alone'. Rei pulled her hand out of his, but was careful to run her fingers over his palm as she let go.

She was right, they were alone. He had pulled her upstairs into her bedroom, the perfect place to talk about the plan, and have some fun. Rei moved backwards keeping her eyes fixed on his, not breaking the connection. She closed the door and leant against it, telling him lots of naughty things with her eyes and curve of her lips.

She lowered her eyes demurely and suddenly he was there –hand roughly pulling her dress up over her hips, lips kissing hers with bruising force, body pushing her body against the hard door.

A flash of fear went through her.

She shook it off and began to relax. This was what she wanted, she was getting exactly what she had been asking for; she did silently wish, in the softer corner of her mind that he would be a little more gentle. She began to kiss him back her hands moving over his shirt wanting it off. She had felt his body through the cloth, now all she wanted was to feel his skin against her fingertips. She lifted the shirt and he shrugged it over his head without pausing one of his hands from the zip at her side. With one movement they were touching skin to skin. Rei laughed low in her throat and reached out her fingers, her sensitive pads burned as they ran over his hot skin. Diamond looked exactly how she ha imagined it, he was beautifully sculptured, not overly muscled, he was toned and smooth. With every hard breath he took, the muscles moved under his tanned skin, he had a perfect stomach, she couldn't help the impulse she bent her head and kissed his chest.

With an abrupt motion that slammed her head back against the door, Diamond pushed his body full onto hers, forcing her soft body against the harsh door and a whimper of pain escaped.

She wasn't enjoying herself anymore.

"Fight me." Diamond mumble against her lips, lightening his onslaught for a moment. He could tell that she was a little scared by his violence, he needed to pull back a bit; he still needed her cooperation. He turned his kisses gentle and his touch became a caress against her velvety skin. He felt her relax again under his skilful manipulation.

"Where is your fire, Rei?" He taunted her, still gently rubbing his hands and mouth over her. "Don't tell me you are a flaccid lover."

_Flaccid? _Her eyes flashed indignantly, he was mocking her! She would show him passion and fire that he had never known. She pushed him hard, caught by surprise he fell back and his feet caught the edge of the rug; he fell onto the floor, hard. Rei was immediately onto him, savagely kissing and riding him through his pants. Diamond responded immediately, he pushed her over and she fell, with a catlike movement Diamond was on his feet and stepping out of his pants. She watched from the floor with rapid attention. A carnivorous smile playing with her mouth, like a snake looking at bird. Her fear was long forgotten. He held out his hand to her and she took it, he led her to her bed. Oh yes Rei was going to be a lot of fun.

Afterwards Rei reapplied her makeup, bit left her hair messy, she smudged her lipstick just a little. She pulled her dress up and zipped it snugly, turning for Diamond to examine her.

"Will I do?" she asked.

"There is one more thing." Diamond replied and moved forward.

"What?" Rei asked, she had thought of everything.

"This." Diamond slammed his hands up her dress pulling it out of shape and when pulling his hands out, leaving it dishevelled. "Perfect, "he declared and tilted up her chin, he kissed her gently purposely smudging her lipstick even more, a little incentive to do the job right.

00000

Darien and I have been dancing for a while, eventually I began to get thirsty, and tired.

"I wonder where Diamond went, he was supposed to get us drinks."

"Dunno," Darien replied sliding his hand back from around my waist and taking my hand instead. "Who cares?"

"Darien, don't be unkind. Diamond is my friend."

Darien's jaw tightened but he said nothing, I craned my neck to see over the dancers wanting to change the subject, "lets get something to drink," he finally said and I nodded. He pushed through the crowded dance floor, making a convenient path for me to follow.

We got to the table and I downed a glass of coke, Darien took a mix, and I grabbed another coke. We wondered through the house looking for some unoccupied seats. We found some in a smaller room, it was quieter here, the music pounding through the house was sourced a couple of doors away. We collapsed on to an empty couch, and talked quietly. Eventually, after all conversation topics were exhausted, Darien broached the one I wanted to avoid.

"Serena, why is Diamond still your friend? He tried to force himself on you only three days ago."

My heart sank, Darien generally didn't like Diamond, he was going to take everything I said badly; I could just tell this wasn't going to end well. I thought for a second for an explanation that wouldn't make him angry.

"Diamond is the only person, besides you, that I trust at this party. He has always been there when I needed someone."

Oops wrong choice of words, I felt Darien stiffen and mentally draw away from me. I knew he still felt guilty about the way he had been acting at school, I didn't mean to remind him.

"I didn't mean it that way," I said touching his face to get him to focus on me, and listen to what I had to say. "Its true that when you were ignoring me Diamond was there to help me through it, but I see Diamond as a friend, one that I trust to look after me if something happens to you, or you are not around."

"Nothing it going to happen to me again, Sere, I'm always going to be here for you, always. I never want to see you cry again because of me."

"Darien," I giggled happily and I moved around on the couch so I could lay my head on his shoulder.

"I mean it, Sere. I'm not going to let anything come between us every again, not school and especially not Diamond."

I nodded on his shoulder letting him know I understood, even though my heart sank again at his adamant dislike for Diamond. In a perfect world they could be friends, my boyfriend and my protector side by side defending me. I wasn't going to give up Diamond, what if Darien defected again; he had made these promises before. We sat in a comfortable silence together, until the call of nature prompted me out of my seat.

"Darien, I'm going to the bathroom, stay here?"

"I'll be here." Was his smiling reply, I smiled back and left him to go and answer that insistent call.

00000

Rei had been watching from a dark corner, no one had seen her, nobody noticed her. Here was her chance! Serena had left Darien and he was virtually alone in the near empty room, there were a few other couples but they wouldn't notice a bomb go off in the middle of them all. She needed to wait for just the right time. As though Darien had heard her thought he closed his eyes and lay his head back. She smiled wickedly and circled quickly around the room to come from behind him. Perfect.

"Darien?" A feminine voice came from behind him and he opened his eyes and turned his head with a smile to see Rei.

"Yes?" His smile dimmed when he saw her standing there, it fell completely when he noticed the naked vulnerability on her face.

"Can I talk to you in private? Pease?" There was a slight tremor in her voice as though she was battling tears and now he started to notice other things that were out of place with the usually impeccable Rei. Her hair was mussed and her cheek flushed, her dress was pulled out of shape and there were defined red bruises, marks of passion, on her neck. Something had happened to Rei.

"Please." She begged in his silence and lowered her eyes, avoided his gaze, she adjusted her dress nervously. She was completely abandoned to her part and now it wasn't hard to produce a few tears, she looked up and one escaped her thick lashes. It had the desired effect, Darien took in a sharp breath and moved forward to hold her. She moved out of his grasp, as though scared, "not here please." She said and took his hand, and Darien let her pull him through the house and to the off-limits upstairs.

A/N: ok so i wasnt going to finish this off but then i realised that it was already 7 pages long and i could leave it at a nasty cliffhanger : D how much do u love me? hehe

BUT... i have exams in about 20days and havent been thinking about this story coz my head is filled with USELESS business terms. I got a very nice review that prompted me to look at it again and i decided that i would give it to you as it was, because you have waited for so long.

SO thank you to...

River Angel, rosebudjamie, Lady Tristana Rogue, Princess-angel3, Black Raven Raye, Sailormoon5645, GinnyPotter0183, ViscountessKiera , MikiUsako90, Chibi Babe, skye668,KatBlue, ffgirlmoonie, merangelgal, raye85, Baby Luna Kitty, diamondstar1808, supersaiyanx, BabyMoonPrincess.

I LOVE YOU ALL!!

Cassee


	24. Object to be used

**Chapter 24**

**Object to be used**

"Can I talk to you in private? Pease?" There was a slight tremor in her voice as though she was battling tears and now he started to notice other things that were out of place with the usually impeccable Rei. Her hair was mussed and her cheek flushed, her dress was pulled out of shape and there were defined red bruises, marks of passion, on her neck. Something had happened to Rei.

"Please." She begged in his silence and lowered her eyes, avoided his gaze, she adjusted her dress nervously. She was completely abandoned to her part and now it wasn't hard to produce a few tears, she looked up and one escaped her thick lashes. It had the desired effect, Darien took in a sharp breath and moved forward to hold her. She moved out of his grasp, as though scared, "not here please." She said and took his hand, and Darien let her pull him through the house and to the off-limits upstairs.

00000

Rei's hand sweated slightly as she clung onto his tightly. That in itself was curious, Rei was always controlled and sweaty palms were a definite sign of her mental state. Worry had started downstairs when she had asked to speak to him privately, but now it made his heart pound with caution, she wasn't above using him to hurt Serena again was she? He had to be cautious, however there was something very wrong with her, maybe she really had been assaulted, maybe his worry was unfounded; after an attack she wasn't likely to want him sexually. That thought alone made his heart slow down and go back to normal, he relaxed.

The corridor leading to her room was dark, but he remembered every step from the last time he had been there. He knew that there were pictures of Rei, at various stages of her life, (but always looking like a supermodel) on the walls. He also remembered there was a small table to his right and adjusted his course accordingly so he didn't hit into it as Rei pulled him down the tunnel of darkness towards a crack of light showing beneath her bedroom door.

She opened the door and motioned him in, she came in after him closing the door decisively and leant against it, staring down at her feet. Darien looked around, her overhead light wasn't on, only her bedside lamp and it cast a soft shade over the white carpet, there was a divider in the corner of the room with a traditional Japanese design on its wooden sides, a few clothes hung over the top. Her room was the same, a little messy as though people had been in and out all night.

He turned his attention back to Rei, she was still in the same position, he cleared his throat trying to think of an opening, but stopped when she bit her lip and stood up. Moving past him she went to the vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't stop the grimace that twisted her features. She examined one of the passion marks on her neck, touching it briefly with a light finger. A blanket fell over her features as she looked at them, without looking she picked up a tube of something from the table and smeared it on the red marks. Slight tension at the corner of her mouth showed a little emotion. She glanced at him in the mirror, and her eyes filled with tears. Rei looked down again blinking them away. The tears weren't all pretense, she was angry Diamond had used her so roughly and marked her skin so badly. Though she had left equally passionate marks on him, but not where they could be seen. She smothered the smile and it looked like she was trying not to cry, she watched covertly as Darien's eyes softened with sympathy and he took a step forward. She stood up and lifted her chin turning to face him with all the appearance of a war veteran.

"I'm sorry for asking you to see me up here," she began, and though her voice was soft there was no tremor. "I know that you don't want to be alone with me in case I do something Serena wouldn't like." There was a hint of malice there, but it lost its venom when a fresh pooling of tears appeared in her upturned eyes. "I just didn't know who I could trust." She blinked once to get the tears to break over her eyelash barrier and roll over her cheekbones.

Darien took another step forward and folded her into his arms, her hands rested next to her head on his chest as she began to cry. Darien lost himself in his desire to comfort and protect. He ran a gentle hand up and down her back in soothing circles, murmuring comforting words into her ear.

00000

Diamond was at that moment downstairs looking for Serena. He had watched Rei take Darien upstairs a while ago and still she had not shown her face. He carried a drink in his hand; the 'promised' drink, and wondered around avoiding the increasingly drunk people. He heard something break and laugher, he sent a glance over, there was a crowd of people laughing at a guy lying on the floor surrounded by a broken vase. He turned away and caught sight of her, Serena was sitting on a couch in an adjoining room with her legs crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Diamond felt his heart skip, _excitement? Or …_ the thought was scary enough to make him shake his head. He approached her from the side, she hadn't sensed his presence yet and he used this luxury to study her beautifully carved face, the mixture of golds in her hair, and the forget-me-not blue of her intelligent eyes. She was made me be owned by the likes of him, a trophy to be possessed and shown off, she would match him so well; and she would never bore him with her quick mind and sharp tongue that he longed to polish and improve.

"Serena," he said her name to get her attention and his breath caught a little when she turned her full attention and flashing eyes onto him. She was angry about something, excellent it would make his plan go so much smoother.

"Diamond, hi." She didn't sound exactly disappointed more irritated that it was him and not Darien.

"Here, have a drink." Diamond passed the drink to her and she took it while looking over his shoulder. It irritated him not to have her full attention. He moved into her line of sight again and touched her arm. She looked at him again and he felt her connect.

"Sorry, Diamond. I'm looking for Darien, he promised to stay here and now he is gone." She smiled at him and took a sip of the drink. "Do you know where he is?"

"I think I saw him a little while ago, with Rei." Diamond said casually, he watched smugly as her eyes clouded and a line appeared between her eyes. Diamond leaned forward with a laugh, "Serena, I doubt anything is happening, relax Darien wouldn't do that to you." He smoothed the line with his thumb, but it returned unabashed. All at once, the doubt that had been laid to rest with Darien's promises had resurrected with a vengeance.

"No, Darien wouldn't do that to me," she repeated unsure and now desperately wanting to prove it right. _Stop it, _she thought,_ you need to trust him, he promised he wouldn't betray you again. He promised never to hurt you again. How would be feel to know that you don't trust him still? _It was easier to think it than to actually feel it, already her mind was making up images of Darien and Rei tangled up in a dark corner somewhere, kissing and embraced intimately. She suddenly didn't feel well, she wanted to go home now, and this party scene wasn't for her; she had endured it enough. She stood up and looked down at Diamond.

"Where did you last see them? I want Darien to take me home now."

"It looked like they were going upstairs when I last saw them, I'll take you."

Serena's heart sank further, _he wouldn't. He just wouldn't. I can trust him. _

She allowed Diamond to take her hand and guide her through the throngs of people.

0000

Rei stopped crying, she needed to complete the plan. Diamond would be bringing Serena soon. She sniffed and moved away from Darien covering her face with her hands and wiping away tears. She lowered her hands and smiled at him, "thank you for being here and comforting me."

Darien nodded and smiled back, "of course Rei, you are my friend, how could I not?"

Friend.

How that word grated.

She turned away from him, "I'm going to quickly change, behind the screen. Wait for me?" she pleaded allowing the tremor to come back. "I don't want to be alone."

"Okay." Darien said and turned away to look at the rest of the room. He gathered his thoughts as he looked over the pictures stuck around the mirror of the vanity. They were all of Rei and friends, there was even a couple of him. He looked closer at one with Rei sitting on his lap with his arms around her and an adoring look on his face as he looked at her smiling confidently at the camera. "Rei, you have to tell me who did this." He began moving away from the vanity table and to her bookshelf. "He needs to pay for what he's done."

There was the sound of a zipper and the rustling of cloth. Darien suddenly wondered how appropriate it was for him to stay in the room while she changed. He ran his hand along the titles of the books and was a little surprised to find some famous classic authors like Oscar Wilde and Jane Austen, he hadn't ever looked at her bookshelf when he had been here, he took out Pride and Prejudice and saw that it was very well read. Who knew that Rei was into the classics?

Suddenly a pair of bare arms wrapped around his middle and a soft body pressed against him from behind. He turned around and noticed that Rei was dressed in nothing but a pair of black silk panties. Her breasts were bare and pressed against his chest, they were tanned like the rest of her body, the boy part of his mind wondered if she suntanned naked.

"Rei," he began and placed his hands on her shoulders to push her away. He didn't get far, with a suddenness that startled them both the door opened and Serena and Diamond entered.

0000

There was silence as I took in the situation. If I hadn't been so shocked I would have laughed. Actually that seemed like a good idea, relieve the tension a little. I giggled and felt a slightly calmer, at least I was dealing with the shock nicely. The shock itself left with a wrenching feeling of loss, now mind numbing anger was taking its place. Various shades of red, black and white seemed to have replaced the other colours in the spectrum and there was an astounding amount of white noise. It was giving me a headache.

I reeled backward and landed in Diamond's sturdy arms. He was saying something to me, I could see his lips move, but I didn't try and comprehend. I pulled away from Diamond and looked at Darien, his guilty and stricken face consuming my vision as the anger flowed through my body, starting at my feet. I took a step forward, it flew up my legs and down my arms, my arms tightened and my fists clenched, it wound around my chest and it constricted, it crept up my throat and smouldered on my tongue. A quick breath was all I had to do to fuel it. I breathed in slowly.

My anger snapped out of my mouth in one hissed word; "Bastard."

Then it was gone and I was left tired. "Goodbye Darien, Rei, Diamond." I said turning around and leaving the room, and the occupants.

The time in the room seemed to return to normal very slowly. There were a few moments of silence and stillness before Darien began to move, he pushed Rei away from him and look at her with so much disgust on his face and dislike in his eyes that she shrunk away. He paused in front of Diamond on his way to run after me.

"I _know _you have something to do with this, Diamond. Don't think I will forget."

With the threat lingering in the air he was gone, running at full tilt to get to me before this situation couldn't be reversed.

00000

"Wow Rei, you out did yourself. I don't think I've ever seen so much hate directed at one person. You really did well." Diamond stood from where he was leaning against the doorframe and moved with cat-like grace towards her. He reached out a hand and ran it up her side, lightly skimming the outside of her bared breast. She moved out of his reach disgusted and intensely guilty, she had never seen a look of such hurt on anyone's face. It was as if she had reached forward and torn out Darien's very soul and ripped it to shreds in front of his horrified eyes. Rei turned her back to Diamond and looked around for something to cover herself. She didn't get far, his hand grabbing her arm roughly he yanked her around and pulled him into him.

"No one turns their back on me, Bitch."

He held her head captive as he kissed her hard and relentlessly, it hurt her as he knew it would. A hand snuck down and kneaded one of her breasts so hard a pained cry escaped Rei's captured lips and she struggled hard against him, tears leaking out of her eyes. She moved her face away and he used his other hand to grab her chin and pull her face back towards him, forcing her to meet his furious gaze.

"I own you, Rei. Don't defy me again." He slapped her hard and she stilled scared and hurting. "Don't ever pull away from me again, I can touch any part of you I wish." He traced the elastic of her black satin panties with a finger and slipped it just inside the band. Pulling it back he snapped it against her side just because he could. He brought his hand up to her throat and stroked it over the marks he had made earlier. He began to tap with his thumb and forefinger in a teasing rhythm, dominating and out of time with her pulse, which was continuously speeding up with fear. He began to squeeze, she could barely swallow, though she could still breathe. He gave her a taunting smile, letting her know without words that he held her future in his hands. Then he released her and left the room shutting the door loudly behind him.

Rei dropped to the floor her hands flying to her throat as she sucked in breaths and tried to slow her heart. It slowly went back to normal and then she cried.

She curled into a ball on the floor and sobbed her mind finally admitting what her reality truly was. She was no longer in control of her life, a situation she had been in. She closed her eyes and memories began to form in her mind. It made her cry harder, she was never meant to become this person. She had been so different before entering high school. She had been Serena's best friend and they had been so close, they had been smart and playful, and nice. She used to be so nice, she was always the first to help someone if they fell down and stand up for those that were being bullied. Where had she gone? What had she become?

The memories she watched made her feel ashamed and guilty, she saw tearful and heartbroken face after heartbroken face of all the boys she had led on and then destroyed, all the girls she had made petty remarks about and every person she had made to feel inferior and less then they were. Then she began to think about Serena and Darien, those memories hurt the most. She had thought he loved her, she had given him her heart believing that he wouldn't hurt her, but he had, he had gone away and fallen for her ex-best friend. Though she was hurt she knew that it didn't excuse what she had become, or what she had done to them.

Darien's face returned to haunt her, his heartbreak as he watched Serena come to grips with the situation, and the hatred he had shown towards her as he left to go after Serena. No one had ever run after her, no one had ever cared enough to be so heartbroken that it looked like their soul was breaking with the other person. Darien seemed to be connected with Serena on a level she didn't understand, but she couldn't deny they had worn the same look on their faces and the same look in their eyes. They had felt the same pain, the same betrayal.

For the first time in she couldn't remember how long she put herself in someone else's place. She imagined what it must have looked like and felt for Serena, to see her boyfriend with his hands on the shoulders of a naked girl. She writhed with the pain and opened her eyes, not wanting to feel it anymore.

It was all Diamond's fault.

She sat up and reached for the covers on her bed wrapping them around her shoulders to hid her bare breasts and keep her warm. Diamond was the cause of all their pain, from the moment he had come into the high school he had began to cause havoc with Darien and Serena, and now that she thought carefully about it, herself. Diamond had used her to get what he wanted and was still using her, he now controlled her. She had the advantage though, he thought she was completely loyal to him now out of fear, it was his mistake.

Her eyes narrowed in malice, she was going to get back at him for this. She was going to destroy him.

00000

I didn't cry, it wasn't worth it. I was sitting on a bench in the park, our park. I sat in my beautiful silver fairy dress alone, with my knees pulled against my chest and my chin resting on my hands. I stared off into the darkness, I was quite safe here, and thought about it all. All, everything, all of it, the entire mess, how I felt, and what I was going to do about it. Nothing was coming to mind. I just felt empty, and depressed, I couldn't find enough energy to do anything but stare. A figure moved in the darkness but I didn't start, I knew who it was before he got to me.

"Serena?"

"I'm here, Darien." I said quietly and waited for him to sit beside me on the bench.

"Are you cold?" he asked leaning forward and clasping his hands together in a very endearing movement.

"No." Came my emotionless reply.

"Can I explain myself?"

"If you like," I moved my face slightly on the back of my hand, "It makes no difference to me."

"Rei came to me after you left, with a story of being attacked. She was pretty messed up, Serena, and I believed her. I let her take me to her room so we could talk about it in private. She went behind the screen to get changed and snuck up on me when I had my back turned looking like that. I turned to push her away and you burst in."

He looked at me with tortured eyes, "I know I had just promised not to hurt you, and here I was doing it again, but this time it wasn't my fault."

"You were pushing her away?" I said slowly lifting my head from my hand. Hope had begun in my breast and was filling my body with warmth again.

"I swear it to you, I was pushing her away." He turned to me and touched my cheek with his hand, there were no tears there and I think it made him feel slightly better.

I thought about what he said and then thought back to the scene from earlier, his hands had been on her shoulders, he could have been doing exactly what he said. I wanted to believe it.

"What happened after I left?" I asked softly turning my face towards him and meeting his eyes.

"I pushed her away and ran after you." It was true, I couldn't deny he had found me really fast.

"I believe you." I said and immediately I felt relieved and truthful. I hadn't cried because deep down I believed him when he had said he wouldn't hurt me again.

"You believe me?" Darien repeated and smiled suddenly, he took my face gently in his hands and kissed me. Letting me go he wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I snuggled up to his chest and knew I had made the right decision, he had been telling me the truth.

"Thank you for trusting me, Serena. It means the world to me."

"I know."

0000

Irene Johnson was washing the dishes in the kitchen when she heard someone knock on the door. "Ken, please get the door!" She called out and didn't get a reply. "Ken?!" she called again, and still there was no reply. "Now what is that man up to?" she mumbled to herself and wiped her hands on a dishtowel. She made her way to the front door, and located Ken on the way, he was sleeping on an armchair in the lounge, she sent him a fond glance as she passed and the knocking came again.

She opened the door and her mouth opened with a little surprised o.

"Hi, Mrs. Johnson, I'm sorry if I'm calling a little late, but I was wondering if Serena is in."

"She is not in right now, but you can wait for her in her bedroom, I'm sure she will be home soon." Irene recovered herself with a graceful smile.

"Thank you." Rei smiled politely and stepped into the flat. Taking off her jacket she made sure she kept the scarf in place.

"You remember the way?" Irene said gesturing in the direction of Serena's room.

"Yes thank you." Rei replied and disappeared into Serena's bedroom closing the door behind her and settling on her bed to wait.

A/N: I'm back with an extra long chapter. Enjoy : )

My exams are over and I have another 1 month until I go back to uni, so hopefully I will get a few more chapter's out.

Thank you to my readers and reviewers:

moonlitsfantasy, Adem From Poland, Usagi Tora, Dertupio, Lady Tristana Rogue, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, Princess of the Rogues, Seishuku Arashi, Black Raven Raye , KatBlue, River, raye85, rosebudjamie, ffgirlmoonie, HarlyX5-657, MikiUsako90, Chibi Babe, PazaakGirl, Baby Luna Kitty, serenitatis417(I hope that was a better version then what you described in your review.)

Thank you all for your continued support :

Love you all

Cassee


	25. Broken China Doll

**Chapter 25 **

**Broken China Doll**

Rei Hino was a beautiful girl. A clever girl. A broken girl. Her reflected un-lipsticked mouth folded into a grimace as she studied the bruises on her neck and swelling beginning around her cheekbone in Serena's mirror. A mosaic of reddish purple welts, sensitive to touch, mocked her for her foolish passion; and she had been foolish. She let the scarf fall back over the marks and sighed while sinking slowly into the vanity table's chair. She had been foolish to believe that she could get Darien by using lies and deceit. She had been foolish to believe that Diamond would help her, or that he could feel anything for her. Tears started in her ruby eyes and she bent closer to the mirror, staring deep into her eyes. There was nothing in them, they were plastic, fake, expressionless rims of red. With a steady finger she flicked one of the coloured contacts out of her eyes, her own chocolate brown eye filled with emotion and moisture looked back at her with pity.

"You sad girl, Rei. Why have you been hiding?" She whispered to herself and flicked out the other contact, this was who she really was, it had been a while since she had looked at her own eyes, the red contacts had no optical advantage they were just coloured plastic, but they had become a curtain closing off the deeds that were better left unseen and untouched. Now, without the fake smokescreen, she had to face who she had become. Bitter and alone, sad, sad little girl. A mocking hiccup of a laugh broke out, passed trembling lips, and hit the glass of the mirror with a suddenness that it stopped. There remained nothing of the laugh, just Rei.

"I can make this right." Rei said to herself a hint of a smile curving her lips, it filled her eyes with a soft hopeful glow and caused the girl to stare, awed by the sight, "this is why I'm here." She turned around in the chair and looked around Serena's room.

It was exactly the same, her old friend had changed nothing since primary school. There was pink everywhere! Pink curtains, a small pink rug, pink pillows and picture frames, but the one thing that really made Rei smile was the pink bunny covered bedspread, and masses of cute, big and small bunny plushie toys. She got up and walked over to the bed, running her hand over one of the cute rabbits on the bedspread, then picked up a small pale pink bunny plushie. Tears sprang to her eyes, it was a present from her! A birthday present; Rei couldn't even remember which of Serena's it was, it was so long ago. There were worn spots in the fur of the toy and her heart warmed at the evidence that it had been loved and played with.

She hugged the bunny to her and closed her eyes relaxing for the first time in months.

00000

The night was getting colder, but neither of us felt it. Darien still hadn't let me go; we had remained, sitting on the bench, in the embrace. I had started off feeling nothing, but now I was beginning to feel resentful.

_Will it always be like this between us? _The thought struck me painfully, _will we always be together, and then be ripped apart? Be reconciled and have to forget all the pain we caused each other?_ My eyes opened with a sudden disloyal thought, _is it worth this? _I closed my eyes tightly against such a piercing question and hugged him tighter. I was not willing to let him go yet, even if I had to hold on to him all night. Still the thought haunted me. _If I wasn't with Darien Shields my life would be normal, I could be with another guy that isn't noticed, our relationship wouldn't have all the pressure of being noticed and watched by everyone. Not that its noticed in school, _I thought thankfully, we hadn't shown to much togetherness in school, in fact when we were last in school Diamond was courting me and Darien was avoiding me.

The fight over me in the hallway seemed so long ago. Had it only been yesterday since we had made love for the first time? I had lost that security, we had lost that togetherness and even though we were still embracing, still together, still feeling each other's hearts beat against our chests, we were not in the oneness we had been earlier today. I wasn't feeling resentful anymore it had turned into a deep aching sadness.

I think I stiffened up slightly, and Darien felt it. He pulled back with his arms still loosely around me and looked intently into my face. I couldn't keep my eyes up, they kept drifting down away from his intent blue eyes that looked black in the darkness. He released his arms from around me and reached for my cheek. Gently he raised my chin up and the movement forced my eyes to look up at him.

"Stop thinking," he said quietly, he knew where my thoughts had been, maybe his had been there too. He leant forward, his lips so tantalizingly close to mine, but he didn't kiss me, "stop thinking, Sere." He said again, his hair had fallen forward and some strands tickled my face.

I had stopping thinking the moment his face became so close, his presence overwhelming me. I was aware of my heart thudding loudly in my ears, my eyes couldn't draw away from his, already I could taste him, like a piece of candy on the tip of my tongue. _Kiss me,_ my eyes begged silently, but he didn't. I saw his eyes soften and I knew his mouth was curved into an amused smile. It seems he had one more thing to tell me, before he would give in and give me the suspended kiss.

"I love you."

A small sound escaped my throat and I launched forward, unable to stand the waiting, kissing him. His hand moved around the back of my head as he kissed me back. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was desperate and raw and full of need. My need and his, we had made love for the first time yesterday and all I wanted now was to feel the press of his naked body against mine, I craved intimacy. Then I realised I hadn't replied to his declaration. His was still echoing in my ears, the most wonderful thing I had ever heard, not once had we said it to each other. Now it was out in the open and he had been the one to say it. I pulled away from the kiss and hugged him around his neck, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you." I said my voice echoing into the still night. I was not ashamed and wasn't going to hide it. "I love you." I said again as I pulled back and smiled at him, captivated by the grin he couldn't seem to stop. He pulled me back into a tight hug and I buried my face into his neck, happy.

"Let's go to my house." I whispered against his neck and unable to resist the temptation I nipped the sensitive skin, "I need you." I confessed and smiled against his neck loving the way his skin flushed with warmth.

"Won't your parents still be up?" he glanced at his watch, removing his arms from around me to turn on the watch' light. I sat up, but still kept a hand on his shoulder. The numbers read 10:30 pm. "See, still early, your parents will still be up, and you know your dad."

"Please, Darien." I pleaded, "let me handle my parents. Besides my mom likes you, I will go in first and if she can distract my father I will bring you in." I pouted with wide eyes, batting them slightly, Darien laughed and I giggled knowing I had won this victory. We stood up, but didn't walk away. Darien wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me against him, "I just wanted to tell you how sexy you look in that dress." He let heat enter his voice as he looked down at me and I felt my knees threaten to give way and drop me right there. I wound my arms around his neck as he leant down and kissed me. This kiss was more controlled, more passionate, more warm. I sighed against his lips and felt a thrill go up my spine when he slipped his tongue between my lips in little flicks. We needed to get to my room, very soon. I broke the kiss but didn't pull away.

"Come on, I will do you right here if we don't get back to my room!" I pleaded now pulling away and grabbing his hand pulling him hard. An abrupt laugh of surprise left Darien and he sped up to keep up with me as I all but ran for the apartment building.

We behaved ourselves until we got into the lift, the moment the doors closed we were kissing again, we couldn't stop. It was so much fun knowing that at any moment the lift could stop on a floor and we would be caught. _Who cares?_ Was our thought as we got bolder with each other. All too soon the lift doors opened and we sprang apart hurriedly fixing our clothing and hair. It was my floor, and a neighbour was standing at the lift door looking at me with undisguised amusement. I blushed in mortification, this woman was a friend of my mother, and I knew what the topic of their next conversation would be.

"Good night, Serena." The woman laughed and got into the lift as we hurried out.

"Good night, Mrs. Hanaku." I replied and prayed for the lift door to close quickly, they didn't close fast enough and I pulled Darien's hand to get him out of sight of the meddling woman.

"Wow, that was embarrassing," He exclaimed rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, he glanced at me and started laughing. I threw him a look, I was well aware my face was burning bright red.

Suddenly the mood between us changed, "nevermind that." Darien said huskily as he pushed me up against a wall, the length of his body full against mind and kissed me again. My laughter hitched, "Yeah, who care what that old woman thinks?" I raised my face for another kiss and Darien supplied it. We needed to get to my bedroom, I couldn't restrain myself much longer, Darien looked like he was having the same problem. It thrilled me to see the untamed lust in his eyes when he kissed me and the barely controlled trembling in his hands as he ran them over my bare arms and over my dress covered thighs.

We reached my door and I pulled away and fixed my appearance, trying to look as normal as possible. I used a framed glass picture opposite the door to make sure I didn't look like I had been making out for the last half hour. I tried to fix Darien up as much as I could as well. His shirt was a little wrinkled and his hair was very mussed. When I thought we looked presentable enough I took my key out of my clutch purse and opened the door quietly. The hallway was dark, so was the lounge, for a moment I thought my parents had gone to bed, then I heard a clattering from the kitchen and a snore came from the lounge. My father had fallen asleep in his armchair again and my mom was still cleaning up the kitchen. This wouldn't be too hard.

I snuck Darien in and then motioned that I would go and talk to my mom and he would keep going to my room. I gave him directions, Darien had never been to my room before.

"Hi mom," I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Serena! You're back so early, I didn't expect you back for another 2 hours at least."

"The party was boring and I'm very tired. I'm just going to go to bed okay?"

"No wait, don't go yet," my mom smiled at me and grabbed my hand, she dragged me to the table in the centre of the room and sat me down.  
"So tell me, how was it?"

"It was filled with people getting drunk and dancing, it was boring." I replied nonchalantly.

"Was Darien there too?" she gave me a sly look and I wondered exactly what she was getting to.

"Yes Darien was there, Mom," I laughed, "we had a good time, dancing and talking with friends."

"Is that all?" My mother was so freaking sly, she was giving me that look and I knew I hadn't tidied up my appearance enough to fool her.

"No I suppose not," I laughed again a little embarrassed. "We did kiss," I prayed she wouldn't ask if we did more.

"Aha! I _knew _it!" my mother punched the air in triumph, "so tell me how was it? Is he a good kisser?"

"Yes, he is." I decided to leave it at that, she had to know we had kissed lots before, I wondered why she would think this was our first time kissing. Maybe Mothers really did think of us as small children still.

"Ok then," she winked at me, getting up she kissed my cheek. "Good night, Sweetheart." She was just leaving the kitchen when something occurred to her.

"Oh, Serena! I just forgot, how horrible of me. Rei Hino is in your bedroom and has been waiting for you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" but I was already gone with a quick "Thanks Mom!" over my shoulder, I didn't want her following me. My heart was in my throat, Darien was in my room alone with Rei, this could be bad.

I ran full tilt down the passage and burst into my room shutting the door tightly behind me. I turned slowly afraid of what I would see. I was admittedly surprised not to see blood and gore spewed over my feminine pink room. Instead, Darien was sitting far away from Rei on the vanitytable's chair, watching her like a hawk. And Rei was sitting on my bed with one of my stuffed bunnies in her hands. I noticed really quickly that she was wearing a scarf and she wasn't wearing any contacts, and with a jolt of realisation, the suffering in her brown eyes was real. I also couldn't help but notice the faint bruising and swelling of her cheek.

"Oh Rei," I breathed, pity instantly taking a grip on my heart. "What happened to you?" I crossed the room and sat on the next to her. I felt the awkwardness in the room ease, they had obviously dreading what I would say. Darien was still emitting a hostile presence but I ignored him as I focused on the obviously hurting girl on my bed.

I touched her shoulder and she turned her pain-filled brown eyes to mine. Then she launched herself into my arms sobbing. "I'm sorry, Serena, I'm so sorry!" she repeated over and over as she cried and I held her rubbing gentle circles on her back. I didn't know what to do, I sent a glance over to Darien, and he met my glance with one of warning. He still didn't trust her and this could be another of her plots to break us up. I however, knew these tears were real, she was broken, something terrible had happened to Rei.

"It's okay, its okay." I repeated as she sobbed how sorry she was. I looked up at Darien and he made a motion asking if I thought he should go. I shook my head, I didn't want Darien leaving me alone with Rei. He nodded and relaxed against the vanity table his eyes showing sympathy for the crying girl. I smiled as I watched him, he looked beautiful with a sympathetic look on his face, like a dark avenging angel. Rei seemed to be slowing down now and it drew my attention back on her. I saw she was beginning to compose herself, she lay almost across my lap sniffing quietly an odd tear sliding down her cheek.

"Darien can you please go to the bathroom and get a cold face wash?" He nodded and stood up at his quizzical look I added, "It's just outside the door to your right." He nodded again and quietly left the room.

Rei was quiet; I stroked her hair idly trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorry for coming here, Serena," she sniffed, "I know you must hate me for what I've done."

"It's okay, Rei. Darien and I are okay, and you are in pain. I don't mind you being here." At my words she burst into a fresh outbreak of tears, I felt pity constrict my throat, and I was having a hard time keeping my own tears at bay. Darien came back into the room and handed me the rinsed cold cloth. I handed it to Rei and she sat up and wiped her face.

"Now, will you tell us what happened?" Darien asked sitting down again at the table. His tone was sympathetic and not judging, I looked at him in appreciation. It seemed he wasn't such a brainless male after all.

Rei sniffed again and I reached over and grabbed a tissue from a box beside my bed. She smiled gratefully and blew her nose. She pressed the cold cloth against her sore eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was all Diamond."

"Diamond?" I asked not understanding.

"Diamond wanted to break you two up, he wanted Serena, he was forcing and manipulating me into helping his plans."

She pulled the cloth away from her eyes, "don't get me wrong, I'm not putting all the blame on Diamond, I behaved horribly. I wanted Darien, and I wanted to break you up. Well at first anyway…" she trailed off and looked down at the wash cloth in her hands idly playing with the corners, squeezing water onto her lap.

"At first?" Darien pressed and I sat silent filled with doubt, _how could it be Diamond? My friend. My champion?_

"I wanted to break you up so I could have you," she said looking at Darien, then her brow crinkled in confusion, "but then it got confusing, I still wanted you but I wanted Diamond too. Then it changed to wanting to break you two up so that I could hurt you, and Diamond would get Serena, get bored and come back to me."

We looked at her in silence, how was such a depth of hatred to be answered?

"I hated you for raising my hopes before the summer holidays and then coming back with her! I felt betrayed, and Diamond was so full of darkness that I immediately trusted him to help me. I was such a fool."

I put an arm around her but said nothing, Darien shifted in his chair his eyes going dark with anger, at whom I didn't know.

"It turns out he really is full of darkness, he is so dangerous." She looked at us with scared eyes, "we had sex tonight but it wasn't pleasant," she looked at her hands and blushed, "I enjoyed it, and I thought I wanted more but…" her voice trailed off remembering the pain of his forceful hands and bruising kisses. "He used my body against me and I was addicted to him. He wields his power like a blade, he hit me to prove he had power over me." She looked up shame glimmering in her eyes. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"Forgiven." I declared immediately, and looked pointedly at Darien, he didn't reply. He was so filled anger at what had happened to Rei, Serena and himself because of Diamond. But there was doubt too.

"How do we know that this isn't another one of your tricks?" He stood up running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Darien!" I exclaimed running to Rei's defence. I didn't hate or doubt Rei, but I hated Diamond.

"No its okay, Serena." Rei said she pulled away from me and stood up facing Darien head on, "I don't expect you to believe me, hell I would have been a little surprised and even scornful if you didn't have any doubts. But I am for real, I want Diamond brought down. I don't want his sword hanging over my head and his threat of ownership over my life!" She ended with her hands on her hips defiantly and her eyes on fire.

Her words hit something deep within him, his own feelings of his father. He felt exactly the same way about his father and the threat he held over his life, that Rei felt about Diamonds ownership. He let out his breath in a long whoosh and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I believe you now. I understand completely where you are coming from."

Surprised she bowed her head, "thank you."

"Now what are we going to do about Diamond?" I asked standing up to join them in the centre of the room.

"I don't know." Rei confessed, "I just don't know." She walked over to the window and opened the curtain looking out. Serena had a very pretty view.

"I could get him beaten up." Darien suggested hopefully.

"I think we should try and get him arrested for rape." Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked looking pointedly at Rei, who looked down uncomfortably, "look at yourself! They could get him easily."

"I doubt Rei wants the stigma of a girl that's been raped, she would have to go down to the police station and that would get her parents involved." They all were silent for a moment thinking. "Wait!" Darien said suddenly, "I think we should just get him to switch school, leave this one in disgrace."

I smiled that was a good idea, what was one more school on a record? Besides with Diamond's money he could get that record erased.

"Just humiliate him in school and force him to switch schools?" Rei asked thoughtfully, still looking at the beautiful lights of the never sleeping city, her mind mulling it over.

"How?"

I sat back down on the bed, Darien joined me. Funny that every thought we had previously about the bed had stayed outside my room. Rei took Darien's old seat at the vanity table. We all thought about a plan that was plausible, vicious and would hopefully embarrass him so much he would leave the school. It meant we had to do something in front of the school, and maybe in front of some of the teachers.

I smiled suddenly, I had an idea. Darien probably wouldn't like it but it was probably the best way.

I told them my idea, as I expected Darien kicked up a fuss.

"No, no, no, no. We are not doing that."

Rei however gave me an appreciative look, "I think it's perfect." She said her old purr coming back into her voice.

"It is perfect, it will work, but I don't agree with it." Darien said annoyed.

"Great then its settled!" I said happily.

"Serena, its not settled!" he objected again and I rounded on him.

"If it works and we get rid of him then it's settled. Darien, don't mess it up."

Darien remained silent, annoyed and defeated. Rei got up and smoothed her clothes.

"Well I had better go now, you guys came into the room for a reason I assume," she hinted winking and I blushed standing up quickly, I reached for her hand.

"No, don't go home, stay here, its late and dark outside."

Darien sent me an irritated look and Rei caught it.

"Don't be silly Serena, I wasn't going to walk home!" she laughed and pulled out her cellphone. "I'm going to get our chauffeur to pick me up." She made a quick call and waved goodbye, opening the door she hesitated on the threshold.

"Thank you for everything, Serena." She said to me, Darien shifted and she smiled at him, "thank you, Darien." We smiled back at her and she slipped out, I followed her and locked the front door. I went back into the room and went to the window, lifting the curtain I looked down. Darien came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, I leant back and sighed, together we watched as a car arrived and a small figure dashed out of the apartment building and got into the car. It pulled away and I watched until it was out of sight. I closed the curtain and turned in his arms, wrapping mine loosely around his neck.

The passion was gone but I could feel the pounding of my heart just for being so close to him. He lowered his head and I lifted mine, "now where were we?" he whispered before he kissed me. His lips touched mine and all at once I felt the fire burn of lust flash down my body and I knew there were no stops this time. There was nothing left to interrupt, I smiled against his lips and kissed him back whilst nimbly unbuttoning his shirt as we started moving backward.

* * *

A/N: Hey I finally got some inspiration to write this, its been half written for a long time but i just didnt know how to finish it.

let me know what you think!

Thanks to all my beautiful readers and reviewers:

Sakura Ai, Eoz,Chibi Babe, serenitatis417, Lady Tristana Rogue, katblue, Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, rosebudjamie, usakomamo4ever, Champion of Justice, Princess of the Rogues, ViscountessKiera, ffgirlmoonie, merangelgal, raye85, MikiUsako90, supersaiyanx, Baby Luna Kitty, Usagi Tora.


	26. Fused Souls

**Chapter 26**

**Fused Souls**

Diamond was feeling very pleased with himself as he sat one leg over the other on a park bench near Serena's apartment. Thanks to his masterful manipulation of Rei, Darien and Serena, it had all come to an explosive end. A shark-like smirk consumed his lips and flashed predatory white teeth. Serena was finally free to be wooed and taken as his own. It had taken longer then expected, with the insufferable Darien interfering at every turn, even when Darien was ignoring her, he still managed to be around or in her thoughts. Now that she had been hurt so badly she would finally succumb to _his_ advances. Sunlight shone through the tree cover directly into him making his white-blond hair streak with gold and silver; a passing runner caught sight of him and her step faltered for an instant, nearly tripping. Embarrassed she regained her balance and took off at a sprint. Diamond took no notice, his attention was wondering around the park looking for a glint of blond hair and her habitual blue running shorts. She was already an hour past her usual running time, and with a smile of triumph he determined his guess was right, seeing Darien with a naked Rei must have crushed her so much she didn't come out for a run. He stood up and stretched, white teeth flashed again and he felt a shivered of anticipation. It wasn't going to be very long until he would be holding his Diana in his arms, Serena would keep him entertained for a long time as he tried to tame her spitfire personality. His eyes sharpened and his body tightened as the thought of all that passion focused on him and his pleasure. He walked quickly through the park to his shiny cobra parked across two spaces, he got in and roared away.

00000

Meanwhile I rolled over under my fluffy pink bunny covered covers and was met with a hard, warm, naked body. My eyes popped open! _OH MY G… _I started to think when Darien, sensing a body pressed against his, turned over and put a constricting arm around my waist, pulling me even closer and sighed happily. I rolled my eyes in amusement, the guy was still fast asleep! I considered untangling myself from his embrace, but I rethought it as he turned over again dragging me with him and holding me tighter. I was forced to almost lie over his prone body or be quashed alive. He had better wake up now or he wasn't going to have a girlfriend left, I was going to suffocate! I slide over his body leaning above him and kissed his still mouth softly. He moaned softly and I giggled silently, feeling naughty. I leant down and kissed him again, running my tongue over his lips he didn't wake. I left his lips and moved down to his throat, sucking slightly I kissed him again on his Adam's apple and Darien shifted with another moan his lips parting. I pounced between his open lips, kissing him hard and urgently now. Usually I would never have thought of doing anything like that before we had brushed our teeth, but for some reason I liked the way Darien tasted, whether he felt the same about me didn't really matter at that moment in time. I felt him wake as he started to kiss me back, I pulled back and his eyes opened and all at once I was aware of nothing but dark blue depths promising me unbelievable pleasure. My breath caught in my throat as he began to sit up, he cupped me behind my head and started kissing me again, then was pushing me onto my back passion taking over our bodies. Then suddenly a shrill voice flew through my door and popped into our glazed bubble.

"Serena! Get up, it's already after 10 on a Sunday!"

This was not good. We broke apart so quickly it took me a second to digest that my mother wasn't actually standing in my room. She could be though in less then a minute judging how close her voice was. In a flurry of blankets and arms and legs I was out of bed and running for the door to lock it. I turned the key just as a knock came.

"Serena?" She called bright and cheerfully, she was a morning person. I ran back to the bed.

"I'm awake Mom!" I yelled from the bed where Darien was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Good, I will see you in ten minutes for breakfast."

"Okay." I replied and turned back to my boyfriend. The covers had fallen half off the bed when I had leapt out and it only covered his lap, but his washboard stomach and golden tan were very distracting and for a couple of moments I couldn't do anything about the erotic images undulating in my head not remember what I was going to say or plan to get out of this mess.

"I think we should start meeting in hotels," Darien said dryly and very unhelpfully. I smiled in amusement, "Yeah, maybe that would be better." I sighed and sat down beside him, immediately he placed his arm around me and I leant against his chest, our naked skin touching was searing hot and already my mind was struggling to focus. "I think we should get dressed first, I'm having problems focusing with you pressed against me like this." Even as the words left my mouth I didn't move, I remained against his skin, feeling every muscle in his abdomen shift as he laughed softly.

"I'm having the same problem," he confessed and yet he didn't move. I glanced at the clock on the wall and reluctantly pulled away. I got up and located his shirt lying on the floor, I handed it to him. I desperately wanted a shower. How was I going to have a shower and solve him being in my room early Sunday morning.

"How about I say that you surprised me early this morning, and now you have to go home?" I suggested, trying to locate a sock Darien was missing.

"I don't know, Sere." He shrugged sitting on the bed and putting the one sock on, "they are your parents, are they going to fall for that?" he finished and let his leg fall to the ground his eyes searching my carpeted room for the other sock.

"Probably not," I said dejected as I went to my knees and looked under the bed. The sock was right in the middle, how it got there I would never know. I went to my stomach and reached for the sock. "What can we tell them then?" I emerged from the bed, sock in hand.

"I suggest you just try and sneak me out the same way you did last night." Darien said finally, after a long pause. Taking the sock from me he slipped it on.

"I could. What if they see you?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Okay, I'll go shower. You stay here, if my mom comes in… hide in the closet. When I finish in the shower I'll come back, then distract them while you slip out. Unnoticed… I hope." I frowned at Darien, contemplating the negative aspects of the plan. 1. Should Darien be caught sneaking, I didn't know what I would say. I could try my previous suggestion and say that he was paying me an early visit, and 2. How was I going to keep my father from murdering Darien if he was caught?

Darien was obviously following my train of thought. Leaning forward he quietened my mind with a kiss and I visibly relaxed. "Don't worry, Sere, whatever happens I will be right there to help you." he located his shoes and slipped them on.

"I'd rather you weren't there at all, I'd rather you were safely out of my house and away from my dad's boy radar."

"Go have a shower, Sere." Darien said with a laugh, gently pushing me in the direction of the door. I flicked him a grin over my shoulder before sliding out of my bedroom door.

He thought maybe he should lock the door, he reached out his hand then thought better of it and pulled it back. This was a predicament, he rubbed his hand over his face feeling slightly groggy from the late night. Darien walked to the window, and opened the drapes the sun shone into the room illuminating the shades of pink and white. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. Last night when he had entered the room, he hadn't really noticed much due mostly to the shock of Rei being in the room, and then hadn't noticed much else after she left due to the distraction of Serena, so now he could take it all in. There was pink everywhere, and bunnies! They covered everything, clocks, toys, pictures all bunnies. He glanced at the bed, then the surrounding floor where nearly 20 bunnies lay scattered. He remembered the bunny covered pajamas she had worn in South Africa and an amused chuckle left him, somehow this room suited Serena completely, though she seemed tough and intelligent she was kind and gentle inside. He was unexplainably pleased to have been shown who she was inside.

Darien took a deep breath and his smile faded from his face, his current situation coming crashing down. This was going to be hard. He looked for a place in the room that would be invisible should the door open suddenly. He gave up, there wasn't anywhere in the room to sit comfortably and be hidden if the door opened.

"Serena! Are you awake?" Irene Johnson's voice carried through the closed bedroom door. Darien turned startled, swearing under his breath, and bolted for the closet. He got the door closed, heart pounding in his ears. This was it, he was so caught.

"Serena?"

Irene took two steps into the room and stopped dead. "What is this girl thinking?" She exclaimed looking down at the bunny covered floor. She started to pick up the toys bunching them up in her arms and grumbling as she went. She placed them on the bed and made the sheets quickly. Stooping again she picked up the silver dress Serena had carelessly discarded the night before and clucked her tongue, she started to fold it flung it over her arm moving towards the closets. Darien stopped breathing.

_Don't open the door, don't open the door, don't open the door. _

Her hand reached for the doorknob and Darien's heart was pounding and his breathing panicked, he held his breath and tried to think up an excuse as to why he was in the closet. The door began to open…

"Mom!" Serena, his Princess with wet blond hair dangling from a high ponytail, no makeup and a towel wrapped around her burst into the room. Startled Irene dropped the doorknob and the door swung shut.

"Good Gracious Serena, why didn't you get dressed in the bathroom?"

"I forgot my underwear," Serena explained breathlessly, her eyes darted around the room looking for him, she looked at the closet and _knew. _Irene started to reach for the door handle again and Serena dodged forward slipping in between the door and her mother, "Mom, could you please wash that?" she gestured to the dress hanging over Irene's arm, "It's smells like smoke, and I think I got some soft-drink on it."

Irene frowned and stepped back. _Thank you Sere! _Darien thought his breath coming back in a whoosh, it was a little loud, Serena kicked the bottom of the door with her heel, inconspicuously to cover the sound.

"Where is the stain?" Irene was examining the dress with a trained eye, "I don't see it, but you are right about the smell. I'll wash it." She declared giving Serena a smile and walked out of the room dress clutched in her hands. Serena ran to the bedroom door and locked it quickly. Darien came out of the closet and contemplated not leaving when he saw Serena in the towel.

--

"Wow that was close." I exclaimed turning around and leaning heavily against the door smiling at Darien.

"Thank you for coming back when you did…" a slow grin lit his face and fire began to simmer in his eyes as he looked over me, I felt my body warm everywhere his gaze touched.

As nice as it might be, now was just not the time to get distracted.

I pulled away from the door and tried not to sashay up to him, it was hard, the heat in his eyes was intoxicating, making me feel sinful and sexy.

"Stop looking at me like that," I smiled up at him getting closer, "it's making it hard to think." Was it possible for his eyes to get even more alluringly beautiful?

Murmuring voices wafted through the door and broke the moment. We were suddenly aware again of our current situation, it was dangerous the way we kept forgetting. I bolted to my closet and got dressed, oddly enough I was a little embarrassed to be naked in front of him while he was fully clothed. Luckily he turned away, which was unexplainably irksome, I wanted him to look, but I didn't want him to look. Love is very confusing. I finished getting dressed and tied my sopping hair in a high pony-tail, I would just let it dry naturally and hope it did respectively.

"Ready?" I asked smiling nervously at Darien taking his offered hand and breathing in deeply, Darien's slow grin was all I got in reply, there was now no going back. I opened the door and slipped out, leaving him to slink after me. I found my mother in the kitchen, my father was somewhere else, probably the lounge, I needed them to both be here.

"Hey Mom, where's Dad?" I forced joy as I bounced into the kitchen.

"He is in the living room reading the paper, we were waiting for you."

"Aw so sweet, thank you!"

_Thank you God._

"Ken!" My mother yelled sticking her head out of the kitchen, I hurried forward to motion Darien away, he was already around the corner hiding. My father came in from the living room, paper in hand and a pleasant smile on his face.

"Good morning, Sweetheart" he dropped a kiss on the top of my wet head.

"Morning, Daddy." I replied sitting down and silently prompting them down with me. They sat and my father began dishing for everyone. I sat facing the doorway, my father sat with his back to the doorway and my mother sat in between us. Hopefully when Darien slipped past she wouldn't look up.

I saw a shadow move on the hallway wall next to the kitchen entrance and knew that Darien was creeping past.

I saw his foot, then his shoulder as he moved with patient slowness so that the movement didn't attract any attention.

_Move, move, move, move, _I repeated the mantra in my head, concerned that at any moment my mother would look up and see him.

He was now fully in view, he smiled nervously at me and continued moving slowly.

"I'm going to get some more butter," my mother suddenly announced and got up face shifting to the doorway. Her mouth dropped open and Darien froze. His panicked eyes drilled into my identical expression, we were caught. The pause went on and Irene took a breath closing her mouth suddenly all business.

"What do you think, Ken? Butter or margarine?" She walked around her husbands chair and gave us both a stern look, however there was something there in the corner of her eyes that told me she was more amused then angry, I was still going to get a lecture later though. She motioned Darien out quickly with her finger and a raised eyebrow. Then proceeded to make a ruckus with the fridge door opening and closing, clattering the butter dish down on the counter, noisily rattling though the utensil draw looking for a knife. All this noise covered the front door opening and closing, I never appreciated my mother more then right then. She returned to her seat and smiled at her husband.

"Here you are, Dear," she turned and gave me a look, that 'I will talk to you later' look that scared the hell out of me and made me feel like I was 8 years old again. I wanted to get out of the house now.

Darien and I wouldn't be able to see each other until Monday, if we wanted the plan to work properly, and perhaps it wasnt a good idea to mention Darien for a while. I sighed and was not looking forward to the rest of the day, I would do some homework and get the lecture, try and fend off my mother's embarrassing questions and take her advice about safety precautions. Maybe I should call Mina and get her to rescue me from my mother's good intentions. My plan for the day depressed me and I focused instead on dredging up all the memories from that mornings tryst with Darien. What put a dreamy look in my eyes and a smile on my lips was the heat in his eyes when I was in my towel.

0000

Mina woke up leisurely and stretched, her long blond hair flipping over her shoulder and cascading down her back. Her red silk pyjamas moved comfortably over her body as she felt her muscles relax and contract. She loved a good stretch.

She closed her eyes again and smiled happily. Today was going to be great! Malachite was going to play her at chess, and of course she was going to beat him and once again surprise him with her intellect. She was perky, beautiful and blond, and astonishingly intelligent, a perfect combination for the stolid Malachite whom had just started to laugh again.

Her phone buzzed next to the bed letting off a happy chirp that told of a message. It was Malachite, informing her that he would be outside her house at exactly 10:30.

"What is he nuts?" She exclaimed out loud, "How am I going to get ready in half an hour?" she glanced at her watch and bolted out of bed, sprinting to the shower and have a really quick shower, a very quick shower, surprising quick, so quick that Mina's mom asked her if she was feeling okay.

She pulled on an adorable outfit of stretch blue jeans and a lavender sweater, it suited her colouring, she left her hair down without the bow today and put some very light makeup on. With the soft rose lipstick applied, she was gobbling down food when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She yelled getting up, her mother came through the doorway and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders forcing her gently back into her chair.

"No, I will get it." She winked at her lovable daughter, "I want to meet him."

Mina complied and let her mom open the door for Malachite, she amused herself by imaging what face Malachite would pull when it was her mother that opened the door and suddenly dragged him into the house to chat.

"Oh, hello!" she heard her mother begin cheerfully, "you must be Malachite, I'm so pleased to meet you. I'm Isabella, Mina's mother."

"Hello," Malachite's polite voice sent shivers up Mina's spine. Her body grew warm as her mother and boyfriend came closer, she knew she was blushing, but there was really nothing she could do about it and besides, Malachite liked it when she blushed.

"Good Morning, Mina." He placed a kiss on her cheek and she beamed up at him, he was surprisingly enough, comfortable to show affection in front of Isabella, and automatically the maternal side of Isabella, that usually threatened to kill any male presence around Mina was subdued. There was real affection in the way he greeted her daughter, and love fairly shone out of her daughter's eyes when she looked at her (admittedly) handsome boyfriend. It had been the way that she had looked at her own husband. Seeing Mina so happy brought a piece of her soul back that she thought she had lost when she had lost Samuel. Tears sprung to her eyes and she faded into the background as the young couple forgot she was there.

"Ready to go?" Malachite asked Mina taking her hand and lacing his fingers with hers, just for the thrill of touching her.

"Yes," she replied softly sparks shooting from their entwined fingers up her arm. She shook her head slightly to clear the rose fog and smiled sassily up at him, "ready to be trounced?"

He laughed and she joined him, the awe she still felt at making him laugh was still there. She had succeeded in making him smile again and she would always be there to do it.

"Lets go then." He started to pull her out of the room then remembered Isabella still standing to one side watching. He stopped and bowed, "it was nice to meet you." She smiled at him and he wondered at the sheen in her eyes.

"It was nice to meet you too, Malachite. I hope you will come to dinner here sometime soon, we would love to have you."

"I will," he bowed his head again politely and gently pulled Mina out of the room, she grabbed her bag on the way out and waved a quick goodbye over her shoulder to her mother.

Isabella smiled as her daughter was happily dragged out of the room and out of the house, she delighted in her smiles and laughter; it had not always been that way.

The year Samuel died, Mina was just starting high school and had braces as well, the formerly happy teen's world was turned upside down with her father's death and Mina had became secluded, locking herself away. She wasn't able to uphold her personality under the weight of sorrow and became a shadow. A shadow with noxious braces. Had her personalily remained the sunny one it was now she would have sailed through high school making friends braces be damned, but her insulated state made her a target and as much as she hated to admit it, Isabella had been able to do nothing. Then one day Mina had come home happy, she had spoken of a boy. Isabella crossed to a table and picked up a picture of her beloved husband.

"Samuel," She stroked the glass with her finger, "Mina has finally gotten who she deserves. Thank God for me for sending him." She sighed and put down the picture frame a weight leaving her, she smiled.

0000

"No fair!" Mina exclaimed as Malachite put her -once again- into check.

"What do you mean 'no fair'? I play this game by the rules."

"It's just an expression," she sent him a smile, laughter hidden in her eyes.

"Well you had better move your king, Mina. 'Coz I'm about to kill it."

The laughter surfaced again, and played with the corners of her mouth. She moved the king out of the way.

"Now I've got you again!" Malachite declared moving his rook.

"Look again Malachite, Darling." She teased lightly leaning her chin on her hand and tilting her head smiling innocently. Malachite looked at the board carefully and groaned.

"That's right, Sweetie. Check Mate." Mina grinned evilly from what should have been a very innocent pose.

He had moved his rook right into her trap. He had to hand it to her, she was very good.

"You win, again." He consented and playfully knocked her elbow off the table, she hurriedly lifted her head off so it didn't hit the park's number one marble chess board. She glared at him, but the sparkle in her eyes softened the effect. Malachite got up and looked around. They were in a secluded section of the park, sunfilled trees on either side of the path and extensive grass. They were under a tree with a huge gap in the branches letting the sun shine through and warm their bodies off to the left of the path.

"Come Mina, lets get some ice-cream from my sister's shop."

"Ice-cream?" Mina squealed bouncing up and taking his hand in excitement. He couldn't help himself he lowered his head and kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back, winding her hands behind his neck and moving closer. He placed his arms around her slim waist and held her there, her soft body against his. Desire stirred so fast it made his head spin, he wanted to take her right then and there. He was a little surprised how strongly he felt about this girl he held in his arms. Mina had gone from a nuisance to an addicting drug almost over night and he couldn't and _wouldn't_ get rid of her.

She made a soft sound in her throat and he pulled back wondering if she wanted to stop. She looked up at him, the invitation in her eyes catching him off guard. He had wanted to see that smouldering invitation in her eyes for a long time, had fantasised about it at odd moments and it was even better then in his dreams.

"Come on," she said her voice low and husky, his desire went up a notch. How was it that she was just so captivating?

He stopped her from pulling him away with a hand on her arm. "Mina, where do you want to take this?"

"As far as I can." She replied smiling assuredly up at him, tugging on his hand again.

"Don't you want ice-cream?" he couldn't explain it, as much as he wanted to take her invitation he felt something deep inside him stopping him. He didn't want to take her innocence, he was suddenly scared. He felt a lump in his throat and Mina stopped trying to tug at him.

"Mal? What's wrong? I know you want to, it's in your eyes, your body." She stepped closer and Malachite was finding it hard to breathe.

"Of course I want to, Mina, but I want to do it right."

"Right?" she asked staring up at him all seriousness. "What is more right then this?"

"I can't explain it, Mina. It's like…" he floundered for the words feeling so stupid. He had had sex a couple of times before, he saw the girl's faces, but couldn't remember their names, they were just a way to drown his sorrow over his parents death, he didn't want this encounter to be overshadowed by that. "I'm just not ready to take this step with you."

"What?" She asked softly and stepped away from him frowning. He saw hurt flitter across her eyes.

"No this isn't what you think!" he hastened to mend the damage he had caused. "Mina, I love you. I don't want to ruin our relationship by taking something of yours that you will never get back, unless you know for certain that I am the right guy to take it."

She said nothing, just stared at him with shuttered eyes. He was drowning now and he knew it.

"Mina…" he struggled for breath and panicked. "Marry me?"

"What?" she asked again the blood draining from her face. A warm breeze picked up her hair and swung a few strands over her face like golden silk. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he knew they were right. They were true and honest. He honestly wanted to marry this breath-taking goddess in front of him. Hurt still stung in her eyes and he wanted to take it away, forever, to always be there and to never let anything happen to her ever again.

The pause turned into a silence, Mina still said nothing, she was just staring at Malachite. He was getting nervous, doubt about her feelings assaulting him from every side. Of course it was way too early in their relationship to think of marriage. In fact she might not even have considered marriage until she was much older, what if she didn't love him at all? He was just a high school boyfriend, they had been going out for less then a month, maybe her feelings where already beginning to get lost.

Mina meanwhile was a tangle of thoughts and feelings. She wasn't sure, every fibre in her being was screaming 'YES!' but another, older part of her mind was saying quietly, persuasively, 'trap.' She stared at him and watched the confidence begin to shatter in his eyes, his posture. She saw the doubts the thoughts whirling through his head, knew they were all unfounded, but still she didn't say anything.

At last Malachite cleared his throat and looked like he was going to say something. Mina beat him to it.

"You are serious?" The breeze came again and moved the leaves on the trees and the fallen leaves on the ground in a happy paper clapping sound that somehow made the moment less tense.

"Yes. I'm deadly serious. After graduation of course and whenever you want." Malachite looked her straight in the eyes and not for the first time admired her intelligence and strong will. "We can still go to collage, get jobs excetra, but I want this to be settled, I want an answer. I want you."

Her eyes softened to a warm blue that consumed his soul for all eternity, he had considered everything she considered improtant for the future. "Yes, I will marry you." She said quietly, seriously and with no trace of any doubt in him or her decision; it was the right one she knew as every cell in her body was suddenly screaming with intense happiness and love for this man standing in front of her.

"Really?" Malachite couldn't help but ask, he was so sure she was going to turn him down.

"Yes, really." She laughed and squealed wordlessly when he suddenly lost his composure and shouting with joy picked her up around her waist and twirled her around.

"We are getting married!" he yelled out to the heavens, then leaned down and kissed her again. "Mina, I'm so happy!" He told her, his future bride and wife. She was his forever, and ever and ever. Laughter burst forth from deep within his chest and she laughed with him, thrilled to see she had brought such joy by saying such a simple three lettered word, a three lettered word that would bind her to him forever, till death do us part. She couldn't contain the tears of unbelievable gratitude from welling up and spilling over her cheeks.

"I love you, Malachite." She said leaning up on tiptoes to kiss him again letting him feel just how much she trusted him.

The sunlight came through the trees bathing the pathway with dappled strobe lights that swayed and danced in the breeze that lifted Mina's hair again and wound it around the happy couple.

They had only been together for a very short time, but they had been in love for years. They were soul-mates, destined to be together by fate and kindness. Two lost, traumatised souls reaching out and finding each other, now fused in a single goal, a single direction, a promise made and going to be kept.

* * *

A/N: Okay I want no one telling me that Mina and Mal have only been going out for a short amount of time and that its unbeliveable for them to be getting married, I honestly believe that when you know, you know and right now they know and I honour their decision.

**I''m conducting an experiment, I want to see how many people that read this actually read it all the way through to the end or just read the first line, hate it and exit. If you are one of those that read all the way could you please leave me a review? This is not just some silly way to get reviews, I really am curious to get an accurate count of how many people read right to the end, and yes you dont even have to sign in, you can just start writing, a word would do and its all good. **

Thanks for you time... and thank you to all my beautiful readers and reviewers:

Jingy5, Dertupio, sousie, Adem from poland, serenitatis417, raye85, Seishuku Arashi, usakomamo4ever, Princess of the Rogues, KatBlue, Champion of Justice, rosebudjamie, merangelgal, Silent-Serinity-Girl14.

I'm sorry i didnt go straight the plan that its another filler, but honestly I havent worked out all the kinks yet in the Diamond plan and I needed to write some Mina/Mal fluff and I was kinda intrigued on how Darien was going to get out of the house the next morning.

Luvs and Hugs, Please don't forget to review!

Cassee


	27. Ground Work

**Chapter 27**

**Ground Work**

I ate really fast, my mother was chatting sunnily as always but every now and again she would shoot me that look; the 'we-are-going-to-have-a-talk-you-and-I' look that always made me extremely nervous like a patient when the dentist is holding a huge needle and promises this wont hurt a bit… the dentist was looking very good right about now.

I finished quickly and got up to leave the table, my mother looked at me her steady gaze gluing me to the spot.

"Go to your room, Serena. I have something I need to discuss with you."

My father looked up interested and glanced from his wife to my face. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, unsure of how serious the situation was. My mother smiled sunnily at her husband, "Don't worry dear, it's about which of her last seasons clothes we are going to throw out." She waved her hand indifferently, "it wouldn't interest you at all."

As much as I was not looking forward to this talk, I was just as glad that she hadn't said anything to my father. She would discuss it with him eventually, after all, they were married and there were no secrets between my parents. My only hope was that she only told him _after _I was married and far away.

I sent a smile to my father when he glanced at me again, and hurried to my room. I quickly made sure my bag, keys, phone, jacket, everything I would need for an entire day out was within easy reach and I could grab it and run at a moments notice. I scanned my room for anything that would give away my relationship with Darien. Nothing but the bed was mussed, and all my bunnies were on the floor. I quickly straightened the sheets and covers, then rearranged my bunnies from the floor onto the bed. I sat down at my vanity mirror and quickly applied makeup –also so I could make a quick getaway- and waited for my mother to get to my bedroom.

A substantial time passed while I was waiting, or maybe it only felt like that because I was dreading this conversation so much. I was squirming from side to side by the time my mother knocked gently on the door and came in. She closed it firmly behind her and pinned me with a steady look. My heart dropped into my stomach. I really was not comfortable. Under her stripping gaze, I felt my toes curling with embarrassment, and my heart beat somewhere in my stomach keeping time with the frolicking butterflies. I thought very seriously about throwing up before I mentally smacked myself. I was behaving like a child, this wasn't a hard conversation, just admit to having sex and move on. Easier said then done, she hadn't blinked yet and that stare was just getting more piercing.

"So, there was something you haven't told me." She opened the conversation with a suddenness that startled me as I was still hoping/dreading she wouldn't start for a while, but leave me to squirm.

"Haven't told you?" I feigned innocence, there was a chance that my mother didn't think the worst about me yet. She blinked and her mouth curved into a sly smile.

"Don't play me, Serena. I'm not as stupid as I apparently look."

I might have thrown up then, or hyperventilate… or just come out and say it?

"Darien and I had sex for the first time two days ago."

The words kind of echoed, I wanted to take them back so badly. I could almost see them hovering between us.

"And it was…" My mother prompted and unfamiliar glint to her cornflower eyes; the same colour eyes as me.

"Safe! I promise," I almost yelled, my mother sat in silence just looking at me, I felt flustered and began to babble.

"…and it was good. He was very caring and tried not to hurt me. He didn't force me into it, in fact I might have started it. I really should have told you, I know I should, I know you must be very disappointed in me right now, but I'm adult enough to make my own decisions and I will go on the pill, and I will always make sure we are safe. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't bear to have you look at me like you are looking at me… right now…" I trailed off and unable to sit comfortably I got up and stood before her, I fought the impulse to shift foot to foot.

"I really am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner." I took a breath and looked at my mother with a smile. My mother's eyes dropped and she let out a small sigh that was almost a tsk.

"I don't mind you having sex, Serena. You are an adult now, and in an adult relationship. I know you wouldn't do something stupid like have unprotected sex, and I trust you." She looked up and for the first time I realised how hurt she was. "I just wish you trusted me."

I rushed forward and hugged her, "I'm sorry, Mom. I really am, I didn't think that you would accept it like this. I thought I would be grounded for life and not allowed to see Darien anymore…I"

My mother let out a small laugh, "Serena, this is me we are talking about, not your father." she winked at me. "I would never forbid you from seeing Darien, I like him, and so does your father. Don't let him know I said that." She said quickly as an aside. I laughed with her, glad that this chat had turned into something of a bonding session.

She pulled me over to the bed and sat me down beside her. "So tell me all about it, don't leave anything out." She giggled and I began the story, I did leave some parts out; they were my own special memories I wouldn't share with anyone. She gave me a look I can only describe as fierce pride and protectiveness when I had finished and hugged me to her.

"My little baby's grown up." she smiled down at me and I grinned back. "I have lots of secrets to teach you." She suddenly declared and I blushed suddenly understanding that my sex life was now no longer a secret from my mother. How embarrassing, and yet not, it felt right that we could talk and laugh about it.

0000

Sometime later my phone rang. My mother had left ages ago and I had been standing at my window in the warm sunlight and thinking about Darien and the plan. I gripped it tightly when I saw whose name was in the caller id. I psyched myself up to sound upset before I answered.

"Hi, Diamond." I answered the phone in a voice that would follow crying.

"Serena, how are you? I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I never in a million years thought that Darien would do that to you again."

_Again?_ I thought, _how long were you watching you bastard? _

"Yeah," I sniffed convincingly, "I never thought Darien would cheat on me, and with Rei!" I got angry for him, letting think that I was really upset, hurt and angry with what had happened.

"She's a bitch, Serena. I thought you knew it, Jeeze, I was friends with that witch and all she could ever do is talk about you and Darien. I never thought she would do anything about it. As I understand it, Rei and Darien had gone out before school broke up. I guess she was threatened by you."

"It's just so _wrong!" _I dissolved into sobs, "I did everything to get Darien to like me. I even _slept_ with him!" I sobbed harder, wrenching up every hurt feeling and thought I could gather to make my performance that much more convincing.

"Shh, shh," Diamond soothed. "Are you at home, Serena? I'll come over right away."

"You don't have to do that, Diamond. I'm fine, really." I gave a hearty sniff of self pity, and pulled the net tighter, "you have better things to do then comfort my heartache."

"I'm coming over."

A click ended our conversation. I quickly dialled Rei's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rei. Listen Diamond is coming over to comfort me, I just wanted to let you know."

"Thanks, Sere. So our plan is all set?"

"Everything's copasetic, I'm just going to call Darien and tell him. See you tomorrow, don't forget, we aren't friends at school." I ended with a cheerful note in my voice, and she laughed.

"Remembered. Bye and good luck..." a pause, "Serena?"

"Hmm?"

"Be very careful."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."

_Click_

Now Darien, I dialled his number. Butterflies began to flip flop in my stomach and I could hear my heart thud in my ears, I was always nervous when I phoned him.

"Hello?" His deep voice came over the line and for a moment I just stayed silent hearing him breath of the other side. I loved the sound of his voice over the phone, it was so different to his normal voice. "Hello?" I got tingles as Darien's voice sounded a little annoyed.

"Hi, Darien…" I started and he interrupted in a flurry of words.

"Sere! I'm so sorry about this morning. I can't believe she caught me and let me go. What happened? Did you get into a lot of trouble?" He sounded so panicked I smiled and took pity on him.

"Everything is fine. My mom just spoke to me, and she knows about our relationship. She's cool with it."

Darien groaned loudly. "Are you serious?" I giggled at the dreading tone.

"Quite," I teased him, "don't worry, she likes you. It's my father you need to worry about, because she will tell him."

"Sere, don't tell me that." Darien fretted and I laughed at him.

"Listen the reason I called is that Diamond is coming over." I bit my lip waiting for the response.

"Why is that bastard coming over?" Darien exploded, and I felt his anger and jealously burn through the phone and I pulled the headpiece always from my ear.

"The plan remember? He called and I played up to it and now he is coming to 'comfort' me."

"I don't like it."

"I know, I'm not keen on it either. But it was the best way to believe that you screwed me."

"Done that." He tried to joke but it didn't carry.

"Darien, I will be careful, don't worry." I filled my voice my voice with confidence I was far from feeling.

"My parents are still here, so he can't hurt me or try anything. I'll be fine. This is just laying ground work." _Please don't be angry. Don't push me away. _

An angry pause, my heart thudded dully in my throat. I could feel him wrestling down protests on the other side.

"You have my number on speed-dial, right?" his voice finally came back on the line.

"Yeah?"

"Call me if anything happens. I mean it, Sere." He was letting me do it, even though he hated that Diamond was coming over, after betraying everyone, and with his known obsession for me. He was still letting me carry out the plan. _He trusts me! _The thought resounded in my heart and I felt my cheeks heat. _Thank you Darien. _

"Got it. Don't worry, I will call you afterwards." I kept my tone light and confident. I didn't want to make this moment as heavy as it was trying to be. This wasn't really going to be a big deal.

"Be careful." A pause, then softly "I hate this."

"I know." I replied equally as soft, really understanding how he felt about it. He had to pretend that he had hurt me greatly, and not care that another guy was coming to comfort me for no reason.

"I love you, don't forget when he's trying to charm you."

Tears started to shimmer my gaze, I looked up and blinked them away.

"I won't. I love you too." The conversation was now serious and full of feeling, we had lost the cheerful bantering tones.

"Can I stay on until he gets here?" he asked hopefully feeling the need to keep things light between us.

"Better not," I giggled, blinking away tears again, I wanted to stay talking to him, but I knew if he stayed on I wouldn't be able to fool Diamond. "I have to get ready for him. He thinks I have been crying my heart out. I need to do some serious crying now."

Darien chuckled deep in his throat and the sound flew through my body touching secrets places on my heart. I stayed silent, again just listening to him breath.

"Serena?" He said and I sighed.

"Say my name again." He laughed and said it again. I didn't laugh with him, "say it again."

Darien stopped laughing abruptly, catching onto my need for seriousness.

"Serena."

"Thank you, Darien… for trusting me."

"I will always trust you. Can I stay on until he gets here?" he tried again and I laughed with him.

"No, now go I have to think of something sad."

"Ok. Good luck and…"

"Be careful. I know."

"Ok. Later."

"Bye."

A solid _click _and he was gone. I felt bereft without the sound of his voice, the loss of contact. His voice alternately made my knees weak and my blood burn. I could see him so clearly in my mind's eye. His coal hair flopping over his azure eyes, a frown between his eyebrows as he looked at the phone. My heart began to beat strongly, I hated making him worry and upset, it ripped a part of myself, and it hurt. Right now the desire to call this plan off was burning a hole in my stomach. I placed my hand under my sweater onto the skin of my tummy and felt the jump of my heartbeat. I withdrew my hand and pushed my doubts aside and focused on the task at hand. Diamond was coming and I needed to be upset for him, I needed this plan to work. I needed him gone out of my life and out of Rei's. His poison had spread so far and rotted deep into our hearts. He needed to leave so we could cleanse ourselves of his cloying presence. The fact that I had trusted him, let him into my world, allowed him to comfort me, made his betrayal sting so much more, like a black stain on my soul it weighed me down. A lump appeared in my throat as I pulled all my betrayal out of the containers I had put them in so I wouldn't feel so hurt. Now I needed to hurt, to relish the pain so I could fool Diamond and get revenge. My phone's message tone sang and I opened the phone fleetingly annoyed as it broke my concentration.

_I love you Sere_

_Darien_

Those five words broke through everything and I began to cry. I didn't reply to the message, he knew I understood, he was so understanding, he was letting me do this even though it was going to hurt.

The doorbell rang and my mother answered it. I heard Diamond's deep voice enquiring after me. I also heard the beginnings of my father's protective rage as another boy came to the house and asked about his baby girl. I quietly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"… you might be mistaken, Serena is fine." My mother was saying to Diamond as I walked into the entrance hall. I quickly wiped my tears away before anyone noticed me standing there. Diamond looked up over my shorter mother's and straight into my eyes. Immediately I felt that flash of attraction through my body. _No! _This wasn't right, he had betrayed me so badly, I couldn't still be so attracted to him by just a look. My mother turned around and saw me standing there, she looked back at Diamond and then back at me understanding dawning on her face, then it fell into cool disapproval. She frowned at me, but didn't say anything, nor did she mention I had obviously been crying. Her mother's intuition was working overtime, she knew something was happening, but I wouldn't do something stupid. She gave me a long look and the silence got awkward.

"Come, Dear." She said taking her husband's arm and steering him away from Diamond. Diamond didn't even seem to notice him leaving and taking his death-glare with him. Irene masterfully distracted her husband and once again I was grateful for her.

It seemed we stared at each other for ages, the silence was no longer awkward but pulsing. It moved like a living thing between us, hot static energy that shot about like lightning. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.

With effort I dropped my eyes and turned away, "Come on, Diamond." I said softly the unwanted attraction stealing my voice. I lead him to my room, all the while my heart pounded in my chest, I could feel him behind me, every sense was trained on him, it was thrilling, dangerous and so wrong. I felt so guilty for the reaction I was having to Diamond after everything. I was in love with Darien, I hated Diamond and wanted him gone, yet still this sizzling edge I was walking was so deliciously alluring.

I moved aside when I got to my bedroom door and let him enter my sanctuary, where Darien and I had woken up together that very morning. I closed the door and he turned and looked at me, his intense gaze heating my body again. I shied away and moved around him to the window, as far away as possible in my smallish bedroom.

"So, you seem to be doing better." There was a faint trace of dark chocolate in his voice. He really was trying to seduce me, the day after I had seen my boyfriend with another girl.

"I didn't want my mom to know." I replied my fingers fiddling with the hem of my shirt, "she loves him."

A look of sympathy crossed his handsome face and his crystal blue eyes softened. He was my friend again, it was impressive how he swapped between seducer and friend, he was a talented chameleon. The atmosphere changed from static electricity to calm and warm comfort, I instantly felt secure and warned myself not to let my guard down.

"How are you doing?" he asked softly, peering into my face with such genuine concern, my heart broke again and fresh bout of tears crept over my cheekbones and slid down my cheeks. "Oh, Serena." He murmured crossing the room and gathered me up in his arms while muttering soothing words in my ears and rubbing my back in comforting circles. _Why does he have to be bad? _My heart wailed as I began to let out my pain in halting sobs. How could he be so tender and concerned when he had caused my heartache? How could he be so wonderful and so wicked at the same time? It made no sense, so I cried. I cried for out lost friendship, his betrayal and my pain and all the while he held me believing that Darien was the one I was crying over, that Darien had broken my heart. I held on tightly to my false friend, wishing he was who he appeared to be, pretending for this moment he was my solid rock and comfort, the dear friend I could always count on; Diamond.

After a while my sobs quietened as reality and the plan took the forefront of my mind. Diamond was a master manipulator, but so was I. I would carry this off without a hitch.

I became quiet in his arms and he held me tightly against him, a hand rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked gently and I felt the words vibrate pleasantly through his chest against my ear. I heard his heartbeat and a quote from I'm not sure where floated sadly through my head"among us beats the heart of a traitor" It was a sad thought and I closed my eyes. "I don't know," I confessed softly in answer to his question. "He sent me a message earlier."

Diamond said nothing, but I knew he expected me to show it to him. I pulled away from him and opened my phone to the message. Diamond read it silently, then closed it and handed it back, "No apology?" he asked casually, something flickered in his eyes, I caught the end and wasn't sure what it meant.

"No, no apology." I hung my head.

Diamond seemed to snap, "what a jerk! After everything he does he doesn't even apologise?" he rounded on me and took my arms in a powerful grip. "Does he know what he's done? Does he know how hurt you are? How you are crying?"

I shrugged not answering and averted my eyes, Diamond shook me and I gasped with pain, "Does he?" he demanded again and then realised he was hurting me and abruptly let me go, looking away. He took a deep breath and his hands clenched by his sides, "I'm sorry I hurt you, Serena. I just got so angry at him."

I nodded and tried to keep fresh threatening tears at bay. He really could become violent, he scared me now, like he never had before. He saw the fear in my eyes and his face contorted into a mask of self loathing. "I'm sorry." he said again quietly his gaze falling again to the floor. I wasn't sure if he meant for shaking me or for his sick twisted plan, I hoped that it was for both. I hadn't had enough time to congest this last thought when his eyes flashed up again, cold like chipped ice.

"I'm going to kill him." He declared and I panicked. Diamond could do it, I knew it. A well placed accident, or hiring a gang, someway Darien would end up dead. It didn't occur to me to treat the threat as idle. Diamond was deranged, he meant every word. I reach out to him, "No please, leave him alone. Let me deal with it."

"You? What are you going to do?" His superior tone stung and my chin lifted in defence.

"I will break up with him, and move on."

"That's it? Don't you want to make him suffer like you are suffering?"

"This is high school, Diamond. Nothing is that serious, and I will get over him."

_I will get over you, _I thought as I stared at him with determination, _I will never let you hurt Rei or I again. _

"So you are not going to get back at him for hurting you?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," I answered truthfully, "I'm going to break up with him publicly."

A smile akin to a wolf's own started on his beautiful mouth, "what about Rei?"

"What about her?" I replied nonchalantly, "I really don't care about her, she is really unhappy anyway. I've known her since pre-school. She will get her revenge one day."

"You're not going to get any revenge on her at all?"

"Maybe I will call her a slut of something in public, but I honestly don't care about getting revenge on Rei."

Diamond sat on my vanity chair and leaned back studying me.

"It's that _boy _I want to hurt, like he hurt me." I looked directly at Diamond as I said it, pushing all my hare I had for him into my gaze. Deep down Diamond had a twinge of panic, could it be possible she knew? He squashed it down, there was no way she knew he had been the one to create her pain and suffering.

"You don't want me to help at all?"

"No, thank you, Diamond." I smiled at him, a chilling smile that didn't reach my eyes. Diamond felt that twinge again, this was a side he had never seen of me. "I have it all under control."

"Then you are feeling better?" he asked standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I feel much better. Thank you for coming, Diamond. You were always a good friend to me."

"Friend." He repeated his voice dissolving into hot chocolate, I felt heat pool in my stomach and fought to squash it down. He had pinned me again with his searing gaze that spoke of ultimate, sinful, passion. I felt my body respond to the look in his eyes and my feet refused to move when he stepped closer taking his hands out of his pockets. He slid one around my waist pulling me towards him and another around the back of my head, getting control of my face. I was pulled up against his body and I felt fire explode down my spine.

"I'm not just a friend, Serena."

He bent his head until he was so close I could taste him. "No friend could make you feel like this."

My breath was coming fast and hot through my parted lips. I was fighting it, I was fighting so hard, but I was also drowning in his blue eyes; so different from Darien's. Diamond's eyes were light blue like the polar icecaps mixed with warm Caribbean waters. Darien's eyes were blue like the deepest ocean and night sky mixed in together. A whimper left my throat and I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look into his anymore. His warm breath stirred the bangs on my forehead as he laughed softly.

"You know how I feel about you, Serena. I want you for myself, and I will be waiting to help you get over him."

My eyes opened again in shock, _Diamond is really serious about me? _Before I could pull away he closed the tiny gap between our lips and took mine in a fiercely heated kiss. Fire, brimstone, and lava exploded in my head, streaking through my body. I didn't kiss him back, I just let him kiss me. He pulled back and I struggled to push the fog from my eyes and fill them with confusion, I fought the hate that wanted to show. I pushed it aside hard, I needed him to believe that he could get me. He went to kiss me again and I turned my head, "Diamond," I whispered, "You are being very insensitive. Let me get over Darien first." I looked at him again pleading with him, he was so hard to resist. "I haven't even broken up with him yet, please just let me get my life straight again."

Something savage passed through his eyes and my blood ran cold, fear unwound itself in my belly again. But Diamond let me go with a kind smile.

"Okay, fine. I will wait for you."

He stepped back putting some space between us and I felt my heartbeat return to normal.

"I will talk to you tomorrow, be careful and cheer up."

I muscled up a smile onto my face and even managed to get some warmth into my eyes for him.

"Thank you, Diamond."

He grinned and was gone, my door closed softly behind him with a gentle _click_. I sat dazed and confused with the emotions coursing through me. Why was I still so attracted to him? I hated him and was desperately in love with Darien, but Diamond just had a way that made me burn for him. I sighed and fought for strength to resist the traitorous thoughts that were listing Diamond's pros over Darien's cons.

Diamond was going down, for making me doubt Darien, Diamond was going down.

00000

The huge 747-boeing banked gently, landing gear coming down and levelled directly in line with Narita airport's largest runway. The runway's lights were nothing compared to the glittering city of Tokyo, the lights cast a dome of cheerful light over the city, reflecting off the low hanging clouds. It was an impressive display of energy.

A handsome passenger sat strapped into a comfortable seat in first class, he had the cabin to himself, his manager had purchased every seat so he wouldn't be bothered; after all he was a celebrity. Seiya Star looked out of the dark window and sighed, his was a lonely existence. Even though Serena had called him and told him everything had worked out perfectly, he had a niggling feeling that not everything was as it seemed,. And there was the oddly vague message from Mina left on his cell, when he called her she said she would tell him in person. So here he was to see and talk to two most important girls in his life. His brothers had opted to stay in Hong King with their new-weekend- girlfriends, that was fine, he needed to do this himself. The captain announced their decent and Seiya felt his stomach leave his body as the plane flew towards the earth, the sensation made him grin with enjoyment. He would stay in a hotel tonight and surprise Serena and Mina the next day.

00000

"He asked me to marry him!" Mina squealed over the phone later that night, and I winced and pulled it away from my ear a huge smile on my face.

"You said yes right?" I asked knowing the answer already,

"Of course I did. Mal asked me to be his wife, I cant believe it," she sang I laughed catching onto her excitement.

"How did your mom take it?" I asked and Mina settled alarmingly fast on the other end.

"She cried."

"With happiness, or what?" I pressed anxious for my friend.

"I'm not sure." She replied confused and doubtful, "I think it was happiness. She cried for about 2 hours, picked out the photo's of my dad and her on their wedding day and cried some more." I chuckled

"I think it was happiness."

"Maybe." Mina sounded thoughtful as if she was replaying the whole scene in her head.

"So when is it going to be? After collage? After highschool? What are you going to do?"

"We have already applied at the same university, and if we get in we will marry immediately and live on campus."

"They have dorms for married couples?"

"Yes!" Mina laughed, "Isn't it great?"

"Amazing." I agreed, "I can't believe my best friend is getting married!" I couldn't contain my squeal of delight.

"I know!" she giggled with me, "it seems like yesterday when we had no boyfriends and were sure we were going to be alone. And now? We not got not only the most eligible boys in school, but the handsomest."

I laughed with her, then my mood dampened, I haven't told her about the plan yet, I wasn't sure if I should tell her. Her reactions would need to be real and maybe she couldn't be able to pull it off. On the other hand if I didn't tell her, she might never speak to me again. That horrible thought decided it, I told her. There was silence on the other end for an unnerving amount of time.

"Are you okay with this?" she asked finally, serious and thoughtful.

"Not really," I confessed and briefly told her about my encounter with Diamond. She let out a breath of amazement.

"I don't know what to say, except be careful. This is a very dangerous line you are walking."

"I know," I told her, "I will need to talk to you a lot so I don't collapse with the stress."

"My support is always given, Sere. How is Darien with all of this?"

I thought back to the conversation I had with him after Diamond had left. I left out my own attraction for him, but not the kiss, I couldn't hide something like that from him. He hadn't taken it well.

"Not good, he is jealous and protective."

"Are you sure it's a good idea then?" she asked and I hesitated.

"I don't know, honestly I thought it was, but now I'm not too sure. On thing I know is that Diamond needs to go, he has to leave and this is the best way. Short of getting him arrested."

She sighed and clicked her tongue, "you are playing with fire, Serena. Be very careful."

"Thanks, Mina, I will. We just have to get this done quickly."

"Okay, Sere. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, for sure. I have to break up with Darien tomorrow so please be on hand. Oh and Congratulations!"

I left the conversation on a high cheerful note. I closed my phone slowly. The conversation I had with Darien playing through my mind.

It really hadn't gone well and it depressed me to make him feel like that. I needed to see him. I got up from my bed and changed into jeans and a comfortable sweater, pulled my long blond hair into a pony-tail and ran over to his building.

I hesitated outside his door remembering his father. I _had _to see him, my fingers where tingling with need to touch him. My hand trembled slightly as I knocked. Darien's mother opened the door and looked me over without a smile. Without letting me greet her she moved aside holding the door open for me.

"Darien is in his room."

I stepped in and looked around me feeling like a scared rabbit.

"My husband is in his study." She intoned with a side-glance at me and I instantly felt my body relax. She must have seen it because she stopped in front of me and looked my face over carefully. "I'm sorry about what happened last time," she surprised me by saying, "Augustus is sometimes a little too friendly."

I nodded my head too surprised to speak. She turned without another word and lead me to Darien's room. I got the feeling she was also coming with me in case Augustus Shields was not in his study. I was glad for, but frightened that I needed the protection. She knocked twice on Darien's door, then knocked three times fast. I heard the locks undoing in his room. His mother needed a secret code to get into his room? I felt a twinge of uneasiness again as Darien opened his door and his entire face lit up with a smile. A slow burn began in my stomach.

"Sere." He said happily then a wary look passed through his eyes and he looked up at his mother. She nodded her head, and motioned to the study eyes the exact same colour as Darien's. Darien smiled at her and she gave a tight-lipped smile back. "I suggest you take Serena out of here, Darien." She gave a singsong sort of warning and then turning walked away. Darien looked after her with a puzzled frown and then smiled down at me.

"Come, Sere." He said softly and pulled me down the hall, careful to close his door softly. We were out of the front door in not time and headed downstairs to the park. In the elevator empty he took me in his arms and I felt my soul catch fire. My head felt fuzzy, light and sparkly. This was so much better then the sinful passion that burned and died leaving dead embers and ash when I was with Diamond. Darien's touch was more than possession it was tender and strong; it was secure and comfortable, it was deep love. The corners of my mouth tipped up by their own accord. I felt the electric pull between us as Darien glanced down at my lips then back up to my eyes, excitement ran rampant under my skin as he lowered his head and kissed me gently. I smiled against his lips and began to giggle, he pulled back smiling at me, and I started to laugh. He tried to kiss me and I dissolved into laugher finding it hard to remain standing and he gave up and started to laugh with me.

"What is it?" he asked between laughing at my inability to keep my feet, I was hanging off him laughing hysterically.

"I'm… just… so ... happy." I gasped out and looked up at him melting into a fresh wave of giggles as his face lit up like a sunrise. With a suddenness that sobered me he pulled me up against him, our faces close, and locked his fingers gently but firm under my jaw. Our breathing filled our ears as we stared into each others eyes, two oceans of deep blue sparkling with attraction. I could taste him on my lips, could hear him in my head, felt my heart beat for him and my skin burn for his touch. Leaning only the inch between us, I took his lips again, my hands winding in his hair so he couldn't pull away. We kissed, smiles tugging at our lips.

The elevator reached the bottom and we separated quickly. I dodged into the corner next to the buttons and a few people getting on gave me curious looks, Darien looked amused. I ignored them.

"Darien, make sure Diamond isn't around."

Darien's amused smile instantly fell into a frown and he stepped out of the elevator looking around I kept the 'open doors' button pressed, apologising to the other passengers. He padded around quickly, came back and shook his head. "He's not here, Sere."

Relief left my body in a audible breath and I smiled at him. Taking his offered hand I stepped out of the elevator and apologised to the passengers again for taking their time. We left the lobby and walked around the park hand in hand. Diamond wasn't likely to be in the park, he was more likely to be waiting for Darien in his building's lobby.

It felt so good to be with Darien in our park. We walked around under the stars occasionally we would kiss on the moon-bathed path, it was a warm evening and it just made every touch magical. A niggling concern I had surfaced again as we were walking and I knew I had to bring it up.

"Darien?" I said his name and he squeezed his arm that was draped around my sholders tighter.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about tomorrow?" I felt him stiffin and I looked up to see his eyes cloud over with angst.

"Its going to hurt, Sere." He confessed and I felt a hairline fracture begin in my heart at the sorrow in his voice. "I don't even want to pretend we are going to break up. it will seem too real."

"But it's not going to be, I will stil be with you." I stopped strolling and faced him. I wound my arms around his neck loving the way his eyes caught and reflected the ocean of stars above us. "I love you so much, and it will hurt me as well, but I cant not do it, it has to happen." He averted his eyes and I needed him to listen. "I need Diamond gone, Darien. I have to clean my soul of his presence." He looked back at me in silence and hurt. "I feel so dirty from being friends with him, I feel like his poison has seeped into my pores and is rotting me from inside out. Every time I see his face, I am reminded of his betrayal and I _hate._"

There was bitterness in the word, it darkened the air between us and I had Darien's full attention now.

"I don't want to feel this way, Darien. I don't want to feel this mind numbing hatred for anyone. It sucks my happiness and depresses me. I have to get rid of it, and to do that I have to get rid of him."

A light of understanding began in his eyes and to my chagrin I felt tears welling up again. "I don't want to hate anymore." I let myself be drawn into a tight hug. Darien wound his arms around me, murmuring soothing sounds against my hair.

"I didn't understand how important this is to you, Sere. I thought you just wanted revenge."

Tears leaked out of my closed eyes and soaked into his shirt. Why was he always so understanding? Surely this wasn't normal? It was as if Darien was reading my thoughts, he kissed the top of my head and sighed, leaning his chin on my parting.

"I would never have been this understanding with anyone but you, Sere." I sniffed and burrowed my face into his clean shirt inhaling his calming scent. "There is so much kindness in you, your willingness to accept people no matter what they have done, like Rei, and me. You love people, and see the good in them, wanting to trust them. I understand this hate hurts you, you are only think the good of other people." I pulled away and looked up at him, tears standing on my lashes like jewels.

"I wouldn't have understood earlier, before I was with you. I would have thought you were too much trouble and left you. Now however, I love you so deeply I feel we are connected on our own special level. I will follow wherever you lead, Serena. Wherever you want to take this I will be right by your side."

I looked up intently at him, looking for any signs of deceit or untruth. There was none, he looked back at me with wide innocent eyes filled with love and determination. I smiled at him, how could I have gotten so lucky? Even with our rocky start and even rockier middle, he had turned into a dream.

"Thank you, Darien." I whispered into the night and let him gather me against his side with his arm around me as we began to walk again. There was peace between us, but there was one more thing that I needed to say.

"It doesn't matter what I say tomorrow. I do not mean it."

He stopped and looked at me and eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I said, I will say some very mean things to you tomorrow. I do not mean them. I'm just letting you know now that I love you and will never say those things to you for real. This is pretend, please, whatever happens, remember that."

"I will."

A pause as we started walking again.

"What kinds of things are you going to say to me?"

"I'll let them be a surprise tomorrow so you react better. This has to be realistic, you know, even if I'm not really breaking up with you."

His answering deep laugh was playful and I felt my spirits rise. We were going to be fine.

* * *

A/N: Hello all my special readers... ok so update on my experiment last chapter: 36/503 so im not sure those are good odds or not...

Thank you to everyone that to review, even the ones that simply said "yes" coz that was pretty much all i wanted : )

sailormoonforever, blackfeenix, Chibi Babe, Anniegrl911, Lady Tristana Rogue, christi, bunniko, merangelgal , nobidy, Usagi Tora, vampire//, Dertupio, NiteAngel, serenitatis417, firelightz , ffgirlmoonie, Estrelas, Mary, raye85, sousie, Polevault Princess, Jingy5, srsmoon, Stacey, kf , uoiuhyguhfy, Princess of the Rogues, KatBlue, teenage, moonlitsfantasy, Champion of Justice, ginchi16, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, rosebudjamie, melis, ViscountessKiera, Shrouded Mist .

It was really good to hear from some old regulars, I'm thrilled you guys still read this... ok so real test is too see how many of the above review again.

This chapter is the longest of all of them, and yes it wasnt the plan, but i had to lay this groundwork. So much had to happen in a day for the plan to work better and for the end to run smoother... But they are back to school next chapter and the plan begins.

hugs and loves and dont forget to tell me what you think.

Cassee


	28. Hope and Doubts

**Chapter 28**

**Hope and Doubts**

Seiya Star woke up early. He got up and watched the sun rise over the skyscrapers of Tokyo from his hotel room's large window on the 17th floor. It was a violent red and blood orange. The stunning colour surfaced a remembered old saying; 'red in the morning, sailor's warning. Red in the evening, there's no cause for grieving.' Foreboding settled in his heart, something was going to happen.

Catching up to his train of thought, he shook his head and laughed softly at his runaway imagination. He turned away from the window, "silly superstitions." He chided himself on the way to the shower.

Ten minutes later he was dressed with; wet hair, jeans, tee-shirt, jacket, hat, sunglasses and sneakers. He made his way downstairs not bothering to wait for the lift. On the way down his dark thoughts returned and lingered, he skipped breakfast and barely returned the doorman's greetings as he barrelled his way out of the building. He was three blocks away from the hotel when he glanced down at his watch impatiently and all the steam when out of his feet: he stopped abruptly, apologising to the woman that had walked into him. He moved off the busy morning Tokyo sidewalk and sat on a bench. It was far too early to see Mina and Serena! The sense of haste that had pushed him all morning was squashed under the weight of his foolishness. Mentally kicking himself for his stupidity Seiya got up and walked slowly back to the hotel, allowing the bustle to flow around him.

A small French café caught his attention and with the scent of fresh bread his stomach reminded him forcefully that he had skipped breakfast. Seiya slipped inside the café and decided to wait the time out there.

00000

I hadn't slept all night. I had left Darien with hope lifting my feet and making my heart sing. Then I had reached my bedroom and reality reminded me that I couldn't fly or sing and dropped me depressed and untalented on my bed. The first 4 hours were tossing and turning and cursing my overactive imagination as it went through every possible outcome of the plan and my break up with Darien tomorrow. The next 3 hours were fitful dreams and waking up every 5 minutes Diamond's name on my dry lips. Also a product of an overactive imagination. Now I was grouchy, tired and dreading this day like no other. It was today I was to break up with Darien, say hateful things that he didn't deserve and desperately believe that he would love me after.

Dazed I wondered into the kitchen and looked without hunger at the nice breakfast my mother placed before me.

"Serena? What's wrong honey? Do you feel alright?"

Her question pulled a startled, "huh?" from me. I hastily pasted a smile on my worn out face and picked up my spoon.

"No mama, I'm fine." I tried to eat the food, but under my mothers watchful hawk eyes, my hunger didn't manifest itself and I pushed it away half eaten. It was like a signal, Irene swooped forward and her hand found my forehead.

"Mama!" I protested, surely I wasn't 7 still.

"You don't have a fever…" my mother muttered to herself, she pulled her hand away and looked me over, "maybe you should stay home today, just in case."

I stood up in panic. "No!" she gave me a funny look, "I just stayed up too late studying for a test this morning. I can't stay home." I amended/blurted to cover.

"Oh of course you can, Serena. I will just call in sick for you." My mother was suddenly being so nice to me, she _never _phoned the school when I was sick.

"I'm fine, Mama." I said with a convincing smile. I had to pull this off… she frowned shook her head and withdrew. One battle won. I grabbed my lunch and my bag and launched myself out of the house before she could use her mother radar and 'interfere for my own good'. Really that radar was sometimes a pain in the ass.

0000

The moment was almost here. Darien couldn't keep his eyes away from the clock on the classroom's wall. 12:58, 12:59, 1:00… the bell rang with strident sounds that were accompanied by the happy scurry of schoolkids packing their bags and dashing out of class. Dairen sighed and packed up his bag slower than the rest, he was the last to leave the classroom. Why should he hurry? Midmorning break had been hell, literally. He hadn't seen Serena, she had kept up the plan and he had missed her. His heart felt heavy as he stepped in to the busy corridor towards his locker. Even though he knew that what Serena was going to say wasn't what she really felt, he couldn't help but wonder. A rueful smile curved his lips in self mockery, how ironic it was that they were going to break up publicly where everyone would see his humiliation when it had been him that didn't want to be seen with Serena in public in the first place. He had cared more about his 'reputation' and what people thought about him being with Serena that he had hurt her more times than he could count. What a fool he had been. He had been so stupid with his low self esteem and cowardice to stand up to peer pressure. She had always been so fearless. She was the one that had come up with the plan to get rid o Diamond's poisoned influence and save Rei from him. She was so brave, admiration rose for her and he pictured her as he saw her, beautiful, smiling happy Serena. He truly didn't deserve her, she was everything he wasn't.

Panic gripped his heart suddenly with a thought that Serena might see the truth of it and the farce break up become real. That scared him more than anything. He sidestepped around a girl rustling around in her bag and kept walking, he reached his locker and replaced his books, changing them over for the next class. His stupidity hit him a moment later and his hands stilled from their task. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes leaning into his locker, squashing down all the fear and doubt. How could be still doubt her? How could he still not trust her, and believe what she said? His deep blue eyes opened again and he shook his bangs out of his eyes a new determination hidden there. He would trust her. He would use this experience to learn to trust. She would come through for him and they would be happy together when this was over.

He glanced at his watch and shut his locker, ten minutes to go he had to get to the benches now. Rei was already with Diamond waiting for him to make an appearance. This would work, he would make it work. Diamond didn't stand a chance.

00000

I had gone over it so many times that I felt it had already happened. But I knew it happened, it was stupid to make such a huge deal out of this, they were just acting. It wasn't real. They all knew it, so what was the problem?

"Mina, I'm going to see Darien now." I told my friend and she reached for my hand concern flickering in her crystal eyes.

"We'll come with you, Serena. I wouldn't let you do this alone for the world."

She looked at Mal, her fiancé and he shrugged and stood up looping an arm around the blond. "Sure, Sere. We have to make it look real."

I gave a weak smile, nerves affecting my ability to make it convincing. That made me stop. I needed to act well. I couldn't afford nerves, I had to be cold and deliberate and not show an inch of sorrow, anger however, I smiled slightly, anger I could show. I straightened and held my head high, bringing on my character. A different Serena, the one I used to be, angry and sardonic. Face blank and expression cold I smiled at Mina, "let's go."

I turned on my heel and left not missing the looks the couple sent each other.

As I walked purposely to the benches where I knew Darien would be I fuelled my anger with the events of the last couple of weeks, but not Darien's failings. I used the other people who had hurt me to turn my hurt into rage, rage I would use to cut down and scar. Rage that would help me from getting hurt.

I pulled up every nice thing Diamond had said and done, the hypocrisy of him, the part Rei played in my hurt and Augustus Shields, Darien's father trying to kiss me. I brought up every little thing that hurt me in the last few weeks except Darien's parts. I had forgiven him and I wouldn't dwell on that part of my past. I reached the benches and could see Darien smiling and laughing with Diamond and Rei. The perfect actor. I looked up at them and focused on Diamond feeling the hate fill me, I didn't let it reach my eyes as he felt my stare and looked down at me, giving me a wink and smiling. I returned his smile and turned my eyes to Darien. His smile faltered for a second but was back so quickly Diamond didn't notice its absence. Rei had been watching and even from this distance I saw her concerned look flicker from his face to mine. Then her mouth curved into a cruel smile and she said something to Darien, he looked at her with something like dislike and Diamond laughed and clapped Darien on the back. They had obviously said something about me.

Darien got up and had a bright smile on his face, he walked coolly down the stairs of the baseball bleachers and when close enough he called out a welcome.

"Hey, Sere. What you doing here?" He leant closer to kiss me, and I reacted my plan now truly going into action. I jerked away pushing at him. He straightened looking faintly surprised. Then, without thinking about it, my hand raised and slapped him. He stepped back his hand flying to his reddened cheek, shock written all over his face. The sound echoed around the stadium and everyone turned to look. I felt their eyes on me but I didn't look away from Darien. I didn't look away from my task, I was here to do this right, get rid of Diamond and save our relationship from his poison.

_I don't mean it_

"Don't you dare touch me, Darien!" I screamed into his face, angry and wanting to lash out, but not at him, never at him.

"Sere?"

"Don't play innocent with me, I saw you and _her!" _I pointed dramatically at Rei who smirked at me, perfect actress as always.

"Sere, I…" he didn't get further.

"How could you cheat on me with her after all you said? All your promises?..." my voice broke off into a sob that wasn't pretend. He reached for me and I smacked his hand away hard. My palm burnt from the previous slap and throbbed, I clenched my fists.

"Don't touch me, Darien. Don't talk to me. Don't fucking come near me again!" I hissed and turned on my heel bolting away from the smirking, laughing crowd of watchers. Away from Diamond's triumphant face, away from the crushed look on Darien's. I ran and his stricken eyes followed me.

Talk resumed and everyone went on as though nothing happened, but they were all talking about the break up. Darien remained where he was, his hand to his cheek, it stung.

He turned to where Mal and Mina were watching. He didn't know if they had been in on the plan, it looked like they hadn't. Mina's eyes were filled with tears and Malachite's face was cold with disgust.

"Did you cheat on Serena with Rei?"

_No I didn't!_

"Yes, I did. It was a party and Rei looked hot, besides." He shrugged, "I was getting a little bored with her." he kept his face averted his bangs falling over his eyes again hiding everything. The only thing keeping him together was the absence of Malachite's accusing face, if he couldn't see it he wouldn't feel it.

"Asshole." Mina spat with more venom he would have thought the cheerful blond capable of and the couple went in search of Serena. Malachite had said nothing.

Darien's hand dropped from his stinging cheek and he slowly turned to look up at the benches pasting a nonchalant look on his face. His eyes ran over the faces of the people he called friends, only two were important. Diamond's face was solemn but his crystal eyes betrayed his glee. His eyes switched to Rei, she looked horrified, he didn't think even she would have thought it would be so bad. Her expression turned from sympathy to blank nothing as Diamond turned to her.

"He's free." He said simply and Rei's stomach knotted with hate.

"She's free." She returned keeping anything but forced vindictive triumph out of her voice.

"Well it's about time," Andrew threw in from the seat below them, "Serena Johnson," he stopped to laugh, "honestly." Again a mocking laugh, it was echoed by a few others.

"Go." Diamond command softly and Rei obeyed. She drifted gracefully down the benches to Darien's side. Sidling up to him she whispered, "it's not real, Darien. She loves you."

Darien didn't react, and she wrapped an arm around him and hissed, "Behave like you do usually or this would have been for nothing."

Abruptly he pulled out of her grasp and gave her a disgusted look, she wasn't sure if it was real, and he walked away in the opposite direction that Serena had run. Rei glanced up at Diamond, he winked at her and turned smiling in the direction Serena had gone.

0000

Seiya had wasted enough time. He had loitered around the corner from the school and was relieve to hear the bell for lunch tine. A couple of older women had been eyeing him from a shop across the street. He didn't think they recognised him, but he was sure he had lip-read the words pervert in the pointed conversation. He took off at a fast trot, eager to get to the school. He wasn't going to be noticed of course, he had huge sunglasses on and his head obscured by a baseball cap pulled low. He didn't want the same fiasco he had the last time he was visiting Mina and Serena. He decided to approach from the back entrance, there would be less students there. He rounded the corner and came against the schools boundary a wall a few trees scattered against it. He was walking past when he caught the middle of an argument happening on the other side of the wall.

He would have kept walking if he hadn't heard, "Serena is as good as mine." Seiya stopped and shamelessly listened in as the voices carried over the wall. It was between a guy and a girl, the guy was arrogant and talked of Serena in terms of ownership. It made Seiya's blood boil.

"And you, my dear?" The guy asked, "Darien still an intent?" Seiya recognised the name as Serena's boyfriend.

"Not now Serena broke up with him so publicly. Really what a humiliation. There is no way I'm going after Serena's leftovers."

"But, Rei." Seiya recognised the name as the pushy black haired beauty from the last time he was here. She had been a piece of work. "We broke them up so you could have Darien and I could have Serena. Now you don't want him?"

"I've had him." She replied scornfully. The couple went silent and Seiya wondered if they had left. He heard someone ruffling through a bag and climbed the nearest tree as silently as he could. He lay on a convenient branch and peered over the wall, he was hidden in the shadows of the tree and it appeared that neither had heard him climb.

It was the black haired girl from before she was ruffling through her schoolbag and as he watch pulled out a compact mirror and looked at herself. The guy was another one he recognised from the last time he was here. He looked dangerous with his long silver pony-tail and cold blue eyes. He was staring off into the distance ignoring the girl. Her voice pulled him back.

"Jeeze, Diamond. Look at my face." she was dabbing powder on her cheek with practice strokes. Diamond turned and looked at her with barely concealed malevolence.

"I'm sorry I hit you, Rei. However, it got everything running smoothly didn't it?" The hairs on the back of Seiya's neck pricked up. He felt a little pity for the girl.

"Serena saw you and Darien, you did what I said and broke them up."

"Yes," Rei agreed and shut the mirror with a clipped _snap_. "But you hit me after Serena had seen us." Seiya's mouth opened incredulously. These horrible people! And that jerk Darien had hurt Serena again. He looked away from the couple as dark thoughts of revenge tugged at his thoughts.

A startled squeak and a gasp of pain shoved him back to look at the couple below him. Diamond had Rei tightly by the arms. He could see the skin around Diamonds fingers turn white from pressure. Rei was staring at Diamond not moving her wide eyes the only indicator she was scared.

"Don't you dare judge me and my actions you little bitch!" he shook her and Rei let out a frightened squeak.

_The bitch deserves it, _Seiya clamped down on the stray thought and squashed it. No one deserved this abuse. He was about to jump down from the tree and put a stop to it when Diamond jerked Rei forward and landed a bruising kiss on her lips Rei didn't struggle, she took it like it had been done to her before. Seiya felt torn. He hated to see a girl suffer at this monster's hands but loyalty to Serena kept him rooted to the spot. This was the girl that had helped hurt Serena. He remained where he was as Diamond suddenly released her, the movement so rough she toppled to the ground.

"I might be after Serena, Rei, but I will be damned to let you go. You are mine to do with as I please." Suddenly tender he held out his hand to Rei. She took it with no hesitation and Diamond pulled her to her feet and into a hug.

"Don't judge me, Rei, or question me. It makes me lose control." He said softly and Rei nodded her head accepting. He let her go and kissed her forehead with extreme gentleness. The change was so great Seiya was sure Diamond was a little insane.

"I'll call you tonight, Rei. We can talk out the next part of my plan." He walked away without one glancing back at her or at the tree Seiya was concealed in. Rei stood in silence and Seiya remained silently watching above her. Her hair fell in her down turned face like a black velvet curtain and her poster was hunched as if in pain. As he watched she raised her hands to carefully rub the bruises he assumed would be rising where Diamond had grabbed her. Her shoulders shook, once, twice and a muffled sob birthed pity in his heart. She raised her hands to her face and cried into their cupped warmth.

Aware he was intruding, but unable to leave for fear she would hear him he stayed silent and watching, ashamed at himself and feeling sorry for her. He wondered for the first time, how much of the plan to break Serena and Darien up had been done willingly. Diamond seemed to have a massive hold on her.

Rei stopped crying and dried her tears, clearing her throat. She got a bottle out of her bag and took a sip of water, clearing her throat again. Satisfied she took her phone out and punched in a number off by heart. Seiya couldn't move and had no choice but to hear the phone call.

It didn't ring for long.

"Hello? Serena?"

Seiya's ears pricked up, Rei was talking to Serena? What the hell was going on here? Rei he noticed was a marvellous actress, not a trace of tears or misery showed in her voice as she talked to Serena. He felt admiration well up.

"He fell for it, he really thinks you broke up with Darien." She paused for a second a sardonic smile curving her lips, there was no trace of it in her voice when she spoke again.

"Yes I'm fine, Sere. He didn't hurt me, he was happy." another pause. "Yes he is calling

me tonight, I'll call you after and let you know what's happening." There was another pause and her forehead creased with concern. "Are you okay, Sere?... no Darien was pretty cut up about it… yes I think he will be fine." She let out a laugh, "I mean you guys didn't really break up… yes I'll go talk to him… no thank you, Sere. If this gets rid of Diamond, I will do anything… yes okay, bye!" she clicked the phone off and stared miserably at the ground. Seiya needed to talk to her, he needed to understand what was happening. He prepared to jump down.

Rei was hurting, not from emotional pain, thank goodness, but physical. The imprints from Diamond's fingers throbbed and the bruise on her face was tender. She grimaced when she examined her arms. There would be 5 wands of black on her skin by morning and she would have to wear a long sleeve shirt to cover them. Clothing, that reminded her. She ran her hands over her clothes to see the damage done when Diamond threw her to the ground. Her fingers passed over her undamaged shirt and touched skin. Instant answering pain made her gasp. Did she hurt herself when she fell? She grabbed for her mirror and used to it look. A nasty scrap, littered with scattered pinpricks of blood was on her right thigh just below the hem of her skirt. "Perfect." She hissed and put away her mirror. Now, as she had seen it, the scrap throbbed in time with the rest of her hurts.

_Asshole. _She thought in the general direction of Diamond and tears of self-pity welled in her eyes. "Serena, I hope you succeed with your plan." She whispered and her tears crept down her cheeks.

Seiya dropped down behind her on almost silent feet. It was quite an accomplishment, but a long drop and the bottoms of his feet whip lashed with pain. He let out a soft curse and Rei spun around wide eyed.

* * *

A/N: There is no excuse for my long absence, in truth, its been written out in hard form but i hadnt put it into the computer. Sorry. You might ask why Seiya is going to the school instead of seeing them after... i suppose its because he wants to see them together, and besides it fits the story that he is at school. Rei has to be redeemed somehow.

Thanks to my beautiful readers and reviewers:

riyarules, Quina A. Gonzalez, jupiter2005, Lady Shakona, serenitatis417, ViscountessKiera, Lady Tristana Rogue, usakomamo4ever, Silent-Serinity-Girl14, sailormoonforever, supersaiyanx, merangelgal, Usagi Tora, princess saturn, raye85, Dertupio, Chibi Babe, Jingy5, katblue, ffgirlmoonie, skye668, sousie, Anniegrl911, Shrouded Mist.

Wow you all are so fantastic... there seems to be more to the story than i can put into one chapter... there was more to this one but it went to 3966 words and i have to put the rest in the next chapter... therefore im anticipating lots more chapters to go as there is SO much that has to happen. sigh but you will all be patient right? hehe

OMG so close to 500 reviews, you are all so special to get me so close :) I love you all

Hugs

Cassee


	29. Aftermath

**Chapter 29 **

** Aftermath**

Seiya dropped down behind her on almost silent feet. It was quite an accomplishment, but it was a long drop and the bottoms of his feet painfully retaliated. He let out a soft curse and Rei spun around wide eyed and her mouth open in a surprised oh.

"Who...?" she started and stopped stepping back timidly. The fact that she was isolated behind the school and a stranger had just climbed over the wall didn't escape her.

"Rei, relax." Seiya flicked the brim of his hat up and took off his sunglasses.

"How do you know my…" she stopped and her mouth fell open with surprise. She looked young and cute; Seiya felt his mouth curve with amusement.

"Seiya Star, what are you doing here?"

"Never mind," he replied curtly, "what the hell is going on with Serena Johnson?" Her face closed up, a wry smile on her lips.

"That is not my secret to tell, if you want to know you have to ask her."

_Loyalty_; that was something he hadn't expected from her. "I do plan to ask her, you however, getting abused for her sake- whatever the _hell_ is going on... you...!" He paused, getting control again and softened his tone. "You shouldn't have to go through it."

Rei was honestly surprised. She had only met Seiya once and had literally thrown herself at him, but here he was nosily prying into her life, telling her that she deserved better. It was laughable and very confusing.

"I'm sorry, what is it to you? You have no right to jump down from a tree and be my knight in shining armour." She glanced up taking in the height, "you know," she continued, "eavesdropping is very rude." She levelled a glare at him, and Seiya felt all the ice in her brown eyes shoot daggers through his head he shook it marvelling; she was still unpleasant.

"I only wanted to help. Sorry to care." He said and turned on his heel determined to walk away from her and let her stew in her own juice. It annoyed him that she was being catty. He really did want to help her, his heart fluttered with pity whenever he saw her eyes harden. He had taken only two steps when her quiet voice made him turn again.

"Sorry? What was that?" he asked and strode back to where she stood looking down defiantly.

"I said, I'm sorry!" Her head came up with a snap, the defiance withering under his patient, warm gaze. "I…" she hesitated and took a breath, "I don't like people to know when I'm upset, or hurting. I don't like to seem weak to other people." Her voice shook slightly and she lifted her chin defying the tears that were threatening in her clear eyes.

"I understand," he replied, and he did. He felt he knew Rei better than she thought he did. She was under a lot of pressure to maintain a cold edge, alone in her quest, without support and a warm haven to be herself in. He had been like that once upon a time. When he was newly famous, he had to maintain this edge, this façade that wasn't him, always showing something that he wasn't and it had made him hard inside. It wasn't until he had met Serena, through his cousin Mina, that he had let himself go and been himself. As a result his fame grew as he drew people to him by being blatantly himself and not what a label wanted.

He reached forward and enclosed her gently in his arms, felt her stiffen and then gradually relax. A slight tremble in her shoulders and a warm, wet patch began to grow on his shirt. She was crying as he held her, allowing herself to release all her pain in the arms of a stranger. He felt privileged to bare witness as Rei let her barriers down; she was being herself and a subtle change began to bloom in his heart.

He stroked her back and hair and muttered soft nothings to her all the while enjoying the feel of her in his arms. A startling realisation crossed his mind. In the five minutes they had been talking a change had taken place in his heart. An impossible, illogical, unbelievable possibility had occurred; he had fallen for Rei Hino.

Seiya let the insane thought settle and assessed everything that was going on in his heart and head. It took him a few moments to work through the lust and he was left with admiration for her character and brilliant selflessness, the shy, fragile girl that he wanted to protect above all others. It felt right -she felt right- but it was completely insane!

It wasn't possible to grow these sort of feelings this quickly, two minutes ago he had thought her thoroughly unpleasant, now he thought her the most amazing girl he had ever known. In this modern world of Hollywood and dating, it was impossible for him to feel this way about her so fast; it was almost indecent, like he was one to fall in and out of love. He knew he wasn't that type, he had only ever loved one girl and that was Serena. He still loved her in a way, but it was the passionate longing he had before. Now, that part of him belonged to the quietly contained, crying girl in his arms. He looked down at the top of her purple/black hair and smiled tenderly, affection filling him. He tightened his grip as she grew quiet and still in his arms, not wanting her to pull away yet.

She let him hold her loving the warmth of another person that wasn't hurting her, but comforting her, letting her cry and understanding. She was grateful to him; she knew he didn't know her, or anything that had happened. He had seen her upset and had comforted her without the background story, without wanting anything in return. Her mouth twitched as fresh tears welled up in her eyes. What she wouldn't give for him to hold her like this forever, accepting her as she was; frail, soft and unprotected instead of hard, cruel and independent.

"You're so brave Rei," he whispered into her hair and rested his cheek there. "So many people would have broken long before this, but you have remained strong for so long."

She pulled away slightly to look up at him and her heart began to pound at the expression in his eyes. He let her pull away, but a hand on hers didn't let her go too far. "May I look at your bruises?" he asked gently. When she nodded he ran his fingers delicately over her arms noticing the welts that were rising under her smooth skin, and he took his time, loving the feel of her skin under the pads of his fingers. As he explored and examined his anger grew, his fingers lingered over the bruise on her face that was barely visible under her make up to the hicky high on her throat. He began to open her school shirt and she turned her face away, blushing but not resisting. He undid enough to see the expanse of her throat and was shocked and angry with the abusive marks of passion spotted all over her chest, some of them black and others an angry red. He buttoned her shirt and turned her face towards him.

Her eyes were closed and her jaw clenched with humiliation. She was embarrassed that Diamond had used her body like a whore, hurting her and now Seiya had seen everything

she was.

With her eyes still closed, his fingers were gently running over her bruised face in a caress. She gave a small sigh and opened her eyes, heart speeding up instantly when she saw how close they were.

"He is a bastard, Rei." He said his eyes intense with high emotion.

She nodded but stood silent, watching, waiting her breathing rushing fast between her slightly parted lips.

It suddenly occurred to him how easily he could kiss her, just lean down the two inches between them and brush his lips against hers. His eyes wandered over her beautiful face, going from her eyes to her lips and back again. He could see her anticipation; she had read the signs in his eyes and was waiting patiently for him to kiss her. She wanted him to. A heady mixture of desire and adrenaline raced through him and one particular thought arose. It was too much of a temptation. His desire to protect and love Rei was not an excuse to take advantage of her emotional state. She might let him kiss her now, but later when she had her thoughts and feelings back under her control she would regret it. He couldn't never do that to her. He gently pulled away from her ignoring the ice returning to her eyes and her face closing off emotions back behind a cold mask.

Rei took a breath and fought down the humiliation at his rejection, she had done it again, opened herself up and been shot down. She let herself wallow in that rut of self pity for a second then admitted she was being ridiculous. He had comforted her, that didn't mean that he wanted to cross that line, he was being kind and she had thrown herself at him again like she had the first time they met. She blushed mortified; he must think she deserved everything, that she was a whore.

"I'm sorry," she apologised, wanting him to think well of her, "I didn't mean to throw myself at you again."

Seiya started, she thought she had been too forward? It had been him, not her in the wrong.

"No, Rei, it's my fault. I started to take advantage of you. You came to me for comfort-I should never have..." he trailed off unsure of what to say, "you would have regretted it later." He said finally and turned to leave.

"No, I wouldn't." She said softly behind him and he pretended not to hear as his heart leapt. He would do this properly, wait until this thing with Serena was cleared up and then he would approach her. He didn't want to make her confused when she obviously needed her wits about her. He needed to talk to Serena to find out what the hell was going on.

0000

**Half an hour before**

_It's not real, it's not real, it's not real, it's not real… _repeated in Darien's head as he stalked away from the benches and all the people talking about him. He had to hand it to Sere, she had done that well, his cheek still smarted from her slap, he was getting a headache as well and a ringing tone reverberated between his ears. _She must have put some effort into it, _he thought grimly and sat on a bench far away from everyone. He let his head fall back and he surveyed the school grounds upside-down. His headache intensified ten-fold and he righted himself to see Rei approaching. He scowled at her and put his head back again blatantly ignoring her. Even though Rei was now on their side, he still didn't like or trust her. She didn't ask his permission to sit down, she just sat next to him and stared at her hands clenched in her lap. Silence stretched awkwardly between them and she let out a small sigh.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly, as if unsure if she should be asking. He tilted his head and glared at her in annoyance.

"I feel like I was just broken up with and slapped besides." He snapped, turning away.

"You know it wasn't real." She put in, addressing the back of his head. She was becoming angry; he could be such a jerk!

He turned his face back and she shifted in discomfort under the intense look of dislike on his face.

"Yes, I know, Rei. I was there when you two made up this stupid plan."

"I'll tell Sere you're fine then, and I'll get out of your way." She got off of the bench in a swift movement, began to move away, then stopped and turned back, "Don't phone her or contact her using any of your numbers. Diamond will check her phone somehow."

"I'm not stupid." He snarled at her.

"Sorry, my mistake." She hissed back and stormed off to find Diamond, he should be finished comforting Serena by now and she needed to finish this part of the plan for Serena.

0000

I wandered around the school trying not to replay the scene I had just staged over and over again in my head. It was finished-over-and now it was time to move on to the next phase of the plan when all I wanted to do was burrow myself deep in my boyfriend's arms and apologise while sobbing hysterically. I had never seen him look so stricken before. Angry-yes; jealous-yes; hurt-yes; stricken...

No.

He looked so shocked like I had cut his heart out and was dangling it before his eyes tauntingly, _"I'm sorry was this yours?"_ I could just hear it. At least the imaginary scene had pushed the real one out of my mind for a couple of seconds. Now it was back. Even Rei had looked horrified by the brutality of it all. Thankfully she had recovered before Diamond had seen her.

I took a deep breath as I passed the greenhouse, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers in full bloom within the warm building. I needed something to cheer me up. I wandered inside and was cheered by the surrounding splashes of brilliant blues, yellows, pinks, reds, violets and the scents that accompanied them. I breathed in deeply, appreciating the aroma and used it to push the horrible memory of crushing Darien out of my head.

"Serena?" I heard the familiar dark chocolate tones of Diamond behind me and schooled my face to show indifference as I turned to look at him.

"Hi, Diamond." I said giving him a sardonic smile. I could play this, I would win.

"Are you okay? That was a pretty intense break-up."

"Yes, I'm fine," I said with a smile and felt it waver at the edges, I turned away from him surprised that I wasn't okay; I was hanging onto my emotional sanity by a thread.

"Liar," he said quietly and stepped behind me, pulling me around and wrapping me in his arms, grip tight. I heard myself break in my head, it sounded like thin ice crackling as it shatters under heavy weight. Before I realised it, I was sobbing into his chest allowing him to hold me and comfort me. It wasn't anything he wasn't expecting yet, I was the one most surprised. I hurriedly pulled myself together and stopped crying. I was stronger than this. There was no excuse to fall apart, especially in my enemy's arms, even though it helped my cause; I wasn't going to embarrass myself further.

I stopped crying and just leaned into his chest, soaking up his warmth and played up my fragile state. "Will anything be right again, Diamond?"

"Yes, everything will be fine, Serena." He let out a low chuckle. "He was wrong for you, now you can find someone better, someone who wants you for you and not for anything else."

"Darien wanted me for me." I whispered defiantly against Diamond's chest and there was silence above me. I pulled my head back to look up at him. His face was tight with something. His lips thin and whitening, his pale blue eyes icicles.

"What's wrong?" I asked feeling bewildered, why was he so angry?

Diamond exploded into a flurry of words and actions. He grabbed me by my arms and hauled me against him tightly, hugging me so tightly that I was being crushed against his school uniform. I could feel a button pressing into my cheek painfully, but I remained still as his words crashed over me.

"He was wrong for you, Serena! Can't you see that? He got what he wanted from you… he got what should have been mine!" I was deadly still; there was only one thing he could be talking about. "I have loved you ever since the first time I saw you in the park by your apartments. I love every part of you, and you made me watch as you continuously went back to _him,_ after he hurt you again and again! Serena…" his voice tailed off and I thought he had stopped but he gripped me convulsively. "I love you! I want you! I would never treat you the way he did! Please… stay with me." he pushed me back and looked down into my wide eyes beseechingly.

I had been expecting... something, but not _this_. Not this depth of emotion and feeling. I looked up into his eyes and saw the pleading. His eyes burned with want and need and behind all that something was breaking. I could sense it, with that torrent of emotion he had been saying what he really felt and I couldn't ignore it. For all his confidence and deviance he was fragile… or that was what he wanted me to see. I pulled away from him, drowning my wish to comfort with cold hard facts; Diamond was a master manipulator. He could be acting and even if he felt that way about me, I was not single, I was still attached to Darien. We were still a couple and that bond would not be broken over an admission of feelings; real or not.

I had been silent too long. He shook me as his handsome face fell into hopelessness.

"Why did you break up with him then, Serena, if you are still in love with him?"

"I…" I stumbled, unsure how to proceed.

"I see," he said coldly and let me go abruptly looking at me with the coldest eyes I have ever seen. I looked miserably back at him, but his expression didn't change. He turned to leave and I suddenly realised that my plan was falling apart in front of me, I had to do something! I leapt forward and grabbed his arm tightly swinging him around. I threw myself into his arms, my arms winding around his neck and held him close.

"Don't leave me," I whispered into his neck and his arms wound around my back holding me steady against him. His lips moved on my neck in a soft caress and I let my thoughts wonder to Darien, imagining it was his lips moving gently over my skin. I could bear this if I was thinking of him. I pulled back and raised my face up to Diamond's expectant and hopeful.

He lowered his head and for the first time he kissed me gently, lovingly giving proof to his words of love. I softened under his firm hands and gentle mouth, letting my body relax into his and my arms moved down to hold onto the front of his uniform.

The usual firecrackers that came when I kissed Diamond didn't come this time, but my knees were a little unsteady all the same. Diamond still held unbelievable attraction for me; I couldn't help but start enjoying myself. It was wrong and treacherous but all the same, he touched me in dark secret places I never showed the light. They were there, hovering under a mound of good and Diamond coaxed them out of hiding every time he touched me. Dark, sinful pleasures and sensations that were frowned on by morals and everything good. I let myself wallow in that dark chocolate, letting the taste of his mouth, the feel of his hands awaken the other parts of me that lay dormant. I let them out and I enjoyed it.

I turned the kiss passionate, pushing harder against his lips and increasing the tempo of our movements. Diamond followed me with amazing skill that spoke of practice and our own special link. I knew I was going to regret this later, I was going to regret the ashes he left in my mouth, I was going to hate the guilt I felt when I spoke to Darien, but the dark parts of me sang for release and I was giving them what they wanted: a lover that could satisfy their every whim. His hand moved down over my butt and under my skirt and I pulled away startled. What was I doing? I was not going to have sex with him. I was not going to let myself get taken over by run away passions and let that get so far. I took a step away from him my eyes wide and my breathing laboured. Diamond's eyes were a little unfocused and his lips were red and temptingly parted allowing fast breaths to pass through. He gave me a sexy half grin and I felt my insides melt. I shook my head and bit my tongue to get rid of that traitorous feeling. I had to stop giving into this temptation. He was like a habit I couldn't kick, that one guy that you always fall back into a rut with even though he is so bad for you.

A bell rang and I sighed with relief inside.

"I gotta go, Diamond." I said with a smile and reached into my bag to get a mirror to

check my makeup. It was still fine, my cheeks were a little flushed and my lips red, but it was a pretty effect and I clipped the mirror closed putting it back into my bag.

"I'll call you tonight?" He said, giving that grin again. I nodded and smiled as I passed him. He leant down and I raised my face for a kiss goodbye. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he gave me a lingering kiss and I flounced off. My face crumbled the second I was away from him. I waited until I was around the corner before I wiped my lips with the back of my hand in disgust. I went to the water fountain and rinsed my mouth out a couple of times. I still felt unclean. I needed a shower, and I was regretting my stupid passion with a vengeance now. Thoughts and guilt whirled around my head and my stomach lurched. I was a horrible person for enjoying Diamond's touch. I was a complex and confused person. I acknowledged that and walked quickly to class. I had to see Darien soon, who knew what I was going to do if I was away from him too long with Diamond now sniffing around and confident of his conquest.

_Argh, _I thought in disgust, _I'm his trophy. _I wanted to throw up all over again.

0000

My phone rang straight after my last class and I answered thinking that the person had brilliant timing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Serena."

"Seiya?!" I exclaimed happily, and then lowered my voice as people started turning around. All at once I remembered that everyone knew that Seiya Star was a friend of mine. That had just died down and now I was resurrecting it.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked quickly to my locker avoiding eye contact with anyone and changed books for my homework and studying, though with everything going on I wasn't likely to get any studying done tonight.

"I'm in town and I want to see you."

"Oh fantastic! Have you seen Mina yet?"

"No…" there was a pause as if he was replaying her vague messagethat she had left on his answering machine before he came to Japan in his head. "She left a really vague message on my phone and so I thought I would come check it out."

I laughed, "Its brilliant news that I won't tell you. You're going to have to ask her yourself."

"Apparently," he replied dryly. We joked and talked for a couple of minutes and then suddenly his voice went serious.

"Serena, what is going on with you and Darien? And how is Rei involved?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Students trying to get out of the hall elbowed me aside and I started walking again.

"How did you know?" I asked finally, still shocked that he knew. If anything I wanted him to stay out of it.

"I came by the school this afternoon and saw a confrontation between Rei and that asshole Diamond."

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Don't 'oh' me, Serena. Rei said it was your business and if I wanted to know I had to ask you."

"Oh" I said again, feeling guilty.

"Did you know that he was hitting her, Serena?"

"Yes," I sighed, "that's why we are doing this. Look I'll talk to you about it tonight, are you going to Mina's?" I asked knowing that I wanted Mina and Malachite to take the edge off and support me. Maybe this conversation would wait when Mina told her cousin that she was getting married. I crossed my fingers and sent that prayer to whoever was listening.

"Fine." He sounded frustrated and angry. I sighed out my frustration.

"You could just stay out of it you know." I said tartly.

"Can't do that, I held Rei today as she cried after that bastard abused her…" his voice had a dangerous edge to it. My mouth opened in shock and I felt terrible that I hadn't known.

"I didn't know, she said he had been fine."

"I know I was there, Serena. Rei took the abuse then phoned you without a trace of anything in her voice," he explained a seed of pride coming into his voice.

"Why don't we all meet at Mina's and discuss this?" _How can I avoid this?_ "Let's go to Mina first then, after she has told you her news, we will call everyone for a meeting."

"Fine." He said curtly. "I'll see you at 7 tonight."

"Ok," I responded tightly, "see you then."

_Click. _

He hadn't said goodbye. I closed my phone and stared at it feeling irritated about his rudeness and guilty about Rei being abused and then feeling she had to lie to me about it. I had to get rid of Diamond soon. I walked out of the school gates and walked home slowly, my thoughts on the greenhouse and the incident with Diamond. I had behaved very badly. I should never have let myself get out of control, but there was just something about him that made me weak. I needed to get rid of his poison soon. I needed to call Darien badly. I needed to hear his voice; ask him if he was okay. I needed to throw myself into his arms and sob hysterically that I was sorry. Pour out all my secrets to him and let him deal with me as he saw fit. Knowing him, he would probably hold me tightly and kiss away my doubts, tell me he loved me and forgive me for giving into Diamond again. My throat constricted with tears.

I didn't deserve him.

0000

That night I finished dinner quickly and ran out of the apartment, hailing a cab to take me to Mina's house. I wasn't going to walk on my own and I was running a little late.

I arrived a little after seven and took a deep, steeling breath before getting out of the cab and walking up to the front door. The entire cab ride I had been playing what I was going to say to Seiya when he dragged me aside to talk. Nothing sounded right. Hopefully he would be too preoccupied with Mina and Malachite's engagement to pay any mind to me. _Fat chance! _I thought, knowing that nothing short of an earthquake would make Seiya forget about this little talk. Sometimes it really sucked to have someone care enough to stick his nose into everything.

I knocked on the front door and heard laughter inside. Knots clenched in my stomach and I willed myself not to do something stupid. Really, this wasn't that big of a deal. I was getting worked up over nothing. I took another deep breath and readied my smile as the sharp clack of high heels were heard coming to the door. It swung open and Mina's beautiful mother stood in the doorway a welcoming smile on her face. I was instantly at ease; I had always liked Isabella, and her daughter was a smiling carbon copy of her.

"Come in, come in! They're waiting for you." She winked and ushered me through the hallway into the lounge where Mina and Malachite were sitting on a couch opposite a seated Seiya. Mina was ginning like an idiot and Malachite looked bored with the proceedings. Seiya was looking bewildered and, as I sat down next to him, Mina winked at me, wordlessly informing me that they hadn't told Seiya yet. I smiled at them, touched; they had waited for me to arrive before telling him the huge news.

Isabella came back into the room and stood behind her daughter and future son-in-law's couch, grin identical to Mina's. Seiya looked at me, a glint of panic hidden in his eyes. Malachite cracked a smile and, for a second I stared; he was really handsome when he smiled, even more so than usual.

"Okay, everybody ready?" Mina exclaimed suddenly and turned to smile at Malachite, he gave her a brief nod and she wiggled with excitement, "Mal and I are getting married!" she sang and gave Malachite another huge grin, he didn't return it, but his eyes softened with love and Mina became caught in them. Isabella cleared her throat and Mina laughed pulling her gaze away from Malachite's to Seiya. I turned to look; his face was slack with shock. I elbowed him trying to get a reaction. Nada.

Nervous laugher ran through the room. Mina's smile fell a little as her cousin didn't recover, "Did he die?" she asked tilting her head and grabbing Malachite's hand tightly.

"Seiya," I hissed, "you are supposed to responding to this." I accompanied this with another sharp elbow to the ribs and he jumped.

"You're what!?" he exclaimed and stood up incensed. "You're not even 19 yet!"

Mina turned to Malachite for help and his mouth tightened.

"She has made her choice, Seiya. You should be happy for her." he said calmly pinning Seiya with his eyes. Seiya wasn't intimidated by him and his jaw clenched. He appealed to his Aunt for help.

"Aunt Isabelle, you can't seriously be condoning this."

"Of course I am, Seiya. They are a good couple."

"But they're so young!" he exclaimed and ran an agitated hand through his hair. As bad as it sounds I was secretly glad he was over reacting to this. It might mean that my little problem wasn't going to cross his mind anytime soon. Malachite got up slowly and got into Seiya's space. For a moment I was afraid that they were going to throw punches, instead Malachite leaned in very close and said something that only Seiya could hear. Seiya's face-if possible-got tighter with anger, then he released it with a breath and smiled. Malachite moved back and took Mina's hand pulling her up off the couch and pulled her back tightly against his chest an arm around her waist so she would feel safe. It was such a natural reaction that my heart ached for Darien.

"Sorry," Seiya said sheepishly, "this is your decision and I won't stand in your way. As long as you are happy and healthy that should be enough for me." he grinned at his cousin and stepped forward to hug her. Malachite released his fiancée and she went forward and collapsed into her cousin's arms laughing with relief. Seiya pulled back and patted her on the head affectionately, "Congratulations, Mina."

I got up off the couch and raced forward to hug my best friend. I was thankful that Seiya had accepted it. I glanced over at him and his face was smiling but it wasn't reaching his eyes all the way. He still wasn't accepting it, but he was making Mina happy instead and I was grateful to him for it.

The doorbell rang again and Isabella excused herself to go answer it. She came back in looking confused with a perfectly prim Rei trailing behind her, expressionless. I hadn't called Rei, why was she here? I glanced at Seiya and my eyebrows lifted with surprise. There was tenderness in his eyes when he looked at Rei and, when she saw him her face lit with a brilliant smile. I made a mental note and highlighted it for a discussion with him later. I hadn't called her, but Seiya must have. The doorbell sounded again and Isabella excused herself and left the room. There was only one more person that would be coming, my heart lifted and butterflies began in my stomach. Isabella was chatting with someone as she re-entered the room. I recognised his voice before I saw him; Darien. With a little sound I launched myself away from the group and ran full tilt for him. He barely had enough time to open his arms before I was hugging him tightly burying my face in his neck. There was surprised silence behind us.

"Huh." Seiya said and clicked his tongue. "Now I'm really confused."

I didn't respond I was gripping Darien hard, trying to get as close as possible. He had wrapped himself around me, his cheek on mine head and a hand cupping the back of my head to him. He was murmuring things into my hair and it took me a little while to work out that he was telling me it was okay, that he was okay and that everything was going to be okay. I burst into tears unable to keep my turbulent emotions under control. The silence behind us became more pronounced as I cried against Darien's chest and he cradled me, comforting me. I didn't care what the others thought of me, all that mattered was that I was in Darien's arms.

I felt rather than heard the other leave the room, leaving Darien and I to talk and hold each other. The others vacated to the kitchen where I heard the conversation start up. In hushed tones Rei and Mina told the others what had been happening. Isabella's outraged tones at the abuse Rei and Serena had gotten at the hands of Diamond was heard clear in the lounge and it helped me to pull myself together.

I drew back and looked up at Darien, his eyes were red and wet and I realised he had been crying with me. I cradled his face in my hands and smiled at him. We kissed sweetly, gently, so full of love my throat closed with tears again and they slipped over my cheeks. We were going to be fine; we were going to be together forever. Diamond was never going to rip us apart and my attraction for Diamond was not going to tear us apart either. I was going to win this. We were going to get rid of him and we were going to finish our last year in high school with joy and love.

_Nothing is going to keep us apart. _I vowed silently to the powers that be and our lips met again.

* * *

A/N: Wow ok so I've finally finished my semester so hopefully that means I have more time to write! I've missed this story and all of you so much!

A huge Thank you to lachicarebelde22 who PM'd me with an ultimation. It made me write, thanks a lot.

thank you to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!

tiffany aka basketcase, Usagi Tora, merangelgal, Shrouded Mist, jupiter2005, Krys7, raye85, SailorMoonForever, ffgirlmoonie, Jingy5, katblue, usakomamo4ever, GuinevereRose, rosebudjamie, ViscountessKier and riyarules.

Wow I'm so close to 500 reviews, couldn't have done it without you guys!

Hugs

Cassee


	30. Glance

**Chapter 30**

**Glance**

This was unbelievable! Seiya ran his hand through his hair in frustration; it fell back into place like he had never touched it. He fought the urge to pace and leaned back heavily against the counter top in the kitchen. Malachite, Mina, Isabella, and Rei stood likewise against counters and watched him grapple with his confusing and bordering anger. Eventually he looked at Rei with bleak eyes, "is there no other way?" He asked his mind working furiously and coming up with blanks.

She shook her head, "we have thought this through, Seiya." He nodded acknowledgement, but the slight downward curve of his lips revealed his unhappiness with the idea.

"How do you know it won't just get him suspended?" Malachite's soft, firm voice came from next to Mina surprising everyone in the kitchen.

"We just have to trust that it will get him expelled." Rei replied determined, her eyes hard and unyielding. "We have to believe."

Isabella nodded her head in agreement then spoke up. "I don't condone this behaviour, but I won't stand in your way." She looked at the people around her, fixing them all with a searching look. "You are adults now; I trust you will take full responsibility for your actions." The young people nodded their heads and Isabella swept out of the room leaving them. Her abrupt abandonment of them shook Mina out of her silence.

"Can I make anyone some tea?" She offered and moved quickly to the kettle, checked the water and flipped the switch to on.

Malachite was having trouble keeping his eyes from following his beautiful fiancée as she hurried from cupboard to cupboard, getting cups and various teas and coffees to offer. She moved with the delicate grace of a dancer and Malachite frequently had to remind himself to stop staring when she was near. Everything she did caught his attention in a humbling mix of emotion. She had woken him up from his numb existence and brought new meaning to him. His beautiful Mina, his soon-to-be bride.

Seiya, like Malachite, was fighting a battle of his own. Rei was directly across from him and slightly to the left, dressed in a clever black knit sweater miniskirt that moulded her shaped curves perfectly. The black tights and flat boots hugged her flawless legs leaving nothing to the imagination. She was absolutely stunning with her long hair loose, tumbling over her shoulders and down her back in waves of silk. The adorable look on her face as she looked down at her shoes, brows knitted slightly as she thought, made it almost impossible not to scoop her into his arms and kiss it away like he had almost done a few hours ago. Was it really only earlier that day he had almost kissed this beautifully fragile creature? The question sent his mind spinning to that very time where he held her tightly in his arms, her soft body moulding perfectly into his as her liquid brown eyes begged him to lean those two centimetres and claim her upturned lips as his own. He 

turned his face away, willing himself to ignore the phantom smell of her hair and the soft press of her body against his as she leant against the kitchen counter 2 feet away.

Rei watched Seiya from under her eyelashes as he stared at her a myriad of curious expressions crossing his face. She couldn't decipher any of them; they flowed so quickly with his thoughts she couldn't catch even one. Besides, she didn't know Seiya. She couldn't recognise his facial expressions to know what they meant! She couldn't possibly but she dearly wished she could. She shifted her eyes down to the tops of her boots, a frown making its way to crinkle her forehead. Seiya Star was a friend of Serena's and therefore an ally to her, nothing else. He had comforted her this afternoon because she was helping Serena, there had been nothing else. Her heart gave a funny hiccup when she thought back to that moment when he held her in his arms his magnetic eyes moving over her face, his lips moving closer to hers, so close she could almost taste him. Then he had pulled away, an unreadable expression on his face and had let her go. A pang of disappointment hit her and she shivered slightly and couldn't resist the temptation to look up at him again through her eyelashes. His eyes were still fixed on her, a flicker of energy passed through them and he looked away, she knew that he had seen her looking. She decided to try a full frontal attack. She raised her head and looked directly at him and he met her gaze, another flash of something crossing his face, but it left swiftly. This time, however, she knew that look. It was something she had seen on many others; appreciation. A little twinge of warmth fluttered in her stomach with the thought that he found her attractive. She offered a small smile and Seiya responded with a grin, so cheeky an invitation she felt the corners of her twitch up higher into a broader smile. She couldn't help it, he was almost addictive with his good looks, beautiful hair, magnetic personality but, mostly, that smile of his. It drew you in, coaxing your own out and making you feel like you were the only one in the entire world. She wanted to be alone with him, wanted to talk to him, hold a conversation and find out more about him. Not about his fame and his family that everyone knew because of the tabloids, but him; his thoughts, feelings and opinions. Suddenly they mattered more to her than anything else. It was a stupid whim, an impulsive movement but she didn't regret it for one second. She moved over to his side of the counter and stood next to him.

"Want to get some air?" she asked quietly, intimately, ignoring the other couple in the room. Seiya's grin was swift and happy.

"Please." They made their way outside the side entrance, not stopping to get their coats before leaving the house.

00000

Darien and I were sitting quietly on the couch holding each other. It was comfortable and safe and I never wanted to leave this haven I had found. Darien's hand stroked delicious circles the back of neck with his fingers as I lay curled up against his chest. I knew Diamond was going to call soon; he always called me around 7 to 9 before I went to bed, maybe to curry favour with my parents I wasn't sure but it was now 8:30 and I was still at 

Mina's. I really hoped that he hadn't called my home already and been told I was out, that would raise uncomfortable questions that I really didn't feel like skirting around.

"Serena, do you think we should get married like Malachite and Mina?"

The question surprised me so much I bolted upright and turned to stare at him.

"What?!" I asked, almost breathless with surprise. Darien shrugged a shoulder, his eyes and mouth softening into vulnerable, sexy temptation.

"Maybe not now," he continued his warm blue eyes calming me, "but someday?"

"Yes," I whispered and lay against his chest again, "Yes, someday." I repeated and nuzzled his chest happily. I raised my face and kissed his jaw, a rush of affection filled me and I hugged him tight.

"I love you." I said kissing his cheek and then went back to laying my head on his chest loving the rise and fall of his chest and the solid _thump-thump _of his heart as Darien lived beneath my ear.

"I will always love you, Sere." Darien's words rumbled in my ear through his chest and I had supreme confidence it would always be just as he said.

00000

Now that they were alone Rei felt her confidence waver. Seiya was against the patio railing looking at her with a searching eagerness and she was at a loss at how to answer it. The light from the lounge streaming through the glass doors only lit the first foot of the large patio. Where they stood was dark with the odd beam of light. Seiya was half in and half out of one; it leant an air of mysterious danger to him that Rei was finding all too attractive.

"It's a nice night." She said ignoring the bite of cold against the exposed skin of her arms and face.

"A little cold," his warm voice returned and the sound made a little bubble of heat in her body.

"A little," she agreed, not looking at him. The chiaroscuro making him look like both an avenging and forgiving angel-it was too beautiful to look at. It occurred to her that it was exactly how she saw him. He had come to avenge and at the same time comforted her and forgave her for the parts she played previously.

"It's refreshing at least," he said taking a deep breath of the nippy air. She looked up in time to see the exhale of air mist against the stars. A thudding began in her chest.

It was very heady being outside with Seiya, alone where no one was watching. They could do anything and nobody would know. Many times at parties this was where she made out with a guy or even had sex and they then rejoined the party and went their separate ways. That thought made her fight the tangible attraction she was feeling for Seiya, she didn't just want to sleep with him and then they go their separate ways; she wanted more.

She had been silent too long; Seiya was looking at her, again an undefinable emotion clear on his face. Rei looked up at his eyes and was captivated. They shone like jewels in the beam of light, deep pools of darkness that she let herself sink into, she didn't want to look away, didn't want to breathe. Seiya stood up away from the railing and stepped lightly towards her his dark hair falling around his face like a velvet cape, he stepped full into the beam of light and Rei could see his entire face, it was so gentle, so warm and comfortable, but exciting too. His lips were half parted and Rei could hear him breathing, as he came ever closer. She felt his body heat before he took her into his arms and was kissing her.

Explosions erupted in her head, stars danced and her knees were threatening to give way. No one had ever kissing her like this before, pouring passion down her throat like sweet honey. Seiya's hands didn't wander over her, they clasped her to him, not groping or inching towards impropriety. The last remaining doubt of men fell away as Seiya proved to be someone she had always dreamt of; a man that wanted her for herself, and not her body.

A sound vibrated deep in his throat, almost like a purr, it sent shivers down her spine and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. He nibbled on her lower lip and she opened her mouth inviting him in and met him halfway with her tongue. Fire jolted from her feet to her hands around his neck when the intimate caress of the kiss came together. They achieved perfect symmetry; each knowing when to attack or withdraw in the war in the sweetest of places. It was more intimate to know each other's next move then the actual act itself. It manifested a strong connection, like lightening drawn to lightening rods. It arced and sparked between them, alive and euphoric.

Even though she wanted it to continue, female curiosity was aching to know why. She broke away from the kiss and peeked up at him to encounter a fierce emotion on his face and in his eyes a look of fire and iron, an ancient look that had been instinctually passed on to every single male. Protectiveness. No one had ever looked at her like that, it make tears prick in her eyes she blinked them away. Seiya's emotion ravaged face softened into gentle warrior and he smiled down at her placing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Why?" She asked unable to keep the question silent anymore. The expression on Seiya's face didn't change, a hint of amusement crept into his eyes but the kind, gentle lines of his face remained.

"Because you need to be loved, Rei." He said as softly as possible, not wanting her to feel like his was patronising her.

Rei had to blink rapidly again to get rid of the sudden pooling of moisture in her eyes. His answer was simple, he wasn't being spiteful or malicious or intentionally patronising, but all the same it hurt her. She felt her old walls rise up and she couldn't stop them.

"I don't want your pity." She spat out and started to pull away, at the same time, her fingers catching onto his shirt and pulling her back.

"I don't pity you. I love you." He chuckled and pulled her close again.

_I love you… _

Words she never thought would be spoken to her. Tears were starting to prick again and Rei knew that at the end of this night, when she could curl up alone in her bed, she was going to cry herself to sleep. She blinked them away again but not before a single tear reigned supreme and slide over her cheekbone and down to her chin. Seiya didn't let the precious fluid drop off to the ground; he caught it on his index finger and put it in his mouth giving her a grin.

"You what?" Rei finally asked softly, afraid if she spoke too loud this dream would pop and she would wake alone in her cold bedroom.

"I…" he leaned down and kissed her on the lips with each word. "Love…You."

"But how? You don't even know me!"

"Oh," he gave her a wink and another grin, which she couldn't help but return, "but I do." He continued happily, "you are like me, Rei. You put up a façade for the world but inside you are sweet and lonely. Just like me." Seiya's eyes shadowed a little and Rei fixed her attention on his words so she wouldn't miss one. "When I became famous I had to wear this continuous smile, even when I was hurting or unhappy. I was always supposed to be this nice guy that was almost a door-mat. I did it to please my manager and my fans but it wore on me until I couldn't stand it anymore. I broke and had to retire from the limelight for a while. I returned as loved as ever, but as myself, not a marketing tool."

"How do you know what the real me is like?" she asked sadly lowering her eyes again, "I don't even know."

"Rei, trust me." her eyes flashed up at the word that meant nothing to her it had been used to lightly by other people her whole life. She looked up and saw something deeper in his eyes, something tangible and _trustworthy_. She longed to believe him and with his next words she gave her heart away.

"I will protect you."

00000

"Serena?" Diamond's voice sounded irritated over the phone. I felt a sigh and stifled it. "Where have you been?"

His demand to know my movements annoyed me, I had been back home a little less than 5 minutes before the phone rang for the 7th time or so my mom told me.

"None of your business." I replied tartly and knew instantly it was the wrong thing to say when there was a pregnant, angry pause on the other end.

"If you have been out seeing Darien…" the threat hung in the wire between us and I retaliated.

"You'll do what?"

"I'll kill him." It was too calm and I felt fear uncoil itself and raise it's ugly head in my gut. He would do it to, it wasn't an idle threat. I sighed and conceded.

"I was at Mina's. Mina and Malachite were giving the news of their engagement to Mina's cousin Seiya Star and I was morale support."

The pause on the other end was shorter this time.

"Oh, because I called your home phone and you weren't there. I worried."

_Liar. _

I forced a laugh, "don't worry about me, Diamond. I was just at Mina's, with everything going on I needed to see her."

"I understand, Serena."

"Thank you, Diamond." I was thanking the bastard for destroying my life, he was a really good manipulator. I really didn't want to speak to him for long.

"Listen, Diamond, I'm really tired and I think I will go to bed now. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Serena. See you tomorrow." He replied dark chocolate lacing his voice making the promise to see me tomorrow like something sinful and pleasurable. He was _really _good.

_Click_

I replaced the receiver on its handle and stared at for a while. Then I flipped myself over on my bed and stared at the wall instead. I fell asleep with my light and clothes still on.

A little while later her mother came in quietly and undressed her, Serena didn't stir, then Irene hesitated by the light switch watching her daughter sleep with a small smile on her lips. Her husband called from the lounge and Irene flipped off the light with the same small smile on her lips and closed the door after her.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! **500 reviews!! **thank you so much everyone! I love you all so much, I can't believe I finally got to that huge landmark. I honestly never thought it would happen and wouldnt never have been able to do it without all of you encouraging me and writing to tell me how much you enjoyed it or what you thought needed to be changed and often giving me ideas and pushing me when I hadnt updated in ages!

Congrates to HarlyX5-657 for being my 500th reviewer! gives a chocolate cookie

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and to all my readers that didn't review, I love you anyway :)

HarlyX5-657, neoearthqueen30, Egypt's princess, Lady Shakona, ffgirlmoonie, APRIL26, moonlover46, Anniegrl911, EdwardBella4ever, a;dlsgkjw, RoyalLovers1418, Baby Luna Kitty, SailorMoonForever, jupiter2005, katblue, lfleurdelys, udontnome, Usagi Tora, ViscountessKiera, rosebudjamie, merangelgal.

**This chapter is dedicated to **lachicarebelde22 **for giving me an ultimatium i couldnt ignore. I hope that this came soon enough for you. **

**I have also finished with my exams so hopefully the updates will come a little more frequently now. **

Love you all

Cassee


	31. Operation Destroy Diamond

**Chapter 31**

**Operation Destroy Diamond**

Dilemma. I sat in front of my vanity mirror and stared at myself critically. Half my hair was up in a pony tail and the rest was lying around my shoulders. So now the decision was whether I wanted it up or down. I turned my head from side to side examining my profile. I sighed and took my hair down, then plaited it over my shoulder to the side, my fringe falling messily around my face. My hands dropped into my lap limply and I made a face in the mirror; I was procrastinating and I knew it. The minutes were ticking past faster and faster and I was going to be late for school.

"Serena! School!" My mother's voice came through the door. I sighed again and took my eyes off my reflection. I grabbed my school bag and flew out of the door. I bypassed the kitchen and waved on the way out of the front door.

The walk to school was uneventful. I longed for the days Darien and I walked side by side holding hands and nothing was messed up between us. It made me sad that things had gotten so complicated. Only my life could manage to be so messed up, maybe I read too much and turned my life into a novel. Novels had happy endings, I wasn't so sure that mine would be. The familiar gates of my school came into view and I almost smiled; the school had good and bad associated with it and this was my last year here. It was nearing winter so fast, half the year had gone already and it felt like days. I allowed myself to forget about Diamond, to think about the mess I had gotten myself into, I let my mind and body believe that I was a normal high school student with a normal boyfriend and normal friends. The weight of my actions and decisions left my shoulders for a couple of minutes and maybe it was selfish to let them go but I wanted to be free, for a few short moments.

A smooth hand slid over my eyes obscuring my vision and a hard body pressed against my back.

"Good morning, Serena." Dark chocolate assaulted my senses, the voice of future pleasure purred in my ear sending a shiver of surprise through me. I extracted myself from his grasp and forced a convincing smile at Diamond; my opponent in this game of dominance and freedom.

"Good morning, Diamond." I purred back, a delighted smile making my eyes sparkle. Years of hiding my true self from people had paid off with a brilliant actress that could fool everyone around her; a curse and a blessing.

He moved in to hug me hello and I moved to meet him, it would never do to let him know that I was repulsed by his very presence. Every time I was with Diamond I had a few moments of surrender, I let myself get taken over and consumed by his dark passion. And every time I would see Darien after and find myself comparing the two and finding Darien more filling. Diamond was like a rich dessert, you could only have a little before you got sick. Darien was like pizza, a perfect balance that you ate until you were satisfied, and there was always room for more.

The hug was more than the polite greeting of friends. I fit perfectly into his body he held me with the possessive tenderness of a lover that knew every part of your body and thought you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Diamond held me like Darien did. Darien was the one, however, that had a right to hold me like he knew me. I pulled away from the hug before it got too intimate to not be awkward and smiled up at him. We started towards the locker area talking like old friends; as we were. Eventually Diamond got to the subject I had been procrastinating around.

"So…" he began and I busied myself with my locker, "Darien?"

"Dunno, haven't seen him." I replied nonchalant, but for the tightening in my shoulders.

He noticed, as I knew he would.

"Still not okay then?"

Really stupid question and I turned around to face him, "what do you think, Diamond?"

"Dumb question?"

I didn't bother with a reply. I shoved books into my bag instead.

"You don't have Bio until after lunch." Diamond observed as I shoved my biology textbook into my already full book bag.

"I want to do extra reading!" I snapped and fought with my bag to close it. It refused to clip shut and I forced it until it threatened to rip. Diamond grabbed my hands and took the book out, as well as my History and Literature books that I wouldn't need at all that day, and put them back in my locker. He shut the door then clipped my bag shut and gave me a lopsided grin.

"Easy there, Tiger." He brushed a hand over my hair "you look beautiful today."

"Huh?" I asked, knocked off kilter by the abrupt change in topic.

"You. Look. Beautiful." He pointed at me, emphasising the words with his hands.

"Ah huh." I replied and gave him an appraising look, "you are really too smooth for your own good." I commented and turned to go. He moved like a shadow, too fast to see and I was pressed up against my locker with his hard length against me and his face very close, too close.

"Are you mocking me?" he whispered an amused smirk playing around his sensual lips that were only a few inches from mine. The attraction between us arched and sparked and I felt that magnetic pull that can't be explained move my lips closer to his, to give into his kiss… to want his kiss.

"Of course I'm mocking you." I breathed trying to keep my tone light.

"What if I said I don't like it?" He moved closer, there was barely any room between our lips.

"I'd tell you to suck it up!" I teased and moved out of his grasp and pushed past him, I sent a teasing smile over my shoulder at him and left for my first class.

Away from his cloying presence I could think straight again. I sat in class and ignored my problems and tried to take in what the teacher was saying. For a little while, at least I didn't have to think about how to get the plan to play out correctly. The one thing I did know was that I had to confuse and frustrate Diamond until he couldn't hold onto his temper. I would use that to my advantage. I would have to wait for my opportunity…

My thoughts left the lecture and went along in the direction of my problems until the bell rang and I looked down at my half empty page in dismay. I hadn't taken down half of the class notes, or any of the examples on the board. I scribbled as fast as I could before Mrs. Harris could wipe the board.

Mrs. Harris was young, pretty and a favourite with all her students, myself included. She sat at her desk in the front and watched my take down the notes frantically. A frown appeared between her eyes.

"Serena, why were you not taking these down in class?"

Her voice startled me and I looked up, caught. I opted for the truth.

"I was thinking of personal problems, Mrs. Harris."

"Is everything alright?" she asked concerned. She got up from her bench and started to wipe the top writing off the whiteboard.

"No, Mrs. Harris."

She turned to face me the eraser in her hand. "Are you sure? You can talk to me, you know, and not have it go past this room."

I smiled, willing her not to press the issue. "There is nothing wrong, Mrs. Harris. Promise."

She looked at me closely for a full minute then gave me a cute grin, I knew she wasn't fooled but she was playing along. "Are you finished?" she asked gesturing at the notes behind her.

"Almost." I replied and wrote the rest speedily, then packed up my books and she wiped the board.

"Serena, you can talk to me anytime." She said as I reached the door. I paused by the door and repressed the desire to roll my eyes. Why did adults always think we needed to get their help? I turned with a convincing smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Harris." I turned to go the door open, my foot through it.

"Keep yourself focused in my class please, Serena. You have finals coming up." her last dry comment hit my back and I turned and nodded with a contrite expression on my face.

"It won't happen again."

"Good."

The door shut behind me and I bolted for my locker.

00000

Rei had been thinking of Seiya Star all day. She had thought about him when she woke up, on the way to school, in her classes and now lunchtime had arrived and she almost ached to see him. Which was a stupid, juvenile, little girl thing to do. She was not going to pine for him like other girls pined for their crushes – she admitted it to herself, she was crushing on Seiya Star- she was not going to wait for him to call her, cancel her plans in case he might call and ask her out. Maybe all of that was true, but the fact that she was sitting alone with her cell-phone in her hand staring at it silently begging his number and name to flash up on her screen and one of his songs to tinkle out of speaker told her something concrete. She was twelve again.

"_Damn!" _she swore and slammed her phone into her bag, irritated with herself. She stared at her fingernails for a couple of seconds then reached for her phone again-just to check that it wasn't accidentally on silent and he had been calling her. It wasn't and she made a face at it. She was pathetic. Angry with herself, she looked for someone to blame and naturally the object of her thoughts made a brilliant target. She thought of the conversation they had the night before, and pulled it apart. Everything he said she put another spin on. Then stopped and replayed it, a soft blush grew on her cheeks as she reheard his words echo in her head.

_I. Love. You. _So simple, so elegant. He had made her feel like woman, loved like an adult and not like she was still a teenager. Now she had reverted back to hormone-driven twelve and was playing 'he loves me, he loves me not." Rei shook her head and laughed at herself. She replaced her phone in its pocket, determined not to take it out again when it rang. Her fingers jumped and she dropped it. She performed a fantastic juggle to catch it, caught it and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Beautiful." Seiya's happy voice came over the line. "How you doing, Babe?"

She was so relieved to hear his voice she snapped angrily, trying to hide it.

"Why are you calling me at school?"

He laughed at her and Rei had a shocked impression that he really did know her. That he knew that she would have been waiting for his call, vulnerable, and when he did call would hide it with ice. Warmth filled her and she let the smile creep into her voice.

"Hi."

"That's the spirit, Babe!" he crowed and laughed again, she let herself laugh with him. It felt free and easy, comfortable, she didn't have to pretend to be anyone else but herself with him.

"Rei would you go on a date with me today, after school?" He asked a little bit of serious tinting his words. Rei paused, she would be alone with him for the entire day, was she ready for it?

"Yes."

"All right!" his happy reply was sudden and loud and made her laugh.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he continued in a serious tone.

"Yes you have actually," Rei replied teasing him, she went out of a limb, "you could do it again if you like."

Seiya laughed delightedly, "Rei Hino, you are the most beautiful girl I have every known," he paused for a nanosecond, his serious tone coming back, "inside and out."

"Thank you," she replied at a loss of what else to say, with those three words he had stripped her bare again.

"So, date!" he continued and she could imagine him clapping his hands, "I was thinking dinner and then a long walk on the pier. What are your thoughts?"

"Dinner sounds amazing," she replied, "can we make the pier a day thing though? I would rather go to one of the night observatories and look at the city from a tall building."

"Done and done." He replied a smile in his tone. "I will pick you up after school?"

"You'll get mobbed again. Pick me up from home so I can get changed and you can keep your clothes."

There was silence on the other side then,

"You know Rei," his serious tone had come back, "you are still surprising me. When I first met you, you wanted to know me because of my fame. The old you would have wanted to show everyone that you were going out with me. You have changed, Babe, and I love it."

She blushed with pleasure over the phone and was relieved he couldn't see it.

"Ah huh." She returned and then glanced at her watch. She wanted to check in with Diamond and Serena.

"I have to go."

"Already?" he whined and she thought it was adorable.

"Already." She laughed and went on another limb, "I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you." He replied and then, "I love you, Rei. Bye." He hung up before she could reply. She didn't love him just yet, but if he kept up with this she was going to fall for him very soon.

She put the phone back into her bag with a secret smile and got up off the bench. Dusting herself off she picked up her bag, swung it over her shoulder and made her way to the populated area of the school.

0000

Diamond sat with his arm along the bench, his fingers brushing my shoulder as he shifted closer and whispered scandalous stories in my ear.

"…and then her mom walked in." his voice was pitched low with an undercurrent of delight.

"No!" I giggled wiggling with sympathy.

"Seriously, and Andrew fell out of bed in surprise and of course he's naked, and he falls with his legs splayed open. Her mom totally freaked out."

I bent double with laughter. Taking gasping, giggly breaths I straightened and smiled at him, "Is there more?"

"Your ears will burn…" he replied cocking an eyebrow, a shameless smile on his face.

"Tell me," I begged leaning closer.

He moved close and whispered the characters into my ear and over his shoulder I saw Rei leaning against a building looking at me an indescribable look on her face. She moved her head towards the girls toilet and I laughed for Diamond and nodded for Rei.

"Diamond, hold that thought, I need to go to the bathroom."

He moved away from me with a sexy smile, "Sure, I'll be here."

I left him and went to the same bathroom Rei was in. Rei was fixing her makeup in the mirror along a long countertop.

"So, how are you?" she asked then opened her mouth to steady her eyes as she put mascara.

"I'm fine thank you, and you?" I asked leaning back against the counter arms folded across my chest. Her eyes flicked to me and she pulled the mascara away and smiled.

"Pretty good. Seiya asked me out on a date."

"Really?" I squealed and turned to her a huge smile on my face, after all Seiya and Rei had been through they deserved some happiness. "When did this happen?"

"He called me around twenty minutes ago." She giggled and it was a strange but welcome sound to hear from her. "I'm so excited!" she almost gushed.

I laughed and hugged her, "you deserve to be happy, Rei." She sobered and turned back to the mirror holding my eyes with hers in the reflection.

"We still have a hard ordeal to go through now." She said and got her lipstick out. I stared at my own reflection checking my own makeup. Avoiding a reply.

"Mrs. Harris is patrolling the school yard," Rei continued looking at me again, "I think she is the best teacher to see this."

I nodded my head, mouth suddenly dry. I ran a finger under my right eye and fixed a smudged line of eyeliner. "Are you going to find Darien?" I asked turning to look at her again.

She nodded, "I will find Darien and tell him where you are, and then go and find Mrs. Harris and bring her."

A short silence weighed between us, a knot of steel clenched in my stomach. "Rei, do you think I can do this?"

Rei turned to me and hugged me, I clutched gathering my strength. "Of course you can Serena. You are doing it for you and Darien, and you are doing it for me." She pulled back and smiled at me, "and I couldn't be more thankful to you." I blinked away sudden tears.

"Thank you, Rei."

"It's fine, Sweetie." She dismissed it and went back to her makeup. I smiled at her and left the bathroom. Operation: 'Destroy Diamond' was underway and now I was going into hostile territory with nothing but my skills of a woman and my charm to keep me from getting killed. I would have preferred a gun.

00000

Rei strode through the school looking for Darien. She bumped into Andrew.

"Have you seen Darien?"

"No, and if you see him tell him he's an asshole."

"I'm sure he will be devastated." Rei replied with scathing sarcasm and continued walking. She took out her phone and called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Yes?"

"Darien, Serena says it's on. They are on third bench near the hole in the wall."

A short silence and she could hear him breathing.

"Darien?" she asked her eyes looking for Mrs. Harris.

"Yeah, got it thanks." He replied and hung up.

Rei replaced her own phone in her bag and continued her search.

0000

Darien stalked to where he knew he'd find Diamond and Serena. He hoped to God that this would work and they would be victorious.

He rounded the last corner and stopped short, Serena and Diamond were sitting close on a bench Diamond talking intently and Serena listening with a gleeful smile on her lips. She threw back her head and laughed. Doubt assailed him. Was she this good an actress or was she just playing him? Her ultimate revenge for all the hurt he had heaped onto her. he stood unsure how to proceed, the sight of Diamond and his girlfriend had seemed to fry his brain. He couldn't remember the plan, couldn't remember what he was to do next.

He watched, anger beginning a slow burn in his stomach as Diamond played with a piece of her hair, running it through his fingers and stroking the tip of her ear lightly. She responded to his touch turning her head slightly her lips parting. If Diamond kissed her, he was going to go mental. Anger began to clench his fists tightly, his knuckles became white. Forget about getting Diamond expelled he was going to kill him!

That was it! The plan. It flooded in and with it came reason and he took deep breaths to calm down.

He stepped forward and stood a little way from the couple, "Serena?"

The couple turned, surprise on Serena, anger on Diamond.

"Darien!" She gasped out and stood, taking a step towards him. Diamond came quickly up behind her and placed a possessive hand on the small of her back, holding her away from Darien. Possessiveness glowing in his crystal eyes, a warning lay there.

"Leave the fool alone Serena, he doesn't want you." He glared over her shoulder at Darien, whose mouth opened in a denial. Diamond quickly turned Serena towards him, tilting her chin up he drowned her with his eyes.

"He doesn't want you Serena, but I do." He said softly, persuasively. She knew he wasn't lying. He had come to this place with no other ambition but to conquer her and dominate. The knowledge of his want was heady and immediately the attraction grew between us. I didn't want it to, but there are some things you just can't control.

"You belong to me now." He whispered against her lips letting his gaze wonder slyly over to Darien's stricken face and kissed me.

I pulled away from the kiss, desperately trying to remain calm and not dissolve into tears. Anger I needed anger, that would be a good conductor for this attraction.

"I'm not anyone's property." I said stepping away from them both.

"Not yours," she looked at Diamond, "not his," she said without turning around. Diamond's face mottled with anger, she was trying to get away again. It would not happen!

"Both of you leave me alone." Her icy voice held finality, it lashed out like a whip cutting through their skins and leaving scars on their hearts. Admiration rose in one heart and rage rose in the other.

She glanced over Diamond's shoulder and saw Rei coming with Mrs. Harris who looked very worried. A smooth, manicured hand roughly grabbed her arm. Spinning her around Diamond gripped her shoulders tightly and kissed her forcefully. Serena turned her face away and cried out, he removed one hand from her shoulder to bring around her neck from behind so he could manipulate her face. Turning it towards him, he had absolute control and he kissed her again, just because he could, to make a point; she was his and nothing was going to change that.

She struggled and pulled away slapping him in fury.

Mrs. Harris reached the scene, but before she could say anything, Diamond sealed his doom.

He hit me. A sound slap across my face that forced me onto the ground tears streaming down my face. Darien leapt forward and there was a satisfying crunch of knuckles hitting hard flesh and bone Diamond staggered away holding his cheek and looking around for his attacker. Darien knelt by Serena's side her and put a hand on her back rubbing gently.

"Are you alright?"

She said nothing but nodded while lifting a sleeve covered hand to wipe her eyes.

"You bastard!" Diamond screamed at Darien staggering towards them, "you hit me!"

Darien stood slowly, facing Diamond while still protecting Serena, "that was the last time, Diamond."

Diamond looked as if he wanted to laugh. "Last time for what, Darien? She rejected you and came to me. I _own_ her!"

Darien felt his jaws tighten and he took a deep breath and unclenched it. He needed to be loose in case Diamond decided to hit him.

"No, Serena was in her rights to reject both of us. You treat her like a possession something to be owned and I was a complete jerk and hurt her many times."

Serena glanced up at him silently letting him keep the plan going in front of Mrs. Harris. Mrs. Harris stepped in forcefully.

"Diamond! You are to go to the principle's office immediately! I will see you expelled for this!" She knelt by Serena and examined her cheek where a huge red mark was beginning to show.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked sadly and motioned for Rei to come forward.

"Please take Serena to the nurse to put ice on her cheek." Rei rushed forward from where she had stayed frozen, a horrified look on her face. She put her arms around Serena and hugged her rubbing her back in sympathy. Diamond had an incredulous look on his face, as his eyes switched between Rei, Serena, Darien and Mrs. Harris. Darien joined them and held Serena's hand, she laced her fingers with his and Diamond's eye's narrowed in comprehension. He had been had.

"Come along, Diamond." Mrs. Harris grabbed his arm in a none to gentle grip and pulled him away.

"They set this up!" he exclaimed and pointed at the huddled group angrily.

"Nonsense, Diamond." Mrs. Harris exclaimed and tugged on his arm. "I saw you hit Serena, and they couldn't have planned that." Behind her back we all exchanged a smile. It had worked, we had done it.

They turned the corner and I breathed out in relief sagging in my friend's supporting arms. "Thank you." I breathed out, the weight of my relief stealing my voice.

"No Sere," Rei kissed my cheek missing the red handprint, "thank you." I smiled at her and turned to my boyfriend.

"You were amazing!" I said and kissed him happily. He had carried the plan off brilliantly, to the extent where he had hit Diamond. "How is your hand?" I asked when I drew back from the kiss breathless and smiling.

"It feels great! I finally got the bastard."

We laughed with him and I hugged him tightly burrowing my head in his chest and his arms came around me, he kissed the top of my head. "Come, Sere, let's get you to the nurse."

I was safe in the nurse's office pressing an ice pack to my stinging cheek. Rei and Darien had been shown out by the nurse and were talking quietly.

"Darien, are you okay?" Rei asked her brow furrowed.

"Not really." He replied and his fists clenched. "If I see Diamond again, I will kill him."

It was quiet, with sinister threat; Rei knew he spoke the truth. She herself wanted to lay into Diamond for hitting Serena. It was something none of them had anticipated, they had thought that Diamond would just force himself on Serena and that would be it, they hadn't thought that he would hit her. _Then again, _Rei thought bitterly, _he didn't have any issues hitting girls._ She placed a hand on his arm and he looked down at her. "Take your victory and don't mar it with unnecessary violence. There has been enough."

He hugged her in a surprising movement and held her tightly.

"Thank you, Rei." He said into her hair, "I'm sorry I treated you so badly."

Rei felt tears prickle in her eyes and blinked them away before he saw, "You didn't do anything I didn't deserve. I'm sorry I tried to wreck your relationship with Serena."

Darien nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Come on let's go see her."

"In a minute, there are people I have to phone." She replied and winked at him. He left her in the lobby of the school and she withdrew to a quiet corner.

She phoned Seiya first. He picked up on the first ring.

"Waiting by the phone?" She teased him and he chuckled, his laughter making her smile.

"I might have. What's up?"

"We did it, Diamond is with the principle now and Serena is fine." She paused, "well he hit her, but she is fine just a little bruised."

"What!?" Sieya yelled, outraged.

"None of us expected it, but a teacher saw the whole thing and is determined to see him

expelled."

"So she is okay?" he asked relief clouding his voice, "and how are you?"

"I'm relieved." She sighed feeling free. "I feel relaxed and looking forward to tonight."

He laughed again and there was a soft purr in his voice, "I'm looking forward to it too."

"See you later?" she asked, "I have to call other people."

"I'm being abandoned for other people?" he sounded hurt. Rei wasn't deceived and laughed at him.

"Yes, now go away. See you later."

"Good bye, darling Rei." He responded with a flourish and the phone clicked off.

She smiled happily and phoned Mina.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mina. I'm just calling to tell you that Diamond is in the principle's office and Mrs. Harris says she will see that he is expelled.

Mina let out her breath, "Is Serena okay?"

"Yes she is fine. Diamond hit her, but Serena slapped him and Darien hit him too. It was caught by a teacher."

"How are you?" the question caught her off guard. They had never been friends.

"I'm good, thank you for asking." There was warmth in her voice as she responded and Mina was surprised and it made her smile. Maybe Rei wasn't the bitch she thought she was.

"Thank you for letting us know, Rei."

"No problem, Mina. Bye."

"Bye." Mina responded and the phone clicked off in her ear.

0000

The door shut quietly behind Darien as he walked into the infirmary. I looked up with a smile ignoring my stinging cheek and the uncomfortable ice pack. He sat beside me and the Nurse seemed to have disappeared, we were alone.

I placed the icepack on his knuckles, they looked a little red. He gave me a grateful smile and shuffled closer on the bed. Looping an arm around my waist he pulled me closer until I was almost in his lap and lowered his lips to mine in a searing kiss. The ice pack dropped away, forgotten, as his hands rose to cup my face gently, possessively, protectively. I deepened the kiss running my hands through his hair and pulling myself closer until I was straddling his lap and our faces were exact height. When we opened our eyes and looked at each other it was intimate and I loved it. I leaned forward and took his lips again heat shooting down my spine and making heat pool below my stomach, he pulled back and gasped "no more, Sere!" I looked at him uncomprehending until something moved beneath me and I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Woops, sorry." I kissed him again and didn't give into the desire to wiggle on his growing arousal. We were at school and the nurse was going to come back soon. I didn't want him embarrassed.

"We need to go home." I whispered against his lips, "now."

He nodded dumbly and picked me off his lap putting me beside him and then stood rearranging himself.

"Skip the rest of school?" he asked an eyebrow rising.

"Its only two periods." I replied grinning and played with the buttons on my shirt loosing enough to show the tops of my breasts held beautifully in a lacy bra.

"Sere," his voice trailed off into a growl. I teased him by placing a finger in my mouth, pulling it out slowly, and drew it along the tops of my breasts.

"Sere," he begged in a growl before he was pinning me against the bed and kissing me with the passion I loved so much. I kissed him back with equal passion feeling the sensation of his body against mine already eliciting a change in my breathing. Sex changed so much in a relationship, I had felt every inch of him naked and pressed against me, my memory making those feelings real while we were fully clothed. If we didn't stop I was going to lose it and we were going to have sex right here in the infirmary where the nurse or other students could walk in at any time.

I pulled back with a curse and hurriedly buttoned my shirt and fixed my hair. Darien likewise had taken the break of contact as sense and had started to calm himself down. I gave him the icepack with an apologetic smile and he took it with a grimace.

"That was cruel, Sere." He said with no real anger in his voice.

"Sorry," I muttered still trying to regulate my breathing.

Once we had calmed down enough, and as much as Darien could without being too visible. We stole out of the infirmary. We met Rei coming back, she took a quick look at us and grinned. "You better hurry out of here, I don't think either of you can wait much longer."

We each threw her a withering glare and she laughed at us and walked away.

"By the way, Serena, I called Seiya and Mina and told them the news so you don't have to worry about that now."

"Thank you," I called over my shoulder and we almost ran to the hole in the fence where we had gotten out last time.

We ran hand in hand all the way home to my apartment; we would be alone there. In the elevator we couldn't contain ourselves and started kissing again the moment the doors were shut. The ride was too long, I was going crazy, his kissing and touching was making my body shudder with uncontrollable desire.

We reached my front door, I unlocked it with trembling fingers and we ran to my room. Clothes were off in a matter of seconds and we explored and teased each other until our bodies couldn't take the building pressure any longer.

"I love you so much Sere." Darien said as we climaxed together and rode wave after wave of pleasure together. We came down slowly holding each other and breathing hard, every now and again earth shattering aftershocks would rock our bodies and we would laugh and hold each other tighter. "Forever." He said and I snuggled against his chest, sighing with contentment.

"I love you too, Darien. Forever."

"Will you marry me then?" he asked suddenly and I sat up staring at him sparkles building in my eyes.

"I will." I kissed him and he laughed out loud, kissing me back. We made love again then fell asleep in each other's arms.

0000

The two didn't wake when Irene came in a little later. She smiled indulgently at the couple entwined on the bed, Darien had wound his body around her daughter and she cuddled up to him. He would always protect her, his sleeping position promised her that. She left closing the door quietly. Now how to get Ken to go to work before the love birds got up would be the question she wanted to talk to them about in the morning.

**A/N:** So the plan finally came together... I hope you all enjoyed it :) Dont forget to let me know what you thought. This story isnt over yet, i was thinking of doing Mina and Malachite's wedding and maybe the date between Rei and Seiya.

Thank you to my wonderful readers and reviewers: ffgirlmoonie, Jenny95, Caroline, Anniegrl911, Breezy24, blindgirl, Egypt's princess, Lady Shakona, Usagi Tora, RoyalLovers1418, neoearthqueen30, SailorMoonForever, merangelgal, katblue (Thanks for that wonderful suggestion, it made my day), moonlover46 , kyil, rosebudjamie, usakomamo4ever, ViscountessKiera, jupiter2005.

I Love you all so much!

Hugs

Cassee


	32. A Sky Of Stars

**Chapter 32**

**A Sky of Stars**

Rei could hardly keep her feet on the ground and her head out of the clouds as she walked home from school. It felt like a major weight had lifted from her shoulders, a huge painful knot had untangled in her stomach. Diamond had been expelled. Mrs. Harris had called everyone in (except Darien and Serena as they couldn't seem to be found) and between herself, Mina and Malachite the principle and Mrs. Harris had learnt the full story of Diamond's abuse of Rei and the manipulation and hold he had over Serena. Concerned they had wanted to call the police but Rei had asked them not to. Her family and Serena's family didn't need to get roped into the shame of a police investigation. She knew that the principle would call her parents and definitely Serena's family to let them know about the situation and probably urge them to get a restraining order against Diamond. They had reached a decision fairly quickly after that. With Diamond's handsome face taunt with rage he had been formally expelled from the school and the incident was to go on his record. He had been escorted off the premises by the principle and Mr. Haywood, the gym teacher.

Reaching the steps leading up to her house Rei smiled truly happy for the first time in months. Seiya was coming for her soon. She flew up to her room and into her closet, ripping through it, pulling out outfit after outfit and not finding anything she liked. Why when she was going on a date with a guy she liked could she not find anything to wear? Annoyed she flipped through her clothes again searching for different combinations she hadn't seen. She managed to separate three different outfits. Then after putting them on she chose one that was feminine and comfortable; a floaty summer dress that had a tight bodice and a loose skirt that brushed her tanned shaped calves, elegant but sexy. Perfect for their first date. She ran a brush through her hair and let the thick shiny waves fall around her shoulders and down her back. She would leave it long tonight. She removed her makeup and reapplied it, paying special attention to her eyes and lips, making both stand out beautifully. A spray of perfume on her wrists, a touch on her throat and a hand through her hair spreading the subtle scent through the black strands, even a small breeze would shake the scent loose adding more allure. Ready she looked at herself in the mirror.

"I will be pleasant tonight." She told herself firmly in the mirror, "I will not distrust everything he says and I will above all not ruin my chances by getting oversensitive and angry."

She held her gaze in the mirror for a few more moments wondering what Seiya saw inside her. She only saw an angry coward. Maybe he was just pretending to like her for her so he could sleep with her. It had happened before when Rei had been young and trusting. Maybe… she shook her head and reaching out her hand touched her face in the mirror. Her brown eyes hardened and her face became still. "I will not mess this up." She told herself coldly. The doubts in her head were getting old, it was time to trust and if she got hurt again at least she had tried again.

"Rei!" Yuki, the housekeeper, knocked on her door. "Your visitor."

Butterflies erupted inside her and her lips broke into a grin without her even realising it. She flew out of her room, Hannah close on her heels and into the lounge only to stop short the butterflies becoming snakes coiling and twisting around her heart.

"Rei, you look lovely." Diamond said casually. He looked terrible, the right side of his face was swollen from Darien's fist and already the soft skin around his eye socket was turning purple.

"Thank you, Yuki," Rei said to the housekeeper without taking her eyes off Diamond. Yuki took the dismissal with grace.

"Would you want refreshments?"

"No, thank you, Diamond won't be here long." Rei said with a forced smile to the older woman.

"Very well." Yuki said and left the room.

The friendly look in Diamond's crystal eyes froze into the predator gaze of a snake watching a small defenceless mouse.

"Very clever plan this afternoon, Rei." He said and moved forward into the room. Sitting himself uninvited into a comfortable couch. Rei remained standing watching him with apprehension. "Really, it was perfectly executed." His lips twisted in a self-mocking smile. "I even helped seal my own doom by losing my temper." He glanced at his fingernails indifferently and released Rei from his poisonous gaze.

"What do you want?" Rei asked coldly.

"Revenge," He glanced up at her and dismissed her in the same second. He stood and wandered around the room poking into drawers and decorative boxes, "Naturally."

"Of course," Rei nodded and turned so he was still in front of her when he came a little too close to her back. "It's only natural."

"It was. Even for you until you grew a bleeding heart." He stopped wandering around and stood directly in front of her. Not close enough to grab but close enough that Rei felt the full force of his presence. "What happened to you, Rei? You used to be fun." He was too composed to whine but a small lilt tipped his words childishly.

"I grew tired of bruises." Rei snapped at him, inwardly she wondered what was keeping Seiya.

"A pity, purple suits you very well." He returned maliciously.

"As it does you," she replied sweetly and hurriedly stepped back as his face darkened at the mention of his bruised face.

"Yes," he conceded with another self-mocking twist of lips, "Darien got in a lucky shot. He won't be so lucky next time."

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked worried for her friends. The question was also implied for her and Diamond knew it.

"Oh, Rei. What is with the inane questions? What are you going to do? Why are you here?" He stepped forward and she stepped back, "You know exactly what I'm going to do to you."

"No, please." She heard herself say pathetically before Diamond lunged at her. She shrieked with surprise and jumped back. Her knees hit the edge of the couch and she fell, scraping her back against the edge of the coffee table. He was on top of her before the hazy cloud of pain had left her body. He ruthlessly pulled her hands above her head.

"No!" She screamed and he cuffed her cutting her lip. She spat at him and he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!" He hissed into her face, his hand leaving her mouth to push her skirt up roughly, the soft carpet felt like Velcro against her thighs. Suddenly he was pulled brutally off of her and through her tears she saw Seiya restraining Diamond's arms behind his back.

"Seiya!" She sobbed and pushing her skirt back down she sat up and ran an unsteady hand through her hair. Her lip stung but the relief she felt at seeing Seiya surpassed all the pain.

"Saint Seiya?" Diamond laughed and wrenched himself free from Seiya's grasp. Seiya was by no means small but Diamond's body was just as muscular and they were about evenly matched.

"Diamond, I presume?"

"Good guess. Here is another little mystery for you to solve. What's blond, pretty and dead?"

"Nice try." Seiya said with a pitying smile. "My bodyguards have been watching over Mina and Serena since this morning. I dismissed them from Rei only so I could do the job myself."

"Well Seiya, you really suck at your job." Diamond remarked casually, "I almost had her."

Seiya's smile fell. "I have been here almost a full hour."

"What?" Rei said confused from where she sat on the floor watching. "How?"

Seiya grimaced. "I got here early and the housekeeper knew you were getting ready still so showed me to the lounge. I waited here for you until I heard Diamond come in. The housekeeper agreed to keep my presence a secret."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Rei demanded tears of betrayal swimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." His eyes softened in apology, "I wanted to stop him the moment he came into the room. I needed to get this." He held up a video recorder. "We can now get him charged with attempted rape and assault. I promise I was coming to stop him before you fell. All I wanted was the confession I never wanted you to get hurt."

Rei felt her heart twist. He had let it happen! Diamond had hit her again and had almost raped her and Seiya had just let it happen. Yuki burst in, her face red with anger.

"The police are on their way." She reported and with a soft gasp ran to help Rei with her bloody lip.

"Well I guess that's my cue." Diamond said and tried to step around Seiya.

"You don't honestly expect me to let you go, do you?" Seiya said his fists clenching in readiness.

"I have a lot of money. They won't charge me."

"I have a lot of money too. Believe me," he waved the video-recorder, "Hard evidence. You aren't going anywhere."

Diamond stared at Seiya for a long moment as if trying to call his bluff. Suddenly without warning he lashed out and Seiya blocked Diamond's fist sloppily but managed to return a well aimed right hook. Diamond's head snapped right as the fist connected with his cheek and something audibly cracked. It was the same side weakened earlier by Darien's fist. Blood poured out of his mouth. He laughed through the blood.

"Now I can bring my own set of charges against you." Diamond grinned bloody teeth at Seiya and Rei. There was a commotion outside the room and four police officers entered the room. All four took the scene in carefully, their faces not betraying anything.

"Who phoned us?" One of the officers asked carefully not taking sides in the situation before them.

"I did officer." Yuki stood and faced the men. "That young man," she continued pointing at Diamond, "has just physically assaulted and attempted to rape the daughter of this house." She indicated Rei who was sitting with tear smudged eyes and a bloody lip.

"What happened to his face" Another officer asked moving forward.

"Officers!" Diamond spoke up, "This man hit me, he has broken my jaw. I demand to press assault charges."

"He attempted to hit me and I blocked it and hit him instead." Seiya informed them, "Furthermore. Here is a videotape of Diamond trying to rape Rei." A policeman stepped forward to take the camera. In silence the four men watched the digital screen as the situation unfolded itself. It showed everything steadily up until Rei fell, then it jerked and rolled as Seiya ran forward to save her and then he dropped it, it landed on the floor still taping the scene. Unsteady as it was Diamond's guilt was still undeniable.

"Okay then, I guess that's all we need to see." One of the officers said with a glance at the others. He moved forward and ignoring Diamond's protests wrapped his hands behind him and clasped them in handcuffs. They led him cursing and arguing out of the room. The first officer remained and looked at Seiya. "I need that memory card." He held out his hand. Seiya looked at Rei and she nodded tiredly. He gave it to the policeman. "You will also need to come to the station to give a statement and press formal charges."

"Can that happen tomorrow?" Seiya asked with a meaningful look at Rei who was looking miserable and battered. "He won't be able to get out before then?"

"We will hold him without bail until tomorrow night. A 24hour hold until we get formal charges. We treat rape seriously and therefore he will be treated seriously. Goodnight."

He motioned the housekeeper to follow him and they both exited the room.

Rei's heart twisted when she looked at Seiya. He had been there the entire time and he hadn't saved her. She began to cry again. It looked like Seiya had been too good to be true.

"Don't cry." Seiya rushed forward and tried to hold her but she moved away from him on the couch her hand up to keep him away. Seiya knew she felt betrayed by him and he grieved. He had dropped the camera and dashed forward when Rei had fallen "I'm sorry. I was just watching the confession and then I was going to step in. It happened so fast I couldn't get to you in time. I'm sorry, please Rei. I'm sorry I didn't get to you before he hurt you again."

Rei sniffed and shifted her position her hands twisting in her dress. She looked at him coldly assessing his words and his demeanour. He looked stricken as if he had hurt him himself. He had in a way; her knight in shining armour was only human after all.

"Please don't cry, Rei." He collapsed to his knees at her feet and took her hands kissing them franticly. "Please forgive me for not saving you." His warm eyes were caring and worried and they were truthful.

She felt her heart melt and she relented as she watched the warm honesty in his eyes. She analysed the situation from above desperate to believe him and realised it had felt like minutes when Diamond had her but in reality had only been seconds.

He had gotten to her in time. Diamond hadn't hurt her badly, Seiya had pulled him off before he could truly harm her.

"You did save me." She said to him softly and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

His eyes jerked to hers hopefully and wary. Seeing her smile at him he got up and sat beside her grabbing her into a hug. He kissed her gently on her sore lip and whispered "I love you," against it. She relaxed against his body and felt safe for the first time in a while. He had not only saved her body, he had also saved Serena and Mina as well as secured their safety for a while.

"Thank you, Seiya." She said against his chest.

00000

It took Yuki only a few moments with Rei in the bathroom to ascertain that Rei's lip wasn't badly injured. The cut was small and hardly noticeable without the blood. It still hurt a little but Rei was just glad it wasn't maiming. She reapplied her makeup again, her eyes and nose were still a little red from crying but they would fade and her makeup would be flawless. Seiya was still in the lounge sitting on the couch, Yuki had whisked her off as soon as the police officers had left. Yuki wanted Seiya to leave and Rei to go to bed and was making no effort to conceal her thoughts.

"Please stop, Yuki." Rei said to her housekeeper as she bustled around her. "I'm fine and I want to spend more time with Seiya."

"You should be in shock!" The housekeeper exclaimed her hands on her hips, "Not gallivanting all over the place."

"I just want to be with Seiya. Maybe he won't want to go out anymore." Rei said to placate her but inside she hoped he would take her far away.

Rei left the bathroom and headed for the lounge. Inside her heart was beginning to race with excitement again. The same euphoric feeling she had when she had been walking home. She would spend the evening with Seiya and get to know him a little more.

Seiya was sitting on the sofa, his head lying back his long dark hair over the edge almost touching the floor. He was flipping through a magazine lazily his eyes half closed.

"Seiya?" Rei said suddenly embarrassed she clasped her hands in front of herself nervously.

Seiya look up from the magazine and smiled at her his eyes raking her form in appreciation. Happily he noticed that her lip wasn't badly hurt, if he hadn't known it was there he wouldn't have seen it. He jumped up off the couch and was in front of her in two strides. He took her hands and looked at her intently.

"You look beautiful."

She couldn't look away from his deep blue eyes as he raised her hands to his lips and kissed them softly. A blush made its way to her cheeks. How long had it been since she blushed? Seiya seemed to be able to bring it out in spades.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked smiling, watching her blush was one of the highlights of being with her. She was lovely.

"Yes, let's go." Rei smiled playfully at him, "Where are we going?"

"For me to know and for you…" he gave her a significant look.

"I know, I know" Rei laughed and allowed him to take her hand, "For me to find out."

0000

What Seiya had planed had taken Rei by complete surprise.

"This is beautiful." She sighed happily as the sky of stars twinkled down above them. She relaxed against his chest and he put his arms around her, holding her securely against him as they stood on the grassy hillside. The lights of the city were behind them and all she could see was stars and sea. The picnic blanket underneath her feet was soft and Seiya's chest was warm against her back.

"You said you wanted to see the stars." He said pulling her even closer and lowering his head he nuzzled her hair flowing over her shoulders and kissed her neck. She let her head fall back but he didn't push his advantage. He withdrew his head and rested it on the top of hers. She turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Her eyes searched his intently in the light of the moon. In this light his blue eyes were fathomless.

"Because I love you, Rei." He bent his head and took her offered lips. Liquid fire laced through their veins. _It doesn't get better than this. _He thought as he held the woman he loved in his arms and kissed her without reservation.

They broke apart and smiled at each other. "I will keep you safe, forever Rei."

"I know." She replied and tipped her face to his again.

"I don't want to pressure you, so if you ever feel anything for me, you can tell me, in your own time."

"I'm confused about how I feel. But if you keep going the way you are I will definitely fall for you."

"Promise?" He said and kissed her softly again.

"Promise." She whispered against his lips.

* * *

A/N: So that concludes the Rei and Seiya part of the story. I am still planning on writing Malachite and Mina's Wedding.

Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story.

Please review and let me know what you thought.

Cassee


End file.
